Fate Ground Zero
by Aburg76
Summary: Tokiomi wanted to summon the most powerful Servant to win the Fourth Grail war. Who he Summons is not the King of heroes yet no less formidable. Instead of crimson eyes it is Azure one's that gaze with impossible steel at the head of the Tohsaka family. "I'll ask of you, are you my master?" Recommended to read Tsviet of Steel to know who the Servant is.
1. Prologue: Servant of Steel

**So yeah I decided to make this a fic of it's own instead of just an Idea due to the feedback I received that readers actually like the idea anyways I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _One does not care to acknowledge the mistakes of one's youth_ " Char Anzable

* * *

 _Torino, Italy three years ago_

"Command seals?" a confused Kotomine Kirei asked. He was with his father Risei and another gentlemen. Who his father had taken him to meet.

"Yes" Risei confirmed. "It is proof that you have been chosen by the holy grail" the aged man explained. "A Stigmata bestowing you the power to command a servant."

The other man in the room held out the back of his hand to show his own command seals. On his right hand was an intricate symbol in red "Kotomine Kirei-kun" he addressed the Church Executioner.

Kotomine looked at his own right hand and the symbols on it. "The holy grail war" he spoke as if tasting the words. "The battle for a device that can perform Miracles" Kirei paused here for a moment. Putting his arm down he asked. "And I have been chosen." there was bafflement and confusion in the younger Kotomine's voice.

"Normally the Grail chooses seven Magi as Masters to the Servants" the other man explained. He was in a red formal suit. He had regular brown hair and sported a goatee. "Its highly unusual for someone like you, with no connection to magic to be chosen so early" the now revealed Magus stated with amusement in his voice.

"Servants" Kirie spoke his voice once again trailing off. "I still think its strange to summon and command Heroic Spirits to fight for you" the executioner confessed.

"I know" the magus replied "it is hard to believe" he admitted. "Heroes from every age and nation are resurrected to kill each other and prove their supremacy. The is the holy Grail war" the blue eyed Magus explained with a smug grin on his face.

"Naturally" Risei began, making Kotmine turn partially turn partially to see him. "There is an unspoken agreement that battles are to be fought in secret." the older Kotomine explained. "To insure this we of the Holy Church send a regulator over."

"Can a member of the Church really act as the judge in a battle between magi?" Kirei asked as it was well known that Magus's and the Church did not always agree and that was a polite was of voicing it.

There was the sound of liquid being poured into a wine glass as the other magus decided that it was time for a drink. "A member of the Mage's Association would favour one party too much to be fair" he explained as the wine glass was filled with a rich red liquor. "And so likw sixty years ago, your father will watch over our battler" he informed Kirei

"My father will be going to Fuyuki City?" Kotomine asked with surprise in his voice. Turning to face the Magus he now asked "But isn't there a problem with the judge and participant being related by blood?"

"Tokiomi-kun" Rsei spoke adressing the Magus who still kept his smug expression.

"Let's get to the point" the now named Tokiomi declared. He began to walk of to the side and began to circle Kirei.

"Kirie" Risei addressed his son "everything we've spoken of so far is already known to all participants" he explained. "But there's another reason I asked you and Tohsaka Tokiomi to come here today" he informed them.

"And what would that be?" Kotomine asked hesitantly his mind already going through any and all of the possible reasons that his father oculd have brought him here. The fact that Risei and Tokiomi were now both circling him did not make the executioner feel as if it was anything good. If either of them were to attack now he was most definitely going to be killed. While Kirei was unsure about the Magus and his particular skill set he knew that despite his fathers age the old priest was not some feeble old man to be taken lightly, that would surely prove to be fatal.

"Actually" Risei began "many years ago, proof was found that the Holy Grail that appears in Fuyuki City does not belong to the Son of God" the aged priest explained.

"Indeed" the younger Kotomine agreed. "otherwise the order to retrieve it would've bee to us of the 8th Sacrament Assembly" he reasoned.

"However, the holy grail in Fuyuki is too powerful to ignore" Risei informed him. "It's an omnipotent wish granting device after all" the older Kotomine stated. "Who knows what disaster it could cause should it fall into the hands?"

"Thus, it is best if we ensure that the Grail at least falls into the right hands as plan B" Tokiomi explained glancing sideways at Kirei.

"The Tohsaka family are indeed Magi" Risei admitted "but they also have a long history of friendship with the Church" the senior Kotomine explained. "I can also vouch for Tokiomi-kun's character. Moreover, his intentions for the Grail are clear."

"To reach the Root" Tokiomi spoke voicing his desire to reach the Akashic records. "That is the sole desire of the Tohsaka family" he informed Kirei. "However both the Einzbern and the Matous have forgotten the wish we once shared."

"I don't think I need to explain the case for the other Masters" Risei stated "Who knows what dark plans they may have for the grail."

"So" Kirei began realising what was being asked of him "I'll be participating in the coming Holy Grail War to ensure Tohsaka Tokiomi's victory, then" Kirei stated more than asked.

"Of course we will act as enemies seemingly fighting over the Grail" Tokiomi informed Kirei. "But beneath the surface, we'll work together to defeat the other Masters and attain certain victory" he explained.

"And there you have it Kirei-kun" Risei informed his son.

"You will be transferred from the Church to the Mage's Association where you will become my student" Tohsaka stated in a matter of fact manner.

"The official orders have already been issued" Risei confirmed.

"You will go to Japan to study magic" Tokiomi explained "and become strong enough to command a Servant in the Holy Grail War in three years." with this said Tokiomi took a sip of his red wine. "Now then" Tokiomi began.

"Any questions Kirei?" Risei finished for him.

Without any paused Kirei replied "just one" he stated. Looking up he asked. "What exactly is the Grails will in choosing it's Masters?"

Tkoimi snorted maintaining his smug smirk "the Rail prefers to choose Masters that need I the most" the Tohsaka explained.

"Does that mean all the Masters have a reason to covet the Grail?" Kirei asked slightly confused.

"Not necessarily" Tokiomi replied. "There have been cases where Command Seals have appeared on individuals you wouldn't expect to be chosen" the Magus explained. "Ah" Tokiomi spoke as if he was just realising something. "Are you still baffled that you've been chosen?" the head of the Tohsaka family asked.

Kirei looked down or more like inwards to wards himself as he contemplated the answer. Looking up at the Magus Kotomine Kirei made his choice. decided

* * *

 _Present day Fuyuki City Docks_

A figure dressed in steel coloured attire resembling some sort of military uniform looked down on the scene below him. His glowing azure eyes shined intensely at how he was forced not to take part in the conflict, part of him the smallest and least significant said that it was because these beings, these heroes as they called themselves were beneath him. Another much stronger and rational part informed him that his master was far too arrogant and was waiting for the right moment so he could broadcast the superiority of his servant. That did not sit well with the said servant, while he was the strongest -of that there could be no doubt- the servant that the Magus had summoned was never one to boast his superiority. He had always never felt the need to as it gave him something in common with those he loathed. So here he waited in his astral form waiting for his master and his ally to give him the signal. The azure eyed servant did take some interest in the fight between the green clad man and the blue armoured woman.

Both fought superbly and with great skill, the servant found that in terms of skill he could respect theirs, but only that the talk of honour reminded him of someone who's presence he could feel regarding him his entire life. Casually glancing behind him the servant could see the a tall bulky man with a large sword on his back with black hair and glowing blue eyes gazing at him in judgement. The servant during life had always tried to ignore this spectator, he had found solace in the company of his brothers and comrades, even in the company of those he despised seemed to keep the figure off of his mind However he knew now he was truly alone and as such this figure, this angel with two small wings on his left side stood with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face as he gazed at the servant.

The servant knew that this visitation was urging him to take the righteous path and aid the one who was weaker. The answer to which of the two other servants who were at a disadvantage was answered as the one wielding two spears struck the blue armoured servant. The steel clad servant looked down as the two exchanged the others identity and he felt knowledge from that accursed throne flow into him on how to face each of them. It was then that a fourth party made itself known coming in flash of lightning on a flying chariot pulled by bulls a mountain of a man with tanned skin and rich red hair charged between the two servants. "both of you, sheath your blades" he commanded. "For you are in thee presence of a king."

While all present were distracted by the latest servants declaration the steel clad servant saw his chance. In his astral form he moved up right behind the figure with blue hair and a black body. He knew this was part of another servant. Another servant whom he had been ordered to kill. The steel clad servant was secretly enraged on the inside at his master's plan. Abusing rules for one's own gain was something he loathed. It seemed that the black figure was unaware of his presence as he materialised it didn't even notice as the steel coloured sword descended down and claimed another part of it.

While the steel clad servant had been doing this he had also had paid attention to the other servants. He was surprised that Rider would extend an offer like that to his foes, though since he was who he had declared himself to be it was not wholly unexpected. It was not unexpected that both Saber and Lancer servants turned him down and claimed that it was an insult to their honour. Again that word being used as an excuse. The one who had always watched him had also used it to justify his actions in life but the steel clad servant had never seen the evil in what his visitation had done. What he had been doing was the right thing, unlike his friend the visitation had chosen not to involve others in his own personal vendetta and for that he was worthy of respect. Though the servant's loathing on how his own nature was influenced by his visitation's own existence did make the did make him begrudge the visitation of that. The urge to help others was not something that should exist where the steel clad servant had lived, and so he did not blame the visitation but the servant definitely didn't hesitate to explain that that was the origin of that specific weakness, though that was his only one any could claim he had, a history of remaining undefeated and a mound of corpses every time more came to challenge him spoke volumes of his skill and strength.

The steel clad watched in amusement as the Rider declared. "To all other Servant's here, Reveal yourselves or earn the scorn of Iskander, King of Conquerors." Rider declared his arms apart and raised as he bellowed with his face towards the sky.

The steel clad servant decided to humour the self proclaimed king of conquerors and reveal himself. However before the steel clad servant was able to do as such another servant appeared. This one manifested in a blacc like of smoke and had trails of it leaking off of him. The steel clad servant noted that the black servant was fully armoured and it may just be his noble phantasm that was the smoke that made him appear black. It's visor was a glowing red and it let loose a maddened roar. There was no doubt in the minds of all present, this servant was berserker.

The steel clad servant's heightened hearing picked up Lancer's mockery of Rider and Rider's explanation as to why he wasn't inviting Berserker. The steel clad servant believed that the green clad one would have to re-evaluate his opinion of Rider as the King of Conqueror's was definitely no fool despite his actions.

It was then Beserker struck, with a relentless furry he grabbed a nearby street pole and assaulted the handicapped Saber. The steel clad servant noticed that the street pole had turned in a Noble Phantasm the moment Berserker had grasped it. Seeing him face and push back Saber with not only strength but skill and mastery of arms the steel clad servant came to the same conclusion as Rider did. This servant was very versatile for a man who had lost his sense of reason. Though that last part was not true, the steel clad servant believed Berserker to have lost his human sentience and have what was similar to that of a predatory and rabid animal level of sentience. This however did not make Berserker any less of a threat. The steel clad servant concluded that the smoke that obscured him and the ability to make anything he wields into a noble Phantasm was two separate noble Phantasm's he also suspected that was not all the to the two of them.

Like Rider he watched as Saber was pushed back. Surprisingly Lancer came to her aid slicing of the top of the pole with his crimson spear that cut through all magic. Lancer's master a man who reminded the steel clad servant of the people he loathed the most berated his servant demanding that he take Saber down. When Lancer pleaded to be allowed face Berserker before he faced Saber Lancer's master did something that made the steel clad hand tighten around his large blade and Noble Phantasm. Truly Lancer's master deserved a fate worse than death, taking away a one's free will and forcing them to fight in such a manner only deserved as such.

The steel clad servant felt the glare of his visitation on him more now than ever as Saber was forced back even further by the combined efforts of both Lancer and Berserker. Turning Azure eyes met Sky Blue, the steel clad servant looked and saw something different in the eyes of his visitation, no longer was there judgement, but instead there was was approval. "Damn you" the steel clad servant snarled understanding why it was so. As he stood up straight and raised his sword. "This will be only a single occurrence" he hissed to the Angelic figure. "I will not aid another one of _them_ again." This figure or who it represented was the only being alive that could get under the Servant's skin

With that in the steel clad servants left hand he swung down his massive blade slicing through the air sending several blade beams down at where Berserker and Lacer were. Leaping down himself he crashed with a loud sound in front of the to creating an already bigger dust cloud as he sent the two of them flying backwards away from Saber and her fragile master.

As the dust clouds settled Berserker and Lancer along with the others present saw him revealed at last to them. "Oh and who might you be?" Rider asked with Genuine interest at his appearance.

Never taking his eyes of Lancer and Berserker the steel clad servant declared. "I am Servant Archer of the fourth Heaven's feel." The now revealed Archer spoke with a steel and an impossible sharpness in his voice. Raising his gigantic sword he levelled it at both Lancer and Berserker. "The conflict" he began each word colder and sharper that the. "Is with me now" Archer stated as he fixed them with his azure gaze, his eyes flashing in resonance with his conviction and an aquamarine aura trailing of of him dangerously.

* * *

Saber gritted her teeth in frustration and vexation. She had not expected to be injured so lethally in the first night of the grail war nor had she expected to face two other servants in the same night. The King of Knight's defeat had been all but assured even if her realm master had Kiritsugu had been able to manage something, she had been almost certain that he destruction and defeat had been inevitable when Lancer was forced by use of a command seal to aid Berserker. That had changed in less than a heartbeat when they were almost upon her.

A single beam came down on the area that Lancer and Berserker would be on if the continued advancing on her forcing them to momentarily pull back. Saber had by some chance suspected that her real master may have had something to do with it until he she noticed that something slammed into the pavement turning up more dust than the beam have. As the dust settled Saber noticed a man clad in a steel coloured uniform that was sleeveless and wore boots with a massive sword in his left hand. Saber could tell immediately that he was a servant from what she was sensing. Though that did throw up a lot of questions the main one would have been why he would choose to aid her. Was this agreement Kiritsugu had made prior to the start of the war? More importantly Saber also noticed that Lancer and Berserker were picking themselves up off of the ground it appeared that he had somehow struck them after he had landed. And had sent the two servants and impressive distance away, judging from how far to two had pulled back when the projectile hit. He must have caught the two servants off guard which was an impressive feat given Lancer's Eye of mind (True) rank.

It was Rider who voiced the question that all present wanted to know "Oh and who might you be?" The King of conquerors asked in his usual tone.

Saber did not see if the other Servant had noticed or heard this question as he had not moved in the slightest from where he was. "I am Servant Archer of the fourth Heaven's Feel" The Servant said in a cold and sharp voice not once looking away from where Lancer and Berserker were. Saber likened it to the sound of a sword slicing through armour. Saber then saw him raise his massive blade and point it at the two servants. "The conflict" Archer said with impossible steel in his voice. "Is with me now." Saber then felt the build up of energy and noticed that an aquamarine aura had begun to surround Archer as the energy she sensed built up. The aura looked similar to a fire burning.

Saber had been almost caught up in this that she nearly forgot an important detail that was missing. If this was Archer, then were was his bow? Whatever Saber and the Others could have been thinking died as the aura disappeared and the mental pressure built up as the Archer stared down Berserker and Lancer, Those present only now noticed that his eyes glowed to to them flashing. Saber was surprised to see that Berserker had taken a step back when he and Archer made eye contact. Saber had only seen the back of the man so she did not know what it was that the madman had seen that made even one without reason wary.

As the tension reached its crescendo building up to an almost unbearable level Berserker Roared his fury outweighing his survival instincts. It was then that Archer made his move, impossible fast he was in front of Berserker already slamming his peculiar and massive sword into the armoured madman at a speed at which Berserker was unable to react. The Madman was sent flying crashing through several of the metallic structures at the docks.

Lancer was upon him a moment later, the knight of the lance angled Gáe Dearg the crimson rose of and Gáe Buidhe the yellow rose of mortality for Archer's exposed back. Only in the last moments to find himself hurtling into one of the metallic structures himself with one of his Noble Phantasm's spinning out of his due to the force of the blow he had managed to parry at the last moment. Lancer landed with a loud crash and managed to pick himself up but not before and barely avoided a beam in the form of a slash that had been sent in his direction. Saber theorised that ability of Archer's may have been the reason why he could be summoned as Archer. She then took note that Archer himself while all eyes were on either Lancer or Berserker had made his way to where Lancer's Golden Spear lay.

Putting his sword onto his back Archer picked p the spear tossing it in the air a few times before going through some quick drills in the span of a few seconds to test the Noble Phantasm's integrity as a weapon. Seemingly satisfied he turned to where Lancer was standing with an unreadable expression on his face. "This is a rather good spear Lancer" Archer stated as he twirled it a few times before before holding it in an offensives stance like one would throw a javelin.

"Do you have no honour that you would wield another's own weapon against them" Lancer accused heatedly but Archer did not seem the least bit bothered by the accusation. It seemed like he didn't even consider that accusation worth his time to acknowledge.

"You are indeed fortunate to posses such a fine and loyal comrade. I cannot begin to explain how useful it is" Archer's continued as if the first spear of the Knights of Fianna had not spoken. "However" Archer stated in a much colder and sharper tone his eyes impossibly become harder and sharper than before. "You have a poor choice of masters" Archer stated before in a fluid and swift motion he spun around and threw Gáe Buidhe at a random spot where it struck with such ferocity that it caused a rather loud collision upon impact piercing through where it was thrown and sinking into the cement.

Saber and the others did not understand why he had done so until they heard the anguished cry of Lancer's master. "Lancer you incompetent fool" the pained voice of Kayneth cried out. "Get me out of here before this wound your _vaunted_ spear and that ridiculous servant ave me ensures that I perish." It seemed for a man who was in pain and injured the Magus seemed to have a lot to say.

Lancer glared in anger at Archer. "I swear I will make you pay for what you have done to my master."

In turn Archer broke out into a harsh and bitter laugh. Saber heard that there was genuine amusement in the voice but Archer's eyes only held disgust as he returned Lancers glare with what seemed to be an overwhelming hatred and hostility that made the knight of the Lance take a step back, from just making eye contact with Archer. "Once more those who claim to be noble prove their ideal false in front of me" his voice was dripping with venom. "How could one such as yourself even think of working for filth like that and claim to be righteous?" Archer challenged. Surely one such as you would never even think of spitting on trash" Archer hissed his face passive but his voice dripping with venom "I say let the man die he himself declared that he would kill a boy that he had wronged." Archer then took a step towards Diarmuid drawing his sword. "with this I have given you a choice, let the filth die and maintain Saber's disadvantage in this joke of a war, or save the filth's life and remove whatever advantage you and the other servants now hold over her." After he had Said this Archer added. "Make your decision now, or forever live with the one I make." once again the steel in his voice sent a chill down those who were present's respective spines even managing to make a few of the servants there be on guard more so than before

Saber realised that Archer was one who followed a different code of conduct, while it seemed that he did not value honour as much or if at all he did seem to feel angered by Lancer's master and his declaration. Lancer realised this too but as he had said before he was sworn so for him there was no choice really. While Saber did not condone Archer's actions she realised that he had done this for her benefit so that she could fight at full strength again, though she did not know why.

Lancer had already Dashed over towards his were his master was before retrieving his lance and preparing to leave only to find a gloved fist embeds itself into his stomach. And sent him onto the ground in his master blood.

Saber and the others got the chance to see what had happened to Lancer's master, A man in who appeared to be in his prime with blond hair gasping while clutching a spot on his shoulder that was leaking blood, the place where Lancer's spear had most probably gone through. Archer stood looking down on them with disgust and in his eyes. Before turning his back and saying "Lancer, the path that you have chosen leads straight into oblivion" he stated walking away from the two. "But by all means since you believe in it keep on walking if you must."

Lancer did not waste time snapping Gáe Buidhe Yellow rose of Mortality breaking the curse on Saber and his Kayneth before hurriedly exiting, leaving only three servants remaining. "I will remember this insult" Lancer's Master hissed through clenched teeth. "I will make you and your master squirm for this

Archer in turn ignored him choosing instead to continue walking towards the other two servants.

Saber felt he hands tighten around Excalibur as she anticipated that he may attack one of them next and given what had happened to Berserker and the fact that the Madman had been recalled meant that he might be able to overpower her and Rider even if the King of conquerors and her fought against him together.

Archer's azure gaze looked at her, Irisviel, rider and his master Waver. The moment was spoiled by Rider's master losing his cool, "Rider" he exclaimed in a panicked fashion. "We need to get as far from him as possible, if he gets to close we're doomed." Waver Velvet explained hysterically.

This earned Saber's and Rider's attention. "Did you see his statistics?" The King of Conqueror's asked interested and concentration in what his master was overreaction about.

Saber turned to Irisviel who also had a look of fear etched onto her face. "Is it that bad?" Saber asked. To which he 'master' nodded.

It seemed that according to Irisviel the boy's reaction was well founded. "Saber we need to get out of here, you can't face him as he is" the homunculus stated.

"While it is natural to assume that I will be asking which one of you is next, that would be a complete waste if I were to however since I just did something for two of you." Archer stated in an emotionless tone.

"So you don't plan attacking either of us?" Saber question cautiously. "Why?"

"Are you a fool?" Archer replied. "I just enabled use of your left hand and you ask why?" Saber realised that she must have insulted him. "I have no personal vendetta against you so I wouldn't save you just to slay you myself, I find that notion foolish and petty." he explained "Not to mention counter productive in so many ways. Turning to look at one of the structures. "Sniper I would suggest you refrain from aiming at the boy" he calmly instructed. Your own life would be measured in seconds if you continue." Archer stated raising his right arm which suddenly glowed with a light blue light. "That goes the same for your accomplice on the other side." Archer added. "If you wanted to take the shot you should have done so when I faced Berserker and Lancer. Or before I intervened"

Saber realised who he was talking to, It could only be Kiritsugu, the King of Knights felt her respect for her real master drop at this, truly to hide in the shadows while his wife's life was endangered was truly despicable. It seemed that Kiritsugu had done as Archer had suggested as Archers lowered his hand the light dyed down. Saber noticed it had died down and only a servant would be able to tell so, It either meant he was going to attack them or he did not believe that Kiritsugu had withdrawn. Both possibilities did not sit well with Saber, not well at all.

"So Waver Velvet" Archer addressed Rider's master. "I do believe you owe me an explanation as to why filth like that who called you his pupil desires to kill you so much, or more likely what possessed you to steal from filth like that?" Then looked from Waver then to Rider and then back to Waver, "I do believe it would have been more beneficial for you if you had approached Rider after your teacher had summoned him and offered to be a replacement for the scum as I do have an inkling that Rider here would not take too well to the man's arrogance." What was unnerving was the fact that Archer had said this in a completely neutral tone.

"You are not wrong a master like that would have only hindered me like he does Lancer" the King of Conquerors agreed. "Looking at the petrified Waver he denuded the boy out of his stupor. Archer then listened to Waver's explanation and for the briefest of moment Saber could have sworn she saw an impressed smile on the Stoic man's face. Rider had noticed it to as he said. "You seem to be impressed and amused."

The smile returned to Archer's face as he gave a shrug. "In truth I am" he admitted. "I fully condone of your theory" Archer said. "In fact I am living proof of it's truth." he stated.

Saber realised that what Archer had just said was not a proclamation but more of a statement he might as well have said that a sword is a weapon from his tone. Waver on the other hand was freaking out, Wait you got this powerful through hard work and application?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well hard work and application is putting it mildly as one would put into a child fantasy" Archer admitted. "What I went through was hell or was as close as you can get to it." He explained. "It was a place where they searched for the limit that human strength could be pushed" Archer informed them. "Over in that place that I called home all morals were thrown aside in pursuit of this, and yet the only answer that I the only remaining product of it have is that there is no limit to how much human Strength can grow as it is limitless." Saber noticed the slight sharpness in his one whenever he said human it was as if he wished not to say the word at all. Archer then began to walk away. "It appears my master has called me, a parting word as a gift to he who has earned my respect. Assassin and his master are in league with mine also Assassin's master is the son of this wars referee, he is in on it too." Archer stated. "Finally Assasin's is has multiple personality's and has a body for each" Archer explained. "Think of this as my gift to you before we meet as enemies."

After he had left Waver turned to Rider and asked the King of Conquerors "Rider what do you make out of his words?"

"There is no deceit as far as I can tell, though why he would go against his master and tell us speaks volumes of his character, Though if you wish to know why I didn't ask him to join me was because the pain I saw in his gaze speaks of a warrior who has lost all of his comrades." Seeing his master's confusion at this Rider decided to expand "I can not ask one who has lost all of his comrades to join me until he has made peace with his own inner demons as I feel he blame's himself for their deaths." That Rider and waver departed leaving Saber and Irisviel alone.

Saber understood the feeling that Rider was talking of though she was surprised she had not recognised that in Archer's eyes, it seemed that only Rider was capable of seeing this. Turning to her 'master' the Saber asked. "Shall we head to the mansion?" Saber knew staying would be dangerous as the battle would have attracted a lot attention, they were instructed to kill any bystanders, quickly to two of them also departed. Not once looking back

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka sat in frustration at what the information he had received a little while back from his pupil Kotomine. Apparently someone had destroyed another part of assassin, mainly the one that had been sent to gather data on the other servants gathering at the challenge Lancer had issued. Tokiomi had tried to contact his own servant Archer but the servant of the bow had said that he was busy and distractions were not needed. This confirmed that he had been engaging at least two other servants. While Tokiomi had been a little disappointed at first with the summoned servant, he had been trying to summon the king of heroes. The Magus had re-evaluated his opinion of the seemingly unremarkable servant that had stood in front of him when the light from the circle had died down when he had glimpsed the servants abilities and Noble Phantasms. Though it seemed that his servant took an immediate disliking to Kirei though when pushed about this the servant had stated that it was because he reminded of him of someone that in life the Servant loathed.

The Head of the Tohsaka's did admit that having such a servant that powerful would all but guarantee his victory, however him and his servant had different views on how the war should be fought. Tokiomi knew that his servant had not claimed anything in arrogance but was more of stating the obvious when he stated to the Magus bluntly that he could take all the servants out with a 'swing of his sword'. Tokiomi had the idea of showcasing Archer to the others showing the difference to the other master in their summoned servants. His servant had been against this saying that showcasing power was something that was prideful and would lead to the Magus's downfall, Tokiomi was concerned about hoe he could get Archer to cooperate with his plan and it seemed that flattery was wasted as the servant saw it for what it was, more concerning was Archer's reaction when Tokiomi had told him what he was going to wish for. The servant had smirked amused at him before asking. "And what then?" Tokiomi confessed to himself and himself alone that he had not thought that far ahead.

When Tokiomi had questioned the servant as to what his desire was Archer had replied. "Why would I want something like a wish?" he had challenged. "To want something like that is to accept that you do not have the power to achieve a task on your own." The servant's eyes had become impossibly colder in the next few words he spoke. "While many a tragedy occur to me there is nothing that I would do differently, nor there is anything that I wish that I did not already posses."

Tokiomi admitted that his servant was quite the handful, the first thing that had stuck the Magus about his Servants odd nature was the lack of a bow, however Seeing that Noble Phantasm explained that the Noble Phantasm was not just a sword. To make matter' wore his servant seemed to be more keen to wander Fuyuki in astral form saying that he was performing reconnaissance on the possible battlegrounds. Tokiomi suspected that there was more to it as the last time before this night he had done so Archer had returned with a smirk that made Tokiomi feel uncomfortable. Archer's smirk held no mirth it was sharp and cold making it still look as if it was in place on the servant's features however Tokiomi noticed that there was a conspiratorial edge to it as if the two of them were privy to an awful secret. Tohsaka did not understand what his servant had found out but it could be trouble if Archer could hold it against him in the future.

An aquamarine light flooded the dim room as Archer made his presence known. Tokiomi returned to regard his servant and realised that he could not be more than a teen, while it seemed that he was fairly tall Tokiomi could tell that the boy was still in his growth spurt. The Magus pushed these thoughts to the side, who his servant was could wait for later. "I am to presume that you participated fighting against the other servants" it was not a question.

Archer nodded. "Indeed, They will now think twice before trying to attack you." he answered. "Also I have Saber and Rider's Master indebted to me. Along with Lancer possibly losing one of his Noble Phantasm"

Tokiomi noted that Archer had referred to himself rather than including Tokiomi in the statement, this did trouble the Magus as it indicated that his summoned servant felt no form of obligation to him. This could be indeed troublesome in the future. Archer seemed to be a straightforward person who would rather value honesty over subterfuge from his supposed Allies.

"I would not trust Kirei Kotomine if I were you" Archer stated. Without looking to see if Tokiomi was going to ask why he continued. "That man is a monster, more so than humans most humans."

Tokiomi was interested now it seemed as if his servant viewed their species in a very bad light given his strength and the fact that he may have come from the future if his attire was any indication, Archer may have been the subject of human experimentation though what type had Tokiomi confused. "And pray tell what makes you say this?" Tokiomi asked raising an eyebrow, while he trusted Kotomine explicitly since the man was his apprentice in the short time that he knew Archer the servant would not speak unless he had something of import to say. So for now at least he would here out his servant's concerns even if they were unfounded.

"I know of his kind" Archer replied. "He is one who was born that way not made into what he is." It seemed that whatever Archer saw in Kotomine it was not good since he had actually gone to some lengths to observe the man it seemed. "If he was made into what he is now I would not have any issue or concern with his nature" Archer admitted

Tokiomi was unsure of what Archer was referring to as he did not see anything wrong with his apprentice so he decided to ask "what do you mean by 'born' that way?"

Archer regarded him with azure eyes and Tokiomi found himself unable to maintain the look so he was forced to look away due to the amount of sharpness in the other's eyes. "Kirei Kotomine" Archer began as if he were talking to a simpleton or disclosing important information that would only be said once. "Is a human being that is only capable of finding joy in the pain of others" Archer stated. "He will betray you to achieve his own desire whether he needs the grail or not of that there can be not doubt." The servant concluded with a his face set in a neutral expression.

Tokiomi blinked at the accusation his servant had just made as it sunk in. The very thought that Kirei would betray him was preposterous looking up to where Archer was Tokiomi found that his servant had left gone into astral form and disappeared leving the aquamarine like dust residue that faded quickly in the wake of his departure. Tokiomi was going to just brush off what his servant had just told him but the magus realised that he might anger Archer if he did so. Tokiomi sighed it seemed that though victory was all but assured his seemed his servant intended to make him work for it regardless. "I suppose it would be too easy otherwise" Tokiomi muttered. "At least he is willing to cooperate for now." The question however was how long would it take for.

* * *

 _A room that was dark without light lay a girl with a blank look in her eyes. All over the girl and under her worm like creatures crawled around and into her still form. The Girl herself felt nothing as she had been enduring this for over a year now. It was something that her 'Grandfather' had decided for her. While the girl herself felt cold for a brief moment she felt colder. That would be an understatement as the temperature dropped so to did an aquamarine light flash over the room lighting it up and killing a sizable minority of the insects that were in close proximity to rest had become deathly still as if something was preventing them from moving_

 _The Girl felt even colder as she was two azure orbs that glowed in the dark in one corner of the room. "So" a voice that was even colder than the rooms perceived temperature and was even sharper than it was cold spoke. "There is one that I can understand on an emotional level completely in this world" it said softly so only the girl and him could hear. The blue orbs turned to survey the Crest Worms. "While this is revolting I cannot deny the use of beings that are an extension of one's self" it stated with steel in its voice. The orbs then looked at her and spoke to her again. "I would sever you from this place on principle" the orbs stated._

 _The Girl Realised that what she was seeing were in fact not orbs but eyes. Was this person saying that he could defy 'grandfather' why would someone risk something like that?_

" _However there is nowhere you could got" the owner of the eyes stated. "I will see to that first" it stated. "Steel yourself for what is to come" the figure stated before the aquamarine light glowed brightly again killing off more crest worms and the died leaving the mysterious figure missing as though it had vanished._

 _The Broken Child heard someone come in a hurried fashion to the room no doubt a her grandfather coming to check on her. However the broken girl then felt something inside of her that warmed her, something that she hadn't felt since coming here, hope._

* * *

Kariya woke up with ice cold water being splashed on his face drenching him. He entire body was in agony as the crest worms devoured more of his body enabling him to supply Berserker with Prana for the Grail War. Yet it seemed that even this was not sufficient as his servant required more, this was acceptable as Berserker seemed to be one of the most powerful servants there.

"I would wake up if I were you" a cold voice that was colder than the water he had been drenched it suggested. "While I am patient the time I have is finite before my summoner request my presence by command seal if I take too long."

That Woke the Kariya up, if this was an enemy servant he should act quickly and order Berserker to attack or his life span would be measured in moments.

"Fool" the other Servant stated chastising him. "If wanted to kill you I would have done so in your sleep" the servant stated. "It would be as quick as it would be painless, you wouldn't even realise that you were dead until you woke up in whatever sort of afterlife you and your fellows believe in."

Kariya was finally able to put a face to a voice, it was the servant who had pushed back both Berserker and Lancer the previous night. Kariya also felt a tinge of anger as he recalled that this Tokiomi's servant was. "What do you want?" he hissed as he got a good look at the servant who was gazing down at his prone form.

"In truth I desire nothing for" the Archer confessed. "However I believe I can help you with your desire, well the part of cleansing the girl at any rate."

Kariya was no fool and while he would gladly take any chance to save 'the girl' Archer had just mentioned he knew that the servant must want something in return. "You want me to do something off you?" he asked the servant summoned by Tokiomi sceptically. Whatever this servant wanted must have been either large or irregular since he could have approached any of the other masters.

Kariya thought he saw the shadow of an impressed smirk cross Archer's features. "I want you to kill the master of Assassin?" the steel clad servant stated. "Not Assasin but the master."

"Kotomine?" Kariya asked confused. He was Tokiomi's apprentice and all in the grail war. Kariya suspected that Tokiomi himself had aligned himself with the Church so he and Kotimine could bypass the rules the referee set since the referee was Kirie's father and would likely turn a blind eye to it in order for his son or ally to win. "Why would you want him killed?" The real Question that Kariya had left unasked was 'Why do you want me to do it?'.

Archer's cold azure gaze bore into him and Kariya swore that he felt some of the Crest worms die when they felt the gaze. "Perhaps because I sympathise with your plight and the one you seek to save." It was not sympathy in the servants voice but understanding, as if he knew what Kariya and the one he sought to rescue were going through or well at least what one of them was going through at any rate. "Also while Rider's master is indebted to me It is Saber not her master who is so I can't guarantee their cooperation since it would be like declaring war on the Church something that they wish to avoid."

"And what makes you think that I do not wish to avoid them?" Kariya asked cautiously. It seemed that the servant was doing something though it was subtle as the crest worms were a lot more quiet and Kariya himself was feeling rather refreshed.

"From what I have gathered that if your actions brought the downfall of your family mainly your brother and father you wouldn't lose much sleep over it" he Servant stated in a matter of fact manner. "In fact I think you would have cause to celebrate as would the departed souls of all of your father's victims. All save one would rejoice at his death" the Servant explained.

Kariya was more wary of the servant -who with brute strength pushed back Berserker without so much as using any effort- than he was before. "Still doesn't explain why you came to me" he stated. "Or why you are offering to help not to mention how you were able to find out, not Even Tokiomi knew what Zouken would do and he is the owner of the city."

The Servant just sighed or what was more of an imitation of a sigh Kariya could not tell either way. "I was only offering because what that girl Sakura if I remember correctly reminded me of my own origins" he informed Kariya. "The Master of Assassin is a reminder of those who created me" the Servant stated with venom in his voice clearly those memories were not something the servant treasured and more of something that he reviled. "That is enough reason for me."

Kariya was eager to free Sakura but he was also a bit wary as this was Tokiomi's servant. "Are you sure you can heal Sakura?" he asked the fact that Archer knew her name slipping his mind.

The servant of the bow nodded. "Yes or did you think that your sudden betterment of condition was circumstance?" Archer asked confirming that he had done something to Kariya. Before that Matou could demand what he had done Archer continued. "I killed 23% of the worms in your body and comatose the remaining 77% of them into a coma while reconstructing all the damaged tissue while we were talking" Archer explained. "Materia and Mako have their uses." he admmitted before taking out a blue orb the size of his palm. "You will need this to keep the a steady supply of mana" he stated as he shoved the blue orb into Kariya's chest as it slid in without even piercing the skin. "Is this enough proof?"

Kariya blinked at the man no youth standing in front of him before he nodded "More than enough just save Sakura."

There was an edge of desperation to his voice that almost made Archer sick because of that admittance of weakness. But then again that showed how devoted to saving the girl this Master was. "You have the word of the Tsviet of Steel that I will" Archer stated raising his hand as Kariya shook it.

* * *

 **Class** : Archer

 **Master** : Tokiomi

 **True Name** : Suchīru (Ichika Orimura)

 **S** **ex** : Male

 **Alignment** : Lawful Evil/ Lawful Good

 **Strength** : (A+) EX

 **Magical Energy** : (B) A

 **Endurance** : (B) A

 **Luck** : E-

 **Agility** : (B+) A+

 **Noble Phantasm** : (B) A

 **Class Abilities**

 **Independent Action A+** : The Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. With a rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the support of a Master is unnecessary even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy.

 **Magic Resistance EX** : The Servant can literally shrug off any and all magical attacks used against him without any ill effects and can ignore commands used in conjuction with a command seal.

 **Personal Skills**

 **Battle Continuation A** : Does not give up. Allows the servant to fight past the verge of death even after receiving fatal blows.

 **Clairvoyance A** : This servant has the ability to track any figure no matter the distance between them. At this rank this skill is so high objects between the viewer and target are unable to hinder the user.

 **Discernment of the Poor EX** : The ability to read and accurately judge a persons character without flaw, only works if said servant has met the person or observed them.

 **Disengage C** : The ability to exit from a battle. It can also return all condition and states back to the beginning of the match.

 **Mateira Mastery A** : Through the use of Materia the servant is capable of using high speed magic and high ranking magic without use of magic circuits and capable of performing even the highest level of magic with a gesture.

 **Mako Infusion A+** : Like every person who had been infused with Mako Suchīru has enhanced strength endurance and reflexes. This ability allows him to keep his base stats even if he has been summoned in an era (or world) where SOLDIER or Deepground is unknown. If Suchīru has been summoned in where people know of SOLDIER or Deepground all his stats except his luck go up by one rank.

 **Instinct B** : To survive in Deepground one must struggle and learn where and when not to be. As a result most of the Deepground SOLDIER's who survive are able to instinctively tell when one more skilled, strong and or cunning than them is around. This ability makes one able to 'feel' the best course to take for the battle.

 **Eye of the Mind (Ture) B** : Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

 **Monstrous Strength EX** : For this Servant this skill is always active increasing his strength rank slowly and steadily while also increasing his agility and endurance during each encounter. His stats will rest at the end of each encounter leaving him at base strength.

 **Uncrowned Arms Mastership Servants EX** : In Deepground only the Tsviets and Restrictors along with the scientist who worked on him knew of his existence so to the rest of Deepground he was entirely unknown. As a result this skill makes his skills appear to be one rank less than they already are. However it also forces him to regulate his strength to keep appearances of being at that rank and he caanot utilise the active effects of his Noble Phantasm only able to use rely on their passive ones. This Skill can only be countermanded if his opponent discovers his true ranking or his master orders him to go all out with a command seal.

Innocent Monster A:

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Tsviet of Steel, The ever growing pinnacle of Deepground SOLDIER and human strength**

 **Type** : Anti-unit~Anti-army

 **Rank** : A

 **Range** : 0

 **No. of Maximum Targets** : 1

Suchīru is effectively the strongest Deepground SOLDIER, he was more prodigious than his surrogate brother Weiss that they had lock him in the Omega Vault in over 1000 times Gaia's gravity and in a vacuum with no air when he was able to almost take down all four of the Restrictors. Suchīru's growth enabled him to adapt to any situation making it hard for his opponent to surprise him or damage him after some time in battle when he had got used to both the weapons employed by his foe and their style of fighting. As a Passive Noble Phantasm this makes his skin highly resistant to Noble Phantasms making it difficult to pierce as he grows more resistant with each engagement, it also prevents any side effects of enemy Servants Noble Phantasm effect him should they attempt to do so. Also should a foe somehow be stronger and faster than him, Suchīru's ranks will steadily go up to match their and then eclipse it. The effect is continuous as it represents his ever growing strength and it cannot be cancelled even by magic cancelling Noble Phantasms.

 **Last Tsurugi, The Strongest and Sharpest Steel that will cut everything.**

 **Type** : Anti-unit~Anti-army

 **Rank** : A+

 **Range** : 10-1000

 **No. of Maximum Targets** : As many as are within reach

A sword that looks similar to Clouds First Tsurugi in his fusion Blades. Suchīru's is larger than Cloud's making it a tiny bit bigger than the Buster sword. Unlike both weapons it was made by Argento one of the other Tsviets who exemplified the saying 'Strength hidden in weakness' and it was made out of a much denser heavier metal which would make it incredible hard to wield even by Weiss's standards. This sword was especially made for Suchīru to compliment his incredible strength and skill. He wields it as if it were weighing less than a feather able to change its angle and direction mid swing with no effort. The sword is capable of channelling Mako through it making it even more dangerous As Suchiru can increase its effectiveness by doing so also enabling him to use ranged attacks channelling the Mako energy like highly destructive projectiles. The Swords can also split outwards to form a type of bow which Suchīru can utilise to fire even more deadly ranged attacks. As a Noble Phantasm it represents Suchīru's personality, cold, sharp, lethal, and destructive if need be. When utilising this Noble Phantasm Suchīru can access all the Limit breaks that can be used with this type of sword including ones he has seen performed with similar blades.

 **The Final Phantasm,** **Limitless Limit Breaker**

 **Type:** Anti-world~Anti-army

 **Rank:** EX

 **Range:** 1-10000

 **Maximum no. of Targets:** As many as are within range

Suchīru must to use this Noble Phantasm in conjunction with his other Noble Phantasm Last Tsurugi. The other Noble Phantasm's blade will slide back partially as the energy is channelled through the sword creating a second larger green blade of Mako Energy within the two separated parts of the sword. Like this it can level entire mountains and if charged even more can cut a planet in two. When like this no Servant would survive being struck. However if Suchīru is to use this noble Phantasm he will leave his master extremely drained and highly vulnerable as due to the Mako they would be exposed to. Also Suchīru should only employ this Noble Phantasm rarely as he cannote cannot regulate how much power is in it he can only feed it more power to increase its destructive capabilities. Suchīru himself will never use this Noble Phantasm unless it is against one he truly despises so if his master were to order him to use this Noble Phantasm they would have to use two command seals to do so. Once he has finished utilising this Noble Phantasm in it's last form Suchīru's other Noble Phantasm Last Tsurugi will not be available to him for use until the next day leaving hims partially vulnerable. making it an excellent time ore Servants to attack his master. However he can still utilise this one by concentrating its energy into another object either is a conventional or an unconventional weapon turning it into a B to A rank Noble Phantasm even after he can utilise Last Tsurugi again. However if he channels to much power into the said object like with reinforcement spells it will break or explode.

* * *

 **So yeah I went and decided to make this idea fic of it's own thanks Fate lover for your suggestion and I gave Suchīru some limitations that he would not normally have if he were there in person and not a servant. So he will comment on that later on how it restricts him and how he would have rather been summoned as Saber, Caster or even Assasin.**

 **Suchīru himself does not pity Sakura or Kariya and empathises with them which for a being that was only capable of empathising with his fellow Deepground SOLDIER** **Suchīru will insist that he has a vested interest in ensuring that Sakura is freed from her circumstances.**

 **He is aiding Kariya also because he admires that he would attempt to rescue Sakura from that fate by braving the Grail war as it shows how dedicated to the child he is. That is something the Tsviet of Steel can respect. Also Kariya with Berserker will be able to kill Kirei with little repercussions or hindrances as Berserker would easily rip Kirei to shreds and Kirei reminds** **Suchīru of Hojo with his lack of morals though he also reminds him of the Restrictors and the Deepground Scientists**

 **This is** **Suchīru after he has discovered that Weiss is alive at the end of Dirge of Cerberus so he is not as bitter as he is in Tsviet of Steel.**

 **Fate Lover has already expressed hope to see Kariya survive and rescue Sakura I myself wrote this with that premise in mind. Though I was also thinking of a fic with Hakuno and Gilgamesh from Fate Extra CCC popping up in Fate/Zero and deciding what the hell might as well win this shit again. That would shake things up a bit with the two Gilgamesh's fighting to the death.**

 **Anyway if you have any feedback you would like to share please PM me or leave a review though like I usually say I would prefer Reviews as it is easier to reference that way when I am writing the next chapter. Also a Shout out to Fate's Reach by JAGA03 you should read that fic as well though it doesn't have Master Chief in it because he is beyond the reach of fate well according to the JAGA03 at any rate so havfun with Noble six in that crossover if you read it.**


	2. Act I: The First Night

**So yeah an update rather soon. In all honesty I didn't expect this to get as many followers as soon as it did. Anyway to those of you who followed and Favourited this crossover thank you. Also a shout out to Jumping Toaster for being the first (and currently only one so far) to review this fic. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _The Devil's finest trick is to persuade you that he does not exist._ " -Hachiman Hikigaya

* * *

" _Fill. Fill. Fill, Fill" Tokiomi chanted around his summoning circle. Both Risei and his son Kirei were off to the side of the dark room. Both of them stood at a respectful distance away from the Magus as he chanted. "Repeat five times, but destroy each time when filled." the head of the Tohsaka family continued now closing his eyes. "A base of Silver and steel, a foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts. An ancestor, my Master, Schweinorg. A wall to block the falling wind. The gates of all four directions close, From the crown come forth, to follow the forked road to the kingdom" as Tokiomi continued to chant the runes along the floor that made up the Circle began to shine. "I hereby propose" Tokiomi stated as he raised his hand with the command seals over the glowing runes "thou shalt come under my command, and my fate shall be thy strength, Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail." Now there was a breeze to be felt in the room as the a build up of power occurred "if thou will acknowledge this reason and need, Answer me." The light from the summoning circle grew even brighter as the summoning reached it's apex "An oath shall be sworn here" Tokiomi chanted "I will be all that is strength in the eternal world." the Tohsaka pledged as he chanted. "I will ensure that there is none can be accused of being weak in the eternal world" with this pledge Tokiomi began to finish the chant "Thou, the seven days clad in the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint." the power at its apex made the breeze turn into a violent wind and Tokiomi was forced to hold his right arm in place with his left. Kirei covered his face with his arm to shield it from the light and the wind as to protect it from the wind and harsh light, his father Risei just stood their smiling. "Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!" Tokiomi finished with his voice raised calling out to the Heroic Spirit as the entire room was filled with a bright light that blinded it's occupants temporarily or to be more accurate almost blinded the occupants._

 _As the light died down there was something akin to smoke or steam coming from the summoning circle. In the Centre of the Circle was a young man. He had 'steel' coloured hair and attire with a massive sword of unknown design attached to his back without a strap. His eyes blue and shone in the darkness of the room lighting it up with an impossible sharpness in his gaze._

 _Tokiomi had been taken aback surely this servant before him was not the knight of the bow nor the Legendary King of Heroes. The Magus immediately decided to check the servants status to be sure as the Servant appeared to be Sabeer due to the sword he possessed. Tokiommi took in his servants status, class abilities, personal skills and his Noble Phantasms froze in shock at what he saw. "Materia Mastery, Uncrowned Arms Mastership" he named two for this Servants Personal skills. Looking at the Noble Phantasms this Servant possessed Tokiomi's eyes went wider than they already had been "The Final Phantasm" he murmured before before speaking "we've won this battle Kirei" Tokiomi stated. "Victory is ours" the head of the Tohsaka family declared wit his arms spread out and mirth in his undeniable joy in the magus's voice._

 _There servant turned and regarded Tokiomi with his piercing Azure eyes. "I'll ask of you" the Servant began his voice cold and sharp with an undeniable steel to it. "Are you my master?"_

* * *

Tokiomi sighed at the memory. While it was fantastic that he had summoned an extremely powerful Servant, said Servant like all of them had a will of his own and Archer was in possession of a ha high enough Magical Resistance to ignore command seals should he desire to do so. "I find myself wondering if by Summoning Archer I have been handed a double edged sword?" Tokiomi wondered aloud. The Magus didn't expect his words to be heard much less to be given and answer.

"I can assure you" Archer stated as he materialised out of his astral form in a display of Aquamarine light. "That a double edged is far easier to wield than myself" the Servant of the Bow explained. "In fact if you were to go with that analogy I would be akin to a sword so sharp it's hilt will cut the wielder if they are not careful when using it so that they may utilise it correctly." The Servant then looked the magus straight in the eye making Tokiomi fill the an immense chill run down his spine. "Suffice to say I am not correctly being utilised" the Servant stated in a neutral tone.

Tokiomi didn't know whether Archer was angry or not since the cold stern face that was out of place on one who appeared so young showed not trace of emotion. The magus knew that flattery would only earn the servant's scorn as Archer had made that clear earlier. "So?" he asked "in theory how would one properly utilise you as a Servant?" Tokiomi had to admit he was curious to what the Servant would say.

"Perhaps by summoning me as Saber or Caster" Archer stated "That way my skill as Double Summon would be available so I could utilise the advantages of both of those classes. In contrast to as Archer I can only utilise spells thanks to my Materia Mastery." the Servant explained. "While I am a master of ranged combat being within physical striking range is were I excel the most as it is what I was trained the most in."

Tokiomi did admit that the Servant had a good point considering he was so compatible with the Saber class that even as Archer he possessed his sword. Though the skill called double summon also interested the magus. Tokiomi himself was a little cautious of the servant because of his Discernment of the Poor skill which allowed him to read people easier. Was it possible that he suspected that Tokiomi was going to order him to kill himself? Toiomi didn't know how effective Arher's Magic resistance was but he did suspect that ordering his Archer to kill himself would take at the very least two command seals, but Tokiomi was unsure so he decided to save all of his three up so in case two did not suffice he could utilise the third command seal in unison with the first two. That was where Tokiomi thought it was enough as no servant could possibly resit the compulsion of three command seals used together at least that was in his mind the reality he had decided upon. "Would you mind telling me where you went after you reported to me?" Tokiomi asked genuinely interested in what the Servant he summoned had been doing.

"Reconnaissance like the last time" was all the steel clad servant replied. "I still haven't discovered who Caster is but I was able to discern a series of activities that I suspect are connected to him."

"Good" Tokiomi replied. "Keep your distance for now unless you feel it's absolutely necessary to act" he instructed. "Though is there anything on the other masters that I should know?" He had heard from Archer about Lancer and his master though he did not here from him on any of the others who could have been present, Since Assasin had been taken out he would have to rely on what archer had observed.

"Rider refers to himself as Iskander King of Conqueror's and his master was referred to as Waver Velvet by Lancer's Master" The Servant of the bow answered. "Waver Velvet himself seems to be a youth with little to no experience who probably stumbled into the grail war by accident or by the design of another," Archer described Rider's master. "On that note he currently lacks the stomach for The Holy Grail War due to his own personal insecurities" the Servant stated though it was not dismissively. "Though on that note you should beware if the boy grows a spine in this short time frame." Archer warned in a cryptic and disturbing manner.

Tokiomi closed his eyes to reflect on what he had been told. Since Archer had the skill that allowed him to read people like they were books Waver Velvet as Archer had named him must be some sort of threat with Rider if Archer had gone out of his way to warn him about the boy 'if he grew a spine'. Tokiomi "What do you mean by that?" Tokiomi asked as the last pat that archer had told him had many different and contradicting implications. When the Magus received no answer he repeated himself, though Tokiomi worded the question differently. "Archer what do mean by 'if he grows a spine'?" the head of the Tohsaka family asked. Still receiving no answer Tokiomi opened his eyes to see that Archer was nowhere in sight. The Magus Narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh. "It seems that even though victory is guaranteed my Servant desires that I work for it." the loigc of it all did not elude Tokiomi as he could appreciate the Servants reasoning as it was sound. After all what is victory without first having suffered? Though that didn't necessarily mean that Tokiomi had to like it. "I think it is best that I should retire for the night" Tokiomi mused to himself "it is safe here after all, for now that is."

* * *

"An unexplained explosion occurred in the warehouse district off the Fuyuki city cost." the reporter explained on the news channel. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald sighed and looked away from the TV in his expensive Hotel room as he turned it off "Why didn't you finish Saber off tonight?" he asked Lancer. "If you had used your first chance I wouldn't have almost lost my arm and you would still be in possession of both your noble phantasm" he chided the Servant of the Lance. "Let us not leave the fact that you also made me waste a Command Seal" with no forthcoming reply from Lancer who just looked at the ground in shame. "Was your fight with Saber that enjoyable?" Kayneth asked with a sigh.

"That is not it." Lancer finally answered correcting Kayneth. "I swear by my honour as a knight that I will bring you both Sabers and Archers heads."

"There's no point in swearing that now" Kayneth snapped "Of course you'll do it." he informed Lancer. "You formed a contract with me to obtain the Grail." the magus from the association reminded the servant. "And now you swear to defeat _only_ Saber?" Kayneths words were laced with scorn. "You must be horribly mistaken" Kayneth declared as he slammed his hand on the armrest of the chair he sat upon.

"Aren't you the one who's mistaken, Lord El-Melloi?" a sultry feminine voice addressed the blond magus. Walking into the rom was a woman with red hair wearing a white shirt with a bow that of sorts attached to her collar.

"Sola-ui" Kayneth named the woman who was his fiancee and who supplied Lancer with mana so his craft would not be hindered if he were to battle the other masters.

"Lancer did well" Sola stated only moving her eyes to regard her Lancer though there was a hint of a smile on her face. "Aren't you the one who's misjudging things?" she asked Kayneth her face deepening into a from as she turned to regard him.

"Saber is a particularly powerful Servant I suspect that Archer is as well." Kayneth explained. "I couldn't let the chance to defeat the most powerful of the knight classes slip by once and for all."

"She had been dealt a wound that would not heal" Sola-Ui stated as she put her left hand on her hip. "You could have departed with Lancer and would still have been able to defeat her whenever you had liked" she informed Kayneth. "Now we have lost that advantage and one of Lancer's Noble Phantasms" the Red haired Magus explained. "If you found Saber so threatening why did you not go after her master?" Sola-Ui asked rhetorically. "Despite the fact that you merely hid and watched you still were wounded and lost an advantage in the grail war" she stated as she turned her back to him and appeared to walk away. "It doesn't get any more pathetic than that."

"Kayneth" SOla-Ui addressed him again turning around "I'm sure you understand the one advantage you still have over the other masters right?" she asked again rhetorically while she referred to their special circumstances. "You made a special alteration to the usual Master and Servant contract." she explained while she walked up behind him. "You get the Command Seals, while I aft as the additional Master and supply the Servant with mana." Sola-ui now stood from behind and leaned over Kayneth. "They don't call you the top pordigy of Necromancy for nothing" she said with a smile.

"Kayneth was unsettled visibly as he replied "But we must be careful with the beginning" he explained trying to justify his actions.

"Is that so?" Sola-Ui asked sounding amused. "Yet you press Lancer for results" she stated simply her smile showing how amused she was with Kayneth's failure as Solui lowered herself to where Kayneth's head was.

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Lancer. "That's enough" the Green clad Servant of the Lance stated a blank expression on his noble features. Both of his Masters were surprised at this and both showed had no shame in showing it. "Any more will be an insult to my lord" Lancer explained to Sola-Ui. "As a knight I cannot allow it." he stated warning her.

Sola-Ui got up from were she had been and rushed to Lancer "No, I didn't mean it like that." she explained to him her demeanour completely different that what it had been a moment ago. "sOrry I went to far" she said turning to Kayneth who still regarded Lancer before she turned around to face the Servant with a small smiled on her face that was completely different to the one she had been giving Kayneth.

Kayneth continued to regard at Lancer as the servant continues to stare at the floor . Kayneth focussed on his summoned Servant's beauty mark before his left eye before gritting his teeth in frustration.

Before anything else could happen the Hotels Alarm began ringing startling the two magus's. "What?" Sola-Ui asked taking a step back in confusion. "What is going on?" she asked again.

The Hotel Phone in the room Rang and Kayneth stood up from where he had been seated and walked over to it answering with a smile on his face."I see" he stated before putting the phone down. Turning to his servant and fiancee he stated "A fire on the lower levels". Kayneth then but his right hand under his chin before speaking agin. "It's clearly arson" he explained.

"Arson?" Sola-Ui asked with incredulity in her voice. "Tonight of all nights?" both she and Lancer were standing

"It's a ploy to vacate the place" Kayneth informed her casually as if it was not a concern.

"Then" Sola-Ui paused before it registered with her "its an attack?"

Kayneth gave a short laugh "They are probably going after us since they know that Lancer is missing one of his Noble Phantasms" Kayneth explained. "They must also believe that I am still injured" he stated.

"Lancer" he addressed the First Spear of the Knights of Fianna "Head down and receive any enemy Servants." Kayneth instructed. "Make sure to kill whoever it is this time."

"Understood" Lancer responded with a respectful bow.

"Our Guest can enjoy the Mmagical atelier of Kayneth El-Mellio" Lancer's master boasted referring to himself in third person. "A perfect atelier spanning an entire floor" Kayneth finished with his voice gaining a sinister edge to it. "Twenty four field layers, three mana generators, dozens of ghosts and evil spirits roaming as guard dogs, countless traps, parts of the hallway that open out into other worlds" Kayneth finished explaining with a laugh, Sola-Ui just closed her eyes at his behaviour in contemplation. "Both I and my opponent will be able to use every technique up our sleeves in this fight" Kayneth declared. "Your statement that I'm pathetic" he addressed his fiancee "I'll have you retract it shortly" Kayneth stated.

"Good" Sola-Ui replied still with a confident tone to her voice. "I look forward to it" she stated.

* * *

Kayneth simply sat down again as he sipped his wine. Waiting contently for his opponent to come. Only it was not to be so.

Kariya watched as the Hotel building lit up in flames as it exploded. The Matou gritted his teeth that one would attempt such an undertaking just to kill a Magus when the perpetrator knew it wouldn't work. Pushing those thoughts aside he focused now. He would need to call on Beserker since he had the Church Enforcer in his sights. Said man was currently engaging a woman who had been most probably an ally of one of the masters as she possessed no command seals on her hand.

She also appeared to not be a magus of any sort given that she had yet to use any magic against the Church Executioner and she was fighting the enforcer it more conventional weapons like modern day firearms, though using magic would be akin to playing into the enforcers arms in this case. This however proved that she was not a magus or to be more accurate a non traditional one, this in itself was rare.

Kariya himself had only access to the worms and whatever they mutated into thanks to the crest worms, however now After what Archer had done he didn't have access to that even. Still this woman choice of weapon was considerably better that his own had been but against someone like Kotomine Kirei as Archer had named him it seemed to do her little to no good

Standing where she had been before he had attacked here was the Master of Assasin who should by the rules of the grail war have been in the Church until the end of the war. He only needed to kill this person and Archer would free Sakura for him and then her pain and suffering caused by that vampire Zouken would all be over. Kariya himself felt better than he had ever been in the during this past year. Whatever Archer had done seemed to be working "Berserker" Kariya spoke calling for his servant "Kill him, Kill the one known as Kotomine Kirei" Kariya commanded and he felt the mad servant roar in reply.

* * *

Saber and Irisviel von Einzbern her 'master' walked out of the war to confront the bizarre looking Servant who stood barring their path a maniacal smile on his face only enhanced by his bulging eyes. Slowly the 'Master' and Servant walked to the front of the car still a respectful distance away from the Servant who was without a doubt Caster. It was also a safe distance as Sbaer could still easily utilise her Noble Phantasm without needed to close the gap. As they approached Caster bent to one knee and declared. "I've come for you O Holy Virgin" his voice even more insane than his face.

"You know him?" Irisviel asked confused and a little worried about their predicament.

"I've never laid eyes him" Saber replied granting Irisviel some comfort that her 'Servant' had never been associated with this obviously deranged one.

"It appeared that his had somehow hurt Caster as the Servant gasped "How could you?" he asked hurt and shocked. "Are you saying that you've forgotten my face?" he asked as if the world had ended because of Saber's statement.

"Forgotten?" Saber asked coldly. "I've never even met you" she informed him. "Perhaps you mistake me for someone else" The Servant of the Sword suggested.

Caster held his head while gasping in astonishment and shock. "It's me!" he exclaimed "Gilles de Rais." he stated desperately revealing his identity. "I've been praying for solely for your revival and spent my life waiting for a miracle to reunite us" the Servant now identified as Gilles de Rais explained. "I've come all this way to the end of time just for that Jeanne!"

"Jeanne?" Irisviel asked confused before she looked at Saber.

"I do not know your name" Saber informed Caster sternly. "Nor do I have any idea who this Jeanne might be" she explained.

"No" the other Servant said his voice whimpering in sadness. "Have you really forgotten who you were in mortal life?" he asked. It was clear to all present save Caster that he himself was rather mad.

Saber still stern as ever continued as if Casters outburst had not occurred. "since you gave me your name" Saber stated. "I shall also mine in accordance to the knightly code." she informed him. "My name is Aturia. Heir to Uther Pendragon and King of Briton" she explained firmly. "I am of the Saber class in this Grail War." Saber believed that she had left no room for argument, Caster believed otherwise.

"How tragic" he exclaimed his voice shrieking into the night "how lamentable!" the Servant held his arms next to his face and clenched his fist. "You've lost your memory and gone made!" the evidently insane servant declared slumping forward with his shoulders trembling in the process of weeping apparently. The irony of what had just been said was not lost on Saber or her 'Master'. "Curse you God" the Servant hissed. "Curse you" he shouted as his fist smashed into the road creating a small indent where it had impacted. "How could you inflict such a cruel Torture upon my beautiful maiden?" he asked and accused pummelling the road in rage.

"That's enough" Saber spoke firmly and with authority. "You embarrass yourself."

"Awaken" Caster commanded his manic smile returned in force "Call yourself Saber no longer." This man was definitely insane "The Holy Grail War has already ended" he proclaimed in his madness. "For the Holy Grail has chosen me Gilles with no fighting at all" now there could be no doubt that the servant was mad. "For you see, my only wish the revival of Jeanne d'Arc has been granted!"

It made more sense now to Irisviel, Caster seemed to have mistaken Saber for the Maid of Orleans one of the secondary Patron Saints of France if the Homunculus remembered correctly.

A slash appeared next to Caster from where Saber had been standing she was now in full armour and had he invisible sword held firmly in her hands. Pointing her sword at his Saber lowered it before she spoke "If you mock the prayers of us Heroic Spirits any further the next strike will be for real." the King of Briton declared in a steely vice with a tinge of irritation to it. "Now get up!" she demanded in a harsh tone.

"Has your heart been _that_ tightly sealed Jeanne?" Caster asked saddened, though he was not getting the message Saber had been sending him. "Very well then" he stated "wince drastic measures are called for, I will make preparations before coming again" Caster informed them. "I swear to you Jeanne" he began as Saber had her sword levelled at his holding it in both her hands waiting for Caster to make a hostile move. "I will free you from the curse of God." the insane Servant declared before giving a polite bow and turning into his astral form.

"It's so tiring to deal with someone who won't listen to what you say" Irisviel said with a sigh as she understood the sentiment.

"I will strike before he can speak next time" Saber replied. "People like him infuriate me" she simply stated. "It was fortunate that Archer intervened before hand and forced Lancer to break his spear" Saber informed Irisviel. "He fells like he could have been too dangerous a foe to have faced with my arm sealed." she explained.

"Yet another thing we can be grateful to that Mysterious Archer for" Irisviel stated remembering how peculiar that Servant was. "Wy do you think a Servant summoned as an Archer class would have a sword?" she asked Saber

"I know not" Saber replied. "But if I was to hazard a guess I might say that in life Archer may never been anywhere without it thus it stays with him no matter what class he is summoned as." Though that thought itself may explain what type of life Archer had lived. Saber found her self gripping Excalibur tightly as she had felt unnerved by the fact that Archer had so easily pushed back both Berserker and Lancer with little to no effort. While Saber found the prospect of facing one who had aided her without thought for his own gain, the king of Knights suspected that her real master was exactly the type of person who would have them focus on Archer since he did appear to be the biggest threat aside from Berserker.

As the card departed to shadowy figures wearing masks that baugle resembled the front part of a skull landed on two tree branches. These were two parts of Assassin that Kirie had ordered to go find Saber and her master and follow them. "Following Saber's Master has resulted in an unexpected Reward. The one of the two with more hair stated in an amused fashion.

"We actually found Caster as well" the one with the Mowhawk stated in a more neutral tone.

"Of course we must follow him as as well" the first one that had spoken stated before leaping off the tree branch having the bark where he had stood stick to his feet.

* * *

 **So yeah not much action but as you can guess from some of the scenes more is to coming rather quickly. I am going to enjoy the Sakura Rescue part of this fic though I am of half a mind to have Kariya fail to kill Kirei due to Kirie summoning all of Assassin to save his ass while he was being murdered by Berserker so he can escape just for Archer to cut him down or for Archer to go and Rescue Sakura anyway as what is happening to her he can relate to. Anyway if you have nay thoughts on that matter let me know. Also FateLover you suspect I have something Special in store for Zouken don't worry there is something special in store for him though Archer's style is to be quick but it will not be any less fantastic, so don't worry about it too much. Also FateLove got to say I loved your review on my Fate/Extra and GX fic thanks for that, it motivated me to update this chapter sooner than I had planned.**

 **Also if you have any thoughts you wish to Share please Review or PM me though like always I would prefer if you review it as is easier to reference and sort that way but if you don't want others to see your idea just PM me then as I can understand that type of sentiment. Anyway until next time.**


	3. Act II: First Nights Conclusion

**Alright another quick update by the Way FatLover thanks again for your reviews, like I said before it makes me feel like writing my chapters more so well here is the next chapter. I just wanted to make this one cross the twenty thousand mark as soon as possible and get my Average in my legacy stats back up to size.**

 **Man is there some bug on this site when I was uploading this this whole thing came out in _Italics_ talk about a right royal pain. Please notify me if you have any idea what causes this please.**

 **Anyway here is the Second Act as I have decided to call them, Though I am playing with the idea of how I should end this and am open to suggestions.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Do you know the origin of the word 'utopia'? The English philosopher, Thomas More, created this word with intense irony in mind. In Greek, it means 'A place that does not exist'_ ". -Shuntarou Chishiya, Imawa no Kuni no Alice

* * *

A man stood in the building that was opposite to the one that the real master of Saber had destroyed. "It's hard to believe that a Magus would go as far as to blow up an entire building" he said in a neutral tone though there was a slight edge of amusement to his words. He stood with his face to the red light source of the flames and smoke so his features were concealed. Nonetheless the Woman who he was referring to knew him to be the Master of Assassin, who was supposed to be within the sanctuary of the Church and not roaming around since he had supposedly forfeited his right to the Grail. In front of hims was a rifle that had one of his black keys, a blade over a meter long that resembled a rapier was embedded into it. "I supposed he is skilled at outsmarting Magus's" the Master of Assassin stated.

The Woman who he had been attacking hid behind one of the structural support beams "Kotomine Kirei" she grimaced speaking his named.

"Oh?" the man now identified as Kotomine Kirei spoke now clearly amused. "I don't believe we've met before." he stated turning from the scenery he had been admiring to face her side on. "Or is there a reason why you already know me?" he asked a small smirk present on his features. "Then I can guess who you are." at this the woman hissed as if she had been found out. "Don't make me do all the talking woman" Kirei informed her. "Just answer me this" the Master of Assassin appeared to request. "Where is the man who is supposed to be here instead of you?" the Church Enforcer asked throwing the dead bat with the recording camera attached to it in her general direction.

The Woman to whom Kirei was talking to didn't reply only dived out of cover and shot at him. Kirei for his part leap up deflecting the bullets with his remaining Black Keys and threw one disarming the Raven haired woman and cutting her hand. His target then ran and summersaulted into the cover of another support beam. Taking in deep breathes as she held her cut hand.

"Your agility isn't bad at all" Kirei praised as he walked at a regular pace over to her location. "You seem to be well trained." he commented. The sound of metal being drawn occurred as he drew six of his Black Keys two for each hand.

Then something that neither of the two but soon to be three present could have predicted happened. A form of black smoke or mist started to appear in a condensed location. Both Kirei and the woman he had been pursuing saw it.

"Assassin?" Kirei asked as he recognised one of the parts of his Servant. "Didn't I tell you not to expose yourself in the open without cause?" he chided as well as asked.

Instead of replying the part of Assassin that faced him just visibly spasmed before it leap with a wordless raw at Kirei. " _▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!_ _"_ With arms apart similar to how a tiger leaps onto the prey that it has ambushed Assassin did so but without any of the grace of the predatory Animal but with much more ferocity. Black fog as it was appeared surrounding Assassin making it appear slightly larger, as it slightly cleared the leaping figure was revealed to be Berserker.

"Berserker?" Kirei managed as he leapt back to avoid the Heroic Spirits attack and was sent flying because he was in midair when the Mad Servant landed shaking the building with the force of his impact. The Master of Assassin quickly regained his feet only to find that the Mad Servant had closed the distanced and was about to swing one of it's arms down on him. Kirei's eyes widened as for the first time in his life the Church Executioner felt and understood the feeling of fear. The Command Seals on his head glowed a bright red as the Mad Servant brought its hand down in a thunderous collision, that no doubt attracted more attention than the first one had.

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu helped his assistant Maiya Hisau exit the shaking Building as they heard Berserker's wordless cry of rage as the Mad Servant attacked. "Berserker?" Kiritsugu spoke having recognised the Servant that had attacked Assassins Master Why is he here" Kiritsugu asked once they were a safe distance away from the battle. No doubt Kirei Kotomine had summoned Assassin to extract him from the situation Berserkers intervention had landed the Executor in. "So Assassins Master is really still in this Grail War" Kiritsugu mused. "So the chances that Archer was telling the truth about him and Tokiomi being in an alliance together may have been true as well" he reasoned.

"I had believed that you would have deduced that much earlier, Magus Killer" a cold and sharp voice spoke causing the two of them to be on guard with Kiritsugu raising his own Calico M950 at the direction the noise had come from. Standing in front of the two with one arm at his side and the other was holding something that he had decided to carry similar to a sack over his shoulder. because of the lighting neither Kiritsugu nor Maiya could clearly see was Archer a blank expression on his features with his piercing Azure eyes bore into the two of them.

"What do you want Archer?" Kiritsugu asked trying to calculate how quickly he could ready his Mystic Code the Thompson Contender. He also was calculating the possibility of having to use Innate Time Control his persona; application for his family's magecraft, to be more precise Kiritsugu was playing with the idea of utilising Time alter – double Excell to try and get himself and Maiya out of this predicament. Though that Said the Magus Killer knew that even if he did a Servant would have no problem with countering it or moving faster than him, especially one with Archer's rank in agility.

"You can feel free to be at ease for the moment" Archer stated to them "I am sure that you know better than to expect me to reveal myself to you without attacking if I did possess hostile intentions." Kiritsugu found that he could understand and appreciate the servants line of thinking. "In fact I came here to congratulate you for your impressive display in handling the Master of Lancer and removing all but one of his Mystic Codes."

Emiya Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed at this "All but one?" he asked "Are you telling me that the Master of Lancer, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald survived?" Kiritsugu was suspicious of this servant as he seemed to hold little to no loyalty to his summoner. This was obvious of what he had told Irisviel and along the Master of Rider along with their respective Servants at the docks earlier.

"I hear that he calls it Volumen Hydrargyrum, the marrow of the moon spirit" Archer continued as if Kiritsugu had not spoken. "I have also heard that it could be refereed to as the epitome of the magecraft of fluidics." the Servant of the Bow explained. "Apparently it is most lethal with its speed as well power at within fifteen meter diameter of the main body, I calculate that it could probably go further to say add about two and a half meters to the radius and it would still keep it's lethality." Archer informed them. "The man supposedly carries it around with a reduction spell due to it weighing 140 kilograms." Archer finished

Kiritsugu believed saw where this was going "You want me to kill him then?" the Magus Killer asked still a little unsure of what Archer was up to.

"Information is power" Archer replied. "Think of it as an investment if you desire it so." the Servant explained in a neutral tone his eyes not giving anything away. "I merely thought to congratulate you on how you crushed the Magus's expectations with the harsh truth of reality." Archer then shrugged "I believed that you may have needed to know that the task of killing him has yet finished." With that Archer vanished into motes of Azure light.

"Sir do you expect what he was telling you was true?" Maiya asked as she had managed to stop the bleeding with her hands.

"I suspect so Maiya" Kiritsugu replied. "While there are many reasons for Archer to lie to use the fact that he was here and not aiding Assassins master like he may have been supposed to be doing, lends credit to what he told us."

"So you believe him?" Maiya asked waiting for Kiritsugu's reply patiently as the Magus Killer contemplated his answer.

After a long pause "Kiritsgu spoke "Let us leave here we have stayed to long. If the Master of Lancer is indeed alive like Archer told us we can expect him to come to us."

Without another word between the two of them they departed silently heading for the Einzbern Castle were Irisviel and Saber awaited them.

* * *

Kariya cursed himself, Kotomine Kirei the master of Assassin had escaped thanks to utilising his command seal and summoning his servants? It appeared that Assassin must have a Noble Phantasm that split himself off into multiple bodies. Thankfully it appeared that a good few of them had been killed. "Damn it." the white haired man cursed himself, the Shurch Executer, the Referee and Tokiomi. Though he did note that he was only feeling frustrated and angry not in pain. This meant that Archer was not going to rescue Sakura for him. "Damn it now she is going to suffer because of my incompetence" Kariya hissed this was really working him up. "That bastard Zouken was right I really am pathetic. If Only I had not run away". Kariya clutched his left side of his face as he tried to claw it off in shame at the sound of a voice he stopped.

"You are presuming to much about my character human" Archer's cold and sharp voice informed him as the Heroic Spirit walked up to him holding something on his shoulder which he carefully placed down delicately.

Kariya's eyes widened as he recognised who Archer had been carrying. "Sakura" the Master of Berserker whispered not wanting to voice it in case speaking the words prevented it from becoming the truth. Kariya rushed over towards the girl he loved like a father concerned for her as she seemed to be out cold.

Before Kariya could get too close Archer spoke. "She is just asleep" the Servant of the Bow informed the Master of Berserker. "Sakura is the only one in that place she resided who will be waking up however." Archer stated apathetically.

Kariya blinked "You killed them all?" he asked somewhat hopefully though the only only one he cared about dying was Zouken. Though Byakuya and Shinji were not much better due to their treatment of Sakura.

"If that is how you wish to interpret their demise then so bit it." Archer replied not looking at Kariya as he somehow had gotten one of those orbs out of nowhere before he gently pushed it into Sakura's still form. "I put her to sleep and froze her before I destroyed and extracted all of the worms in her system." the Knight of the Bow stated. "Now all that is left is to repair the damage done and wake her" he explained. As an aquamarine light glowed and a blue light from the orb he had placed inside her glowed in resonance with it. The Area they were in was lit up for a few moments by the light.

Kariya watched with baited breath as he saw Sakura's chest rise and fall showing the signs that she was breathing "Will she be alright?" he asked Archer who turned to him.

"I will now purge them from your system as well" the Servant of the Bow stated. "unfortunately you do not have the luxury of being placed in a temporary stasis like the girl." he explained.

"I will bear with it" Kariya replied as he braced himself. Archer began to place a hand on the Master of Berserker's chest. Kariya then immediate gritted his teeth as the Crest Worms inside of him squirmed as they perished and it felt like his entire insides had been lit up with the harshest type of fire that had somehow been liquified and replaced the blood in his veins. As the pain receded Kariya began to vomit up blood and Crest worms, the whole process took a full five minutes until no more came out." Kariya drooled as he gasped for breathe heaving in lung fulls of air that chilled his lungs. "Is it done?" he asked Archer who shook his head.

"Unfortunately not" the Servant replied before he took of one of the gloves on his hand and faster than the eye could see tore out Kariya's left eye as the other man hissed in pain. "I don't see why you are complaining" Archer stated. "The pain you went through just before makes this one seem insignificant and it is not as if you used this in the first place." the Servant of the Bow explained crushing the blind eye. "But do not think I would blind you and leave you blind." Archer stated before he unhooked a small cylinder from his wasted and poured out what was in some Aquamarine fluid in to his hand. "Stay still" he commanded with an authority in his voice. "If you squirm it will only hurt you further."

Kariya had no choice but to comply as the eye that the Servant held was forced into his socket. He gritted his teeth again and grimaced in pain as he felt his nerves being forcefully connected. After which he could now see through 'his' left eye again. In fact the depth perception was something he was going to need to get used to again.

"For now cover it so you don't have a disadvantage in the rest of theHeavens Feel." Archer instructed as it seemed he too had considered this. "I will confess that I was only able to force materia to repair you in such a manner due to the unique circumstances of my existence" the Servant confessed. Though I wonder now that you have no incentive to compete in this grail war what will you do?" he asked rising to his feet. Before Kariya could respond Archer spoke again "If you notice the faint outlines of blue in the centre of either of your irises it is probably due to the minor contact with Mako energy that you both experienced." the servant explained. "It will fade over time." Archer informed him as the Servant prepared to leave.

"Wait" Kariya gasped causing Archer to stop in his tracks. "I need to know" the master of Berserker began "I need to know how they died" he stated.

"The difference between a need and a want is usually extremely clear" Archer replied. "However it seems with you they overlap in several cases, truly fascinating to meet another existence that in one way is similar to my own." The Servant then closed his shining Azure eyes in contemplation "Very well then, I just hope you have as strong a stomach as you do nerves" the Knight of the Bow stated as he opened them.

* * *

 _ _Byakuya Matou whimpered as he tried to crawl away from the figure in the centre of the room. "Going somewhere?" the figure with glowing eyes seemed to ask in an emotionless voice as it stamped down crushing the mans shin causing the alcoholic to squirm and scream in pain. "How pathetic" the figure stead "not even worth drawing a sword over to kill. I wonder one such as you truly that worthless?" it spat in disgust.__

 _" _Please don't kill me, I have nothing to do with the Fuyuki Grail War" Byakuya begged shamelessly as he whimpered and cried as he still tried to crawl away despite how futile it was.__

 _" _Why can you not face your death in defiance or acceptance?" the figure asked scorn clearing to be heard in it's voice despite the neutral tone it spoke in.__

 _" _It's Kariya's fault" Byakuya snarled as he found something (the one thing) to blame all his problems and failures on. "If only he had not run away, if only that girl had not come-" the official head of the Matou Family cried out in agony as his chest was kicked by a boot but before he could be sent flying he was caught by his arm dislodging it and then raised to stared the figure in it's azure eyes by his hair.__

 _" _Do not blame your own failures on others." the figure hissed. "That makes you worse than a weakling, it makes you the lower than filth" it explained. Byakuya felt a gloved hand close around his throat. "Who are not worthy of even living when those who were more than worthy perished" the figure stated as he snapped the mans neck causing the body to spasm violently for a few moments. Leaving the Body to collapsed to the ground the figure walked out of the room "He was just as worthless as his son was." Archer stated as his face was light up by the moonlight shining through the one of the windows that was not shut. He recalled the boy who had died squirming as Archers hand covered his mouth as he crushed the boys skull after asking him a few questions about his 'sister'. "At least he had the excuse of being a child" Archer noted "his father did not." The Servant of the Bow then made his way deeper into the manor as he went to confront and kill the Household's final occupant. But first he needed to deal with the Crest worms that had not been destroyed. Namely the ones in the basement.__

 _ _Archer paused in his stride before returning to the corpse of off the glove on his right hand The Servant of the bow reached to the Matou's face that was still in an expression of horror, The Knight of the Bow ignored the smell of urine that had been released both while the pathetic excuse from a man even by Archer's low opinion of humans had been alive and after he had died if it. Had occurred after Byakuya had died only there was an explanation for that the fact that it happened before showed that the man was a coward, but that was obvious. "Perhaps this would be better suited to an owner who will not damage it internally and who will actually make use of it." Archer stated ripping out the dead Byakuya's eye.__

* * *

Kariya blinked at what he had just been told. "You killed Byakuya and Shinji?" he asked to which Archer nodded. "What of Zouken, what of that damned vampire?" Lariya was rooted to the spot by the smile that Archer gave him. It was only there for a moment but the Knight of the Bows face was that of a demon smiling at the memory of one of its kills. "As of the moment the last of your crest worms were destroyed he is no more." the Servant replied in his unnerving neutral tone without so much as a hint of emotion in his words. "I spent the spare time I was given by Tokiomi" Archer noticed how Kariya ground his teeth and mildly approved of the mans actions "rooting out and eliminating the Crest Worms as they are called before you and I even met." he explained. IT hadn't been too difficult after he had gotten the feel of the Crest Worms the rest were easy to detect even with their variants.

* * *

 _ _Zouken Matou the real head of the Matou once known as Zolgen Makiri, one of the three founders of the Heavens Feel now known as the Holy Grail War felt as if his body were being crushed under an immense pressure. This shouldn't be possible. As the ancient Magi had modified his body so much that he was more of a monster than a man. His body itself was made out of his families Crest Worms allowing him to shrug off any mortal blow and if his form was destroyed he could easily devour a human to recover. So why was he now on his hand and knees as he felt himself being suffocated, crushed and burnt from the inside out all at the same time?__

 _ _The overpowering presence of Gaia was the only answer. This Servant must have been the one destroying the Crest worms spread throughout the city. Zouken found that there was no surprise to him that this Servant, Archer was able to do that if his presence alone was capable of severely hindering magecraft. Aquamarine light flared throughout the room and Zouken felt more of his form perish along with his soul with each flare and as the light grew brighter he felt the unbearable heat he was experiencing increase ten fold each time. Looking up the man who should have died over three hundred years ago came face to face with the azure eyes of Archer. He noticed that hanging loosely on Archers shoulder was none other than his 'granddaughter' Sakura. "Why would Tokiomi ask his Servant to rescue the daughter that he gave away?" Zouken asked himself.__

 _" _You are presuming I came here on his orders" the Servant replied his voice cold voice sharp and filled with loathing. Zouken found himself wincing as if he had been stabbed with each syllable spoken.__

 _ _The real head of the Matou family then realised why this Servant was truly here. "You came to kill me?" he asked barely able to speak.__

 _" _Let me inform you something." Archer informed Zouken without so much as acknowledging that he had spoken. "There is something that you need to know, or most likely need to be reminded of."__

 _ _Zouken was trying to hatch some sort of plan to escape this situation but all he could do was stall for time by pretending to listen so he grunted in assent.__

 _" _Let's make something clear" Archer declared. "Deaht isn't personal. It Isn't. It doesn't happen to you" The Servant of the Bow informed Zouken "it happens to everyone else left who went ahead of you and the ret who you left behind."__

 _ _The Servant's words struck a cord with Zouken as he was briefly brought back to when the three founders and Zelretch had originally devised the plan for the Heavens Feel.__

 _" _That is the truth in regards to death" Archer explained. "It is the easy option, it's life that is hard." And with that the entire room was lit up in an aquamarine light. After light had died down there were no traces of Zouken.__

* * *

Kariya looked at the Servant before bowing his head. "Thank you" the Master of Berserker finally managed his head. "You saved Sakura."

"Don't go presuming things about me" Archer spoke out of the blue like he had when he had first appeared. "You are still wondering why I did so even though you failed to kill Kotomine Kirei." The Servant remarked. "I'll leave that up to your imagination." Archer answered the unasked question. "Though I will inform you now that such acts as the one that filth was performing I could not simply ignore" the Servant of the bow stated before he took out three orgs seemingly out of nowhere and handed them to Kariya. "This one" he said showing the first to Kariya "Is a barrier materia if you cast it can block almost any attack" the Servant explained. "The other one here is a stop Materia it is the one I used on Sakura there to freeze the passage of time on her when I removed the Crest worms" Archer informed Kariya as he handed the Master of Berserker another materia. "Now this last one here is a reflect Materia that I made" The Servant explained. "Unlike regular reflect materia that only reflect that attack back at the enemy as a weaker version than what was casted, this will reflect it back with double the force."

"Were those orbs you placed into Sakura and me also this materia?" Kariya asked unsure of it all.

"Yes" Archer answered. "You two at the moment posses within you Full-Cure materia's that I had modified." the Servant stated. "They are currently active subtly repairing you body continuously and providing you and your servant with more mana than you usually are able to produce" the Servant explained as he now stood up and turned his back to Kariya "I have given you the tools necessary to keep the girl and yourself safe." Archer explained. "So please try and be conservative and not go engaging anyone recklessly." Archer suggested "I will be greatly vexed if the lives I decided to save are lost. Beware the night is still young" With that said Archer vanished into Aquamarine motes of light.

Leaving Kariya with a sleeping and peaceful looking Sakura. "Sakura" Kariya whispered as he delicately picked up the girl and decided to carry her to some place safer than where they were.

* * *

One of Assassin's remaining 'selves' helped it's master to limb back to the Church after the ordeal with Berserker while the remaining two kept on the look out on scouting ahead the other keeping watch from behind. "Kirei Sama" Assasin spoke. "We are almost there." Assassin said to it's master informing him of the close proximity to the Church. "Once we are there there is something important that you need to know." The Servant explained.

Kirei had lost his left arm in the ordeal being almost killed by Berserker's rampage with his Servant barely being able to extract it's Master before Berserker had killed him. Fortunately for the younger Kotomine he had escaped though Assassin was limited now to only three selves, thus limiting Kotomine's Servants overall effectiveness. Still since he was alive it seemed the Command Seal he had used to get all the Assassins there had not been wasted. Still he had only been able to fix himself due to his experience in spiritual healing but even then Kirei had focused on stopping the bleeding from his missing left arm the had been crushed in Berserkers grip before Kirei sliced it off to himself to ensure his own escape.

"My son what happened?" Risei asked as he helped Kirei inside, no doubt the Assasin that had been sent to scout ahead had informed him of what had just transpired. "Come we need to get you into the Church" the older Kotomine stated.

When they had gotten Kirei into the Church Risei managed to bandage the remaining parts of Kirei that had been damaged but he hadn't been able to repair with his magecraft too well. "Berserker" Kirei finally breathed. "Berserkers Master knows about Assassin" the younger of the Kotomine's explained to his father. "Berserker possesses a skill or Noble Phantasm that allows him to imitate another Servant though due to his mad nature the imitation is not all it could be I suspect."

"This could be a very troublesome situation if he were to attack the Church." Risei commented. "Sometimes a mad Servant begets a mad Master" Risei muttered wondering if Berserker and his Master were going to pursue Kirei to the Church. Such an action could be taken as a declaration of War on the Church itself which would not be tolerated, however if the Master of Berserker was truly insane due to some sort of circumstance they may as well be preparing for an attack."

"On the Topic of Mad Servants" Assassin stated. "While two of us were trailing after Saber and here Master we discovered Caster." Assassin explained. "another to of us had identified were Caster and his Masters base was." The Servant explained.

"There is more to it." both Kirei and Rissei said this more than asked.

The Servant nodded. "Though we do not have enough evidence we suspect that Caster and his Master are responsible for the kidnappings occurring recently."

Kirei's eyes narrowed in discernment. "Could they be the serial Killers everyone is talking about?" he asked.

"It is a likely and probable possibility" Risei replied. "We will have to contact Tokiomi about this and see what he makes of the situation.

"Yes please do I am interested in how he will react to this" a fourth voice informed them as an aquamarine light filled the Church and across from where they were stood a figure with clad in steel coloured attire with an oversized sword on his back.

Kirei narrowed his eyes at the newcomer before speaking one word that identified who or more along the lines of which Servant this figure was. "Archer."

* * *

 **So Kotomine Survived, I kind of felt that it would be a bit underwhelming if he died so soon but don't worry I am planning on killing that (magnificent) bastard soon enough. So yeah 'Archer' gave Kariya some of materia to ensure that the guy doesn't get killed off easily since he has no Crest Worms thanks to Archer destroying all of them. I am unsure whether or not I should make Zouken Survive but at the moment I am tempted to just leave it as the Old Vampiric man perished within the High concentration of Mako that Archer used to exploit Gaia's influence to hinder and Magecraft to a much higher degree than normal (A fatal Degree if you ask me). Also I am planning on Having a kid Shirou in this fic though I am unsure of how, I usually prefer the Fate route in Fate/Stay night but that s only because I played that one first. I do admit the storyline gets darker with each route. Though I did kinda want to See Sakura and Shirou get together even if it is a sibling like relationship if nothing else.**

 **Also you may have noticed the type of materia that Archer gave Kariya is non offensive and there is a reason for that. Mainly so that it gives Kariya some incentive to not go around trying to confront the other Masters though I did have an image of Tokiomi's fire being reflected back on him (Two fold).**

 **So yeah I had Archer cure Kariya and Sakura from the Crest Worms while still showing that he is Lawful Evil with his incapability to comprehend why Kariya was complaining bout him taking out the formers eye when having the Crest Worms killed and extracted in Archers mind should have been far more painful. While Showing that he is a Lawful Good character as that he saved Sakura in any case even though Kariya did not kill Kirei. Though that can also come under the Lawful Evil Alignment with the 'Even Evil Has Standards' trope. Though The Only Reason why you can call Archer 'Evil' is because he is Loyal to Weiss and Deepground hence his dual Alignment. Though I did give him a Dual Alignment because of his connection to Jenova and Angeal along with the Planet. With Jenova wanting to Devour everything and Angeal want to Save everything along with the FFVII Gaia's influence he would be more in practice Chaotic Good leaning towards Chaotic Neutral to observers at any rate. However his strict adherence to his own rules places him in the Lawful alignment.**

 **As you can guess he really wants to Se e Kayneth killed real bad. Though I guess e could appreciate Waver and Rider defeating Kayneth. (He has met Genesis though only briefly)**

 **The only reason Archer has yet to betray Tokiomi is because he does not take a kind view on betrayals. If Tokiomi betrays him first then he is going to kill the man end of story, though I will say he has been tempted to kill him already since he did learn of Sakura's circumstances. But Zouken bore the brunt of that anger.**

 **Anyway if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review as it is more than welcome. Also PM me if you really want to but I would prefer a review as always. But if you don't want others to see your Idea then Pm me though it is easeir the sort through reviews.**

 **Anyways until next time.**


	4. Act III: Peril of the Second night

**So yeah another update so I felt that I should show this because well I find writing this fic easier than some other one's I have and I like to at least update one fic per week though I am aware that sometimes I update more than just one and some times it takes several, but hey I try. Anyways I Hope you continue to read and enjoy this one.**

 **YEah I was bugged to give this an opening so I decided finally to get that guy off my back to use the one from the remakeof Fate/Stay Night's Heaveans Feel route.**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The Sne changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _People should be doubted. Many people misunderstand this concept. Doubting people is just a part of getting to know them. What many people call 'trust' is really just giving up on trying to understand others, and that very act is far worse than doubting. It is actually 'apathy'._ "- Akiyama Shinichi, Liar Game

* * *

Tokiomi Listened to the report Kirei and Risei gave him. Needless to say he was disturbed by the actions of Caster and the Servants Master along with the fact that the Grail had chosen him. What also concerned the head of the Tohsaka family was that the Master of Berserker knew about Assassin and Kirei which made the Magus ask himself what else did the Master of Berserker know? However what required his full attention was the fact that Caster and his Master had been kidnapping sleeping children from Miyama and the neighbouring district in Fuyuki. At dawn fifteen had been kidnapped. Kirei had confirmed with the remaining Assassins that they were the serial killers everyone had been talking about. What Tokiomi found as equally deplorable was that they used magecraft without any hesitation and made no effort to conceal it's traces. Kriei had voiced his suspicions that the two were not thinking of the Holy Grail at this point. "A mad Servant and who is out of Control and a Master who won't restrain him" Tokiomi said to himself though Kirei and Risei could both here him on the other end. "Why would they be in the Grail war?" he asked as nothing about it made sense.

"We cannot ignore them Tokiomi-kun" Risei stated firmly. "The actions of Catser's Master and of Caster himself are violating the rules beyond what is normally acceptable." the Executioner explained.

Tokiomi could hear Archer scoff in the background "Is Archer there with you?" he asked wondering what his summoned Servant had been up to.

"I am here alright" Archer confirmed. "Though I find The Priest's hypocrisy to be revolting." the Servant of the Bow stated. "Talking of rules when he is guilty of violating them as well." Acher commented. "I can't believe the trash you have allied with call themselves Holy men" It was Clear to Tokiomi that the Servant didn't have a high opinion of Risei either as he had already voiced his distrust of Kirei. "But that isn't the focus here" Archer stated getting them back on track.

"Of course" Tokiomi agreed. "As a Magus I am responsible for guarding the secrets of Magecraft" Tokiomi explained. "Therefore I cannot allow them to continue."

"We'll have to eliminate Caster and his Master" Risei informed Tokiomi. Tokiomi fully agreed with this conclusion.

"The problem is that defeating a Servant requires another Servant" Kirei stated. "And even if if I didn't have that incident with Berserker we could not have sent my Assassin."

"Then send me I could use the chance to remove trash that would kill children for some debased ritual or for amusement" Archer demanded.

Tokiomi was tempted to let Archer do as he pleased with Caster as the Servant seemed to be angered by Caster's actions, however he decided for a second opinion. "Risei?" He asked.

"While we could indeed send Archer there is a more subtle way to deal with this." Risei stated. "Minor rule changes are within my authority." he explained.

Tokiomi could here Archer scoff. "You lost the right to have any authority when you chose a side even though you're the mediator." the Servant informed him.

"Archer" Tokiomi addressed the Knight of the Bow. "Please bear with us, If we explained things to you would you be more understanding?" he asked. All he got was a grunt but Tokiomi took that as a positive reply since no one had been killed. "Rise" he addressed the mediator and referee of the Fifth Grail war. "Please continue" Tokiomi requested.

"As I was explaining minor rule changes are within my authority" Risei continued. "We can mobilise all the other Masters to defeat Caster."

Tokiomi pondered long and hard before finally speaking. "Then do so" he instructed. "But be discreet."

* * *

Kayneth, his fiancee Sola-ui and Lancer stood in the shadow of a building during the early hours of the morning. "Still" Sola-Ui addressed Kayneth. "You didn't expect your opponent to do that either" she chastised.

"I admit that the prospect of blowing up the Hotel to simply kill me didn't cross my mind" Kayneth said with none of his ego damaged. "However the fact that they would stoop to such barbaric standards proves that they are desperate to defeat me." he explained much to his fiancee's grief. "I mean I am the best necromancer there is so my opponent must believe that I need to be taken out by any measures necessary." he boasted. The fact that he had almost lost an arm the previous night and that Lancer had lost one of his Noble Phantasm seemed to slip the arrogant Magus's mind.

"I must admit that your Volumen Hydrargyrum has its uses" Sola-Ui stated looking away from Kayenth because she needed something to refresh herself from the sight of her fiance. It had protected the three of them when the Building had blown up and collapsed. "Though as of last night that is the only Mystic Code you still possess" she stated flatly.

Kayneth gave a short laugh "Still I have it so my overall battle strength is not hindered in the least." he replied showing his arrogance and how much faith he placed in the Mystic code that had been created from Mercury. Kayneth had always kept his Volumen Hydrargyrum by his side as it was that which the Magus took the most pride in. In Sola-Ui's mind and that of may other's that was a lot of pride to be put into an object considering how much Kayneth possessed.

"Master" Lancer spoke earning Kayneth's attention. "I must ask but what is our next move from here?" Since the Destruction of the Hyatt Hotel in the night Kayneth had waited until he could hypnotise one of the repair crews that had been sent to take them while they were encased within the Volumen Hyrargyrum away. So after that they had wandered while keeping a look out for anything worth of note. To be more specific any place were a Master could be taking refuge.

Kayneth did not pause for a moment. "Seeing how Saber is at full fighting strength I believe it is best to go after Waver and Rider" Kayneth informed them.

"Are you sure you do not want to go after Archer?" Lancer asked wondering why his Master was opting to not go after the one who had wounded him.

"Of course I am" Kayneth snapped at Lancer "You and Berserker together could not defeat him so what chance do you have on your own?" The Magus's words were harsh and full of disdain.

"I think you misunderstood Lancer's question" Sola-Ui's voice snapped Kayenth out of the tirade he was preparing himself to go into. "I believe Lancer was wondering if you should go after Archer's Master as well as Archer."

"Among the class abilities that Servants possess the Archer class has been known for its high rank in the Independent Action skill." Kayneth replied to her gently. "Even if we were to kill Archer's Master I suspect that it would not hinder the overall performance of Archer given that I suspect that he pushed both Lancer and Berserker back with brute strength alone." Lord El-Melloi explained.

"So what you're saying is that we go after the one who is the easiest target" Sola-Ui reasoned.

Kayneth nodded at her understanding of the situation. "While I doubt that that foolish student of mine is capable of gaining access to that amount of explosives I still need to give my pupil his final lesson" Kayneth said with a sinister tone at the end. Whatever else the Magus was going to say was cut off by something one of his familiars had seen. "It appears that the Church is summoning all masters" Kayneth mused. "Though it does make one wonder, what are they playing at?"

* * *

Risei Kotomine stood in front of the Church as if he were to receive the bread and wine so he could begin communion. "The Holy Grail War is in grave peril." the aged Executioner announced to his invisible audience. "It has been confirmed that Caster's Master is behind the kidnappings tormenting Fuyuki City as of late." the aged member of the 8th Sacrament's face was grave and stern as he informed his unseen audience. "Therefore I will make use of my emergency powers as judge and temporarily alter the rules of the Grail War" Risei stated. "All Masters are to immediately cease any ongoing hostilities and focus on exterminating Caster." Risei then took his right and pulled his sleeve back so his forearm could be clearly seen. On his arm were several designs that looked like tattoos, they were all of similar design and origin that were red in colour "the one who defeats Caster and his Master will receive an additional Command Seal as a reward" he informed the unseen audience. "These unused Command Seals the fallen Masters of past Grail Wars have left behind. "These are unused Command Seals that fallen Masters of previous Grail Wars have left behind." Risei then paused before speaking again "They should be of immeasurable value to you all." This was a ploy used so that it would give the other Masters incentive to hunt down and defeat Caster "Once it is proven that Caster has been exterminated the Grail War will resume as usual." Risei explained as he pulled his sleeve back over his arm. "If anyone has any questions now is the time to ask them" he stated. Risei then smiled at the joke he had just made "though that would be limited to speakers of the human tongue."

There was the sound of scuttling and wings beating as the masters respective familiars departed, leaving the territory of the Church.

Rsie walked down over into a more private part of the Church where he contacted Tokiomi. "Well done Priest" the head of the Tohsaka family congratulated him. "Now all the Masters will hunt caster and his Master down."

"Five Familiars were gathered at the Church" Risei informed Tokiomi. "Which means-"

"Which means that Lord El-Melloi survived" Tokiomi concluded. The smile could be heard in the mans voice.

"Indeed" Risei replied. "With a command seal as a reward, Lord El-Melloi having already used one, won't let this opportunity pass by" the aged Executioner deduced. "The other Masters won't either, The'll want to keep it from the rest, by claiming it for themselves." In all honesty it was an extremely good way to force the Masters to cooperate.

"But that Also means that the Master who obtains the Command Seals will gain a formidable advantage" Tokiomi informed Risei.

"Of course that wouldn't be good" Risei agreed. "Once Caster is weakened from being hunted by the others." Risei paused here for a moment "Archer will be the one to finish him off." Risei stated with a smile.

Waver Velvet pondered the declaration the Church had made as he walked through the House of the Mackenzie's whom he had hypnotised into believing that he was their grandson. Still he heard Rider laughing in the next room about something as the mountain of a man that was a Heroic Spirit flexed his muscles so hard there was a sound that accompanied it. "It feels good to have the entire world mapped across my Chest." Rider stated.

Waver hurried to the room and found his Servant in a white Servant wearing his normal lower attire "Why are you dressed like that?" Waver asked sighing.

My package just arrived" Rider also known as the Iskander King of Conquerors explained with a big grin plastered onto his face.

"You went outside?" Waver asked shocked and almost horrified. What would a normal person think when they saw Rider's rather large physique, Waver had an idea that they would be extremely intimidated by the man's appearance and off put by the Servants friendly demeanour despite looking like he could tear them apart limb from limb without so much as an effort.

"Tada!" Iskander said holding up a post package addressed to _him_. "I tried this 'ordering by post' thing" Rider explained looking rather pleased with himself.

"I told you not to leave the second Floor!" Waver exclaimed clenching his fists in frustration with how out of this world his Servant seemed to be.

"If the occupants aren't home and your buy with your familiar who else can answer the door?" Rider challenged.

"I had no choice" Waver replied as he sweat dropped at his servant. "It's rare to be summoned by the Church" he explained.

"Don't be so Grouchy" Rider stated looking rather cheerful. "I came to a realisation after seeing Saber last night" The Servant explained. "If I wear modern attire, there should be no problems with going outside in corporeal form." he explained as he walked out of the room rolling his arm to adjust to how the Shirt was. Clearly in Iskander never had worn anything with that tight sleeves before

Waver had to jump out of the way to avoid being pushed aside. 'Hey wait!" he shouted. "At least put on some pants before you go out" he yelled.

Rider looked at waver confused before he stated. "Oh Leggings" the Servant then banged his fist against his face as if he had forgotten something important. "That's right everyone in this country wears them" he reminded himself. "Do I have to to?" Rider asked Waver opening his eyes and looking at the Magus expectantly.

"Of course you do" Waver snapped. Seriously he would be labelled as a suspicious person and taken to the police station overnight for walking around with just underpants on. "And before you ask, I'm definitely not going all the way to town just to buy you extra Large sized pants" Waver stated crossing his arms with a grumpy expression on his face. Though the young Magus was rather more forceful than necessary though Rider did not seem to notice any of it.

"What?" Rider exclaimed in annoyance more at Waver had said more than the way he had said it, "Boy, are you opposing my authority?" he asked in surprise.

"Authority and your pants have zilch zero" Waver replied biting back "and absolutely nothing to do with one another.!" he shouted though it sounded more like Waver was whining more than shouted. "Go defeat defeat an enemy Servant before thinking about screwing around outside!" Waver declared. "Then I'll Buy you pant's or whatever you want."

Rider was slightly taken aback by what waver had been saying but he quickly composed himself. "I understand" Rider stated now looking serious. "Very well" he declared. "So you swear that you'll buy me pants once I've defeated an enemy Servant?" he asked Waver in all seriousness.

"You" Waver said rather disturbed about how serious his Servant was about this whole affair. Sweat dropping he asked "Do you really want to walk around outside in modern clothes that much?"

"The King of Knights was doing it" Rider explained. "As a Fellow King U cannot allow myself to be left behind" Rider stated as if that was all the reason he need. Though when it came to the King of Conquerors it really was the only one needed. "I like the Design on this Shirt" the King of Conquerors added "it's a fitting shirt for a ruler!" he declared.

"Even though its important that we find where Caster is" he complained. "What are we doing?" he asked himself more than the Servant who was a king. Still Waver found it suspicious especially since Archer had told them that the Master of Assassin, his master and the Church representative were in league together, so there was more to this request or more like demand that what there appeared to be. "I guess we re going to have to take a more cautious approach."

* * *

Archer found himself desiring to kill Kill Caster the moment he laid eyes on him. While Archer had only ever called humans monsters for creating him and his fellows what he saw Caster had done was even more unforgivable. Surrounding the Servant were Children with blank eyes. What was worse is that he had caste a spell on them that would allow beings to inhabit and mutate them. Archer briefly remembered the first moments of his life. Waking up on a Table with white jacketed humans surrounding him, in the process of taking him apart and waking him up by sending electric shocks directly into his brain. Tokiomi had yet to order him not to confront Caster so The Servant of the Bow would do as he pleased.

Archer was halted as Caster turned and looked up to seemingly nowhere and smiled closing his bulging eyes. It appeared that he had detected the who else had been observing him. "As I promised last night" Caster declared."I Gilles de Rais have come." His tone was polite as he gave a sincere bow "I would like an audience with Jeanne, my beautiful Holy Virgin" he informed the other observer or observers. "Feel free to take your time" Caster told them as he was surrounded by the blank faced children. "I have come prepared for a lengthy wait" with this he snapped his fingers and whatever trance the children were in was cancelled however Archer noted that the summoning spell still remained. "Now children" Caster addressed them as they took in their surroundings. "It's time to play tag." he informed the dazed and frightened Children "The Rules are Simple: you need to run away from me" Caster explained. "If you can't" he stated grabbing a child head, a small boy by his head and holding it in his hand for demonstration.

Whatever was going to happen did not occur as Caster cried out in alarm, pain and rage as he retracted his arm that was a stump from halfway from down his forearm. Archer stood his face an indifferent mask that was calm and detached in a professional manner. The Servant of the Bow subtly cast silence on the children while releasing a small concentration of Mako into the air that Gaia could exploit to hinder and cancel Caster's magecraft. Archer noted that whatever power had been lying dormant within the children's bodies was no longer there. That at least was good as the children ran behind and took refuge in the area that Archer stood in front of with his sword raised in his left hand at Caster. The Servant also noted that all of Caster's power seemed to radiate from a singular object that resembled a book, Archer reasoned that this must be the insane Servant's Noble Phantasm, something that he should destroy.

"You fiend" Caster snarled in outrage as he clutched his stump of an arm that was gushing out blood. "What kind of right do you have to interfere and deny me my audience with my beautiful Holy Virgin?" While it definitely was clear that Caster was insane it also seemed that he was angry at the moment and that made him especially dangerous.

Caster however paused when he saw the killer smile that Archer flashed him. "Indeed" the Servant of the Bow intoned "If by your standards I am monster" Archer questioned Caster, The Servant's voice sounded almost normal and friendly or to be more precise cheerful. The key word was almost, it was clear that the Servant of the Bow was merely imitating what a person would look like if they were cheerful. "But why should I apologise for being one?" Archer still appearing cheerful posed this question to Caster who now felt an unbearable presence that was overwhelming for the Servant. "No one has ever apologised for making me into one" Archer stated his voice losing whatever false warmth it possessed and turning impossibly cold and sharp in within the span of beginning that last sentence along with his azure eyes flashing brightly.

While caster was clearly insane he did have some sense of self preservation. While he still had his grimoire he had lost a hand one that Caster saw Archer deliberately step on it for some kind of emphasis. Deciding at the moment he was at a clear disadvantage Caster hissed at Archer "do not think this is over" Caster's voice was sounding more like an enraged animal than anything else "I will rescue my Holy Virgin and free her from the Curse of God-"

aster's rant was cut short as Archer's fist abruptly crashed with his face fracturing bone sending blood, teeth and spittle across the ground while Caster himself was sent sprawling. "You will die" Archer coldly said as he walked up to the Servant who promptly transformed into his astral form to escape. "I guess he is smarter than one could give him credit for." Archer noted. Looking back at the terrified children he said to himself "Well at least I have the information I required about Caster." Walking up to the children Archer asked "Are any of you injured?" seeing that they were too terrified to talk and most probably didn't understand the way he had posed the question due to them being children. Archer pondered what he should do, while it was in his style to just leave them since there was no longer an immediate threat he knew one should not leave children alone in such a place. The Servant of the bow briefly noted that this was what was called a forest or at least resembled one what he could perceive as one, though the absence of life or greenery in the trees made him question it but there were a few bushes and shrubs.

"Um Mister" a voice rang out catching the Servants attention.

Archer turned and saw it was the child he had saved from being crushed by Caster. The dark gloom of the night did not hide any details from the Servant even if he had been as he was in life. The Boy seemed to be almost the age Archer had been when his own world had begun all those years ago, The boy had orange hair and yellow eyes but like all of the others he seemed nervous most probably due to the events that had just occurred. "Yes boy?" Archer answered.

"Thank you for saving us" the boy managed, stuttering and falling down after meeting the Servants azure eyes. Archer did not blame him few could look into his eyes and hold their ground, mainly due to how alien it felt.

Archer frowned as he had no idea how to respond to that, the word used were to foreign to him. "Come with me" he told the children "your tormenter is still at large" the Servant explained to them. "Therefore I know a place where you can be safe" Archer stated trying to be as simplistic in his language as possible.

"Will it be safe?" one of the others asked a little girl roughly the same age as the boy asked.

"At the moment nowhere is safe" Archer replied "However there will be others to protect you there." The Servant had briefly considered taking the children to Tokiomi jut to torment the man but Archer then discarded that thought because while Tokiomi would protect them at least to appease his Servant there was the odd chance that another master may attack him and they would be killed in the crossfire. Kariya would take them in but he had nowhere to stay and all of the children, 8 couldn't fit inside the Master of Berserker's apartment. So he had decided to take them to the Church, it would give Risei something to keep track of so he and Kotomine could not keep as close an eye on Archer as they would like to and it would make things a little ore chaotic in the Church providing Archer with the necessary moment to kill Kirei if one presented itself.

A tug on his cargo pants drew the Servant's attention looking down he saw the boy he had saved who had spoken to him first. "Mister how can I get as strong as you?" the boy asked.

Archer paused looking the child in the eye. This time the boy met the Servants gave and did not fall down even though he did flinch but that was more than what Archer expected of the boy. "I would not wish how I became this strong on anyone" the Servant of the Bow stated. "It is filled with pain and loss" he explained "However perhaps you could take some time to think about it before you decide" motioning for the children to follow him as he walked out of the forest. "By the way boy" Archer addressed the orange haired child "What is your name?" he asked. Archer himself still was irritated that he had not gotten his hands on Caster's Noble Phantasm and destroyed it, but he did like the name the boy called himself.

* * *

Irisviel let out a sigh of relief that caster had been driven off she also let out a sigh of relief that none of the children the insane Servant had taken with him were harmed. Irisviel was also glad that Kiritsugu and his assistant Maiya did not have to go out there and risk themselves with Saber. Though She was rather relaxed for the moment her husband was not.

"Why did Archer intervene?" the Magus Killer asked. Nothing about Archer's character made sense, he was definitely nota Heroic Spirit that was in any record yet his skills were extremely high. Kiritsugu's instincts told him that there was a chance that as they were the Servant of the Bow's stats could go higher. This but the Magus Killer on guard as this was something he needed to be wary of incase that his gut feeling was true. Also his confusion was that the order that had been given out by the Church and according to Archer the Church was allied wit Tokiomi and Kotomine Kirei. Still Kiritsugu suspected that the Servant had come here more of his own volition than that of his Master's.

"I thought it was obvious" Saber stated earning his attention. "He came because he did not want to see the Children harmed" the Servant of the Sword stated. She looked Kiritsugu in the eye and then said "You believe differently" it was not a question.

Kiritsugu nodded "Archer and his motivations are an enigma to us" he stated. "As you yourself saw he holds little regard for the honour you speak of" the Magus Killer explained.

This surprised Saber as this was the first time that Kiritsugu had bothered to actually reply to her and not brush her off. "So you are saying that Archer has an ulterior motive" the King of Knights stated.

"I believe so" Kiritsugu replied "Archer seems like a person who follows his ow set of rules and that alone." Kiritsugu himself felt unnerved by the man "I myself fell unnerved by him" he admitted. "I have never seen eyes that were that empty before" The Magus killer stated. "I have no doubt that he is planning something I only suspect that he himself may be planning something that has to do with his master or the Master of Assassin."

Irisviel saw that this topic was best gotten over so she asked. "Have any of you figured out Archer's identity yet?" she asked.

"I am ashamed to say that I have not." Saber stated looking rather ashamed. "If there was any warrior as skilled as him during my time or before it his deed would have been heard of."

"Soldier" Kiritsugu stated absent mindedly earning everyones attention. "I suspect he is some sort of soldier" he stated. "His equipment seems to be of a certain type of uniform as it seems to give the feel of one" he explained. "The belt seems to posses some sort of logo on it I best search it up and see if there are any matches" Kiritsugu said to more to himself than to the anyone else in the room. "A sleeveless turtle neck in place of a shirt that is a dark grey in colour with cargo pants pants that match, He also wears black military boots and gloves. In all Archer has as modern feel to him" the Magus Killer commented "Though I suspect some of his uniform is customised but only a little like the colour" Kiritsugu sighed it seemed that he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't go after Caster at the moment?" Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri Kayneth's finance and daughter of the head of the spiritual evocation division at Clock Tower Asked her fiance. "If we do you can replace the Command Seal you wasted."

"We do not have enough information on Caster to do so" Kayneth replied to her. "Lancer here himself was incompetent enough to lose his Noble Phantasm on the first night itself s we will have to play it with more caution than usual since Lancer is fighting at understrength." Kayenth explained. Though Kayneth did leave the fact that it was due to him being wounded with Gáe Buidhe that forced Lancer to break his own Noble Phantasm to save the Mags. It was only through Sola-ui's immense skill in healing and Kayneth's own skill in necromancy that Kayenth had a left arm again at all. Still that didn't excuse the man for failing to acknowledge his own faults.

"So what will we do now?" Sola-Ui asked as Kayneth's familiar had spotted Caster being driven off by Archer but had decided on not sending Lancer there in case the Servant of the Lance was forced to face the Servant of the bow after Caster had been driven off. While the prospect of an additional Command Seal was attractive to the Magus Kayenth felt that for the moment Caster was a foe that Lancer needed to take one when he had the advantage. So that left them with few options.

It seemed that Kayneth's ego was bruised more than his fiancee had suspected as Kayneth then gave a wicked smile before replying. "I think it is time I gave Waver his _Final_ lesson."

The Magus seemed to like this idea very much and Sola-Ui knew that when Kayneth was like this he could not be persuaded otherwise. It seemed that he was forgetting that Rider was Iskander, King of Conquerors.

* * *

 **So yeah Kayneth decided to go after Waver because he is underestimating his pupil and Rider, I got the idea from FateLover who suggested it, thanks for that. Also I am unsure whether or Not Tokiomi should die in this fic as I will point out that Kirei will obviously die before him because 'Archer' has it in for the guy. Though I am wondering also on whether Irisviel dying or not in this fic as well, though i will admit that I am more than happy to kill her off and replace her with a copy of Agra Mainyu like cannon I just will stated that this fic will only be loosely following Cannon with major Changes (Kayneth going after Waver.) By the Way I am wondering on how to finish off the rest of Assassin so if you have any ideas fell free to share them in that regard.**

 **AlsO Archer said this before but being summoned as Archer is the weakest Class he can be summoned as due to his lack of utilising Range combat, in fact he is only able to be summoned as Archer due to Deepground SOLDIER specialising in ranged combat in general.**

 **If you have any ideas that you wish to share please leave a review or PM me. Personally I prefer Reviews as it is easier to sort through that way and reference but if you want to PM me feel free to.**

 **Anyways until next time, see you later.**


	5. Act IV: Lessons of the Second night

**I decided to focus on Waver and Rider for this chapter seeing as Kayneth is going after them. When I was writing this chapter I was a little irritated at how I had to re word things and rewrite some parts so that I could fee happy with them. Also FateLover sorry about that typo also thanks for your review and your ideas. So I decided to write another Chapter of this one and it's almost Christmas. Also Kotomine Kirei is going to die soon just not, perhaps I should do a Christmas special 'Merry Christmas Kotomine I cannot condone your actions so I'm going to to get you killed' nah that son of a bitch would kill me in less than a millisecond. So anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The Sne changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _Whats the probability of drawing the ace of spades from a deck with no jokers? Normaly it would be 1/50. But what if its a brand new deck? The position of cards in a new deck are typically identical, so that meansif you take out the jokers and draw the card at the very bottom, its the ace of spades almost 100% of the time. Oh thats right! I didnt say a word about it being a new deck. Rather, you didnt ask. Being in the "know" gives you the power to turn the probability of winning from 1.92% to 100%. The more knowlege of a party will be the inevitable victor._ " -Sora, No Game No Life

* * *

Waver Velvet inwardly gulped as one of his familiars detected the one thing he didn't want to see. Not too far away was none other than his teacher in clock tower Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and it seemed like the necromancer was out for blood. To be more specific Kayenth was out for a particular brand of blood in fact this brand belonged solely to Waver and Waver alone. In short it meant that Lord El-Melloi had come here to kill him. "Volumen Hydrargyum" Waver whispered. It seemed that Kayneth was really serious about killing his former student seeing as the Magus had brought his most prized Mystic Code with him. "I'm going to die" Waver thought aloud in despair "I should have never thought of entering the Grail War."

A massive fist smacked him on the topside of his skill causing the Magus to flinch and rub his head. "Stop pitying yourself boy" Rider chided "no matter what your foe brings you stand alongside the King of Conquerors." Iskander didn't seem put off by Kayneth's ace but then again he was a Heroic Spirit not a normal human or Magus. "While you would ride beside me into battle Lancer's Master would choose to skulk in the shadows, that alone makes you ten times the man he is."

While Waver seemed to be shocked by the praise of the Servant he still had no doubt that in a fight Kayneth would obliterate him "I" he stammered. "I can't possibly hope to compete with Lord El-Melloi" Waver finally managed "the difference between us is too big", though he did wonder why his teacher had brought his fiancee with him to the Grail War, wasn't it supposed to be dangerous. Then again Kayneth was the arrogant kind who could not even conceive of failure let alone defeat.

"Are you simply dismissing my own abilities boy?" Rider asked "Are you by chance forgetting that you will be fighting by my side in this?"

Waver blinked "Uh no I just thought that you would be facing Lancer, so while you were facing him Kayneth would." Waver trailed off but there was no doubt to what the end of his sentence was.

"If you are fighting at my side how will your teacher reach you?" The King of Conquerors asked. "He has already shown that he would rather stand back and let his servant do all the work for him so we will simply start there."

Waver thought this simple approach was rather foolish but he also knew that Alexander the great was a military genius so the Servant had to know what he was talking about. Still Waver's insides felt like jelly, the prospect of being confronted by Kayneth didn't sit well with his stomach, though any of fellow student would also no doubt be feeling the same way. "Fine I guess" he replied.

"I can' have you dying here now can I" Rider stated. "Since you will be buying me pants so I don't have to take Astral Form after all." Waver was unsure if Rider was joking or not though he had a feeling that the Servant was. "It was still the early hours of the morning so there wasn't any light but Iskander turned to the a dark corner in the alleyway the two were in and asked "What do you make of this Archer?"

"Archer!" Waver stammered as he remembered the Servant of the bow who had revealed himself the previous night. "What is he doing here."

"That should be obvious" a cold sharp voice that rang of steel spoke though the tone was not condescending "I came here to observe your victory." The Servant of the bow said this like he was merely stating a fact, like what Waver had seen of Archer it was professional and indifferent, though Waver did recall that there were things that could anger the Servant not that it would show on Archer's face.

Still the Servant spoken as if he had believed, no as if he knew that Waver would win which confused the hell out of the young Magus. "What Rider I know is encouraging me, but ho the hell can you say that with such certainty in your voice?" Waver asked while he yelled. "You speak of a Magus on Lord El-Melloi's level, a prodigy of Eulyphis that's the department of Spiritual Evocation, he is in possession of a nine generation Magic Crest and high quality Magic Circuits, he possesses a dual affinity of water and wind, Do you know how dangerous that makes him? He is also known to be an expert in Summoning, Alchemy and his main focus of Spiritual Evocation." Waver explained hysterically. "Lord El-Melloi is capable of illusions and other presence concealing Magecraft as well as his proficiency in healing is s great that he can heal wounds without being close to his target and without leaving a trace. So tell me how are you even able to be confident when you say that I can defeat him? When he is akin to being at least six hundred times superior to me in Magecraft forget about other experiences?"

Archer just stared at Waver as the former caught his breath after this sudden outburst. "You know you just showed exactly why you can defeat him" The Servant of the Bow stated his face unreadable. Seeing that Waver was confused Archer's azure eyes flicked to Rider for confirmation that the other Servant understood, it seemed that the King of Conquerors had as he gave Archer a nod meaning for the Servant to continue. "You possess an extremely high understanding of your opponents" Archer explained. "Also you possess something that he does not" the Servant here paused waiting for Waver to catch up or blink "You see you possess a very special trait that most do not, an understanding of your own abilities."

Archer now looked Waver dead in the eye making the young and inexperienced Magus freeze up with his gaze "Lancer's Master possesses no such trait" he stated. "Humans like him believe that they are the centre of the and thus presume that they are invincible, they look down on all others ridiculing them and viewing them as no better than small minuscule creatures to be batted aside or stepped on." Archer's voice then took on a more sinister tone "Men like your teacher forget that those insects they do not even regard are not insects at all, and that those they merely disregard are more than capable of hurting them." Archer then looked at Rider "That said perhaps you could target his less offensive orientated companion as a means of striking him as she is the one who is supplying Lancer with energy so that he may maintain his form in this world, then again it is only a suggestion as I do not believe that you are that type of person" the Servant of the bow stated. Before Waver could question him Archer faded into and aquamarine coloured light as the Servant of the Bow entered his astral form. "If you judge a fish by it's capacity to climb a tree, it will live it's life believing that it is inadequate and useless."

Leaving behind a very confused as well as concerned Waver with a very intrigued and rather impressed Rider."That Servant Archer" Rider began "I wonder who he was in life" the King of Conquerors stated. Such a fine Soldier like him would make a wonderful addition to Iskander's army. Yes Rider was extremely intrigued and interested in Archer, it was a shame that Archer was someone who seemed to still be grieving for his previous comrades then again that would make one ask was the Servant of the Bow's wish was and more importantly what was there about his master that forced the two of them to be so incomparable that Archer would reveal said Master's secrets on the first night?

* * *

Kayneth smiled to himself as he felt that he was getting closer, while the Magus himself would like to find Archer's Master and punish whoever they were for the humiliation that he had suffered on the very first night. Still that would have to wait for later as Kayneth had decided to go after the one who had stolen his relic and had caused this mess in the first place, Waver Velvet. All of Kayneth wanted to tear the inexperienced Magus who he had humiliated in front of his peers in clocktower apart. The boy's radical thesis had practically demanded to be torn up, so how dare he force his own teacher suffer this humiliation due to his actions. Yes Kayneth hadn't even considered that he could simply punish Waver by killing him quickly for a moment. No he intended to make Waver beg for death with what he had planned , in fact he was going to take great joy in making Waver Velvet's life as painful and as long as it was possible with his extensive knowledge on healing magic Kayneth planned for it to last for an extremely long length of time. Though for some reason Kayneth seemed to overlook the possibility that Rider was a more powerful Servant than Lancer. In fact the possibility did not seem to exist to him at all.

Kayneth had already ordered Lancer to go ahead and engage Rider if he found the Servant.. Kayneth had decided to try a different approach. Perhaps if he simply killed Waver while his pupil's Servant was momentarily distracted with his trump card. "Fervor, mel sanguis" Kayneth whispered sinisterly as he tipped a test tube that was filled with a silvery liquid onto the ground. The contents poured and stayed heaped together only empting the test tube out after a full ten litres had been poured. "Automatoportum quaerere" the Magus commanded as the silvery liquid move across the ground searching for it's owner's target.

Kayneth himself walked slowly as he was in no hurry Lancer had already cut off Waver's escape route, well according to Kayneth the Servant of the Lance had at least. A wicked smile crept across the face of the one who held the prestigious El-Melloi title he was definitely going to ensure that he enjoyed the face he imagined Waver would make when the inexperienced Magus realised how he was going to die. For some reason Sola-Ui Nuade-Re Sophia-Ri had decided to wait back were they had set up as their secondary place of operations stating that she needed a good night's rest after what had occurred with the last one Mainly one of the other Master's blowing it up instead of accepting Kayneth's invitation. Not that the Mags blamed them, it seemed that one attempting to take him out in such a manner had only fed Kayneth's ego, whether this was a positive development was yet to be confirmed.

On that subject Kayneth was reminded that the sun would is in about two to three hours so he best get this done quick, not that Lord El-Melloi expected it to take too long. Given how weak Waver was compared to him it would take no time at all.

* * *

Lancer was to say at the moment conflicted, part of him was outraged that his Master was going after a boy who most probably hadn't even known what the Grail war was instead of chasing and putting down the fiend that had been summoned as Caster in this war. Another part of him simply wanted to obey without question, to atone for the betrayal he had dealt his own lord and master in life. Whether that had been actually his fault or the Fae that had cursed him with the spot on underneath his left eye was of the moment no concern, though Diarmuid Ua Duibhne the First Spear of Knights of Fianna was still conflicted about his orders nonetheless.

His Master Kayneth had ordered him to kill Waver Velvet the Master of Rider, While Kayneth had also instructed Lancer to engage Rider, the Magus had specifically ordered the Servant to kill the Master if the opportunity emerged. To specifically reinforce this point Kayneth stated that if he didn't he would punish Lancer by forcing him to with use of a Command Seal. " _He disregards on a nights honour for personal gain_ " a large but buried part of Lancer seethed.

The Servant of the Lance silenced this rebellious part of himself that disliked the one he called lord. Though it was true in life before the incident with Gráinne his former Lord Fionn had always asked him to speak up if he had any misgivings. Still the thought was enough to make the Servant grip tightly on his spear with is left had balled into a fist. For a moment instead of air Diarmuid held Móralltach the Sword of Greater fury with his spear Gáe Dearg the Crimson rose of Excorsism. In life Lancer had wielded those two on quest and battles of great importance, while in the less perilous ones he had wielded Gáe Buighe and Begalitach.

Still the moment was enough to remind Lancer that against Rider he could not afford to be distracted. Especially since he was fighting with only one spear, this was not his favoured or preferred fighting style but still Lancer knew that he would have to make do. However Lancer was unsure of how he could counter Rider's Noble Phantasm Gordius Wheel; Wheel of Heaven's Authority. Lancer believed that there was definitely more to the noble Phantasm than just transport as it could definitely be even more dangerous if one looked closely enough. Still it puzzled the Servant that his Master was not even factoring Rider into the equation. While Rider's Master may have not been that impressive the Servant of the Lance himself had found that the King of Conquerors was quite an imposing presence even if he had yet to actually fight another Servant. Still Lancer believed that one should never underestimate their foe, especially when it was personal like it was with his Master. Still the Servant of his Lance would carry out the orders his Master had given him without fail though within him a large part of him and his nobility stirred.

Lancer remembered Archer's warning when he had let him and Kayneth escape the night before " _Lancer_ " The memory of the Servant of the Bow's words echoed in the Servant of the Lance's head " _the path you have chosen leads straight into oblivion, but by all means keep on walking if you must._ " Lancer himself had noticed something that was not to his liking, his Lord's fiancee Sola-Ui as Kayneth referred to her as was harsh and cruel with his Master but more meek when it came to him. To Lancer the implications of this meant that the final chapter in his legend was repeating itself again, and that he was powerless to stop it. It seemed likely that Sola-ui may indeed try to take the Command Seals away from Kayneth at the first opportunity, this would give her something in common with Gráinne who had placed a gies on Lancer so that he may return a her affections and run away with her despite the fact that his love had belonged to another, one who he had braved sixteen hundred men to retrieve a cup to cure her and one who Dairmuid's love would end once he had been able to cure her.

Lancer's muscles tensed as all thoughts fled his mind at the sound of hooves and the snorting of oxen. The First Spear of the Knights of Fianna turned around and faced Rider who stood with is sword in his right hand and the reigns to his chariot in his left. "Well then Lancer" Rider stated as the knight of the Lance recognise that the Servants master was by his side in the chariot, this was going to be difficult for both him and Kayneth. "Have you come to test you spear against my chariot?"

* * *

Waver gritted his teeth as Rider charged Lancer utilising his Gordius Wheel in an attempt to charge down Lancer. Moving at a frightening speed that crashed through the street at the green clad Servant who leapt out of the way before leaping back to strike at Rider with his crimson spear, Rider countered the thrust by batting it away with his spatha, the Sword of the Kupriotes. Though the two's strength was at the same rank Rider with his bulk and lager mass with his coupled with the speed his chariot was moving at sent Lancer off balance, though the servant of the lance quickly regained his his bearing mid air before making another dash at Rider who had managed to turn his chariot around and charge Lancer once again.

The Servant of the Lance uttered a Gaelic curse as he noticed that Waver was beside Rider no doubt this would make it harder for Kayneth to kill the boy. "So there you are" Lancer stated in a cold tone as he spied Waver who cringed at the look the Servant gave him. "My master has ordered me to kill you boy" Lancer stated his tone being apologetic as he charged them specifically aiming for a way to reach Waver.

"Is your Master that dismissive of my abilities?" Rider questioned as he parried one of Lancer's thrust as the two passed each other. Lancer used his higher mobility to jump around and attempt to strike Rider from behind without the force of the other Servant's Chariot against him. "It will take far more than that if you seek to defeat me" Rider stated as he parried Gáe Dearg repelling Lancer once more while yanking on the reigns which caused the oxen to turn around rather quickly.

Lancer saw that he was too close to meet Rider and attempt to impale the servant so he was forced to leap over the Chariot that threatened to trample him beneath it. Lancer reasoned that if he were to get a chance at the Master of Rider he would have to deal with his Servant first. Unfortunately the king of Conquerors lived up to and exceeded his legend as Lancer had yet to make any progress with his chosen strategy.

Rider's chariot screeched to a halt as he stopped his charge. Slowly the bull drawn chariot turned around with Rider looking Lancer dead centre in the eyes. It seemed that he too knew that neither of them were progressing anywhere unlike the Servant of the Lance Rider only needed to hold him off until sunrise when the two of them would be forced to cease hostilities lest they violate the rules of the grail war.

Lancer came to a sick revelation that his master would definitely continue even though the Church who oversaw the Grail war had specifically requested though it was more akin to ordering them to cease hostilities and hunt down Caster. The fact that Kayneth was here trying to kill one who was obviously trying to discover Caster's lair showed how much he valued such rules in practice though he claimed to obey them religiously. Lancer then Charged Rider who also charged the Servant in his chariot almost halfway across Lancer threw Gáe Dearg at an upward angle before himself leapt up over Rider into the air to catch it. "Strike true Gáe Dearg" the First Spear of the Knights of Fianna as he caught his Noble Phantasm while it was in midair angling himself in less than a moment Lancer had thrown his spear akin to how one would throw a javelin.

It seemed that Waver had been keeping an eye on Lancer and inwardly paled as he saw the pear hurtle towards _him_ it's unearthly red colour seemingly glowing in the moonlight as it sped towards its target at a terrifying speed. The Spear had been aimed for where Waver would have been as Lancer had thrown it from a higher vantage point so he had a good view of the twos current path. Waver was about to despair when suddenly lightning crackled from the wheels of the chariot and it sped up so that Gáe Dearg missed it's mark, embedding itself into the concrete pavement.

Waver was breathing Heavily as he had not expected Rider to be able to do that. But it seemed that Rider was not done yet. Turning the Chariot sharply he brought the Gordius Wheel around a full one hundred and eighty degrees and headed at Lancer the lightning crackling. "Light is at the other end of the world" Rider shouted "Conquer Via Expugnatio: Distant Trampling Domination" The Servant invoked the name of his Noble Phantasm as he closed the distance between himself and Lancer rather quickly, much to Waver's and Lancer's surprise. Rider's Battle cry could b heard as he raored it out as they were upon Lancer.

Lancer himself did not expect this as he hadn't even landed to collect Gáe Dearg when he had heard Rider invoke the name of his own Noble Phantasm. Looking up he saw that the two oxen where upon him and about to trample him underfoot. Wasting no time Lancer threw himself to the side but it seemed that he was not fast enough as he was struck by two of the oxen's hooves and then smacked by the part alongside the wheels that sent him sprawling. Not to mention the damage he suffered from being struck by lightning that had accompanied the entire experience. Lancer coughed up blood from the blow as he struggled to rise from where he had been blasted away. Lancer looked up only to see that Rider had somehow manoeuvred around and was charing him once more, the King of Conquerors's battle cry echoed in the knight's ears as Lancer came to the realisation that he could not avoid this charge. His entire right side had been struck though his arm and leg had the worse of it as Lancer felt that he would no longer be able to wield his spear in his right hand for the remainder of this battle.

Undaunted by the prospect of defeat the knight of the lance raising his spear in his left and before charging to meet Rider with a battle cry of his own.

As the two Servants came into close proximity of each other time seemed to slow down. Lancer could hear his own breathes as he attempted to leap over chariot to strike at Rider or his Master. As Riser's Noble Phantasm increased it's speed Lancer Realised that he was not going to make it. He would be struck down here trampled beneath the hooves of Rider's Oxen.

The saying was that a man's life flashes before his eyes, but for lancer it was different. This was the second time he was 'dying' per say. For Diarmuid Ua Duibhne he didn't see what had been his life, no he had saw everything that could have been, if hadn't bee n jealous of his friends taking his grey hound pups he would have never broken his promise to the 'loathly' lady and she herself would have never suffered when she had returned to her home in otherworld for her love for him. Lancer then felt the pounding of hoove's and Everything went blank for the Servant of the Lance.

* * *

Kayneth Snarled in frustration, he had been unable to make his student pay for stealing his relic and had almost lost his servant in the entire fiasco that had followed. It seemed that Rider was more of a threat than Kayneth had given him credit for as it seemed that the King of Conquerors's Noble Phantasm possessed a deadly ability that was a Noble Phantasm of it's own. Kayneth had been confused as to why he had been unable to find his meddlesome pupil even though he had heard the sounds of Rider and Lancer clashing. Kayneth had expected for Waver to hide somewhere safe from the battle were the other Servant would not find or be able to kill him.

It seemed to Kayneth that his student was rather foolish as he had taken the field with his Servant again asking him an easy target for Lancer. Still Kayneth knew that as long as Waver was with Rider he himself could not touch the boy, Rider would prevent that from happening and Kayneth despite how arrogant he was did not believe that he could take on the one renowned as the King of Conquerors. Even if Waver was worthless Kayneth had to grudgingly admit that Rider was impressive.

Still he had wasted yet another Command Seal to save his Servant from being killed on the second night so now Kayneth would be forced to go after Caster so he could have at least two Command Seals since currently he had only one. The Magus gritted his teeth in frustration, when he had his hands on Waver he would make that pathetic Magus squirm for years on end, Years not days, not months, year. Only that and that alone would satisfy Kayneth's wounded ego.

Still he had to _repair_ Lancer well enough so that the Servant could move, having a servant that had been almost trampled twice was rather counter productive if he left said Servant in that condition. Kayneth suddenly felt extremely vulnerable asfter he had finished healing enough of Lancers wounds so that the Servant of the Lance could walk well enough. It dawned upon him that while his servant was still unconscious and gathering both Prana and Mana Kayneth himself was vulnerable to an attack by another Servant. No while Kayneth would normally shake this off, he did remember that one of the Masters had blown up the Hyatt Hotel in an attempt to kill him so they would obviously attempt to finish the job if they had come to investigate and discovered him here with an unconscious Servant. "Useless Lancer" the Magus hissed "why did I have to summon such a useless Servant?" he asked.

"Blaming your own failings on others are we?" a voice as cold as steel asked from the shadows. Archer emerged with his glowing azure glaring at Kayneth. It was rather clear that the Servant of the bow rather strongly desired to kill the Magus.

Though Kayneth knew it was a futile gesture against a Servant he still whispered "Automatoprtum defensio." in command to his Volumen Hydrargyrum that automatically moved into a form that covered him from Archer.

"But then again you are one of the worst types of human beings" Archer's voice said from behind Kayneth. Suddenly the Servant of the Bow was upon him gripping Kayneth's left arm in his gloved hand. "I believed that I denied you one your left arm last we met" Archer stated in an emotionless voice. "In truth had you been standing where you had when I had last seen you, suffice to say you would no longer be among the living." Archer's cold azure eyes bore into Kayenth's own blue ones before the Magus noticed the Servant held his Shoulder and then in a smooth motion tore off the Magus's left arm effortlessly.

"Perhaps you should be reminded of the pain you felt last night" Archer stated kicking the now screaming Kayneth into the wall. But with just the right amount of force so that the Magus would be still concious. "Perhaps you need a lesson on how not to be so arrogant?" The Servant asked rhetorically as he placed one boot on Kaynets right hand crushed it. "I wonder" The Servant of the Bow began "Are you able to continue using command seals even after the hand is crushed?" the Servant asked as he shifted his foot on the now broken hand of Kayneth causing the Magu more pain."

With this Archer turned around and began to walk away "What?" Kayneth asked through the pain as he realised that he was not going to be killed. The Magus was seething with anger at his humiliation, both at Archer and his own Servant.

A boot caught Kayneth in the Chin as Archer had turned around specifically to give him one,. "Blaming others for your own failings is revolting" Archer explained. "However if you survive this your fate is most likely only going to get worse" The Servant stated. "I did not come here to kill you" Archer explained. "I came to observe your fight with your pupil but it seems that the student is far more brave than his mentor" The Servant of the Bow stated. "The one who will come to kill you is someone else entirely" Archer informed the Magus "Lancer better wake if if you are to survive, though I would prefer if he simply watched you die." Archer truthfully told him before walking off and turning into his Astral Form.

As Kayneths vision swam and blanked into nothingness he saw what he pictured as a figure made of shadows with a mask that resembled a skull leaping towards him. It was sent flying back in a flash of red and green got between it and Kayneth. Then the Magus that had just been humiliated twice in an hour lost concious ness as he was picked up and carried in strong and dutiful arms. Not that he would ever appreciate it.

* * *

Risei Kotmoine sighed at the report his son Kirei had just given him. "So Assassin failed to kill Kayneth" he stated. "I had hoped that with Lancer defeated as Archer had reported that we could kill Lord El-Melloi without much interference."

"Assasin couldn't defeat Lancer" Kirei stated. "Though the Servant of the Lance had barely recovered thanks to Lord El-Melloi's healing he was still able to drive Assassin off who I ordered to retreat as we can't risk losing of of Assassin's Selves since there are only three of them left." the younger Kotmine explained. "Still there is a matter of concern that required your attention father." Kirei stated with utmost seriousness in his voice.

"Yes the children that Archer brought here when he rescued them from Caster" Rise agreed. "Whil we both know that we shouldn't let them stay here currently it is the only safe place for them as if we returned them to their families they would just be target and kidnapped by Caster again for whatever ritual that insane Servant is planning." Risei explained. "Still it should give you something to do while you lay low for a while."

While Kirei knew he was not that good with children his father Risei was right perhaps he could lay low for a while, also it did give him something to do as wandering about like he had last night ahd almost cost the Executioner his life. Still Kirei was not comfortable with this. He had wanted to meet Emiya Kiritsugu who was supposed to be with the Einzbern's representative for this Grail War. But that had been before he had met Archer. That Servant intrigued him. The blank look on the Servants face as well as the feeling of emptiness that Kirei felt coming from him had made the Executioner feel a sort of kinship to the Servant, Though it seemed that the Servant did take a liking to Kirei as he stated that he reminded him of someone he hated. The Servant had also hinted that he knew what Kirie actuall took Joy in as he stated that was one of the reasons he wanted to kill him.

While Kirei could follow that line of thinking he could not understand why the Servant thought like that, still this did give him the impression that none had ever understood the Servant as when he had informed Archer that he couldn't understand why he as a person had saved those children the Servant had informed him that 'none could ever understand' still Kirei had noted that this Servant at least lived up to his expectation that he had of the Magus killer as Kirei could See Archer just as easily killing these children as he could saving them. Archer himself stated that he coul das well though the Servant had also said that he would take no pleasure in doing it either.

Still When Kotomine had asked Archer what he took pleasure in the Servant had only raised an eyebrow "Pleasure" Archer had stated "Why would I want something as worthless as that?" This had convinced Kirei that he had found a soul akin to his own as that answer was similar to the one Kotomine would give himself. Still whatever else Archer saw in Kirei obviously made the Servant want to kill him so Archer had avoided contact with the Executioner though it seemed thanks to Tohsaka that the two would meet often if only to carry out the Tokiomi's orders. But the Grail War was in it's early stages so there still was plenty of time left.

Kirei was also interested in what legend Archer had been the Hero of, when he had asked Archer this the Servant had simply stated that he belonged to a legend of two others.

"Still" Kotomine said to himself aloud "What was his legend and what could make one as young as him like he was if Archer was not born like that." The last part Kirei was certain of, the only difference that he could see between the two of them was that he belived that Archer had been made this way, though that may have something to do with the Servant's hostility.

* * *

 **So you most probably noticed the lack of 'Archer' in this chapter, he's still there to 'kick that son of a bitch' per say that person being Kayneth. By the way 'Archer' was not there to kill him only to cause as much pain as possible and to give Waver an edge in the two's next encounter. As you most probably know the Volumen Hydrargyrum shit Kayneth has was left behind and lying around as a puddle so the dickhead will be forced to go back to retrieve it at a later date. (That is if I don't kill him off first) If you are asking why Kayneth isn't dead is because I feel that I have not given Waver enough character development just yet, he is in the process of growing a spine that will make him a formidable opponent even if his magecraft is next to nothing compared to the other contestants save Kariya and that Psycho Ryuunosuke. Still I am unsure if I should kill Rsei as he is not** _ **that**_ **bad of a person, I think. Like killing Kirei is no problem but I am a little conflicted with killing his father but only a little.** **Also for those of you who voted for my Tsviet of Steel poll, thanks the result was that** **Suchīru kill Squall and Autumn but leave Madoka alive. With eleven votes on that one.**

 **Eyah I searched up Lancer's legend and the discovered the 'Loathly' Lady and the Cup and thought to include it in here. Still after researching the guy I feel even more bad for him considering what happened to him in Fate/Zero. I myself felt a little disappointed with the fight scene as I didn't feel as if I had got it quite right though I will admit it is far better than the ffrst few drafts that I wrote. Still having Rider and Lancer Face off when Rider is in the Gordius Wheel is rather difficult to write. Still I managed it though barely.**

 **Anyway if you have something you would like to share please leave a review or PM me, though as always I will inform you that I prefer reviews to PM's as it is easier to sort out that way and reference but if you have to Pm then feel free to.**

 **By the way that quote was at the start was a hint on how Waver is going to beat Kayneth though I still can't see him killing the man, Though I will say that it isn't beneath 'Archer' to do so**

 **Also I believe that I need a new keyboard and should invest in that as the keys are starting to malfunction.**

 **Anyways in case that I don't update another story before then I'll wish you now, Merry Christmas.**


	6. Act V: Prelude to the Third Night

**So yeah I decided to manage three updates this week consider it a Christmas Special. Also to those of who celebrate Christmas I hope you had a good one, also thank you to the authors who published and updated their work during Christmas day. (I'm doing mine on Boxing day as mine was hectic.) So anyway I have finished this new Chapter and decided to update it. Also I did not get a new keyboard for Christmas so I am going to have to get one from my sucks but I did get a metal cover version of Halo Wars which was rather nice Thanks for that bro. Also once again thanks for your reviews especially FateLover your ideas are really nice and make me feel like writing a whole lot more than what I usually would. So anyways here is the next Chapter I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The scene changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _How many people you killed, or how many you let live, it doesn't matter to me. You people incurred my wrath... That's reason enough, for you to meet your demise._ "- Tatsuya Shiba, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

* * *

There were three figures at the end of stone hall. It was dark only lit by fire and candles. The pillars of the hall were of ornate with an intricate pattern placed on the end of the halls. The atmosphere was strange but it was clear to be one of celebration. Out of the three figures two of them were male. Out of that one of them was no seated though there was throne for him placed next to the other man. The man who stood seemed to be dressed in a woollen outfit that somehow showed his status of import along with the circlet that could resemble a crown on his head. The Circlet was golden in colour with three rubies resting on to of it. Said owner was a caucasian male with dark brown hair and beard. The man had a drinking jug raised in his right hand and had his other arm levelled with his shoulder his palm open "Fionn MacCumhail" The man who stood declared the one who remained seated's named "hero of Aillen and Leader of the Fianna."

Fionn as he had just been named was an aging man slightly older than the first. He had long black hair and a smaller beard. He wore less pronounced cloak than the first man that still showed his status of high ranking. The Fionn MacCumhaill Leader of the Fianna for his part kept a stoic look on his face.

The man who had just spoken now gestured to the third figure. An attractive looking young woman dressed in garbs of pure white. She had long brown hair and pith black eyes. Like Fionn she kept a neutral expression though if one looked closely it appeared to be mournful "And my daughter Gráinne formally announce their engagement." The man who claimed to be the young woman's father announced. "Everyone I want all of you to celebrate tonight" he requested from those who were assembled in the halld as he raised his jug. At this there was a cheer given by the assembled audience.

Gráinne for her part was not happy, When she had been told that she was going to marry one of the Fianna she had expected to marry Fionn's son Osin or his grandson Oscar not the aging Leader of the Fianna himself. So while the celebrations were being held her eyes were drawn to five of the Fianna, Osin, Osca Diarmuid and Caílte and Diorrung. As the celebration continued she administered drugs into all but those five's wine. Once all those present save the six of them were asleep she approached those she had chosen. First she walked up to Oscar and spoke "Brave Oscar" she said "I am honoured to marry one of the Fianna" she said.

Osin who was weary since like the other four he had noticed that they were the only one's still awake replied "Is there something my Lady wishes to ask of me?"

"Yes" Gráinne confirmed "When I was told that I would wed on of the Fianna I was honoured beyond compare" she explained.

The five knights of the Fianna that were still awake took note of her use of past tense and realised that something was amiss "Is this no longer the case?" Caílte asked suspiciously "is there one among those present that have offended you?" It was needless to say that if one of the Fianna had offended Gráinne then they would need to wake Osin and the High King Cormac Mac Art Gráinne's father so they may inform them of this.

Most of them were surprised when she answered "No, you see when I was told I was to be married to one of the Fianna I was under the impression that I would be marrying one of Fionn's kin, brave Osin his son, of his grandson young Oscar."

"Speak no more" Osin almost hissed at the daughter of the high king. "You insult my father and lord with your words." The rest of the Fianna present were furious and several had drawn their swords, though the only thing that held them back was the fact that Fionn had desired Gráinne for a wife and they would need to prove the princess's unfaithfulness before they could act. This unfortunately cost all of them when Gráinne put a geis on Diarmuid that he must follow her. Diarmuid's friends were saddened, knowing that Diarmuid would die if he came between Fionn and his desired wife. As the first Spear of the Knights of Fianna left the palace he knew that despite his friendship with his lord Fionn, his leader would hunt him down for this perceived betrayal. Thus the 'The Pursuit of Díarmait and Gráinne' began in all ernest with the other four who remained awake determined to secretly aid their friend and fellow knight.

* * *

Archer closed the copy of 'The Book of Leinster' his glowing azure eyes flashing brightly that they light up the hole room as the Servant looked angrily at what he had just read. "I take it you did not like what you read?" Tokiomi asked.

"I can understand why Lancer follows his Master like an obedient hound now" The Servant of the Bow stated. "I am conflicted" he admitted to the man who stood behind him. "How can one not betray those they call friend when they perform such an act?" he asked rhetorically "though how does what he did count as betrayal when it was through no fault of his own save the curse placed on him by another." Archer now turned around to face the one who had summoned him as always the Servant's glowing azure eyes unnerved those who gazed into them "Perhaps you may have the answer to me since you yourself are human and have interacted with many others in many different ways." he reasoned.

It was obvious that Tohsaka had not expected this from the Servant of the bow and needed a few moments to contemplate before he answered "It may be because when Lancer was under his geis that he didn't realise that he himself was under it until after he died" Tokiomi offered. "Though that is all that I can make of it I suppose" the head of the Tohsaka family was rather keen to get on Archer's good side, though Tokiomi also knew that Arhcer most probably already knew this.

"That was not what I meant" the Servant of the Bow stated as he placed the book back in it's exact place in the shelf before turning around to face Tokiomi looking the Magus in they eye unnerving him. "What I was in that account who was the betrayer?" Seeing that Tokiomi did not fully comprehend what he was talking about Archer continued "Was it Lancer for running away under geis with his Lord's desired wife? was it Fionn MacCumhail? The one who refused to save him and the one who hunted it down." Now Archer's voice took on a softer and hushed tone "or was it the one named Gráinne? The one who caused that whole fiasco, all because she was a spoilt little girl who decided that she wanted more than what she already possessed." Tokiomi blinked but he could have sworn that Archer's eyes had become impossible colder and his voice even sharper as he had spoken.

"I will say that I never really did enjoy that epic too much" Tokiomi confessed "I never did like those tales, like the ulster cycle it has a bit too much of a bitter ending, like that of Cú Chulainn" The Magus mused realising that the Hound of Ulster could have also been summoned as the Lancer class. Tohsaka was silently thankful for this because Culann's Hound would have been a dangerous Servant if he had been summoned.

"Careful" Archer warned Tokioomi in his usual cold and sharp tone "though your words have a grain of truth to them you also use your words as an attempt to placate or appease me." Archer then turned away "I believe I have already made my views on such behaviour when we first met rather clear" he stated. It was clear that the Servant of the Bow going to leave to wherever he went when he was not at the mansion. In short wherever the Servant pleased.

As archer was about to leave Tokiomi decided to speak up "Archer" he called out to the Servant of the Bow "May I ask a single question?"

Archer did not turn around but he did stop in his stride "You do not need my permission but I cannot guarantee that I will give you an answer, or that the answer will be something that will please you." The Servant replied without turning around.

"I know that you did confront Lancer's Master" Tokiomi stated he knew better than to accuse the Servant of the Bow lest he earn Archer's ire "What I feel compelled to ask is why even though he disgust you so why you did not kill him?"

"If Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald lives any longer it will not be outside the duration of this Heaven's Feel" Archer stated. "His arrogance is his fatal trait as it leaves him open to any form of subterfuge." It was clear that Servant was confident that one of the other master's would kill Kayneth. "This as well as the fact he has brought in his fiancee who supplied the Servant with the required energy, take her out and Lancer's and his Master's effectiveness drops. Also Assassin had been sent to kill the one who was vulnerable and you yourself requested that I not kill any Master's or Servants until after the second night which now over." With that said The Servant of the bow vanished into aquamarine particles of light.

"So even though he is resentful of me and my choice of allies, Archer still obeyed me when I requested that of him" Tokiomi mused. "Still if I had not he may have killed Caster when he confronted that Servant several hours ago." Tohsaka did not like the report that Archer had given him about what the Servant had suspected what caster had been planning. While it was no secret that the Master of Saber would have been using the Einzbern manor for their base of operations it was still a good thing to have that confirmed. Still now that the second night was over meaning that Archer would have free reign, though Tohsaka suspected that he may go for Caster first then Kirei. Still the Magus did not know if Archer would obey the rules and fight only during night time, especially now since Caster was still at large. "Well what hell have I wrought and what demon have I set loose upon this Grail War?" Tokiomi wondered aloud as he realised that Archer had only referred to is by it's original title before the three founding families had a falling out. "Interesting, While I thought it was impossible to underestimate one as powerful as Archer I have been proven wrong, that Servant is far more dangerous than I anticipated."

* * *

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald opened his eyes and felt himself on some sort of bed that was rather high. He realised that he was one a type of bed that was high enough so that one could stand and work at it. Kayneth attempted to rise but found himself in immense pain as he made the attempt. The Magus grunted in pain as he rested once more on the stretcher. It seemed that he was in some abandoned construction building and that he was bound to it. "where am I?" Kayneth asked as he realised that his right arm was in a cast that pained terribly that he could almost scream whenever he tried to move it.

Kayneth heard footsteps and looked up worridly to see his fiancee Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri holding a steel basin o water in her hands."It seems your awake" Sola-Ui said with a smug smile.

Kayenth tried to rise but it seemed that he had been bound tightly. "Sola-Ui" the Magus managed "What is this?" As he became more awake Kayneth realised that he had a tube plugged into his left arm. "Why am I here?"

There was the sound of water splashing as his fiancee rung it out of a white towel "You don't remember what happened at all?" she asked amused.

"I" Kayneth began in pain "I was attacked by Archer" he remembered realising that he had suffered several blows from the Servant of the Bow. "He came there only with the intention to hurt me" Kayneth hissed though whether that was out of outrage or pain was at this point unknown. Kayneth then remembered the last thing he saw "Assassin" he almost shouted.

"Yes" Sola-Ui agreed "Assassin attacked you and poisoned you if not for Lancer bringing you to me you would be dead." Sola-Ui stated. "Your left arm had been broken and your right had been crushed with the bones resembling something asking

to powder." She explained as she now lifted his arm and started to wipe it with the wet towel.

"What happened to me?" Kayneth asked as there was something he had yet to realise just yet, something that his finacee knew and was waiting for him to ask her.

"Several of your internal organs were crushed and had splintered bones in them" Sola-Ui answered. "Surprisingly the one's needed to survive were not too badly damaged though it can be considered a miracle because you didn't die from internal or external bleeding" she explained with a slight smile. That smirk of hers however did not comfort Kayneth in the least. "For now I've been able to mostly heal of regenerate all of your internal organs." the red haired Magus explained. "Whoever Archer was he certainly knew how to make it difficult to repair any of them since the process was rather fragile it took several hours. If I had been careless you may have died because Archer had splintered your bones into your organs. Not to mention how he shredded the muscled tissue in your right hand. Though I do believe some of Assassin's Dirks that did manage to make it through may have also done you in." Sola-Ui paused for a moment before continuing "I still wouldn't recommend moving because everything that has been repaired is very fragile, your right hand will break if you attempt to use it." she informed him. "In short you won't be able to compete in the rest of the Grail War."

This statement was something that terrified Kayneth. As of now he realised that he was the most vulnerable Master in this Grail War, something that no one wanted to be. Even his student Waver who was a pathetic excuse of a magus in Kayneth's eyes could kill him with ease now, not that Lord El-Melloi believed that his former Student possessed that sort of nerve. The fact that he only possessed a single Command Seal only made this predicament even worse. Part of him believed that he shouldn't have saved Lancer though this new humbling information did bruise Kayneth's ego enough to note that if he hadn't saved Lancer the Servant of the Lance would not have been there to rescue him from Assassin. "Wait" Kayneth stated his mind only now recognising a fact that seemed to have eluded his notice. "How is Assassin still active?" he asked.

"My, my" Sola-Ui commented "You only just realised that?" she asked rhetorically. "Lancer and I have hypothesised that it may be a Noble Phantasm the Servant possesses" she informed him. "Also before you go and say that the Master of Assassin is taking refuge in the Church might I remind you that the Church is run by the Master of Assassin father who is the referee in this war." Sola-Ui regarded Kayneth "Now let us not talk about not obeying the rules" she requested. "After all you found and exploited a loop hole in Servant and Master contract" Sola-Ui stated. "If you did so then others themselves would have found loopholes in the system to exploit." Sola-Ui had finished wiping his right arm and had now moved around the stretcher to repeat the process with her fiance's left. "While it is highly unlikely Risei Kotmine may not be party to what his son's activities are" Sola-ui stated as she lifted Kayneth's left arm up. "Though I do belie that is highly unlikely since an executioner from the Church as experienced as he would no doubt have some inkling to what Assassin's master may be doing." Sola-ui finished wiping Kayneth's left arm and placed it down.

"We can't let their deed go unpunished" Kayneth hissed in rage "We need to contact the association" he stated.

"Remember unless we have any substantial proof the Mage's association will not take action, given that the relationship with the Church is fragile at best they may just decided to reveal it to the Church after the Grail War has already finished." Sola-Ui explained. "That and the two may enter open conflict due to this, so it may be better to deal with this matter in a more discreet manner" the red haired Magus suggested. "After all we haven't lost just yet" Sola-Ui informed him. "Since neither of us possess a wish that we actually want, if we win how about we use the grail to punish those who did this to you?" she suggested. "After all it is that or something else ludicrous because I doubt the Grail will allow us much time to think on what we desire. It is that or you can wish to be fully restored that will already occur within a few weeks. Though I belie that may be a wasted wish."

Kayneth had to admit that this was a good argument "Wouldn't the other Master who we would wish to punish already have perished in the Grail War by the time we would have won?" he asked.

"If the Grail really is an omnipotent wishing device, then we could wish to cause them eternal punishment even after death" Sola-Ui replied. "i myself like you have no desire for the grail, you only entered to prove your aptitude as a Magus."

"But how would we be able to win when I am in this condition.?" Kayneth asked. The magus had lost his prized Mystic Code, Volumen Hydrardyrum since it had dispelled when Archer had attacked him. Lancer was not capable of carrying it with him when the Servant had rescued him from Assassin. At this Sola-Ui's smirk turned into a smile and Kayneth realised that she had been planning on making him ask that question.

"Give me the Command Seals Kayneth" Sola-Ui said in a sweet voice. "I'll take over as Lancer's Master in order to bring you the Grail." She stated resting an arm delicately on Kayneth's casted righted arm.

Kayneth was so shocked he almost hyperventilated "No" the Magus managed to stammer each of his breaths ragged and painful.

"You don't trust me?" Sola-Ui asked her Fiance amused at his desire to cling to power and authority. "I, who will marry into the Archibald Family?" She said all of this with that amused look on her face.

Kayneth was sweating in desperation "No" he answered "But" the Magus remembered the near one sided interaction between Lancer, Sola-Ui and himself in the Hyatt hotel on the first night, though Kayneth was only making presumptions on what had been going on in that interaction. "Sola-Ui, do you really think Lancer would abandon me and swear fealty to you?" he asked.

"I do" Sola-Ui replied. "He is a Heroic Spirit who heeded the Grail's invitation" she explained. "Lancer Seek's the grail just like us." Clearly the Red haired Magus was enjoying of being in a position of power over Kayneth, few could claim to be after all. "Even if he has to change Masters he will accept it to reach his goal" Sola-Ui reasoned looking fondly at Kayneth or more specifically at his right arm. The cast hid the Command Seals she desired.

"Sola-Ui" Kayneth pleaded. "Lancer isn't as admirable as you think!" he hissed.

Sola-Ui turned her attention from Kayneth's Command Seals to look him in the eye. "Why do you say that?" she asked both playfully and mockingly.

"When I asked him what he'd wish for, Lancer told that he doesn't seek the Holy grail." Kayneth replied still sweating. "A Servant with no desire for the Grail is categorically impossible" he stated. "He must be hiding something. But no matter what Lancer is hiding, he must obey me as long as I bear this Command Seal" Kayneth explained. "I won't give you the Command Seal" Kayneth informed his fiancee with general concern for her.

Sola-Ui took in a deep breath before sighing. "Kayneth" she began in her usual cold and stern tone "you don't seem to understand." Her words were now admonishing like how she usually was "that we must win this no matter what." Stating this Sola-ui took Kayneth's arm and gave it a little tug. Normally nothing would happen but this time Kayneth screamed out in pain as it was dislodged Clearly this was showing how powerless and weak in this condition Kayneth actually was. "You know Kayneth?" she asked. "An unskilled spiritual healer like myself cannot hope to extract the Command Seals by force" Sola-Ui was no longer smiling as she regarded her Fiance. Gently and carefully stroking Kayneth's now dislodged right arm she spoke "I could take these without resistance if the bearer agrees with it" she explained. Kayneth was crying tears of pain and grief as his fiancee continued regardless "If you won't give me your consent then I guess I'll have to" Sola-Ui paused as she what she haad just said sink in. Her eyes were blank like the rest of her facial features as she finished that sentence "cut your right arm off." After this the Red haired Magus cocked her head to the side and asked "well?" It was clear she was not going to give Kayneth much if any time to think any of this through.

* * *

Lancer patrolled the abandoned buildings that the three of them had set up a temporary base in. Dawn was almost breaking and he had yet to hear if his lord had awoken. "It seems that your summoner still lives" a voice that was both sharp and cold stated." Lancer whipped around spear at the ready, waiting to thrust it as his amber eyes met azure ones "Lancer."

"Archer" The Knight of the Lance spoke to the Knight of the Bow who was seated on what had once been a wall "come to finish off what you started on the first night?" he asked.

"If I had I wouldn't have bothered to come to you" Archer replied. "I would have gone straight to the building across from us and I would have killed those two while one of them slept and the other focused on healing the former wounds.

"Why are you here?" Lancer demanded hostly. While he may be honour bound to defeat Archer for his crimes against his master the Servant of the Lance knew that his opponent was one to treat with extreme caution.

"Though I presume you are already aware of it transpiring, I still feel obliged to inform you that your last adventure is repeating itself." Archer stated. "Though this is only on the bare basics of it."

Lancer scowled still looking _enchantingly_ handsome despite the scowl that he wore. "And why do you feel obliged to tell me this?" Lancer asked suspicious of Archer's motives.

"Because from what I know of you, despite the fact that you are a fool who believes in the existence of honour, I still feel that you deserve better than what you had and what you have." Archer replied.

"I do not need your pity" Lancer replied tersely still unsure if he might provoke the other Servant into attacking which would not be good.

"My pity is reserved for those who are more unfortunate than I" Archer replied. "Those who I know of I can count on one and still have a majority to spare." Archer stated raising the two last digits on his hand. "While those two did not suffer as much I did, they both have something I am glad that I never experience." Archer informed his fellow Servant. "Just in case you were wondering what the experience I am talking about was not mutual it was two separate tragedies."

While this did catch Lancer's interest he was concerned with how he would deal with Archer if the other Servant decided to attack. "Leave or I will be forced to defeat you" Lancer demanded.

"I could kill you as you are now with my bare hands as I was in life" Archer informed Lancer. "While I may be restricted by the class I have been summoned as I am very much capable of killing you without the need to draw my blade."

Lancer would have called tis arrogance but from his brief engagement with the Servant of the Bow on the first night the Knight of the Fianna suspected that Archer's claims may be more than idle boasting as the Servant did not seem to be the kind that valued words in any form given by how little he actually would speak.. "You're holding back aren't you." It was a statement not an accusation.

"Perhaps" Archer replied neither denying nor confirming what Lancer had just said. "But you need to find out for yourself" The servant of the Bow informed him.

Lancer found his grip tightening on Gáe Dearg It was in anticipation of the inevitable clash that he believed would come from this encounter. It seemed Archer knew this two as the tension in the atmosphered built up between the two Servants like it had on the first night when Lancer still possessed the Gáe Buidhe. The first knight of the Fianna knew that this battle would be significantly shorter because unlike las time there was no Berserker for Archer to attack first.

The tension diffused as Archer rose from the broken wall he had been seated on and turned away "Go" the Servant of the Bow bade Lancer tuning his head so that one of his eyes could meet Lancer's " _She_ is waiting for you." With that Archer vanished as he took his astral form leaving behind some quickly fading motes of aquamarine light.

Lancer then without waiting leapt into action as he dashed where to where Kayenth was at the implications of what Archer had said. The thought weighed heavily on his mind. That along with the words Archer had told him. " _You deserve better_ " The Servant of the Bow had stated. It seemed that Archer knew Lancer's identity. Also deep within Lancer the larger part of him that was suppressed knew that the Servant of the Bow was right and cursed Lancer for it.

* * *

Waver Sighed as he heard the antics of Rider trying to get into the Extra Large size of jeans that Waver had bought for him. Rider had defeated Lancer earlier in the morning when it was still dark so Waver had to follow up with his promised to buy Rider the pair of pants. Waver was silently grateful that the King of Conquerors had only asked him to buy one set of pants and not 'whatever you want' part of it like Waver had promised him.

Speaking of the Servant he was laughing in a jolly manner as he had managed to get the jeans on "Now I can walk around without having to change into my astral form" the King of Conquerors stated.

"Yeah, yeah" Waver replied. In truth the events that had happened earlier had sapped much of his energy if not all of it, Waver himself was surprised that he had not dropped unconscious with exhaustion. "Say rider?" he asked gaining the Servant's attention. "Do you really believe that I have a chance of defeating Lord El-Melloi like Archer said I did?"

"Of course" Rider replied. "I don't believe that Archer is the tube of Servant that would just say something to encourage or flatter anyone in general" The Servant explained. "If a man like that say's that he believes that you will be victorious then there will me a chance that you will be victorious." Rider stated. "Didn't we triumph over Lancer just before during the night?" Rider asked.

"That was your doing not mine" Waver replied. Sighing Waver continued "the only thing I did was hide in you chariot, I really am pathetic. What was that for?" the young Magus asked as he started to rub his head where Rider had struck it.

"I have already told you not to deny your own merits" Rider stated. "You walked by my side in all of my battles and yet you are unharmed while Lancer's Master has lost an arm from what we saw and his mystic code Volumen Hydrargyrum that had you so worried." The King of Conquerors informed him. "Despite claiming to be the most worthless master to me, you still retain all three of your command seals and are in perfect condition." Rider explained.

"I still am unsure of it" Waver confessed. "I mean Kayneth is a prodigy and was chosen as the Mage Associations representative in this war for a reason."

""And you were Chosen as a Master of this war for a reason as well" Rider replied. "Do you really think that I could be summoned by someone as pathetic as you believe yourself to be?" he challenged.

Waver was unsure of how should he respond still he knew that he needed to rest for some time "I'm unsure" Waver replied "I think I need to go rest I have not slept for several days now."

"That would be a wise decision" Rider agreed "I need you at your absolute best if we are to hunt down Caster tonight." The King of Conquerors stated as waver walked upstairs towards his bedroom.

* * *

 _The scene was like one that was strange to say the least. When none would look up they could see the sky but if they looked long enough they could see it flicker like a TV screen when the reception on the signal was poor. Behind that it seemed that there was stone. This either signalled that this place was a large type of structure or that it was deep underground. Most notable was the figures that stood in this strange landscape that resembled some sort of tropical forest. There were four hundred and three in total. Out of that three hundred of them wore similar if not identical uniformed that had glowing blue lines running through them along with Cyclopean helmets with glowing visors and more blue lines that ran across them. Upon close inspection one could see that these were not lines but tubes that were inbuilt into the uniforms that the blue light ran through, even the boots possessed this._

 _The uniforms were slightly different so you could tell which was male and which was female. The mails had sleeveless top and long trousers while the females differed in which that their uniform had sleeved shirts and short leggings barely longer than underwear but high boots and stockings. There was a third type of uniform obviously for those of a higher station had regular sized boots longer than the males and an overcoat that covered whatever other uniform they could have been wearing. This groups helmet was also different as it was more intricate than the other two's showing their station of a higher rank and possibly command. All of these uniforms had metallic chest pieces and shoulder guards attached to them._

 _Out of the other four one of them wore a the uniform of the last group only that this figure did not wear a helmet. The figure had long black hair that fell down to it's waist and it's uniform was several shades lighter than the others making it a light grey. It also wore an eyepatch on its right eye and wore some sort of circlet of similar colour which possessed three spiky protrusions from his top._

 _Theone of the other figures had white spiky hair that was long and was topless. On his waste at the back were two blades that resembled katanas and his trousers were coloured white. He had long grey boots and his chest and arms were bare unlike the others he did not possess gloves either. Like the other three hundred on one figures his uniform also had the glowing blue tups running through them._

 _The second last figure wore a helmet that was not cyclopean, possessing two eyes instead of one and it was also black in colour. It wore a cloak that conspired to conceal every one of it's features leaving it blank. However it seemed that this figure possessed the most presence and status as all present looked towards it for some sort of signal._

 _The last figure was notable shorter than all the other's. While the white haired one was a youth who had yet to fully grow into an adult this figure was visibly around the age of a child who hadn't finished their first decade. Again like the white haired figure this one's gender was obvious as it was a bow. It's uniform was a 'steel' coloured one lacking any of the tubes that all of the others expect the masked one possessed. He had a sleeveless uniform that possessed a turtle neck and shoulder guards. He wore cargo pants and black boots along with black gloves on his hands. The boy had slightly spiky hair that fell down from his head that was a 'steel' colour. Like the two others whose eyes were visible his eyes were an azure colour that glowed like the Visors of all but the masked one. The boy had a blank expression on his face and had a clod feeling to his gaze._

 _"Deepgroung SOLDIERs" the masked individual spoke up. "You have been called here today as the we have decided to give you a chance for freedom". From the masked figures voice it seemed to be male. "All you have to do is kill the boy you is barely even eight years old in front of you now and we will release you" he explained. "To make sure any of you don't try to shirk from this generous offer we have two of the coloured Tsviets Argento and the Weiss the Immaculate here." The masked figure explained gesturing to each in turn as he introduced them._

 _The white haired one who had been identified as Weiss whispered to the steel haired boy "Don't try for the restrictor" he warned "While you may be able to take him out we do not know where the other three are."_

 _The only confirmation he received was a slight almost unperceivable nod from the bow who's eyes were focused on the one's who had been brought to kill him and the one speaking to them._

 _"You are Deepground SOLDIER so none of you should have any qualms about killing this child" the one who had been referred to by Weiss as the Restrictor stated. "Well then he said as Argento and Weiss walked behind them as he walked behind the boy "On my mark begin." As soon as he was a ten feet behind the boy the Restrictor raised his before bringing it down as a signal to the three hundred._

 _It was over within less than a minute. The boy had destroyed all of them with his bare hands alone. There was blood and glowing blue liquid everywhere he himself was covered with it none of it his own. The boys blue eyes flashed brightly as he turned to regard one who still moved barely twitching but still alive. Walking over to his fallen foe the boy took his boot and applied pressure to the figures head. "There was a sickening crunch and nothing else moved._

 _The Restrictor clapped at this as he approached. "Very well done" he said and that was a hint of pride in his voice. "I must say that you were worth the investment."_

 _Argento approached the boy and began to wipe away the blood and blue liquid covering him. "What a mess" she said in a gentle tone "you have made quite a mess of yourself" Argento stated as she managed to get most of it off of the boy's face. "Still we need to clean your uniform and get the blood out of your hair" she informed the boy. "It will lessen the equipments functions. Surprisingly ann that had gotten on the boys skin was wiped off easily as it it were on smooth form of metal._

 _"Weiss I suppose you and your brother have reason to celebrate" The Restrictor stated as he surveyed the coloured Tsviet who had a smirk on his face. Looking at the boy the Restrictor now spoke "congratulations on becoming a coloured Tsviet." he congratulated the boy. "You are now the youngest to have ever achieved this level of strength so don't stop and grown stronger, so once again I offer my congratulations Suchīru the Steel."_

* * *

Tokiomi woke up breathless and gasping from what he had just seen. "Was that a dream?" he asked himself aloud. "What kind of hell was that?" A place so far underground it needed an artificial sky, clearly to Tohsaka the place seemed to sort of scientific as there did not seem to be any thaumaturgy involved. Tokiomi had to go and get a class of Water to gain his bearings. After wetting his head to cool down the Magus seemed to compose himself.

"Who could do that to those people?" he asked. Clearly they had not been sent there to be given a chance at freedom as the once who had been identified as the Restrictor had told them. No from what Tohsaka had seen they had been there as some sort of trial for that boy to become something called a coloured Tsviet. "Not even a Magus would force a Child to do that" Tokiomi said to himself. All of them had moral codes they followed despite some of them being ruthless and cruel. Dead apostles did not have the resources to waste on such an experiment or research.

Tokiomi thought back on the boy and suddenly felt a cold sensation come into his spine, the boy could have been no older than Rin was and he had killed those Deepground SOLDIERs as they had been called without any remorse and with impossible ease. This meant that the boy Suchīru as he had been finally named at the end of it had been doing something like this before and was likely highly conditioned. As despite being totally blank he seemed to be under no sort of hypnosis.

Tokiomi then realised that he had seen that blank emotionless look before on Kotomine and, Tokiomi's eyes widened in realisation. He had seen that look on Archer as well, not only that but comparing the two the head of the Tohsaka family could see the resemblence, that boy was Archer at a young age. "his name is Suchīru?" Tokiomi asked himself. His title was the same as his name, steel. "What sort of demon have I unleashed?" Tohsaka asked himself looking at the three command seals on his hand and for the firsst time doubting that all three of them could kill his Servant.

* * *

 **Incase you need clarification that was Archer who was reading Lancer's legend at the Start and not Kayneth seeing it in his sleep, I left that part off screen because I wanted to show Archer reading the full story and write his reaction to it. That shit with Kayneth and Sola-ui took a long time but in case you were wondering she didn't heal Kayneth properly so that she could get the command seals but it would have been nonetheless hard for her.**

 **I decided for Tokiomi to see part of Archer's past mainly how he became a coloured Tsviet as it would be good for the Magus to realise the scope of what he was dealing with. I quite liked his reaction though I would have preferred it if he had pissed himself and started screaming but that would be out of character for a 'gentlemen'.**

 **Yeah so I did decide not to mention Kotomine and Kariya that much in this chapter but they will have a much larger part soon. Also I am confused on how I should Have Rider do the Banquet of Kings since I would like to include Archer in it, so perhaps I should make it the 'Banquet of Servants?' Just an idea if you have anything to say on that please feel free to tell me I am open to ideas.**

 **Anyways if you have any feedback or idea that you wish to share please feel free to leavea review or PM me though as always I will aske that you leavea review first and then expand on it in a PM later if you had more to say. I just find it easier to sort reference that way.**

 **Also I will be writing the next chapter in Tsviet of Steel soon so please look forward to the death of Squall and Autunm (perhaps if I ever have a dissidia cross over with Archer in it I should have him make reference to this when he meet Squall from final fantasy eight and do a comparison)**

 **Also I am rather please to say that My Yu-GI-Oh GX crossover has a hundred followers so hooray for that (just sixty one more until it outdoes 'The Angel with a Single Wing')**

 **Also my poll for the Knightmare of Shinjuku on who should be paired with Lelouch is now over the results if you have not seen my profile are**

 **Shirley: 16%**

 **Nunnally: 13%**

 **Kallen: 10%**

 **C.C.: 10%**

 **Kaguya: 10%**

 **Euphemia: 10%**

 **Sayoko: 10%**

 **Milly:10%**

 **Marrybell: 2%**

 **Oldrin Zevon: 2%**

 **Anya: 0%**

 **It seems that all who voted were Shirley and Nunnally fans and that no one likes Anya (poor knight of round). I remember just on Thursday there was a tie with Shirley, Kallen, C.C, Kaguya, Euphemia, Sayoko and Milly all being in first place. I am glad there was a tie breaker with having a clear first and second place though it seem sthat the some of the voters were interested in having Nunnally paired with Lelouch (wincest I bleive they refer to it as) but I am slightly confused then at why they didn't vote for Lelouch's other sister Marrybell then (must be cause I didn't add the 'mel Britannia' onto the end of it, a mistake on my part.) Still anyways thank you whoever you were for voting and breaking that tie. (I can't write harems to save my life and I don't believe Lelouch would like something in common with his father)**


	7. Act VI: Sorrow of the Third Night

**So yeah I decided to at least attempt to get a knew one out before new years and where I am it is just a little under and hour before the new year so Happy New years day. Also I decided to update this fice. Thanks again Fate Lover for your Reviews. Truth be told I was writing this fic when I received it. Thanks. So anyway I hope you enjoy. Oh Boy I just realised this is my fourth fic to go over 50,000 words anyways once again i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The scene changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _I lost all of what you could call feelings of love. They weren't sealed, so they can't be released. They weren't broken, so they can't be fixed. That which is lost, cannot be recovered._ "- Tatsuya Shiba, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

* * *

The Knight of the Lance halted as he heard his title as a Servant being called. The Voice was that off his his Master Kayneth's fiancee Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri who had called out to him. " _Your last adventure is repeating itself_ " The words of the Servant of the Bow echoed in the first spear of the knights of Fianna's head. " _She is waiting for you_ " Lancer knew full well the implications of what Archer had said, it meant that Kayneth had been betrayed.

" _Why should you be loyal to one who would cast you aside at a moments notice?_ " a treacherous thought whispered in his ear. Lancer attempted to crush this but it came back all the more stronger " _Both of them are monsters who would disregard a knight's honour for personal gain. Why would you wish to serve Master that does not value your loyalty and has only blamed you for his failings._ " Lancer gritted his teeth in anger as he seemed unable to crush these rebellious thoughts. It seemed that the larger part of Diarmuid Ud Duibhne had began to do more than just stir from his slumber and seemed to be threatening to wake from his long sleep. The awakening of his Chivalric Pride seemed to have triggered this.

Still Lancer tightly reigned in on his own personal doubts that Archer had seemingly attacked with words instead of blows and had struck his fellow Servant a far worse blow than when he had used Lancer's own spear to wound Kayneth on the very first night. It hadn't been too long since then tonight would be the third night of the grail war, Still As Lancer approached the red haired Magus he felt his grip on Gáe Dearg tighten as the Servant was able to perceive that Sola-Ui was covering her right hand with her left in order to hide something. Lancer had to suppress the rage he felt at the one he had called Master being betrayed by the man's own fiancee.

"Lancer" Sola-Ui called out in a gentle but eager tone betraying the what she had done. "Please show yourself she requested looking around for the Servant.

While Lancer desired deeply to kill her he also knew that he would His Master Kayneth would be far more than just displeased if he performed such an action. It seemed that most men could never see anything wrong with their betrothed, or the one that they loved. Lancer decided to confront Sola-Ui openly walking up towards her. Still what Archer had warned him of still rung wildly inside of the Servants mind. A large part of him was grateful that he was free of Kayneth though that same part was also repulsed at what Sola-Ui had done. Kayneth was not a man who old have given up his Command Seals willingly, So she must have coerced or threatened Lord El-Melloi into giving his consent.

Lancer was conflicted about any course of action he should take, part of him wanted to simply put his head down and obey while another part of him wanted to rage against the actions he had been forced to commit. "Sola-Ui-sama" he addressed the Red haired Magus "how fares Lord Kayneth?" Lancer asked. Depending on her answer the Servant had come to the decision on whether he should kill her or not. While it may mean that he my no longer be able to maintain his form in this world. He could at least serve Kayneth by slaying the one who had betrayed the next head of the Archibald family. Lancer deep within himself knew that Kayneth would never appreciate such an action or any action that he took. The man did not value anything expect himself and his fiancee, after all his actions had proven this on numerous occasions.

"Not very well" Sola-Ui replied. "I've performed the routine treatments" she explained in a rather casual manner showing her lack of concern for Kayneth.

Lancer kept his visage neutral though he did noticed a small inclination that while the Magus had been telling the truth she had left out a few details in that statement alone. Lancer didn't even need to look Sola-Ui in the eyes to confirm this.

Mistaking the Servants contemplation of her deceit for self blame Sola-U chided him "this isn't your fault" she tried to explain, "Kayneth brought it upon himself." While this was not something one's future wife should say Lancer also knew her statement to be true. "It just means that the Grail war was too much for him." Diarmuid just watched her with a suspicious glare. "He isn't worthy of being your master Diarmuid" Sola-Ui pleaded.

While theMagus was lightly blushing Diarmuid in less than an instant had the Crimson Rose of Exorcism at her throat "Speak no more for you betray my lord" Lancer found that he had to physically restrain himself from hissing this at the Magus. "I for your treachery I should slay where you stand!" The Servant of the Lance declared. "I loathe unfaithfulness" Diarmuid whispered menacingly, his eyes glinting in the moonlight, in all to any female onlooker Lancer looked _enchanting_.

Sola-Ui's eyes widened as she saw Gáe Dearg levelled at her and she lost her footing and stumbled back. "No Lancer" She pleaded. "I did all I could for Kayneth."

"You lie" Diarmuid stated coldly as he advanced on her, his spear ready to impale Sola-Ui. "Betrayal must be punished" Lancer informed her. "Stealing your Fiance's last remaining Command Seal falls under it." he explained. "I pledged my loyalty as a knight to Lord Kayneth. Therefore did you ever think that I would let something like this slide?" Lancer asked. "Before I am a Servant I am a Knight" Lancer informed the Magus. "Will not betray my Lord like you have."

"What?" Sola asked "To begin wit, aren't you a Servant who manifest using _my_ mana?" Sola demanded of him desperate. "What is wrong with me possessing the Command Seal? Am I not worthy of bring you master?" she challenged.

"Yes" Lancer answered moving the spear forward ever so slightly "I would never serve a traitor like you."

It seemed even though Lancer was going to attempt to kill her she was still smitten with him, a plague on the curse that the fae, Youth had placed on him. "If I die then you will no longer be able to maintain you form."

Lancer was repulsed by this he couldn't stand smitten maidens like Sola-Ui nor could he really stand extremely jealous men like his Master Kayneth. Still the Heroic Spirit's Knightly honour pulled him in two directions one to serve Kayneth and the other to slay the man as the Magus had no redeeming qualities and would happily remove anyone who stood in his way. "If that is the price of removing traitors then so be it."

Sola-Ui closed her eyes and shouted "The grail can achieve miracles, It can heal Kayneth" Surprisingly she had expected to meet her end at the hands of Diarmuid but after a few moments Sola-Ui decided to open her eyes.

"I will tell you now" Lancer began coldly "I hold no love for my Lord, Lord Kayneth will survive this on his own. Since he no longer is a master" he informed her. "That said while he still lives I will not tolerate any action taken against him." Lancer explained. "What would you say that you would actually mean?" he challenged "I have no doubt that if I were to bring the grail to you or Lord Kayneth you would waste the wish, you both would wish for something temporary or petty."

"Didn't you _not_ possess a wish for the Grail" Sola-Ui asked. "I was lead to believe that you had no desire for it."

"My wish can be completed without use of the Grail." Lancer replied. "I had originally took the geis laid upon me by Gráinne as a test of my pride" Lancer explained. "I never once blamed her despite my desire to for forcing it upon me." Lancer now looked into Sola-Ui's eyes "I only did so because I admired her ability to through away her pride, title and future." Lancers eyes now narrowed in anger "The main reason I did not blame her was because she did so under the effect of the curse that I possess, yet still I always felt that resentment that the geis forced me to betray my Lord and forced me to love her, when that which she wanted already belonged to another who possessed all of it." It seemed that his point was being driven home particularly with use of his spear. "I viewed this Grail War as a means to regain my lost pride as knight by delivering the grail to my sworn lord" Diarmuid explained. "There is no use wishing on it as I believed that simply being summoned as already fulfilled half of my greatest desire." Not once had Lancer even moved his spear Gáe Dearg remaining precariously at Sola-Ui's throat ready to end her life. "But the one I was summoned by is incomparable with me, Lord Kayneth is a coward who insults my pride as a knight and refuses to believe in the slightest whenever we have spoken." It seemed that that previous part really stung Lancer's pride "not only that but he is also a coward who consistently makes demands of me that would force me to betray my code and win at all cost." Lancer was indeed greatly angered by this if his words and tone were any hint as to his mood "I am not particular about my Master I would acknowledge anyone who would except my loyalty, yet it seems that the one who just so happened to summon me cannot even comprehend the value of such a thing, treating me as if I were one of his disposable mystic codes that have proved to be worthless for all his boasts about them."

"If you recognise Kayneth as what he truly is then why do insist on following him?" Sola-Ui asked. The Magus then winced as she felt Gáe Dearg moved passed her ear and embedded itself into the ground behind her.

"A young woman forced me to betray my lord" Lancer replied. "You would best think on that" The Servant stated as he began to walk away.

"Wait were are you going?" Sola-Ui asked nervously.

"To inform your Fiance of your betrayal" Lancer replied coldly "I think it is best if he be the judge of your fate." The Servant stated as he walked off.

Sola-Ui looked at the Command Seal on her Hand and then back to Lancer's shrinking back " _If only I had one more Command Seal_ " she thought. It was then that the red haired Magus remembered something. " _That's right the one who defeat's Caster will gain an extra Command Seal_ " she said to herself. Sola-Ui now could only hope that Kayneth would not have Lancer punish her for this, the again she knew that he would probably berate Lancer for attempting to deceive him and then order him to cooperate with her. " _Yes_ " Sola-Ui reasoned " _If we go after Caster I will be able to get my hands on another of those command Seals._ " Slowly Rising to her feet the Magus said to herself quietly "Yes if I get that Command Seal I can finally be rid of Kayneth" she stated. "Then, I'll just use one of them to force Lancer to return my affections" she reasoned panting. "The Diarmuid will be mine."

Sola-Ui had been so caught up in this she did not notice that Archer had been observing this whole ordeal. Shaking his head in disapproval. "A fool, a bigger fool and a fool beyond all hope" he muttered. "I was hoping that Lancer would kill her for her betrayal" he said to himself. "But I supposed one as addicted to the leash as he is would need to get permission to take a life" Archer scoffed. "I guess I will have to do the deed, I guess I am the only one who would punish betrayal" Archer then was about to draw his blade when he felt Tokiomi contacting him "Well I better go and see what the Magus wants" Archer stated one last time at Sola-Ui. "You will not live to force your affections on Lancer" The Servant of the Bow stated before he dematerialised into Aquamarine motes of light.

* * *

"In my previous life, I through myself into many battle" Saber explained to Irisviel. The Two were out on the walls of the Einzbern Mansion, Dusk had yet to fall and there was a cold breeze coming from the wind. "Yhere were times when I had to turn a blind eye towards the lived lost. That is why I can understand Kiritsugu's reasoning in this matter" she informed the homunculus. "However" Saber stated as she turned around "the Holy Grail War has clear rules. It is supposed to be a proxy over the Grail by means of Servants to avoid unnecessary bloodshed" the King of Knights stated. "Is that not the case Irisviel?" Arturia asked.

Irisviel for her part just stared sadly at Saber not replying, a blank expression on the Einzbern's face.

"If Kiritsugu had allowed me to aid Archer then we would have slain Caster" Saber explained. "We wouldn't have to worry about more innocent children being killed" at this saber clenched her fist in anger as it trembled with rage. "Archer does not seem to be the sort who would attack you as soon as a mutual threat has passed, is there any chance of Kiritsugu changing his mind?" Saber asked.

Irisviel did not respond with words instead she gave the Heroic Spirit a small sad smile as her answer. This was all she needed to do.

Saber understanding nodded and looked out again from across the mansions wall. Her hand that now rested on the battlement she clenched in frustration.

"Believe me when I say this Saber" Irisviel stated as she walked up to the Servant of the Sword. "For Kiritsugu and me to make our ideal world a reality you are absolutely essential" she assured the Heroic Spirit.

Saber opened her mouth in shock but upon realising that she didn't have a reply to give closed it and looked away. Once again staring across into the forest that surrounded the mansion.

* * *

Laughter could be heard from the Mackenzie residence. Glen and Rider were laughing loudly together, the aged man was clearly drunk, The King of Conquerors was not. Waver just stared in sock at the two of them not being able to comprehend what was going on. Though it would be more accurate that at the moment the young Magus was a little too socked to. Well the elderly couple had taken quite a liking to Rider and that was a little unusual not to mention downright bizarre.

"Man, that drink felt good" Glen stated a with a happy sigh as they ate breakfast, the old man was clearly enjoying himself.

"Ooh, thank you" Iskander replied as he poured himself another glass. His large form barely fitted at the table forget about how he had to sit on the chair.

"You need to tell us earlier when you have guests over" Martha, Glen's wife stated in a cheerful and carefree manner.

"No, no" Rider told her "Don't trouble yourself Ma'am" he informed her politely. As he held a massive pint of alcohol up and waved to her in thanks. "There is not better welcome than the simple flavours of home" he stated.

"My, my" Martha stated "You are such a flatterer." As she said this the elderly woman placed a dish on the table. At this Iskander laughed deeply.

Waver for his part just ate his rice in silence a confused and disbelieving look on his face.

"We couldn't help but worry about how Waver was doing in school in England" Glen explained. "But if he's made friends with a trustworthy man like you, then we were worrying over nothing at all" Glen stated as he slapped the Servant on the back in a friendly manner, he did so multiple times.

"Nah" Iskander replied a little embarrassed. "I'm the one in his debt" he explained. The King of Conquerors had no idea how to use chopsticks so he just stabbed them into the fish and lifted it up so he could begin eating. With a loud thump Iskander had put his foot on the Chair showing off his new jeans "Look he even picked out and bought these fine pants for me" Rider explained patting his knee.

"Oh" Glen stated with more interest because he was slightly drunk. "So how long will you be in Japan, Alexei?" the old man asked.

"Oh" Rider replied "I should have my work here wrapped up in a week or so" he explained. Waver himself was busy scoffing down his rice.

"If you like why don't you stay here with us?" Glen asked the Heroic Spirit. "I'm sure there's enough space for another futon in Waver's room." he stated. The kind old man then turned to the Magus "right Waver?" he asked.

Waver who had just finished his rice and with a slightly forced smile one. The young Mags struggled for a reply but fortunately Rider interrupted.

"Futon?" the Servant asked excitedly. "Oh the bedding that the people of this country sleep on?" It seemed that the King of Conquerors was rather excited to heat the answer.

Glen laughed "it probably feels strange to sleep on the floor instead of a bed when you're not used to it yet" he stated.

Iskander hummed and nodded "that's the best thing about visiting foreign lands" Reder explained "unknown surprises give me great joy." Everyone at the table was smiling, well everyone except Waver who was attempting to hid his irritation with some emotional eating. That meant that the young Magus was stuffing his face with another bowl of rice and getting it all over the lower half of his face.

"You're absolutely right" Glen stated then Rider, Martha and himself put their mug and glasses together as the three of them shared a laugh. Like before Waver was the only one not laughing.

* * *

Kariya watched Sakura play with a few of the children in the park. In the two days that they had been free from the Crest Worms he had seen a light that had been lost in the girl relight. In fact the man was quite glad that he was able to see her smile and be happy as he had dreaded that Sakura may have never been able to do that again. Still the white haired man did not relax because of what he had discovered about Caster. The insane servant and his deranged Master could appear at any moment to kidnap the children and use them for some debased ritual. Kariya clenched his fist in determination, he would not let that happen not when Sakura had begun to smile again.

Kariya felt a tingling sensation and turned around to meet the azure gaze of the Knight of the Bow. "Archer" he greeted the Servant "is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I just came to review the status of yourself and Sakura" Archer replied in his usual manner. "The situation regarding Caster had me" Archer paused as the Servant seemed to struggle to find the right word "concerned" he finally finished.

"Thank you" Kariya replied, he was touched by the Servants concern, he was also a little confused as he was wondering whether Archer had been shy or just did not know how to speak properly when talking about these things. Kariya decided to ask him "you paused" the white haired man stated. "Was there something wrong?" the Matou asked.

"I am unfamiliar when it comes to dealing with regular children or humans in general" Archer replied. "As such I am not familiar with the correct use of words when expressing concern for another's safety, that does not include the line 'be vigilant', 'stay sharp' or something akin to those" he explained. "Like you saw I need to concentrate to express myself without my intentions being misunderstood in such a situation."

Kariya was confused at the Servants reasoning but then again Archer did confuse him as the Servant did not seem to understand many things about humans either. "Well anyway thank you for saving Sakura" he thanked the Servant again.

If the Archer had heard this he didn't seem to acknowledge it. Instead the Servant of the Bow asked "How is your new eye functioning?" It seemed that he did not wait for Kariya to respond before he put his hand on the man's left eye and pulled the lid back to check on it. "Yes" Archer muttered as he let go of Kayneth "it appears to be operating properly" he stated. "Though I must ask how if you have gotten used to the depth perception?"

Kariya looked to the side slightly ashamed "no" he admitted "I have not." Because of this he had decided to lay low so that he may get used to it, and be able to perform better if he was confronted by another Servant or Master.

"I will admit that I did not expect you to adjust so quickly" Archer stated. The Servant then looked over to where Sakura was playing and laughing with the four other kids. "Still it is good to see that both of you are recovering Physically at least, I judge you will need to be treated with a psychiatric workout or whatever it is called" the Servant trailed off before looking at Kariya and then to his hand "I am surprised that you still possess the Command Seals" he stated.

"Well, I may have not had a wish but I'm sure that berserker does" Kariya replied. "I just need to discover it. Discarding him when he answered the call would make me like Tokiomi"

"Berserker is a Traitor who seeks to redeem himself by perishing on the one who he betrayed sword." Archer informed Kariya. "However due to the mad enhancement you have placed on him, he now believes that if that individual cannot kill him he will slay them." The Servant of the Bow explained to a shocked Kariya. "Now when he first appeared Berserker went to attack Saber despite not receiving any instructions of nay kind from you," The azure eyed Servant reminded the white haired man. "Perhaps you could come up with a hypothesis for the Heroic Spirits actions" Archer suggested before he walked away. The Servant of the bow then halted as if considering something, then he out of seemingly nowhere took out a 3 small orbs that he merged into one, Archer had called them Materia when the two had last met, the Servant then handed the fused materia to Kariya.

"A Materia?" Kariya asked looking up at the Servant pf the bow. "Why are you giving me another one?"

"Because with what I have seen from Caster you may be in need of something with offensive spells" Archer replied. "This one is three fused fire type materia, like this you can use it as a Firaga spell, while it may only hinder Servants a little, it will be more than effective against the creatures I believe he is attempting to summon" the Servant explained. "From what I have seen it requires a sacrifice so you must keep vigilant."

"What if the area I am in is damp or it is raining?" Kariya asked that question flashing through his mind.

"Water is of no consequence when this particular spell is used" Archer replied. "In fact it would only add to their pain boiling water is particularly painful to flesh" Archer stated before he walked away and vanished into aquamarine motes of light.

"Ojisan" Kariya heard Sakura call out to him and pull on his sleeve "Where did Onii-san go?" she asked surprising the Matou. "You were talking with him a moment ago"

Kneeling down to get to eye level with Sakura he asked in a hushed whisper "Did you see him?" Sakura nodded. While it was alright if Sakura had seen him due to her knowledge as a Magus Kariya was more concerned about something else at the moment. "Did any of the children you were playing with see him?" Karuya asked. To his relief Sakura shook her head.

"No Ojisan she answere, I saw Onii-san and thought I should come and thank him" she explained. "He rescued both of us from Ojiisan."

"That he did" Kariya agreed "that he did." Looking now directly into Sakura's not so blank eyes he spoke once more "Listen Sakura I need you to stay close by, children are being reported missing and they suspect that it is the work of serial killer" he explained. "Do you understand until this issue is resolved could you please to try and be within sight."

Sakura looked confused before she managed to give smile, though it was still somewhat cold Kariya could feel the warmth behind it.

"Hey Sakura-chan" a boy roughly her age called out to her. He had orange hair and yellow eyes "We were about to play soccer, want to play he asked holding a red ball in his hands."Sakura looked at Kariya who smiled at her and nodded. before she ran off to play with them.

* * *

Waver sighed at Rider's behaviour. "I told you to take astral form, whenever you come and go" Waver complained as he dragged a desk over towards where the king of Conquerors was sitting

"Now, now" rider began "I could not have brought this back in spirit form" the Servant informed him pointing to a blue carry bag at his feet. "To begin with boy," Iskander sunder's voice grew louder "Didn't you order me to do it?" he asked rhetorically Waver just gave him a tired look and sighed. Rider may have noticed this heed but the Servant decided to continue his rant anyway "Why must Iskander, King of Conquerors, go and draw water from some country River?" Now this time the question was not rhetorical and Rider expected an Answer.

"Because it is more productive than eating rice crackers and watching videos" Waver replied as he opened the back to reveal several tubes that had water contained with them. Each of the tubes had a label and a letter. Waver then went to his suitcase and set up is equipment. The young Magus also took a map out with several markings on it that he had drawn.

What is this?" Rider asked as Waver began mixing solutions with the another type of chemical. "Are you pretending to be an Alchemist?" Iskander was genuinely interested.

"I'm not pretending" Waver replied clearly he still hadn't gotten enough sleep but it seemed that didn't effect him as he was checking the solution he was holding. "This is alchemy" Waver explained. He then dropped the solution into one of the labeled tubes. The pure water turned a brown and red type of colour, clearly this was not a good thing as waver gulped at this.

"What on earth is that?" Rider asked, while his Master knew what was going on. The King of Conquerors had a suspicion the moment the colour changed that the result was not good, Waver's reaction only confirmed it.

Waver held the tube up looking at it carefully "spell casting residue" he answered. "Remnants of magic present in the water" he stated. "This means that someone was using magic near the river." he explained "If we follow the lead it may locate a clue to the location." Waver informed the Servant

"Boy" Iskander addressed him in a serious tone "did you already realise something like that was in the water?" he asked.

"Of course not" Waver replied "but this city happens to have a river flowing right through it's centre" he explained as he conducted the test with the other samples each turning a different shade of red than the others. "So it's obvious to start by looking at the water." Waver had gotten to the one labelled 'Q' when it did not give any form of reaction, up until that point the samples had been getting darker and darker. "Ride" Waver addressed the King of Conquerors "was there anything between these two locations?" he asked pointing at the places on the River marked 'Q' and 'P'. "An irrigation channel or a drainpipe, maybe?" the Magus suggested.

"Oh" Rider replied "There was one there of considerable size" he informed Waver.

"That is it" Waver stated getting up and reviewing the map again "Caster's atelier probably lies at the end of it" he concluded.

"Boy" Iskander addressed him "Are you sure that you aren't an incredibly talented Mage?" The Servant asked, as in his books the Waver would definitely qualify as one with the feat he had just pulled.

"A talented Mage wouldn't do it this way" Waver replied. "It's probably the simplest of methods." Waver then sighed "Are you just making fun of me?" he asked.

"Not in the least" Rider replied as he reviewed the map. "Using such a simple method to accomplish something impressive far outweigh using a complex method to achieve the same thing." Rider stated. "As your Servant I am proud as well" he informed Waver. "All right" Iskander declared as he stood up "Once we grasp his location, Caster is all mine." Rider stated resting his spatha Kupriotes on his shoulder.

"It seems you have my congratulations" A cold and sharp voice spoke as a cold breeze rushed into the room. Rider and waver turned around to see the Servant of the bow in a crouched position on the windowsill. "An I came all the way here just to give you the location of Caster so that you might have a reason to attack it." If Archer had said this in the way any normal person would have it may have been a good deal less unnerving.

"Is that so?' Rider asked "Tell me Archer what do you get out of us attacking Caster's lair?" It was clear Archer had a second motivation for coming here.

"I had no intention of hiding it from you" Archer replied as he got down from the window and stood in the room. "Assassin had beed sent to monitor Caster and his Master's actions" the Servant of the Bow explained. " _They_ have also been tasked with assaulting any other Master that is there when Caster is not, or if they have by chance defeated Caster."

Iskander gave a knowing grin at this "Oh, It seems you dislike having that which you killed survive." Rider stated. "You intended to give us the location of Caster's whereabouts and the fact that Assassin would be waiting for us so that we may be prepared for this and take measures to get prevent Waver's or my demise" he explained. "While you would take advantage of this and Kill Assassin when the Servant and Master is not looking" Rider concluded.

"It seems that you title is well earned despite your behaviour" Archer replied "Though I will say that I am unsure if all of Assassin's selves are there" he informed them.

"So we will be walking into a trap?" Waver asked a little hesitantly Archer's presence was intimidating to say the least.

"It is only a trap if you are unaware of it." Rider informed him. "If you are aware of the trap you may be able to use it against your foes for your own advantage" the King of Conquerors explained. "Besides I do not think our glowing yes friend would let that happen" Rider stated as he gave Archer a sideways glance though it was not for asking confirmation.

"Besides the fact that I loathe Assassin's master I myself am interested in your growth, if you were to grow a spine you would be a deadly adversary for most Magus's" Archer explained. "Though I was hoping Caster would be brought to an end rather quickly however I will inform you right now he is kidnapping children as we speak."

This seemed to solidify Waver's resolves as he realised that the Servant was judging him based on how he would react to this. From what he had seen of the Servant Waver had rationalised that Archer respected strength and hard work than most other things. But it seemed he believed that Waver was capable of at least being a potential winner in the Grail War. While Rider had been telling the young Magus this already, to be told it by two servants was a little overwhelming for the youth. "Alright" he sighed "We'll check this place out, just let's be careful about it" he stated to Rider whose grin only seemed to widen.

* * *

Tokiomi swirled the wine in his glass around his thoughts on the memory of his Servants legend. "Deepground" Tokiomi murmured a chill running down his spine at the name of the place. The Magus had discovered that he had little to no taste for any food or drink after he had scene that memory. Archer as he was in life ruthlessly tearing apart trained Soldiers who were no doubt adults with his _bare_ hands. "How is this possible" Tokiomi asked seemed that in life his summoned Servant had been immensely powerful and this was when he was no older than Rin or perhaps even younger.

Tokiomi put down his wine glass as the Magus realised that his hand had begun to shake. Reflecting back on it all those named did not seem to even be remotely concerned with what had just happened. It was as if this had occurred daily there. " _Y_ _ou are Deepground SOLDIER_ _so none of you should have nay qualms about killing this child._ " Those were the words the one that had been identified as 'the Restrictor' had said. This meant that all of those four hundred soldiers were going to attempt to kill the Archer without any form of remorse ore pity. While this disgusted Tokiomi he was also horrified with the ease and the lack of care Archer had taken all of their lives. Again the Magus found himself staring at his right hand and wondering how Archer had managed to have such a high Independent Action rank. Given that he know realised that one labelled as the 'The Restrictor' must have been able to 'restrict' all of them in some way. The conversation between Archer and his brother Weiss hinted that the Servant had overcome this barrier somehow through some unknown means, Archer to Tokiomi didn't seem to be the type of person who would use loophole like that if any existed, the Servant would have overcome it with his own strength and his own strength alone. This did not comfort the head of the Tohsaka family at all, in fact it only made him a little more disturbed.

Tokiomi glanced at his command seals, he knew that he would have to contact Risei in order for him to obtain more command seals. Whatever else Tokiomi was musing on was interrupted as Kotomine Kirei contacted him.

"Master" Kotmine spoke his tone bland and normal but Tokiomi knew that he would not have been contacted unless it was something of import.

"What is it Kirei-Kun?" he asked maintaining his air of elegance even though he felt the rather tense and nervous inside.

"One of the Master's has discovered Caster's lair" Kotomine replied. "Though from what Assassin has reported Caster is currently elsewhere."

Tokiomi pondered for a minute but then came to a decision "If an opportunity presents itself then order Assasin to kill the Master" he instructed before asking "which Servant is the one accompanying him?"

"I believe it to be Rider and his Master Waver Velvet" Kotomine replied. "That aside it seems they are following the Church's mandate."

"Continue as instructed brief me after you are done" Tokiomi replied before stepping away.

"Understood" Kirei replied as he walked away form the device the two used to keep in contact.

* * *

Bullseye" Rider declared as they ran over what appeared to be an abomination made of a Starfish "See I told you things would work out" the Servant stated as he let out his war cry as the two of them trampled the abominations underfoot with the Gordius Wheel. Waver was rather disturbed but managed to give a nervous smile as the two of them rode further down the structure.

When they had entered a place that was rather dark Rider grunted "Seemes that Caster is not present" the King of Conquerors stated "how unfortunate."

Waver could could not see things clearly narrowed his eyes as he tried to pick up the shapes that he could barely perceive.

"Uh boy" Iskander said his voice low and his tone serious, more serious than Waver had ever heard him before. "I think its better if you don't see this" the Servant stated.

"What are you talking about?" Waver asked. "If Caster isn't here then we should at least search for clues as to his whereabouts" Waver stated.

"That may be true" Rider stated in the same tone "But I would advise you not to take such a course of action." He was not his boisterous and large as life self which unnerved Waver "This is too much for you to handle, boy."

While Waver knew that his Servant was not saying this to hide something important from him Still as A Master in the Grail War he needed anything that he could use to his advantage. Holding what appeared to be two pills in his hand Waver clapped his two hands together which caused a green glow to appear in his hand. He then through the said glowing substance to light up the area they were in.

Waver then carefully got out before he looked to search the area lighting it up as he went. It was then that he felt something cold splash on him. Waver at first did not know what it was but when the young Magus touched his hand to his face and took some of it off he could see that it was a red sort of fluid that smelled like copper or iron. Waver's eyes widened as he saw what was in front of him. Corpses of over two dozen children littered the floor, brutally killed their bodies left once they had expired. For Waver this was too much as he gasped and stepped backwards away from the sight. Waver felt sick as he put his hands to his mouth before he let loose the contents of his stomach.

Rider stood at the Gordius Wheel before he sighed. "Didn't I warn you?" he asked. "I told you not to look" the Servant stated.

"Dammit" Waver cursed "I'm always so weak, I can't even stomach something like this yet I call myself a Magus." Waver cursed himself.

Rider's footsteps could be heard as he walked over toward the boy "This isn't the time for pride fool" he chided. "There is no wrong with what you are doing" Rider informed him "I'd punch anyone who could see this and not bat an eye" the Servant explained as he reached Waver who was on his hands and knees.

"What do you mean you'd punch them, you idiot" Waver said between sobs "aren't you standing there looking at this just fine?" he asked.

"That is because no is not the time for emotion" Rider stated and Waver felt a chill creep down his spine, Archer had warned them that another Servant was going to attack them. Rdier then leapt in front of Waver and deflected a projectile that had been aimed for the young Magus. The dirk landed at the King of Conquerors feet. Iskander picked it up and as he threw it he said "For my Master is in mortal peril." There was the sound of metal piercing flesh and the noise of something heavy hitting the ground. It seemed that waver's assailant had tried to retreat but had not made it in time.

"Assassin" Waver said as he made it to his feet remembering the warning Archer had given them. He was wise to remain quiet so they did not reveal that Archer had already informed them on the first night of this Servants continued existence. Waver walked up till he was back to back with Rider. From in front of him there appeared another black clad figure that was wearing a skeletal mask. It brandished it's dirks at him in a threatening manner As the two of them turned around Waver saw there was a second Assassin circling the two of them like a shark circling a fish or anything else unlucky enough that happened to be it's prey.

Rider kept his eyes on one of them. The Assassin that he had his back partially to tried to step forward but stopped when Rider angled his spatha at it. "One thing is certain" Rider stated "It seems that those who believed in _their_ demise have been decieved." Rider explained. Though he had chosen his words carefully to make sure than none of it would sound incriminating and give Assassin's Master or Archer reason to believe that someone had informed them of this.

The Assassin that had tired to make a move at Waver hissed before walking back into the shadows where it disappeared. The other Assassin attempted to do so as well only for a slicing sound to be heard as soon as it disappeared. Waver and Rider realised that that must have been Archer's doing as they saw the head roll over towards where they were.

After a few minutes the two of them saw Archer's glowing eyes in the dark "You have my gratitude" The Servant stated "now there is only one remaining."

"You sound sure of this" Rider stated "Though I suppose you know something we are not privy to." While this may have sounded like an accusation Rider was simply stating something that he had observed.

"I was able to get Berserker's Master into cooperating with me into attempting to kill Assassin's Master" he explained. "The Man escaped with several injuries and had lost most of his Servant in the process."

Waver admitted that Archer having glowing eyes in this sort of place was extremely disturbing. "So what do we do now?" Waver asked.

"Assassin has withdrawn to report to Kotmine Kirei it's master" Archer informed the two of them. "That said Assassin may lay in wait to ambush you if Kotomine send it back here" Archer stated.

"Archer is right this is Assassin's preferred terrain" Rider agreed with the Servant of the Bow. "It is best if we leave, but keep your guard up."

"But should we leave this place as it is?" Waver asked though he did not really wish to spend much longer in this place.

"Go" Archer instructed "I 'll clean up here" he informed them. The Servant's tone as usual cold and neutral but somehow still left no room for any argument. With that the Servant went to the bodies of the children and started to lay them on their backs before he closed their eyes positioning each one careful so that their expression were no longer ones of loose horror or despair.

Waver turned to Rider who placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "We owe it to them to watch over their last rites" the Heroic Spirit stated.

Archer moved quickly and efficiently and within less than a few minutes the bodies had been laid out together in a line all of the children's eyes closed their looks now peaceful thanks to Archer. "While this will never bring you back perhaps it will slow Caster down" Archer stated in his cold and sharp voice sounding like how he always did..

Despite this Waver somehow felt as if the Servant actually lamented the children's demise and was enraged at it. Waver and Rider were then shocked as they saw an aquamarine energy flow from the ground they were standing on and cover the Children as the corpses two transformed into the same aquamarine light before it faded leaving no trace. "What happened Waver whispered."

If Archer had heard this he did not reply as he lowered his head before silently whispering "thank you."

Rider decided that they should do their part and destroy the rest of the hideout ,even though Archer had requested that they leave. The two got into the Gordius Wheel and set the place alight with lightning bolts that caused the stone to erupt in flames. Waver took one last look back at Archer who remained where he had stood when he had finished laying the children out in a row. Waver then turned away as Rider and him rode out of the place.

Archer stood there staring blankly at the spot the children where before he had helped the planet take their bodies. As the flames rose higher a single drop of Water fell from one of his eyes and landed on the stone floor "Looking up at the ceiling Archer asked "Is there a leak?" With that the Servant entered Astral form and disappeared.

* * *

"Its seems we have a problem Kirei" the voice of Tokiomi informed his pupil. "It seems that We have lost all buto ne of Assassin's selves ad Rider and his Master were able to discover Assassin's existence before we could discern the nature of Rider's trump card." It seemed that according to Tokiomi that some good had come of it as he said "But now we know that Rider's master is a third rate Magus."

"Had they not been discovered" Kirei began.

"Other options whould have been available to you" Tokiomi finished for him.

"Yes" Kirei replied.

"While it is true your plans are important" Tokiomi began "you must remain in control and graceful at all times" the Magus stated. "Elegance is required even in battle" Tokiomi informed Kirei. "Still we will need to ask your father for at least three of his Command Seals" Tokiomi stated. "We will need to increase Assassins skills if we want the properly utilise the Servant." Tokiomi stated.

"Yeas my teacher" Kotomine Kirei replied

Unknown to either of them a figure stood in the darkness of the Church with his arms crossed. While he had been paying attention to the entire exchange when he heard the last two bits the his azure eyes for the briefest of moments shone.

* * *

 **So as you can see thing the pace is picking up. Tokiomi is rather cautious about his Servant due to what he saw in the last Chapter and Kirie is down to one Assassin yet as you can tell that is not going to be the end of the Servant.**

 **Still I hoped you liked this one even though there wasn't much action in it but then again there will be more of that later on.**

 **I noticed that JAGA03 updated Final Fire Emblem about time too I liked that crossover.**

 **Anyways if you have any feed back or ideas you wish to share please feel free leave a review or PM me though I would prefer it if you left a Review it is easier to sort and reference that way. Anyway if you don't want others to see your ideas then by all means PM me.**

 **Anyways I had fun righting this Chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it have a Happy New Year.**


	8. Act VII: Rescue and Banquet

**So yeah another update with Chapter Seven out, by the way thank you all of you who reviewed my other fics even if I can only see it through my Emails I am very grateful for your support. Also thankyou once again FateLover for your reviews I enjoy reading long ones that have ideas and opinions in them. SO anyway I managed to finish a Chapter here I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The scene changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _Regardless of what happens our lives are finite. We all know that we will grow old and that someday our lives will end. That's why we try so hard to live each day to the fullest. That's why we keep stumbling on by trial and error. But it isn't just for ourselves, it's so we can leave some signposts for the people following in our foot steps. To cowards who cling to where they are and who have given up on trying to move forward there is no way to see how bright the future is even though it's just around the corner!_ " -Meia Gisborn, Vandread

* * *

In a small girl no older than the age of eight was on her hands and knees crying as two of he school books were on the floor next to her pencil case. Standing looming over here were two boys of the same age. It had been clear that they were the ones responsible for this. "Hey" a voice called out to them as a girl with brown hair that was styled into twin tails. Like the other three she wore a green uniform "You're ganging up on her to make her do things she doesn't like" the newly arrived girl accused as she got between the two boys and the girl. "You guys really suck" she declared pointing with her left hand at them.

"Wha'ts your problem Tohsaka?" on of them asked "This is none of your business" he stated. It was clear both of them would rather not get on the girls bad side.

"Well then" the Girl who had been identified as Tohsaka stated as she closed her eyes and smiled "go ahead and do the same thing to me" she said rather confidently patting herself on the chest. "Then it'll be my business right?"

It seemed that the two boys were indeed frightened of her as they ran off. The other girl let out a sigh of relief "Here "the other girl stated as she handed the girl who had just been a bullied here book back.

It had been that the two girls had become friends after and at one point during the year were walking together. "You really need to get mad if they're doing something wrong" The girl who had been called Tohsaka explained to her friend.

"Rin-Chan" the other girl referred to the girl by her first name "You really are amazing" she stated making the other girls eyes widen. "You always speak your minds" she stated

"That's not true" Rin replied a faint blush on her cheeks due to her feeling embarrassed. "I think it's normal and natural."

It had been since then that the two girls had been close talking to each other, for Rin it was a rather refreshing experience being friends with other people and all in-between the studies she did with her father on Thaumaturgy.

That had been some time ago, Rin now looked at the empty desk next to her where her friend should have been sitting and sighed sadly, children had gone missing from Fuyuki city recently and the serial killer was at large.

After it seemed that school had ended early today so there was no fifth period. Rin had tried calling her friend's home but none was there, that and she was worthless when it came to technology.

Against her mother's wishes and knowledge Rin caught the train back into Fuyuki city to search for her friend. She held the magical searching Compass that her father had given her prior to the start of the Grail War close to her chest "please be safe" she wished as the train moved along the tracks. Fortunately no one was here on the train so they would not ask her where her parents were. "Kotone" Rin whispered the named of her friend.

As she got off the train Rin took in her surroundings "so this is Fuyuki at night" she stated looking around the dim light and the darkness gave the entire area a menacing feel. "It is so different that it is during the day" she noted feeling a chill breeze that made the girl hug herself. Though this action was also due to the fear that had crept up inside of her. "It's really scary" the girl admitted. It was then that Rin noticed that the compass that she had been given as a gift had begun to glow beneath her red jacket. Before Rin Tohsaka could do anything else a cold and sharp voice interrupted her thoughts and actions.

"Are you sure you should have come without your sire or your bearer, little girl?" it asked in a neutral manner. The choice of words were peculiar too, one could have easily asked why she wasn't with her parents.

Rin turned around and came face to face with a man who towered above her with glowing azure eyes. On his back was some type of peculiar sword, but Rin seemed enraptured by the mans glowing eyes that she stared into. "Uh sir" she managed "I think I got separated from them" Rin managed to attempt to make a fabrication but the lie died as soon as the man cut her off.

"Lying to one such as myself is pointless little girl" the man stated "You are here because you are looking for someone who is valuable to you" the man stated in his strange manner.

" _Why didn't he use the word precious or dear?_ " Rin asked herself. "Uh no" she managed taking a step back from the man who had his arms crossed.

"I have already told you lying will not work" the man stated coldly and sharply yet Rin could fel the was a bit of gentleness in the mans tone. "I was going to offer to let you accompany me as I go to kill the one responsible for all of this." he explained. "However if you find that who you came for is not _that_ important to you then by all means you can stay here and catch the train out" the man stated "I will even wait with you."

Rin didn't know why but for some reason she could really believe that this man was going to do what he claimed he would. "Why would you kill whoever is responsible for this?" Rin asked before she realised that the man had never once said the word friend to here despite knowing that she had come here to find Kotone. "Wait don't you know what the word friend means?" Rin asked as she realised that the man before here may have just not know the what the word meant.

Mans glowing eyes flickered over her for less than a moment "To your second question the term friendship can be likened to the words sympathy, honesty altruism, mutual understanding and compassion. It can also mean the enjoyment of each other's company, truant and the ability to be one's self. Expressing one's feelings and to be able make mistakes without fear of judgement from the other person."

Rin blinked before she realised something "Wait" she stated" "what you just told me. that is something you could find in a dictionary" she accused pointing a finger at him as his answer was far too accurate.

"Your question was 'don't you _know_ what the word friend means?'" the man replied in his usual manner without any hint of shame. "I answered that question" he stated "though the answer you were looking for was for the question 'do you understand what the word friend means?'" the strange man with the glowing azure eyes informed Rin, much to the latter's irritation. "If I were to honestly answer that question I would have to say I do not understand it, that or I do not know." This caught Rin by surprise as he had readily admitted something that could be seen as a fault. "Though I will say that the understanding of such things was irrelevant to my life in general so thee is no real reason for me to understand it."

"You still haven't answered my first question" Rin asked in a rather irritated fashion at him, suddenly she felt the entire area around here be sucked of the warmth it held and she looked up to see the man still looking at her with the same expression.

"I did answer the question you asked as well as the question you had meant to" he informed her. "Please try to be grateful for receiving things in general not all are as fortunate to get what they desire." he stated. "Or have anything at all" this was aid in the same manner but ruin could have sworn by Root that this man's voice had gone colder and sharper, if such a thing was possible.

"I'm" Rin mumbled "I'm sorry" she managed as she realised that she was in the presence of an extremely powerful Magus or something akin to one.

"Why are you apoligising?" the man asked. "You merely were being ungrateful, you do not know better as you have not yet suffered." This really threw Rin off. "Follow me" the man instructed "if you wish to see your" It was at this moment that he paused as if he needed to search for the right word to say " _friend_ that is" the man finished saying the first word as if tasting a new flavour.

As the two of them walked Rin realised that the man had needed to pause before he has said the word 'friend' decided to speak once more Rin believed that she should address the answer to her firs question "You never did tell me why."

"That answer is simple" the man replied "when it comes to beings like this human we are dealing with the real question you should be asking is 'why not?'"

Rin paused as what this strange man had just said had given her a lot to think about. "Say what is your name mister?" she asked.

"You may call me Archer" the man replied without looking at her as the two of them made into the dark alley.

Rin took out the compass her father had given her and saw that it was acting strangely spinning around in circles. "I've never seen it react like this" the young girl stated.

"That will be of no use here" the man who called himself Archer informed her. "As of a few nights ago you may as well have walked in without out that as the magical energy at this moment is built up. rather high."

"The Grail war" Rin muttered "that has to be the reason everything is going on, a Magus must be the one doing the kidnapping."

"Not a Magus" Archer informed Rin even though she was whispering. "Not really, the one responsible for this just has a rather powerful spell book." Archer as the two of them continued walking spoke in a much quieter voice. "In fact He refers to himself as Caster, and as such is a Magic User though a very limited one in his knowledge."

While Rin was interested in what Archer was talking about she also realised that he had just informed her of something rather important. "Wait you're telling me a weak Magic user r was responsible for all this?" she asked "How?"

"Did I not mention it before?" Archer replied without looking at her as he continued walking. Archer's voice and tone not changing once making it difficult to pick out his mood

Rin then realised that archer had in fact told her how this Caster person had done so "He possesses a spellbook?" she asked herself wondering how such a man as Archer had referred to this caster figure as male had obtained it.

"It is made out of the flesh of humans" Archer replied causing Rin to freeze up, turning the man around he went and gently shook the girl out of her shock.

Rin noticed that although Archer's hands were gloved he felt colder than the chill breeze that she had experienced just before. It was then that Archer lifted her up and covered her mouth as he stepped into the shadow of the building. Walking along across from them was a man with light brown hair. "Hey, he said in a cheerful voice looking behind him "come along now." Rin had stopped struggling because she realised that it was futile and that Archer was keeping her out of sight. She also realised that this person might be the kidnapper as he was leading to blank faced boys her age by the hand. Rin noticed his wrist had some sort of magical band on it that must be responsible for hypnotising the other children.

It was when they had been past that Rin realised that Archer was still holding her in one arm as he began to shadow the kidnapper in a rather graceful and silent manner. Rin noticed that even the his feet did not make a sound as Archer practically glided from shadow to shadow never once being seen in the light. Rin notice that the shadows seemed to open up on his arrival as if almost welcoming him, he young Magus in training shook this off as she realised that was Archer's and her own shadows that she had been noticing when she had saw the shadows merge.

Still the young Tohsaka had thought that his hands were cold, being held firmly but gently against Archer's body was even colder or seemed to be since there was more space that was cold to be felt."Is that Caster?" Rin finally managed.

"No that is his accomplice" Archer replied. He is the serial killer, Caster is the one using it for his debased rituals" he explained to the horrified girl.

Rin wondered how anyone's voice could sound the exact same when they were speaking in a softer harder to hear tone. "Do we go in?" Rin asked as Archer put her down.

"No not just yet" the man replied "I'll go scout around to see if Caster is nearby" he informed her. "Just stay here until you see that human leave."

Rin turned around to ask Archer why he needed to make sure if this Caster person was around but when she looked around Archer was gone.

* * *

It took the Tohsaka about five minutes to run out of patience before she went inside the bar that they had seen the brown haired man go into. While she had not seen the brown haired man come out of the bar Rin had reasoned that he had most probably gone out through the back door or something of the like. After convincing herself of this the young Tohsaka ventured into the Bar.

As she took her first steps into the room Rin felt a cold hand fall on her foot. The girl gave a little shriek as she leapt back and then looked at what or more specifically who had touched her. A Familiar brown growth of hair and a familiar uniform greeted Rin. "Hey" she stated as she rushed over to the girl and turned her over "Kotone?" she asked in horror as she saw her friends blank face with wide open eyes "Kotone!" Rin pleaded trying to attempt to wake her friend up "Kotone!" again she called the girl by name but to no avail, a passive entranced expression was all that Rin could see on her friends face. It was at this point that the young Tohsaka noticed that her compass was pointing directly towards her friend. "Did they do something to here? What should I do?" Rin asked herself growing increasingly frantic about the whole situation. While she was glad that she had found her friend, Rin Tohsaka was wondering if she should have waited until Archer had returned.

"Huh?" a new voice friendly yet malicious voice assailed her ears "are you lost?" the brown haired man asked with a friendly smile.

"No" Rin managed to stammer as she came face to face with the serial killer. It seemed that her entire body was frozen in place.

"You came at just the right time" the brown haired man stated as he let the two children he had just brought in collapse as he walked behind Rin. "We were just about to have a party" he stated. "But we still don't have enough people" the explained in a rather saddened voice. After this he leaned in close behind Rin's head and whispered in her ear "Wanna help out too?" he asked in a sinister voice, with a look in his eyes that matched.

Rin looked away scared able to move once more before she took notice of everything else in the bar. The Girl saw all the other children who were there lying entranced by whatever spell had been placed on them. Seeing this Rin screamed.

"Come on" the man said with a friendly smile "the more the merrier, right?" he reasoned to the panicking Rin. As he raised his arm to take hers Rin lashed out at him swatting it way

Rin felt something odd and looked at her hand "What was that?" she asked.

She had no idea that the man was now standing up his friendly face no longer on and he wore a rather unnerving expression. "Don't you run away" he said in a terrifying tone. With this he made a swipe at the young Tohsaka that she managed to avoid. Seeing that Rin had run a little bit away from him the Master of Caster stood up with a sigh.

Rin noticed his glowing Bracelet and remembered what she had seen before "He's using that bracelet on them" the girl realised. Getting away from the man she climbed a counter and started throwing it's contents at the serial Killer.

The serial swore as he felt something heavy on. "Shit" he swore in pain. He then noticed that the girl he had been pursuing had grabbed onto his left arm, specifically where the bracelet he had been given was.

"I have to Destroy this!" Rin declared as she grabbed onto the bracelet and started to pump it with Prana. It was then that Rin noticed that whatever powered the bracelet overpowered her own attempt to destroy it. The girl felt her vision get fuzzy and start to fade out while it also was coloured with a shade of purple.

"Oh" the man stated with a triumphant grin adorning his features "so you are going to help me after all."

Rin was attempting to resit the influence, she felt that she could beat it but then everything she was thinking was cut off as she saw a streak of steel flashed through her vision. Suddenly her own sight returned and the young Tohsaka saw Archer standing with his sword drawn and the serial killer lying before her screaming. with his right arm truncated spouting out blood all over her, Rin could see that Archer had crushed that hand as it stained his boots. Rin screamed in horror at the sight she also noticed that the bracelet the serial killer had been wearing was neatly cut in two. This was able to knock Rin back to her senses along with the sounds of the other children becoming aware again.

Before any of them could even ask what was going on Archer spoke "Out now" he commanded in his cold and sharp tone brokering no argument from the children as they ran. Rin herself grabbed her friend Kotone's hand and led them out.

Archer then turned to finish off the man when he noticed that the Children screamed outside. A quick glance showed several abominations that resembled a starfish, falling down from the roof tops at them. In less than a moment Archer's cold eyes left the killer as he turned his attention to preventing the demise of the children who had just escaped. Choosing to save their lives over ending the serial killers, it was not as if he hadn't made this choice before and came to the same decision in the same amount of time. Appearing before the children Archer slashed his sword in a horizontal arc slicing most of the abominations in two causing them to revert into a blood that fell down on the children.

Before any of them could scream any further Archer turned to them and once again spoke "That way" he pointed down the street "Tohsaka take point I'll cover up the rear."

Rin didn't even find time to argue as she ran ahead leading the other children to safety all of them running with Archer behind them to make sure nothing happened. Archer noted that at the least all of them had made it out in one piece, well all of them but the serial killer, but none of the children would care about him in any productive way in his opinion.

* * *

It was after at least fifteen minutes of running that Archer told him it was safe for them to stop "You'll be alright from here" the man stated as he let the children catch their breathe, fear in this case lent them wings enabling the children to continue running for that period of time. "The police officer that patrols this area at night will be making his routinely rounds and will drop by here in less than a minute." the man stated.

Rin also out of breathe was tackled by her friend Kotone "Rin-chan" her friend sobbed "I was so scared" she stated hugging her friend tightly.

Rin returned the gesture "I was too" she admitted. "Luckily for us Archer was here otherwise I don't think that any of us would have made it."

"Was that the Angel who told us to get outside and the run?" Kotone asked it was evident that she had seen Archer and had mistaking him for some sort of Angel given that he had rescued them it was not wholly unreasonable.

Rin silently cursed herself as she had revealed something that she shouldn't have. "Yeah that what he told me?" Rin managed with a smile.

"He did tell you to lead so he must have some sort of super power that lets him know who people are" Kotone reasoned. "Are you his sidekick Rin-chan?" she asked.

Rin froze, not at the question her friend had just asked but at something in the confusion she had overlooked. Archer had addressed her by her name, she had never given it to him. Rin decided that she needed some answers, when she turned to look at where Archer had been was empty as if nothing had been there. "Hey where did he go?" Rin asked or more akin to shouted.

"Where did who go?" one of the other children, who had been kidnapped, a boy with Orange hair and yellow eyes asked.

"Archer" Rin shouted at the boy causing the boy to take a step back at the volume and intensity of it. "Archer, the man who was with us giving us instructions" Rin explained.

"You mean the Super Sentai?" the boy replied a little confused "I guess he vanished since there is no danger?" he reasoned.

Rin was about to snap at the boy and shout out at him that Archer must have been a Magus when two things occurred. One she realised that she was supposed to keep the existence of magic secret, it was one of the most important rules in the use of thaumaturgy. The Second thing was that the entire road lit up as they saw a police car approach them.

It seemed that the Police Officer was already radioing for backup as he brought the car to a halt. "Kids are you alright?" He asked all of them to which they managed to nod. "Alright now I want all of you to stay together, I've called in more officers so we can get you all to safety" he explained, much to the children relief. "Still I need to know what happened and how did you escape."

Within minutes other Police cars came skidding to a halt as they took the children inside them putting blankets on them to make the passengers warm as they took them to the police station. It was uncertain if they would take them back to their parents just yet, the kidnapper and serial killer was still at large after all. But they certainly would inform all the children founds parents of their child's safety, the children's parents needed to know that much.

* * *

Archer watched from his vantage position as all the Children were taken away from the place he had left them. In truth he had only let them to gain a higher vantage point to survey the area and only because he had seen the police car coming a few a while before any of the Children did, still he felt content that Caster and his master had not claimed any victims tonight and with what they would consider as a fiasco not take action until the next night.

The thought of Caster's Master was still in Archer's mind, he had crushed the hand that possessed the Command Seals yet he was unsure if that was the real way to severe the contract between the Master and Servant. Caster being of the Caster class could just make a contract with his Master again as it seemed that the two of them were compatible with each other.

This only reminded Archer of how he and his own Master Tokiomi were not compatible or did not seem to be since Tokiomi did plan to betray him since the grail did require all seven of the Servants to be defeated before it could perform it's function. Still Archer suspected that it would not be like what Tokiomi had desired it to be akin to, though that would be interesting to see the Magus's reaction to it.

Still Archer new he best hurry before it became too late as Rider had made an interesting proposition that was not one that resulted in an alliance or violence of any sort. Archer had given the other Servant his word that he would attend therefore Archer believed that he should keep his word. On another note the concept of keeping your word after giving never really made sense to the Servant of the Bow, but then again he could only understand the concept not understand it emotionally.

* * *

Irisviel walked through the Einzbern Manor surveying its architecture. In all it was little to no different that the castle she lived in for most of her life back in Germany. It was then Irisviel sensed thats something had tripped the bounded fields and she collapsed managing to make it to the wall so that she could lean on it for support.

Hurried footsteps could be herd "Irisviel" Saber called out to the homunculus as she ran to Irisviel leaning down and putting a hand on her back Saber asked "Are you alright?"

"So they waited for Kiritsugu to leave before attacking head on" Irisviel muttered as she had sensed and been affected by the tripping of the bounded field.

"That lightning" Saber noted "and this method of assault" Saber trailed off at this for a few moments. "The Enemy is most likely rider" she informed Irisviel looking back towards her.

Saber and Irisviel rushed to the entrance of the manor to be greeted by a peculiar sight. Rider had just stopped his oxen right in front of the manor and appeared to be waiting for them. What was more bizarre was that the King of Conquerors was dressed in modern day attire. "Hey Saber" Rider greeted his fellow king in a friendly manner. A little too friendly considering they should be fighting to the death instead of exchanging words.

Irisviel and Saber were shocked by what they saw and after a brief pause Saber spoke "Rider" was all the King of Knights managed. This situation was a little too confusing for even the Legendary king of Briton

"I heard you guys have a castle so I came to see it" Rider explained. "But it's kind of gloomy looking from the outside" Rider stated surveying the Einzbern manor. It was then that he noticed something about the two of them "and what is with that battle attire?" The King of Conquerors asked a little confused. It seemed that the Servant had not come here to fight. Beating his hand on his chest to showcase his shirt Rider then spoke "You aren't wearing your fashionable suit tonight?" he asked.

While Saber and Irisviel were both confused at Rider's actions Saber decided to speak "Rider what did you come here for?" she asked or more like demanded but Saber was able to keep her tone polite as to not offend the other Servant.

"Can't you tell?" Rider replied a little confused. "He then slammed his hand on something wooden in his chariot before he picked up a wine-barrel "for a drink what else?" This clearly surprised the Saber and Irisviel but Rider did not seem to notice "Come on" he stated "stop standing there and show me around" the boisterous Servant demanded. "Surely you have a garden fit for a banquet. I castle like this seems a little too gloomy for one" Rider explained.

Irisviel and Saber were shocked beyond words. The two of them looked at each other wondering what course of action they should take.

* * *

In the end they decided to taje Rider and his Master to the courtyard at the centre of the mansion. Waver and Irisviel stood a little way away form their Servants but in opposite directions from each other. Rider broke open the barrel with his fist and took one of the tasting cups and drank from it testing to see if this wine was any good. "The Grail is fated to end up in the hands of the one most worthy of it." Rider explained as he finished his drink, clearly it was satisfactory. "And the battle here in Fuyuki city will determine who that person is" Both Rider and Saber sat cross legged on the ground. "But if its just and means to decide then there's no need for bloodshed" Rider informed his fellow king. "If all the Spirits can acknowledge each others's ranks" Rider paused for a moment letting the gravity of hat he was saying sink in. "Then the matter will settle itself" Rider explained handing Saber a cup of her own.

Saber looked sternly at her fellow king before taking a sip of the wine. It was good she admitted but unlike Rider who just chugged it down quickly Saber sipped it slowly intent of savouring the taste. She then handed the Wine back to Rider with the top of it facing the bottom. This action intrigued Rider "So you wish to start by comparing your rank against mine, Rider." Saber stated it was not a question.

"Indeed" Rider stated with a grin "as we both call ourselves kings this is not something we can avoid" he explained. "Though I will say that it would be more preferable to compare our feats in life and the effect our death had more so that other Servants may join" Rider explained. "You could consider this a Grail Dialogue rather than a Grail War" the King of Conquerors informed the King of Knights. "Which is of us is more suited to being the Heroic Spirit worthy of the Grail?" Rider asked rhetorically "the matter will clarify itself as we drink" the Servant stated.

It was then that aquamarine motes of light could be seen and Archer appeared walking towards the two of them, however Saber was the only one to turn to face him as he arrived. "I take it I have arrived late" the Servant of the bow stated as he walked towards the two of them. As usual his voice was cold and sharp. However Saber noticed that his boots were ever so slightly stained with blood.

"Archer" she addressed the steel clad Servant "what is your business here?" she demanded.

"I was invited to this" Archer paused "banquet that Rider prepared" It seemed that he too had brought something as he held several wine glasses and three different wine bottles.

"Yeah I ran into him earlier during the day so I figured that I might as well invite him" Rider informed her turning to Archer he asked "Did Lancer disagree?" he asked.

Archer shook his head "The First knight of the Fianna is undergoing a personal crisis as we speak" the Servant replied. "If he does not confront the final tale in his legend will repeat itself" he explained. "Still if he settles the matters with his masters it is a possibility the Servant of the Lance may come, but that is unlikely as the situation with him is getting necessarily complicated" Archer informed them. The Servant of the Bow turned to Waver who flinched under his stare ad spoke "Magus, if you wish to repay the humiliation you suffered tonight would be the best time to perform it" he informed Waver. "Your former Teacher can barely move and his fiancee is obsessed with trying to gain Lancer for her own. "Still they have agreed to hunt Caster, though I suspect that is because the new master of Lancer wants to force him to return her affections."

Everyone else present was caught off by what the Servant of the Bow had just told them. "We can deal with that later" well everyone except Rider "For now let us continue. I see that you brought us some drinks of your own."

"The Master of Assassin unknowingly supplied these" Archer informed them "from what I perceived these were of better quality from what my Master continuously partakes in." Archer explained. "I begin to wonder how his liver has not failed him." the Servant mused aloud. "I guess he must do something to his digestive system that prevents the quantity he consumes from poisoning him. That or he has a clockwork Liver."

The Masters were the ones surprised at what Archer had just informed them of "You stole those from the Master of Assassin?" Waver managed stammering almost every word he uttered.

"No" Archer replied a little confused "I got consent from his sire, the referee of this Heaven's Feel" the Servant of the Bow explained. "The Master of Assassin himself has his hands full with the first lot of children I had to rescue from Caster." Archer informed them. "I suspect that he will be instructed by my master to Order his last Assassin to attempt to kill you while you and Rider depart" Archer informed Waver. "I will say using Five command seals to increase the last copy's ranks was a smart move. But unfortunately for my Master and Assassin's I dislike people who take shortcuts, humans especially."

"Well once again your generosity is most appreciated Rider stated, that thing about the Command Seals is also rather intriguing." Rider stated. "Is that the reason why you were late?" the King of Conquerors asked.

"No" Archer replied "I was preventing caster from claiming new victims" he informed them "I found his master and cut off them hand that possessed the Command Seals and crushed it though I suspect that Caster will just make another contract with him." the Servant of the Bow stated. "Still I am rather vexed that Caster ensured his masters escape by almost regaining the children a second time with his abominations."

"Ah I see that we only delayed the insane Servant's work when we burned down the base we found earlier in the day" Rider stated "Still I am rather comforted that you went out of your way to choose the lives of the children over the life of Caster's Master." the King of Conquerors congratulated Archer "you my friend area true hero through and through."

"I have made the same decision in other instances" Archer replied in his usual manner. It seemed that he did not know how to take a compliment. Still the servant of the Bow set down the Wine glasses and poured win into all fourteen of them.

"Why do you pour wine into all of the glasses when only six of us are present?" Saber asked confused at Archer's behaviour.

"While Caster and his Master do not count, I am counting the homunculus over there and the one who supplies Lancer with Mana, who now currently holds his Command Seal" Archer replied in his usual tone.

"Oh you still pour the wine for them as their presence must be marked" Rider stated it seems he could grasp Archers Reasoning. "You are truly an interesting individual" he stated as himself and Saber took the glasses that Archer offered them. "Your right this wine is indeed good" Rider stated as he took a sip of Kotmine's wine. "It seems to be very old" the King of Conquerors stated "I suppose that is what gives it the good taste."

"Archer" Saber addressed the Azure eyed Servant "Why do you not partake in the drink that you yourself brought to us?" She asked.

"That is quite simple" Archer replied "I am not capable of appreciating the taste of such things" he explained. "As a Servant you already know that consuming food for sustenance is at best superficial, I myself do not remember ever consuming food in general while I was alive" the Servant of the Bow informed them.

"Why was that?" Rider asked intrigued "Did you plan on starving yourself for some reason? You don't strike me as the type of person who would do that as you look as fit as an ox."

"I didn't fast, I simply din not require such things to function" Archer replied corrected him. "I like all those where I originated, I only needed Mako for sustenance."

"Mako?" Iskander asked "I never have really heard of that, is it some type of energy source?" It was clear he had never heard of it before, none of the others present knew either.

"Who have worshipped the Planet itself yet do not know if it's lifeblood?" Archer asked referring to Rider's knowledge of Greek Mythology.

"I fear we are getting off track here" Rider stated. "I must say so far you have brought the best wine to the banquet" the Servant admitted "but the Grail is no mere Drinking cup" the King of Conquerors informed him. "First you'll have to tell us the scale of the wish you have for the grail" Rider explained with a grin adorning his tanned features.

"At least make the attempt to realise that all beings have differing opinions" Archer told Rider. "The premise of Servants having to fight for the Grail is meaningless" the Knight of theBow stated. Rider was confused at this so Archer decided to elaborate for him "an omnipotent wishing device, such things are too good to be true" the Servant stated. "Life is such that there are no shortcuts to gaining what you desire and those that do attempt to take these false routes will have and end result that does not benefit them" Archer explained. "Therefore the concept of the Heaven's feel still eludes me as to why the Magus's are facing off against one another."

"What do you mean?" Rider asked confused at the Servant of the Bows answer. "Do you know something that the other Servants do not?"

"I'll tell you a little later" Archer replied "Why don't you share with us your reason, from what I can tell you desire it so badly you cannot help yourself" the azure eyed Servant stated. Whether Archer was reprimanding Rider or merely stating a fact was left ambiguous as the servants Azure eyes and facial features betrayed nothing.

Rider smirked at this "You're right I want the Grail so much that I can't help myself." The Servant then realised that Archer had taken the liberty of refilling his wine glass that had been finished. "You are most generous to those who may be your enemies" Rider stated "It speaks volumes of your character." It was clear he approved.

"You are again making assumptions" Archer informed Rider in his usual cold and sharp manner "I do not see those who were summoned her as my foes, that is all."

"Do you not see us as a threat?" Saber questioned it seemed that what Archer had told them may have insulted her pride but she needed to verify if the Knight of the Bow had done so before she reacted any further.

"Whether I see you as threats or not is irrelevant when I view people as enemies" Archer informed her. "I only hold grudges against those that wronged my brothers and my comrades, and they are all deceased" the Servant explained. "I consider Caster as filth that needs to be destroyed but that does not make him my enemy only something worth my attention, though I will say that I do desire his demise but that is only because I loathe those who he is like" Archer stated. "Now they were my enemies, Caster is unfortunate that he shares enough things in common with them to warrant my attention"

"Oh" Saber realised that Archer had intended no slight against her or the King of Conquerors with his words. "My apologies for misunderstanding" she stated.

"What are you apologising for?" Archer asked her. "You do not know me therefore you relied on past experiences to judge what I was saying" the Servant of the Bow stated "though I will ask you not to make assumptions like those." Archer then angled his azure eyes to look at Rider "Still what is it that you desire that much?" the Servant asked.

Rider put the wine glass down and blushed a little embarrassed about what he was going to say "true incarnation" Rider said a little embarrassed his left eyebrow twitching a little.

Saber was surprised Archer was as he usually was stoic. Waver however was the most surprised and vocally displayed it "What are you talking about?" he asked running up to the servant and slapping him on the shoulder "wasn't your goal supposed to be world conquest-" whatever else Waver was going to say was cut short as Rider casually flicked the boy away with the back of his hand.

"Idiot" the King of Conquerors muttered "what's the point of having some drinking cup conquer the world for me?" Rider asked. "Conquest is a dream I'll entrust to myself" he explained. "All that I want from the grail, is the first step of the process" Rider informed Waver more so than the others who were present.

"I'll say that you are rather interesting King of Conquerors" Archer stated. "You are the second to challenge me for something that is only important to you as an individual" The Servant stated. Though whether he was being sarcastic or genuine was unknown. "As such you have earned my respect" The Servant stated confirming that he s being genuine.

Rider took the compliment in with his stride. "Even if mana gives us form in this world we still ultimately remain servants" Rider explained. Rider then looked at his open palm before clenching it in a fist "I want to be firmly rooted in this world as living human being." Rider then looked up at Archer and Saber 'and then with a body of my own, I shall defy both heaven and earth!" he declared. "That is what the act of conquest is all about" Rider explained. "It is how it begins, proceeds and is finished" Rider then gulped down more of the wine "that is the path of my conquest." Iskander King of Conquerors explained.

"Rider" Archer addressed him "I've decided" the Servant stated. "I shall be the one to claim victory over you" for the briefest of moments the Heroic Spirits present believed that they had seen the shadow of a smirk on the Knight of the Bows face.

Rider chuckled "There's no need to point that out now" he stated. "I also intend on having you submit to me and join my army so be prepared" the King of Conquerors informed Archer with a grin.

"Feel free to make the attempt as often as it pleases you" Archer replied. "I will humour you every single time."

"That is not how a Hero much less king should be" Saber stated firmly.

Archer only turned his eyes to regard Saber with his azure gaze. Rider looked at her" Well then, let us here what wish for then" the King of Conquerors stated. As Rider and Archer waited patiently for her to answer.

Saber looked at the two who were waiting for her reply "I wish for my homeland's salvation" she replied.

* * *

 **So yeah I had Archer help out Rin even though she handled the situation rather well in cannon. By the way everyone good news the next Chapter will be Assassin's last. I am looking forward to that one, As I have been itching to write it. A such I am also pleased to say that Kotomine will also be playing his final act in that one. As you can imagine it will most likely occur in the way Archer warned Waver and Rider about, though I will say this, It will not be Rider who defeats Assassin. Just to let you know, I have been planning that scene since the start of this fic in December and am thrilled that in the next chapter I will finally be able to write the first part of it at the very least.**

 **As to how Archer knew Rin was Tokiomi's daughter he put two and two together and got four, He noticed the similarities and had been tailing her for a bit since he knew that Tokiomi had sent his wife and child away. Still he left before Rin's mother could get there because Archer would not doubt kill or at least maim Aoi if he saw her for abandoning Sakura. He is easier on Tokiomi as he knows that Tokiomi couldn't stand the idea that one of his daughters would be unimportant, that doesn't mean he agrees or will forgive the man for it.**

 **So yeah I made it a banquet of Servants since Archer is not a King (but his brother is an Emperor) those of you who played Dirge of Cerberus and it's online expansion will know who I'm talking about. Anyway I decided to cut off with Saber telling them her wish, sorry for that but the chapter would take at least another two thousand words if I continued and that would make it a little too long, that itself would make me feel like I'm cramming too much into one chapter.**

 **So yeah if you have any ideas or feedback you want to share please leave a review or PM me though I will state that I would prefer it if you left a review and then PM me as it is easier to sort and reference that was, also in case you were wondering how I read the reviews that are too long from guests I go to moderate Review and copy and paste it to a word document so I can read it. But all feedback and ideas are welcome.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time**

 **P.S. I hope that they fix the problem with the site soon, I noticed that it has been up since December 31st where I am at. Still anyways until next time.**


	9. Act: VIII: First Casualty

**So yeah I was all pumped and ready for the Chapter where I kill Kotomine Kirei, by the way perhaps you should tell me if you want h is father killed. So I managed to write this fic, by the way I read a good fic by A.K.J.19 that he had wrote that was a Warhammer and a Fate/Stay night crossover, I rather enjoyed the premise of it. So anyway thanks again FateLover for your Review I enjoy reading them. So anyway without further hesitation here is Chapter 08 of Fate Ground Zero, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The scene changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _There isn't just one truth. That truth only exists because a few people saw it. If you don't believe what the books say, then you should go see the world for yourself_ " -Frau, 07 Ghost

* * *

"They're drinking above all things" Tohsaka Tokiomi marvelled at what the three Servants were doing at the Einzbern Mansion in the forest outside of Fuyuki. Three of history's greatest heroes were sitting down and sharing a drink together. Tokiomi himself could not see it as Archer had specifically warned that Magus that he would not be forgiving or merciful if he attempted to see through the Servants eyes.

"Is it really okay just to leave Archer alone?" Kotmine Kirei asked through the speaker at the Church. He was confused as to why Tokiomi allowed Archer to possess such a long leash especially when the Servant was an extremely dangerous one.

The Magus that utilised jewel craft snorted at this amused by what the Executioner had just suggested "I can't do anything" he informed his student. "Archer is someone who will keep his word and he gave that to Rider when they met earlier" The Magus explained "in fact I believe the only reason he has yet to kill me is because I have yet to attempt to violate his moral code, still that is only for now and it is only the third night." The Master of Archer had said this all with a smug smirk on his features. "By the way Kirei" Tokiomi asked his student who was also the m of Assassin "what do you think the difference in strength between Rider and Archer?"

"I think the key lies in whether Rider has a trump card more powerful than Gordius Wheel" Kotomine Kirei answered without hesitation.

It seemed that Tokiomi agreed with his student "Since Rider is enjoying his drink, his master is undefended" Tokiomi stated. "Thee is no better time than now for a surprise attack" he explained."IT doesn't matter if we have the chance of winning or not, even if Assassin is defeated, we'll have achieved our goal if we can discern the difference in strength." The Master of Archer ow got up and began walking "There's something we can probably try at this point, Kirei"

"I have no objections" Tokiomi's student replied to the unasked question. "It'll probably take ten minutes to get myself and Assassin there" Kotomine Kirei explained.

Tokiomi turned around from where he was standing "good" he stated "Give the Order." Tokiomi then paused before he continued "although this is a big gamble we luckily have nothing to lose" Tokiomi explained. Kirei give Assassin this Order:" he began "achieve victory, no matter the cost."

* * *

Kariya Matou waited on the edge of the road. That he stood on. Apparently if one followed this road they would be able to go the Einzbern Manor. From Kariya had been able to discover about his Servant Berserker was that the Heroic Spirit desired to face off against Saber and most likely perish on the King of Knights blade if what Archer had hinted at was true. Given what Archer had told him Kariya had decided to camp in the Forest that knight with Sakura.

That is when Berserker started to act restless. First Rider had appeared riding towards the Einzbern mansion and then Archer had appeared before him and told Kariya of what Rider had planned. The Servant of the Bow had also warned the Master of Berserker of what Tokiomi would attempt with Kirei and had warned him to maintain a low profile.

While Kariya was unsure if he should try to intercept Assassin and his Master Berserker was practically yanking on his chains to assault the Master of Assassin and his Servant and destroy them utterly and completely. With Kariya's new supply of Mana that was not half as limited as what he had with the Crest Worms it was possible for Berserker to be able to go all out for less than a few minutes, still that didn't mean that Kariya should let the Mad Servant off his leash as an out of control Berserker was not healthy for anyone in general, the Master most of all. Since the class did have a history of almost killing their Master as collateral damage.

Not desiring to risk antagonising the Mad Servant Kariya agreed. To let him loose on Assassin and his Master but them alone. As Kariya had taken note of how Archer mentioned that most of Assassins Parameters had been increased thanks to the use of several Command Seals that the referee of the Grail War who was the Master of Assassin's father. Still Berserker did not seem to leave room for argument despite the fact that the Servant was only making a wordless raw so Kariya had decided to agree with the Mad Servant. It didn't mean that he had to like it. Still perhaps if he was forced into a confrontation with the Executioner he could utilise the Materia that Archer had entrusted him with. "Still I hope this works" Kariya for a moment was glad that Berserker did not possess the same luck parameter that Archer did. " _How unlucky do you have to be to get that_?" the white haired Magus asked himself.

* * *

"I wish for my Homelands Salvation" Saber stated firmly as she spoke of her wish to Archer and Rider the former to regarded her with his neutral expression his eyes never once betraying any emotion that the Servant of the Bow felt. Rider himself smile dropped to a confused look as Saber continued. "With the omnipotent wish granting device, I shall avert Britain's fate of Destruction" Saber declared in a collected voice.

There was brief silence as the other Servants present let what Saber had told them. Finally Rider put down the wine glass that Archer had Hey King of Knights" The King of Conquerors began "did you just say that you would change fate?" he asked. "Does that mean that you wish to change the past?" Rider was less of asking and more of just requiring confirmation that he had heard Saber right.

"That is correct" Saber stated. "Even if it is a wish that a miracle cannot fulfil, if the Holy Grail truly is omnipotent, I'm sure" Saber trailed off her pausing for a moment.

"Is your wish so that _you_ to correct your mistakes?" Archer asked in his usual tone. "Or a Wish for the Grail that manifests in the Heavens Feel to fix your mistakes for you?"

Rider and Saber both looked at the Knight of the Bow "You admitted to knowing more about the Grail War than either of us" Rider stated "Is there something that you know in relation to the wishes?" he asked.

"First Saber must answer my question" Archer replied not even turning his azure eyes to look at Saber who felt as if she were being impaled by a thousand spears of ice all at once. "So Saber do _you_ wish to correct your mistakes? Or is it your desire for the Grail to save your country for you?" Archer asked. His tone was not judgmental as far as anyone could tell.

Though perhaps there was an edge of chastisement to it that Saber believed that she could perceive or that she had most probably imagined. Saber was unsure if she was being judged or not but decided to answer him honestly "I wish for someone more capable of being king to be able to take my place and lead my people better than I ever could."

"The worst thing about a borrowed item is that it breaks when you need it most" Archer informed her still not angling his head to look directly at Saber. "Perhaps you have not reviewed the information the Throne of Heroes and the Grail provide about the fate of kings who felt the weight of a borrowed crown." the Servant of the Bow stated in his usual manner. "Or" the Servant began as he finally turned his face to look Saber in the eye and the King of knights felt the metaphorical spears from earlier shatter into thousands of pieces lancing through her body. "perhaps you yourself felt the weight of a borrowed crown" Archer suggested. "You yourself understand that Death is easy though I am unsure if you realise that life is hard."

Saber visibly bristled at what Archer had said to her, the way he had said it making all the more insulting as to what the Servant of the Bow had suggested. "What do you know of lament?" She asked "My People perished without me, my country fell is it wrong to lament it?" she asked rather heatedly as this was a subject that Arturia Pendragon felt deeply about. "And why do you even suggest that I wore crown through foul means?" she asked.

"I do remember requesting that you do not make so may assumptions as to what I say" Archer stated the sharpness in his tone making Saber feel more on edge than before. "I was wondering if that was the reason you would erase your own legend" he explained "and that of all those who followed you or were within it." The last bit caught Saber by surprise "You did not take their own existence into consideration when you decided on your wish" Archer said, it was not a statement. Before Saber could respond Archer went on to say, I myself can understand the logic in theory of that wish" he explained. "The concept of being able to go back in time to fix your mistakes with prior knowledge of the events is good in theory" Archer informed them. "Still I can understand it on the logical level not on the emotional" he informed Rider and Archer "on that level I cannot comprehend why you would take away the choice from those who would be affected by your wish."

"I take it you see several problems with Saber's wish" Rider stated more so than asked, it seemed that the King on Conquerors too saw plent wrong with the Once and Future King's wish.

Archer nodded "On an intellectual level it is flawed" he stated "While you may possess prior knowledge of events, that would only be useful if you behaved in the same way so that they could occur, that and the people around you will always be slightly different in their reactions leading your prior information on certain key things to be of little to no use." It Seemed Archer himself had actually thought this out "You see for your wish to be truly granted by time travel you would require the ability to go back yourself each time you made a mistake, sometimes trying to prevent events may only make them worse." Archer explained. "As such you would find your self in an unending loop where you will go mad before the goal that had been set was achieved." Archer nodded to himself more than anyone else "In that regard time travel is rather flawed, that and there is also the theory that actual time travel does not affect your timeline."

"What are you talking about?" Rider asked "most of what you just said went over my head though I get the idea of what you are saying."

Saber was less friendly "Are you saying that my wish is pointless?" she asked in a rather hostile manner.

"That depends on you" Archer replied not bothered by the Servant of the Sword's hostility. "You need to understand that by traveling back in time you will have already created another timeline, So even if you manage to save your homeland there the fate of your kingdom here will remain the same." Archer let what he had just informed them of sink in for a few moment before he continued "The more problematic thing is that you will never be able to return to your original timeline" he informed Saber. "Even if you were to travel forwards in time you would only be able to travel forward in the current timeline you were in." he explained.

"So in short you are telling us mainly Saber, that her wish will not bring her what she desires" Iskander stated as he scratched his chin understanding what Archer had just stated. "Still I would say being hostile to her or even being supportive would have been better than the apathy you showed." Rider commented "that would leave no room open to misinterpretation."

Saber was horrified "My wish will not save Camelot" she breathed shocked at what Archer had just revealed to her "How can that be? What am I even fighting for then?"

"That answer is simple" Archer stated in his serious and usual manner. "You are fighting because you were summoned into this incarnation of the Heaven's Feel ritual" the Servant informed her.

"I've noticed you refer to the Grail War as that a lot" Rider stated casting a rather disappointed glance at Saber.

"Do not Judge her for the way she rules" Archer stated "Each being is unique therefore there will always be a difference of opinions, that is what leads to conflict." The Servant of the Bow explained.

"You are most wise" Rider stated. "Still I have the feeling that there is more to this than just simply your calculations. But first perhaps you could tell us what your wish was"

"That is a difficult thing to answer "Archer stated as the Servant seemed to give Rider's question some consideration. "I believe the desire that I strongly hold the most is that I would wish that no one would ever again experience any of the pain or torture that myself and my comrades experienced." Archer finished his explanation.

"You would wish wish that none could ever experience the trials you and your companions faced?" Saber asked having recovered a little from her near mental breakdown.

"Do not speak of that which you would never be able to comprehend" Archer replied "Where I came from the only thing that was relevant was 'To what limit can human strength be pushed?'"

"My guess is that this place was not some sort of training regime on how strong people could get" Rider spoke earning a nod from Archer.

"Like I said the goal of it's creation was to answer that question and man atrocities that even Caster's actions pale in comparison to were committed to find this answer." The Servant of the Bow explained.

"Ah, I see now" the King of Conquerors stated "You must have lived through hell in that place wherever it was."

"The Sun never shined there" Archer stated though it seemed he was more talking to himself than anyone else "We were so deep that they had to create an artificial sky so that you weren't driven insane too quickly." These words caught the interest of the two other Servants and their respective Masters. "My first memory is waking up with men in white Lab coats dissecting me and also sending electronic shockwaves through the my brain to wake me up" Archer informed them. "My existence there like every other was to answer that question. It didn't matter whether you were brought there with promise of being treated for any injuries or illnesses, being taken there by force simply appearing there or like myself and my brothers that it was the only thing you knew. It was the darkest secret that only the most important person above knew of it and a select few others."

"That seems rather" Rider trailed off finding the right word "Noble of you" he stated. "To wish to prevent such things from occurring ever again, you must be a saint of some sort in life."

"Stop making so many assumptions" Archer requested "You are embarrassing yourself." Archer now closed his eyes "The only Legend I partake in I am not the Hero of it" this admission aught both Saber's and Rider's attention.

"Oh since you know both our identities perhaps you could grant us one boon and tell us the name of this Legend" Rider suggested.

"Very well then" Archer stated "You will not gain anything from the name but so be it." The way Archer spoke was in his usual tone which left much up to interpretation as to the Servant's mood. "The only one I partake in" Archer began "was named 'Dirge of Cerberus'" the Servant of the Bow stated. The name did have an ominous feel to it "You see" Archer explained "in that I was the supposed villains loyal younger brother" he informed the other two Heroic Spirits and the other two Magus's present. At that same moment the five of them present saw the forest shook with a violent force. This also meant that the other four present were distracted from what they had just heard

"What's this?" Rider asked rhetorically "It seems that two Servants are starting the festivities without us" The King of Conquerors stated. "Perhaps we should go and greet them?"

It was clear to all present that it didn't matter what any of them said Rider was going to go investigate in any case, Unlike Saber and Irisviel who were wondering which Servants could be fighting Archer had heard a wordless roar of rage. " _Assassin_ " he thought to himself " _is your Master here?_ " If Kotomine was here Archer was going to make sure that he never left the Forest alive.

* * *

Kotomine Kirei gritted his teeth as he heard the wordless roar of the Mad Servant echo through the forest. "!" Berserker roared as it tore through all the nature in it's way as it charged after Assassin.

" _How did he know_ _that we would attempt something like this_ _?_ " Kirei asked himself as he he hid. The Executioner was searching for the Master of Berserker. If he could kill that man then defeating Berserker would be all the more easier "Assassin" he addressed his Servant utilising their mental link "Try to keep avoiding Berserker" he instructed. "I'll find the Mad Servant's Master and put an end to this once and for all."

"Understood Kirei-Sama" the last of the Hundred Faced Hassan stated as the Servant of Murder followed it's master orders and continued to avoid Berserker the now A+ rank in agility paying of.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" let out a maddened yell full of Rage and frustration as it tore out one of the trees. Kirei who was still observing eyes widened as he saw a dark aura cover the ripped out tree. "He can turn anything he wields into a Noble Phantasm" it was obvious that the executioner was rather impressed. This Noble Phantasm coupled with the smog that hid Berserker's parameters made the Mad Servant extremely dangerous since it was difficult to plan for the encounter.

Kirei then focused on the Task at Hand while he only possessed a single arm the Executioner was none the less still extremely dangerous. He only needed one hand after all to use his black keys. Still the Master of Assassin did not know what his opponent would use, from what he knew of the Matou Family it involved binding other creatures to you or something along the lines of intaking foreign life forms into their body as familiars. Still the Executioner was certain that he could deal with whatever the Master of Berserker might have in store for him. Unlike the Matou Kirei was not inexperienced when it came to the moonlit world. From what Kirei knew the Master of Berserker had avoided it for various reasons, most of them due to his family and the type of Magecraft they used. Not that Kirei would blame the man, no one should be born into a family that utilises such Magecraft even with his limited understanding of the Matous Thaumaturgy Kirei would rather not witness it.

Still he was grateful that his father had agreed to give him five command seals so they could boost Assassin's Parameters. Even though the Servants personal skills had not increased along with the Luck rank at least the Other Parameters such as strength and endurance had gone up those were essential to his Servants effectiveness. It was then that Kirie saw a point in the Forest that he believed the Master of Berserker may be taking refuge in.

"Assassin keep him busy for a little longer" he requested "I believe that I have found the Master of Berserker, I am moving to engaged him." With out waiting for a reply Kirei went and started to make his move, if Assassin had replied there was a chance that Berserker may get his hands on the Servant of Murder. That was counter productive as the Mad Servant could still tear the Hundred Faced Hassan to shreds if The Mad Servant got his hands of Assassin

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker roared sending debris flying with a swing of his makeshift Noble Phantasm. Assassin too was sent flying in the massive draft created by the makeshift Noble Phantasm. This would definitely alert any of the Grail War's other Participants to the fact that at least two Servants are fighting in this area. More importantly it may alert those three Servants at the Einzbern Mansion. Assassin now forced into the open could be clearly seen by Berserker, as the Mad Servant roared and rocketed with terrifying speed towards Assassin who only managed to avoid the Mad Servant at the last possible moment. The Battle between the The Servant of Murder and the Mad Servant began in earnest.

* * *

"So Archer, Saber" Rider began "Who do you think is fighting down there?" he asked. The King of Conquerors was now in his usual attire one that befitted the Era he was from.

"It is Assassin and Berserker" Archer replied. "Remember how I told you that Tokiomi would and Kotomine would send Assassin after you to see if you have any higher ranking Noble Phantasms" the Knight of the Bow stated. "Well The Master of Berserker may have been pushed by his Servant to confront Saber so they may have been coming here to confront you and your Master" Archer explained.

"Oh so was he here to join the feast?" Rider asked a little confused. "I don't remember Berserker being the conversational type."

"He came here to fulfil his wish and that is to die on Saber's blade" Archer bluntly informed. Looking at the shocked looks on the faces of those present he decided to explain "as a Heroic Spirit I possess the Personal Skill called 'Discernment of the Poor', it allows me accurately judge another's nature an intentions" The Servant of the Bow explained explained. "If we were to interfere right now we would only get in the Servants way" Archer informed them.

"Why would a Heroic Spirit wish to die?" Rider asked confused "More importantly why would he desire for Saber to kill him?"

"To atone because he believes he wronged the his King and should be punished." Archer replied. "Is there someone you should have punished but did not? Or more importantly was there someone who believed that they had wronged you when you believed they had not?" Archer asked turning to Saber his azure eyes chilling the blood within her veins. "Then again you are a ruler so your decree should have been law" Archer commented. "still that doesn't change how Berserker feels."

"I take it that you believe that the case with Berserker is not one of mistaken identity like it is with Caster" Rider spoke addressing Archer, what the King of Conquerors had just said was not a question.

Archer nodded "I say let him earn the right to face you Saber" the Servant of the Bow stated. "If you make things too easy it will not be sufficient enough" he explained. "Also just to let you know that because of the Mad Enhancement he is under Berserker believes that if you are unable to slay him that he will slay you." Archer informed the King of Knights who stood there shocked it seemed that she had a rather good idea of who Berserker's was underneath that armour.

"Impossible" she whispered, it seemed that the King of Knights was close to breaking a two revelations of such magnitude would may have been a little too much for her to handle.

"I take it that you are experiencing a rather unpleasant sensation" Archer stated. "You have realised Berserker's Identity, I guess that it is a little too much for you, but You should be able to overcome this obstacle."

The Servant of the Bow seemed to be rather unsympathetic but in truth Rider had the feeling that he was attempting to be reassuring to Saber. "Archer, If you want to reassure Saber perhaps you could do so in a less discomforting manner."

"I merely stated what she needed to here" Archer replied "A need and a want are two very different concepts, I myself have never had anything that I desired even though those are few and in-between." Before any more could be said the Forest was set alight. Archer was not surprised " _So it seems I did not have to kill the Master of Assassin after all._ "

* * *

Kariya Matou inwardly cursed as he saw the figure of Kotomine Kirei charging towards him. While the Executioner was lacking an arm he still was far too dangerous to be underestimated as one of his blows was powerful enough to kill regular human beings. While Kariya was not regular he was not more durable than the average one either. Still he knew that Archer had placed a Full Cure Materia within him that would heal him but the white haired Magus did not really want to test the limits of something like that. Still he had the, freeze, barrier, reflect and Firaga Materia with him, hopefully that would be enough to hold Kotomine off until Berserker dealt with Assassin. Still Kariya needed to worry not just aobut himself but for Sakura who was asleep on his shoulder. He needed to make sure that he kept her from harms way, Archer had stated that he would not be pleased if harm came to her.

Kotomine Kirei for his part was rather pleased that he found Kariya and with one fluid motion threw one of his rapier like Black Keys as the man. Seeing how the white haired man was holding an unconscious child it was most likely that he wouldn't be able to dodge. Kotomine didn't expect his Black Key to come soaring back at him and almost take his head in the process., fortunately for Kirei he angled his head at the last moment so it only clipped him still slicing neatly through his flesh and cheek bone. Kirei quickly healed himself because he couldn't afford to have any blood in his vision.

Taking out three more Black Key Kirie reached Kariya who haled his arm out in front of him and to meet Kriei's attack. While Kriei was surprised that his choice of weapon was repelled by some sort of invisible Barrier that he struck, to his credit though the Master of Assassin didn't lose any momentum as he used his legs to deliver a blow to Kariya who was unable to black in time. The White haired man was sent flying by the blows and crashed into a tree trunk. Kotmine noticed that he still had managed to cushion the sleeping girl who he held, something rather commendable given the fact that he had just been swatted like a gnat.

Unfortunately the Girl had woken up with that jolt. "Ojisan?" she asked Kariya as she started to look around "what is happening?"seeing the red orb in his hand she picked it up and looked at it. IT was then that she noticed Kotomine who was walking over towards them in a rather relaxed manner. "You" she all but shouted at the Executioner "You did this to Ojisan" she accused.

"Yes" Kirei answered "This is war and you uncle it the enemy" he explained. "If you stand in my way I will kill you too" he stated.

A moan came from the barely concious Kariya "Sakura" he breathed coughing up some blood "Get away from here, he''l kill you."

"You should listen to you uncle little girl" Kotomine stated "He speaks the truth I will kill you if you stand in my way."

"You want me to leave Ojisan and abandon him?" Sakura asked a cold edge of anger creeping into the girls voice. "When he was the only one who didn't abandon me?"

"Touching as it is, this is the Grial War so casualties are inevitable" Kirie answered her in a rather relaxed and patient manner. "You can go to an orphanage after he dies" in truth he had no idea why he was even explaining such things to the girl.

Sakura for her part raised the red orb that she was carrying and shouted "Stay away from Ojisan" with that the red orb she held shone brightly and the entire night for Sakura Matou was set alight and aflame

* * *

Assassin and Berserker's fight was tearing through the Forest. Assassin was able to avoid Berserker but all of the Servant of Murder's attacks were countered by Berserker and his makeshift Noble Phantasm. The Mad Servant had even caught a few of Assassin's Dirks and thrown them back at the Servant of Murder. "This is not Good" Assassin commented. "Any longer and we'll be in a rather difficult situation" the Servant of murder noted, much to his dismay. While the use of the command Seals had made him stronger than before he still was not more powerful than some Servants. They had been going to ambush Rider so neither him nor his Master Kirei were prepared to deal with Berserker when the Mad Servant attacked.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" the Berserker Roared as he narrowly missed Assassin with his makeshift Noble Phantasm again, Assassin had noticed that the Mad Servant was gaining on him and that each encounter had been a closer call than the last.

While Assassin definitely had the edge in speed Berserker had the edge in skill and strength so while the two of them were fighting the conflict was going nowhere, still the last of the hundred Faced Hassan knew that Berserker could outlast him. Unless his Master took out the Mad Servant's Master then Assassin would just have to continuously avoid Berserker until the other servant used up all it's Mana and faded.

The only problem was that their battle was going to attract the attention of other Servants at this rate. No doubt they would be coming there now as the two of them fought. It was then that Assassin felt something different as the entire forest was light on fire. His mana, his master was no longer supplying him with Mana, this meant to things. One that Kirei had used all of his Command Seal meaning that Assassin no longer had to follow the Priest, or that the man had perished when the fire started most likely due to Master of Berserker. Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain realised that it was most likely the latter as they had gone to kill Rider and his Master no Berserker.

Unfortunately this handicap proved fatal as Assassin could no longer afford to combat berserker trying to escape the Servant of Murder retreated into the flames only to see a Red Visor and black Armour greet him as he was impaled with the makeshift Noble Phantasm, the dreams of obtaining a perfect united personality dying with the Servant.

* * *

"So Assassin is dead" Tokiomi stated "and Kirei with the Servant of Murder" Tokiomi was rather saddened by the loss of his student and it was not just because his ally and advantage in the Grail War had just been lost.

"I believe so" Risei stated, it seemed he was a little upset about the fate that had befallen his son. But He knew more than any that the Grail War was a dangerous ritual despite how many Magus's dismissed the Grail War as a minor ritual in the east that was something that would get them killed. Still that boy who had taken to visiting the Church during the day would also be upset that Kirei was no longer there to play with him and the other children. "I bleieve it is best if you lay low for the time being until after Caster is defeated." Risei suggested. While he did not resent Tokiomi he still was a little upset about the death of his son.

The entire forest is alight" Tokiomi noted. "I can see it from here. Wait something is putting the flames out."

The Einzberns usually come prepared Risei stated "Though Avenger was probably the one time they did not really prepare well enough."

"Still this may have attracted the attention of others who are not involved with the moonlit world" Tokiomi mused. "It seems we have our work cut out for us."

"That we have, now we have to play it safe, still you must ensure that Archer defeats Caster" Risei urged "We cannot afford another Master getting the Command Seals now, though have you any idea as to your Servants identity?"

"No" Tokiomi mused "As a Result he cannot fight at full strength unless I make use of a Command Seal" the Magus explained. "His unique rank in Uncrowned Arms Mastership ensures that.."

"Have you received any Clues as to his identity?" Risei asked. "Anything that could hint to a Legend?"

"I know his name, but not his legend" Tokiomi stated "I saw in a dream a brief glimpse of his life" Tokiomi paused. "It was something I would rather not experience" he admitted.

Risei didn't attempt to pry "So knowing Archer's name is not enough?" he asked "Is there any deed that you saw that would classify him as a Heroic Spirit?"

"I saw him as a oby aobut Rin's Age tear through a small army of heavily armed and well trained soldiers in moments" Tokiomi answered "and that was a set up so those who ran that place could test his strength."

"Is it possible that this sort of place still exists?" Risei asked "Archer seems to be a very modern Heroic Spirit from his attire at any rate." Risei was asking in case it existed so that they could destroy it.

"I am unsure" Tokiomi answered. I know it makes use of modern Weaponry and some of that which was issued in the second World War, but some of the Technology they used seemed far beyond me, as they had made an artificial sky as they seemed to be _deep_ under _ground_ " the Magus informed his ally. "Still what they performed there was disgusting, not even Dead Apostles have resources to waste like that."

"Rather confusing" the referee of the Grail War greed. "Perhaps if he were to divulge the secret himself Archer may fight at full strength" Risei suggested. "We would have the advantage against most Servants then."

"Indeed" Tokiomi agreed "The First servant has been defeated, this means that the Grail war is picking up in it's pace."

* * *

"It's over" Archer stated "Assassin is no more" with that the Servant raised his hands and an aquamarine energy flooded the forest putting out the flames. After he was finished Archer turned to Saber and Rider who stood on the walls of the Einzbern Castle. "Shall we continue?" he asked the other two Servants "or is Rider's Banquet over?"

"Well we have one final question for the Banquet tonight" Rider stated "Though it is more akin to you Archer." Seeing Archer nod Rider continued "Archer you said that you would tell us what you knew of the Grail War and Why you call it the Heaven's Feel, I would request as a Fellow Heroic Spirit that you reveal to us what you know."

"The Truth is not always pleasant, Some humans in this day and age have said that a salvageable hypocrisy is superior to murderous honest" he stated "personally I disagree."

"I believe we should fight knowing what is going on" Saber stated it seemed that while she was still a little shaken by what had been told to her but was not going to say it was too much to handle, she still had her pride.

"Very well then" Archer stated "I was looking into the notes my master had not the previous Heaven's Feel's that occurred." he explained. "It was there that I read the accounts of the prelude up to the first Heaven's Feel."

"i have a feeling I am not going to be liking where this is going" Rider stated "I also believe that you were looking through the records that your master had explicitly told you not to look through."

"He had ask no such thing, I merely looked at what he kept the most hidden" Archer replied. "However you are correct about the knowledge I am about to share with you is rather unpleasant. For you" Archer stated before he paused taking allowing the two other Heroic Spirits to harden themselves. "The Holy grail as you call cannot function unless all Seven Servants have been absorbed into it." the Knight of the Bow informed them.

* * *

 **So yeah I thought it would be better If had Sakura kill Kirei as she tried to protect Kariya, also why Kariya was struck by Kirei was that he didn't know how to properly utilise Materia just yet, he will learn and I decided it would be a good way for Sakura to build character asa character defining moment for her. By the Way both of them survived the forest fire so there is no need to ask. Anyway Archer has figured out that to fully use the Grail all Seven Servants must have been absorbed into the Grail and has told Rider and Saber about it, Not sure how those two are going to react but it will not be pretty, he will also inform them that only the referee and Tokiomi knew of this condition so they are not going to turn on their Master's (Who are also present ad shocked by this revelation.)**

 **So yeah I had Saber not be torn into too much By Archer as he doesn't really care too much about her wish other than telling her everything that would go wrong, (He will claim that it was a theory that was never given practice in Deepground because of the act that it wouldn't help them in any way, that or it was performed and they were hoping to create an alternate timeline) As you can see Archer was not judgemental but his tone could lead other's to believe that. Archer himself was genuinely warning Saber of what may go wrong should she make such a wish. As for Archer's wish he decided to choose that because he could accomplish it, that and he knew as a Servant they would never get their wish unless theirMaster made their wish for them. Still I had a tone of fun writing this chapter even though I received many interruptions.**

 **So feel free to leavea Review or PM me though as Always I will say that I would prefer it if you left a review as it is easier to sort that way, also I would like to state that I am rather glad that I can seethe reviews on the site again.**

 **So anyways I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, until next time.**


	10. Act IX: Truth of the Grail War

**So yeah another Chapter yah right one, keep on keeping on and all that other stuff. Anyway this one despite it being not as long as some of the other ones took me a considerable time to make, I think I find it harder to write Chapters where not much action happens as it seems to drag on despite the Lack of Content. Anyway last Chapter I had cut short due to it being too long. The first part below here was what I had planned to include but decided it would have a better effect if it had been made in another Chapter. Anyway's I hope you enjoy, Also please check out my other crossover Yugioh Extra CCC: Path to the King it is almost at a hundred thousand words.**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackens out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The scene changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making several slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _I've been thinking about this for a long time. We put all our trust in alchemy but in the end... what is it? "Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws. The process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too. It must also follow laws. Everything circulates. Even death is a part of that circulation. You must accept the flow." Hmm, Teacher sure drummed that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it. But I don't understand anything... Mom proves that. Now here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot. All this time and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's been following me... but right now, every drop that hits my face is even more depressing._ " -Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

Rider's eyes narrowed at what Archer just had told him and Saber "It cannot function without all seven Servants being absorbed into it" he murmured to himself repeating what Archer had just said as the meaning of the words that had just been spoken begun sink into the mountain of a man's head. Iskander's eyes widened at the revelation "but that could only mean-" the King on Conquerors began but it seemed that his fellow king Saber the King of Knights beat him to the punch.

"You're telling me that no matter how hard we fight we will not be able to get our wish" it was clear that Saber was horrified by this new prospect that was if the King of Britain's expression was any giveaway at any rate. It seemed that the King of Knights was not taking this well as he balled fists were clenched tightly and were shaking rather violently with barely suppressed emotion. "Why is this happening?" Saber asked.

"Because the Grail was not originally meant for granting wishes" Archer answered noticing that Rider himself was rather upset about this new piece of information though he was doing a better job at controlling it that Saber. "What you call the Holy Grail was originally made by the Tohsaka's Einzbern's and Matou to reach what Magi call Root, Akasha the root of all creation and so that the Einzberns may recover what is called the Third Magic that they had lost due to certain circumstances, hence the name Heaven's Feel named after the Third Magic which they sought to regain" the Servant of the Bow explained. Archer then looked at Waver who flinched from the Servants gaze "The Command Seals made by the Makiri who are now known as Matou, they made the Command Seals so that they may order the Heroic Spirits to take their own lives" the Servant informed his fellows.

"How" Saber began "how despicable" she snarled. "Summoning Heroic Spirits just to kill them to reach an insane goal, they can never be forgiven for this" the King of Knights declared as she held her Noble Phantasm sheathed in the Invisible Air. "I will -" but anything she would have continued to say was cut off as Archer fixed her with a glare and in less than am moment held his own sword at her throat, the blade millimetres away from touching the skin.

"Calm your anger' the Servant of the bow instructed his fellow Servant. "The only two who remember this are my Master Tokiomi and Zouken, the latter of which is dead. The Rest of the Masters are unaware of this save for he who has just been informed" Archer stated in his usual voice yet Saber felt that his tone was much colder and sharper than usual. Rider and the King of Knights both noticed that he had not referred to Irisviel as Saber's Master.

Saber let out a deep breathe as se managed to clam herself down, well the King of Knights really didn't have a choice as Archer seemed willing to kill her is she refused. "My apologies for my rash reaction" she said to Archer.

The Servant of the Bow gave a curt nod and retracted his blade "It is natural for you to be angered by this for it is not without reason nor is it uncalled for" he stated "However you should not direct your anger towards those who aren't responsible for that which vexes you" he explained. "That will only make you waste energy and in you blind rage you will gain more foes than allies, that is unacceptable." Rider and Saber both noticed how Archer did not use the word 'friend'. "Still I should have not brought my sword out to calm you down" Archer admitted "In this instance you have my apologies" he said with a nod. "When you make an oath you should understand the consequences of it" The Servant of the Bow informed Saber.

"My thanks for calming the King of Knights" Rider began "But is it possible for the Master to make the wish on behalf of the Servant?" the King of Conquerors asked. It seemed that he did not waste time unlike Saber who had.

Archer considered what Rider had asked "it is possible though that would depend on your Master and they had a strong enough bond with their Servant to discard their own wish in favour of their Servants" the Servant of the Bow.

Waver suddenly gulped as all the eyes of the Servants and that of the Einzbern Homunculus were now on him. Fortunately for the young Magus Rider burst out into laughter "Well then boy it seems you do have a wish after all" the Servant of the Steed stated as he patted Waver comfortingly on the back. No doubt he believed that if they won that Waver would make the wish to reincarnate him. Archer could see why Rider believed it so.

" _Summoned by a Master with no real desire other than to win the Heavens Feel_ " Archer noted " _not only that but despite the dynamics between the two, the Master and Servant work well together."_ Archer then looked at the two of them "It seems you have a higher chance of winning than most other Masters and Servants" the Servant of the Bow informed the two of them much to Rider's and Waver's surprise whether he was complimenting them or just stating a fact was unclear.

"Oh" Rider commented rather interested "and what makes you say the Archer?" the King of Conquerors asked desiring to here Archer explanation as to what the Servant of the bow had just said.

"Do you remember Lancer and his Master?" Archer asked them in reply seeing if the two of them had noticed the interactions between the Servant of the Lance and his Master. It would be a shame if the two of them had not.

"Oh" Rider said "I see what you are talking about now Archer, that would indeed prove advantageous in this sort of conflict, especially with what we just learned" he stated. "It's a shame I did not think of that sooner" the Servant admitted.

"While it provided and advantage in usual conditions with the knowledge that you know possess a good relationship between the Master and Servant is crucial" Archer stated. Saber, Lancer and Myself do not possess this.

"Why do you keep on talking as if Saber and her Master do not get along?" Waver asked. "The two of them seem to be getting along rather well from what I can see." After the had spoken Waver was then flicked by Rider.

"Baka, If Archer is not referring to the lovely young woman besides Saber as her Master then she is just a decoy so Saber's true Master may move freely, a sound tacit. Though one I would say that doesn't sit well with Saber here from the way she is looking away ashamed." The King of Conquerors explained to Waver who had been sent into the wall by the flick. Rider then turned to Archer "My only question on this subject is how did you know."

"Discernment of the Poor" Archer replied naming one of his Personal Skills "I met the _man_ after he blew up the lodging were Lancer's Master had made his base" the Servant. "given the nature of his command seals it was not too difficult to discern whose master he was as I had already seen your own Master's and the child over there does not possess any" he stated. "My Master did give me free reign to do as I wished though he had instructed me not to kill until the third night."

'So when who easily fended off both Berserker and Lacer you were holding back" Rider more of stated than asked. "Truly impressive" he commented on Archer's display of skills on the first night.

"Let's just say that I am currently fighting understrength at the moment and leave it at that" Archer replied. "I only have told you this much because I already know your identities" he informed them.

"That is indeed fair" Rider agreed "Though I must ask, what will you do now that you have revealed this complication to us?" he questioned. It seemed Rider was rather interested in hearing what ever else Archer had to say.

"I intend to win" Archer stated "I have never back down from a fight and I have never lost, therefore I will continue to fight until I am the last one standing" he informed them. "While I have little to no real interest in the Grail War as you call it if killing the Servants prevents them the agonies of betrayal then so be it." Archer seemed to view Servants slaying each other in battle as mercy compared to betrayal, that spoke volumes on his character and what he thought of betrayal in general.

"Is that so?" Rider asked "and what happens when you have slain the final Servant and you Master betrays you and orders you to kill yourself?" the King of Conquerors challenged. He was genuinely interested to hear what Archer's answer was.

"I do not die so easily" Archer replied "I will survive and kill him in his moment of triumph as punishment for his betrayal" the Servant of the Bow informed Rider and the rest present. "And then whoever is smart enough to stay alive may take only after I as the final victor deem it worthy of being granted." Archer finished it seemed he had planned far ahead. For a brief moment his eyes rested on Waver as if he was sending a secret message to him.

"And if none of those who remain can be found worthy?" Saber was the one to ask Archer this time, it seemed she too was interested in the steel clad Servant's answer.

"Then to prevent any further betrayals like the one I will no doubt suffer from occurring and to prevent any more misunderstandings from Heroic Spirits who would fight in vain for the false hope of having their wish granted I will destroy what you call the Holy Grail" Archer stated his azure eyes shining brightly and his voice becoming extremely cold and sharp. What he had been saying this entire time would have been easier to handle if the Servant of the Bow had made a huge declaration so that others may at least gain some measure of how serious he was. However the only thing that could measure Archer's conviction was the intensity of the shine his eyes were giving and how sharp and cold his words had become.

"Well" Rider began "you seem to be rather firm in this conviction of yours" the King of Heroes stated. "But before that you first have to win, I certainly don't plan on losing to you Archer" Rider stated with a grin.

"You are welcome to try as often as you desire to" Archer stated "It seemed he beloved he could defeat Rider, while Rider had not shown his trump card neither had Archer, still when it came to them as Servants Parameter wise the only thing that Archer lacked in was Luck. Still it may be because he lacks severely in luck that the Servant of the Bow's parameters in the other field were so high, it would make sense if that were the case as Archer's luck would make Lancer weep.

"How does a Servant have such a low Luck Parameter?" Waver asked himself not realising that he had spoken aloud so the young Magus didn't expect Archer to reply to him.

"To be taken to whereI come from is severe misfortune if you believe in such a thing, I myself never knew what the Sun or Stars really looked like until we had slipped the leash" Archer explained. "The _lucky_ ones were those who died and didn't manage to survive as clinging to life there only meant more torture at the hands of those who wished to answer the question of how far could Human Strength be pushed." he informed Waver. "Surviving and growing stronger while was the entire purpose of the experiment did not mean that you were fortunate if you did so, both my brother's and myself were too powerful and like everyone else who were part of the experiment we resented and loathed those who were in charge and directed it, so we were all locked away, I myself was sealed in the most difficult one to escape from." Archer stated. "That is one reason why my luck parameter is E minus."

"Well that seemed to be rather unfortunate" Rider noted "I can se if that is one reason, then there must be many others" the King of Conquerors stated. "Though it would be reasonable to say that your luck Parameter would be rather low just because of that one reason alone, I presume you were plagued with misfortune for a rather long time." It was not a question.

Archer shrugged "It never hindered me as I overcame it" he stated. "Still I wonder how long will your Banquet continue?" he asked.

"Are you so eager to leave?" Rider asked "While I am not able to tell if you are enjoying it, I can definitely tell that you aren't displeased with it" he stated.

"Less of that and I am more interested in finding and exterminating Caster as that filth is still drawing breathe along with his depraved master." Archer replied.

"SO you intend to prevent him form gaining more victims" Rider stated "I shouldn't hold you back in that case, in fact I think we could work together in this case" he explained. Archer inclined his head in thanks before he disappeared into aquamarine motes of light. Leaving Saber and Rider with their Respective Master's, well mainly respective as Irisviel was not Saber's real Master. "King of Knights "Rider addressed his fellow King "While I cannot condone the path you took in your rule, As Archer stated it is not for me to judge." Rider then inclined his head as a sign of respect an Saber found herself returning the gesture "Still as a fellow King I will feel it is my responsibility to show you that the path you chose was not the correct one" With this Rider picked up Waver and got onto the Gordius Wheel, as the lightning crackled "be prepared for when I show you why" Rider stated as he and Waver too departed leaving Irisviel and Saber alone.

"Irisviel" Saber managed looking downcast with he head looking at the slabs of stone that made up the surface they were standing on in on the Walls of the Einzbern Mansion "will Kiritsugu really wish for world peace?" she asked, it seemed that his was rather relevant now with what Archer had revealed to the four of them.

The Einzbern homunculus gave a Saber a sad smile as she rested a hand comfortingly on Saber's shoulder "Rest assured Saber" she began "you are vital to the world of peace Kiritsugu and I envision" she tried to comfort the King of Knights "Still I don't believe that Kiritsugu would ruthlessly sacrifice you if he knew the truth, though I am unsure of how he would react to this." Still despite her misgivings Irisviel believed in Kiritsugu and his vision.

Irisviel" Saber spoke once more "If" she began "if it is possible I would like what Archer said here to remain between the two of us."

* * *

Archer looked at the young girl with purple hair and the man with white hair who held her. Both of them were unconscious but fortunately neither of them had been burned in the fire or if they had been the full cure materia placed within each of them had repaired the damage that had been suffered. Looking carefully Archer noticed the barrier materia in Kariya's hand and the firaga materia he had given them man in the girls. Looking at Sakura as she slept the slow fall and rise of her chest confirming that she was alive Archer sighed or at least accurately imitated what one would sound like. "I can't leave you two alone for one night can I?" the Servant of the Bow asked rhetorically.

"It would be real a shame if you were caught here by another Master or Servant" Archer trailed off before he decided to pick the two of them up and move them someplace else, somewhere safer, that abandoned building on the far side of the city would seem appropriate, though that may be dangerous" Archer commented before he gave a sigh as he realised that he would have to watch over the two so that nothing would happen to either of them. "I never had to deal with these sort of things in in Deepground" he sighed. The azure eyed Servant began looking at the firaga clasped tightly in the girls hand. "It seems that you were the one to kill Kotomine Kirei" with this said Archer sighed. "I would have preferred it if she had not forced to take lives due to the situation they find themselves forced into" it seemed that the Servant of the Bow had a little problem with this fact.

"Still I'm going to have to spend more time once their awake now to see if they are mentally stable enough to be left alone" Archer seemed to be inclined to think that while in his books the two's mental condition would be good enough, he suspected that most others would disagree. despite knowing this Archer walked off with the two disappearing into the ash choked part of the forest and in the direction of Fuyuki city, to an onlooker it would seem as if the Servant of the bow had vanished into the night. "Might as well be doomed on the whole" the Servant of the Bow commented as he picked up his pace as he started to almost glide across the surface. The fact that the two he carried on his respective shoulder's did not wake showed how exhausted they were, given the fact that the duo had claimed first blood in the war against both a Servant and a Master this was understandable to a point. " _I'm going to be waiting until morning_ " Archer noted, though for the Servant of the Bow waiting was something that he was used to. If Tokiomi was going to play it safe he may decide to send his Servant after these two. Well it seemed that he wasn't at the moment but Archer had planned just incase the Magus did order him to.

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu sat down on the bed of rented room in one of the cheaper hotels in Fuyuki city. He had his bulky mobile phone out and was listening to his partner (business) update him of the situation. "Irisviel has given us reason to believe that Assassin was finally wiped out a few hours ago." Hisau Maiya explained over the connection. "Archer who was there stated that it would be Berserker and his Master who were confronting Assassin" she stated "I have reason to believe that a battle between Master's also occurred with the master of Assassin most probably perishing in the fire or due to what caused it."

This while seemed illogical as the Executioner Kotomine Kirei was rather experienced with dealing with Magi so perhaps Berserker had assisted his master in some way, as that was a logical standpoint it may have occurred. But Kiritsugu doubted that the man was really dead. "There is more isn't there" he stated. Kiritsugu knew that Maiya hadn't finished her report.

"Madam had asked me not to report to you what Archer had told them, though that was mainly on Saber's behest" Maiya replied in a little awkward fashion. Obviously it was something rather important due to the fact that Irisviel had been asked by Saber to keep it a secret from him, that or the King of Knights just didn't trust Kiritsugu which was also acceptable. The two of them could never see eye to eye so Kiritsugu could understand why she would Ask Irisviel to keep a secret from him.

Taking in a deep sigh Kiritsugu made his decision "then do as you were asked for now" Kiritsugu instructed "I will confront Irisviel and Saber myself later" he informed her.

"Understood" Maiya replied in her usual fashion.

"By the Way Maiya" Kiritsugu began "how are we with our new atelier?" he asked. Now that the Grail War was picking up in it's pace they could no longer afford to stay in a place so remote as the Einzbern Mansion to function properly.

"Tomorrow Morning I will take Saber and Madam there" Maiya informed him.

"I see" Kiritsugu stated "Thank you."

"No problem, goodbye then" was Maiya's reply, in that regard she viewed everything Kiritsugu asked of her as priority that needed to be completed, with that she hung up.

Kiritsugu put the mobile into the pocket of his coat before looking at the paper bag that was take-away food from a fast food bar that he had bought. Reaching in he took out the burger he bought and began to eat it. As the Magus Killer did this he walked up to the map of Fuyuki he had with several notes and pictures plastered onto it. " _No activity at the Tohsaka residence_ " Kiritsugu noted " _Tokiomi has been cooping himself up since Assassin's attack on the first night. The silence is almost unnerving_ " he commented before deciding to review one of the other master's locations that he had discovered.

The Magus Killer's eyes falling on the place where the Master of Berserker was last seen to have been before the incident in the forest surrounding the Einzbern Mansion. " _The Matou Master seems undefended and an easy target_ " he noted. " _But he seems to have Archer's attention on him as the Servant seems to have taken an interest in Kariya Matou for some reason or the other_." Kiritsugu then closed his eyes " _there is also the incident where he most probably burned a good deal of the forest tonight_ " he remembered " _The Matou representative does not seem to have any real talent as a Magus so how was he able to perform such a feat?_ " the Magus Killer asked himself.

" _Lord El-Melloi should be out of the running_ " Kiritsugu reasoned as he looked at the Photo of the Archibalds next head " _but Lancer still remains._ " This was of concern to the Magus Killer " _I'll have to find out the identity of Lancer's new Master as soon as possible_ " he noted. Kiritsugu then looked at the rest of the Map " _Caster and his Master are still out there_ " he said to himself " _Fortunately no children have disappeared tonight and even several have been taken into police custody for protection, but the two of them are still at large and doing as they please._ " This thought made the Magus Killer's blood run cold as he scrunched up the wrapper for the burger he had just finished eating and threw it into the bin.

" _Rider always travels with his Master in his flying Noble Phantasm_ " Kiritsugu remembered " _Tracking him is difficult._ " He now took out a cigarette and lit it as he began smoking "however light hearted he is an extremely dangerous foe" Kiritsugu warned himself about the Servant of the Steed. " _More importantly I have the feeling that Rider has another Ace up his sleeve._ "

" _While there is no doubt now that Assassin has been put down for good I need to confirm if that is the same as for the Servant of Murder's Master_ " Kiritsugu recalled what he knew of Kotomine Kirie. " _Still the biggest threat is Archer_ " he said to himself. " _Without a doubt Tokiomi has summoned a more powerful Servant than I did, yet it seems that there may be tension between them as Archer is doing as he pleases._ " The Magus Killer now sat back down on the bed in the apartment " _Archer was capable of repelling both Lancer and Berserker without much effort or having to invoke his Noble Phantasm, at this rate we will have to work in cohesion with another Master_ _and Servant_ _to take down the Servant of the Bow_."

Kiritsugu now looked at the pictures of the remaining Master's " _We can't even consider Tokiomi and Lancer or more probably will most likely refuse, Caster and his Master need to be exterminated so they are out of the question_ " Kiritsugu reasoned. " _So that leave's use with Waver and Rider or Kariya and Berserker._ " Kiritsugu then took the cigarette out of his mouth letting out a deep sigh "the real question is which one these two pairs would be willing to ally with us?" the Magus Killer asked aloud instead of calculating in his head like he had been doing for the majority of this internal dialogue.

* * *

Kariya blinked and opened his eyes "It seems that you are awake" a cold voice stated. This prompted Kariya to wake up rather quickly. Looking up he saw Archer standing above him, the Servant's azure eyes chilling. "I take it you were indisposed last night from what the girl Sakura said so you didn't kill Kotomine Kirei" the servant said. "I find it rather" the Knight of the Bow paused as he search for the right word "displeasing" Archer settled for tasting the word in his mouth a few times. "I find it rather _displeasing_ that Sakura was forced to kill him in you place." Archer let Kariya know what his opinion on that situation was.

"Sakura" at the mention of her name Kariya's eyes widened. "Where is she?" he asked "Is she safe?" Kariya asked as he remembered vaguely casting a barrier spell when the flames had started to consume the forest.

"She is fine physically" Archer informed the very inexperienced Magus "However like you yourself she is not in acceptable condition mentally" the Servant explained "last night didn't help." Kariya was about to apologise when Archer interrupted him "The events of last night and how it transpired aside, I am" the servant once again had trouble as he searched for the right word "I am grateful that you and Berserker killed Assassin and his Master."

Kariya was lost for words "You're" he began "you're welcome" the barely qualified Magus managed as he had not expected such and admission from one as powerful as Archer. It also seemed that Archer could tell that , not that it was surprising.

"I give credit where it is due and recognise the efforts made by others" the Servant stated in his unique cold and sharp tone, any who heard it would wonder how he managed to pull it off, those who knew how wished that they did not. "To not do so would make others feel what I am told is called 'unappreciated', I make sure that I note their efforts and thank them so they cannot make this misconception of me. As I appreciate even the smallest of deed done for my sake" the Servant explained.

This only served to further surprise Kariya, it was then that he noticed that Sakura was still asleep, it seemed that Archer had stolen a futon for her and laid her on it. Kariya also noticed that the Servant of the Bow had done this for him as well. Looking back at the Servant Kariya began to wonder about something "You aren't going to leave?" he asked. While a normal person would have found this offensive in any situation a great deal more so if they had done what Archer had done for Kariya and Sakura, but Archer was not by any stretch of imagination normal, also he was the one who would have normally left by now as Archer did not desire for Sakura to see him and that was for a variety of reasons.

"I need to check on her mental condition" Archer answered "to that end I need to stay here and talk to her directly, observing will take more than a month to acquire the data and information that is needed and I will not be in this world for that long" the Servant of the Bow informed Kariya. Archer was right the Grail War would be over soon as with the death of Assassin most Masters will have decided to go on the offensive. Kariya himself was the most vulnerable of them so he would have to be extremely careful from now on. Not for his sake but for the sake of the girl who was sleeping on the futon next to him, for Sakura's.

"Alright" Kariya replied. "I just thought that you would have wanted to Sakura not to see you, but I guess since she was the one that killed Kotomine that Sakura is already caught up in the Grail War" the prospect it seemed didn't please Kariya.

"She was involved with the Grail War since the moment she was adopted into your house" Archer replied. "That being that you call Zouken intended to use Sakura or at least her offspring as a Master in the in the fifth Heaven's Feel" the Servant explained "you niece was adopted for not other reason than that alone." It seemed Archer was and extremely good judge of character if he had figured that much out.

"I really hate this Grail War" Kariya commented "I hated how that vampire has used it as a reason to continue his existence and I hate it how it brings only pain" he stated. "Perhaps Fuyuki would be a safer place if this War didn't exist."

"If you win the grail war then perhaps you could make that you wish" Archer suggested. "That is one I can approve of, still remember that you must get through me to realise it, if that is what you truly desire." Archer then looked at the morning sun that had risen just over an hour ago "When I confronted Saer last night I got the feeling that she has realised who Berserker is" the Servant of the bow informed Kariya.

"Are you saying that they will prepare for Berserker's attack?" Kariya asked. "While he had not been able to talk to the Mad Servant what Archer had told him had meant that Berserker intended to be killed by Saber to atone for something.

"As he is right now Berserker is stronger and more powerful than Saber" the azure eyed Servant stated. "As she is Saber will need every advantage she can get, though I doubt that she will be using them so her Master will most likely come after you, that and the maddening enhancement has twisted Berserker's perception and reasoning of things as I have already told you, short of a command seal forcing him to fight handicapped or outright ordering him to stand still while Saber strikes hims is the only way the King of Knights can defeat the Mad Servant without you having to die to stop providing Berserker with Mana" Archer explained. "Or you could use your Command Seal to order him to 'fulfil his wish'" Archer suggested. "I would recommend that you refrain from performing any deed that requires a Command Seal as that could be seen as betrayal even if it is not" the Servant of the Bow Explained "but the decision is yours to make as you are Berserker's Master."

* * *

Two cars drove down the mountain road that lead to Fuyuki City. In the lead one a black car Hisasu Maiya drove. In the silver expensive looking once behind her Saber and Irisviel sat with Saberr being the one to do the driving. Neither of them knew that Maiya was keeping tabs on them through the mirrors in the her car. "So Saber how does it feel to drive a car?" Irisviel asked the King of Knights.

"It is indeed splendid to steer" the Servant of the Sword admitted with a smile. "I can't help but think of what would've happened if these had existed in my time." Both of them were trying a more positive and brighter outlook because both of them were shocked to the core because of what Archer had revealed to them in the night." Irisviel" Saber addressed the Einzbern Homunculus "are you sure it's alright for me to drive this vehicle?" she asked. "You seem to enjoy the act of driving."

"It's okay" Irisviel answered cheerfully "I'm happy if you are happy too" she replied with a smile. "I have to say the skills of a Servant are amazing" Irisviel stated. "This is your first time touching this machine yet here you are driving it perfectly."

"I find the sensation a little strange myself" Saber admitted "but it's like employing skills I learned long ago." Saber smiled while as she was driving "rather than understanding it intellectually, my body instinctively knows what to do next" she explained. "Still is this a wise idea?" Saber asked "the estate that is to be our new base of operations is right in the centre of the battlefield." Saber was no longer smiling.

No need to worry about that" Irisviel replied unlike the Servant she was still smiling. "Fighting in secret is the great rule of the Grail War" she informed Saber. "The Tohsaka's and Matous boldly fortify their bases within the city" the homunculus turned to look at Saber "it's the Einzberns who are unusual for buildings that Castle in such a distant area" she explained. "Since it's location isn't known to the others, the base the Kiritsugu prepared for us might be more advantageous than the castle we were using." Irisviel said trying to comfort Saber that it was not a bad idea, clearly Saber was not truly convinced.

It was then that for some reason both Cars skidded to a halt. "Irisviel be careful there is an enemy Servant here" Saber warned as she got out her NoblePhantasm and got into her magical armour. Standing in front of them his expression neutral as always was Archer "Archer" Saber greeted or more along the lines of called out the Servant of the Bow's class "What are you doing here?" Saber demanded.

"Saber" Archer returned the greeting with a polite nod "I noticed something about your false master last night" he stated the Servant of the Bow's azure gaze fell on Irisviel who shuddered. "You're body seems to be weakening for some reason most likely due to the Grail War" Archer said as he took out a blue orb that fitted into the palm of his hand. "I myself cannot stand to see things made only to die, so here take this" he offered.

"We do not need your charity or pity Archer" Saber declined attempting to be as polite as she could. The Blue orb soared into Irisviel and vanished into the Homunculus with a blue glow knocking her to the ground.

"This wasn't a negotiation" Archer replied curtly as it appeared that he had thrown the orb into Irisviel who was on he rear end on the road. The Servant of the Bow turned around, then entered his astral form departing in Aquamarine motes of light.

"Irisviel" Saber said as she ran to the Einzbern homunculus who was on the ground "Are you alright?" the Servant of the Sword asked her.

"I'm" Irisviel began "I'm fine Saber" she replied. "In fact I am feeling much better than before" Irisviel admitted "I don't know what Archer did with that blue orb but it seems to have worked, I can feel again" she explained opening as well as closing her hands and looking at them in wonder and amazement. "What did he do?" she asked quietly

"Madam" Maiya said as she reached her "are you sure that you are alright?" she asked. The Woman with raven black hair was concerned for Irisviel as well. "Do you need a moment to rest?" she asked.

"Thank you for your concern Maiya, but I am fine" Irisviel replied as she got up and made her way rather easily to the passengers seat in the Car " _A shame if that I can't drive on main roads_ " she thought as she tested out he hand ensuring that she could grip properly. " _It does feel good to be able to open and close my hands again_ " Irisviel noted. " _Still why would Archer bother to help us even though from what he said we are still what he calls obstacles?_ "

Without another word Saber got into the driver's seat of the car and they began to drive to the new base of operations Kiritsugu had set up for them.

* * *

Tokiomi looked up as he recognised the aquamarine motes of light "Archer it seems you have returned" he stated. "You have not done so since yesterday days now" the Magus commented. He had learnt that to be with Archer if you were his lesser he could tolerate you if you were polite and honest. So far Tokiomi hadn't lied to the Servant of the Bow, that skill Discernment of the Poor was something really useful for Archer, for Tokiomi it made the Magus's life a little bit more difficult. As he could not use flattery to soothe his servant as Archer knew it to be false, also Archer despised flattery but that was not the problem.

"Assassin's Master was killed last night" Archer stated "Kotomine Kirei perished and his Servant not long after, most probably due to the lack of Mana being supplied to him" his theory was short and to the point much like Archer himself.

"I presume that you know who is responsible for the death of my student" Tokiomi said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Perhaps" Archer replied keeping it short as to play along with Tokiomi's tedious game, "You are going to ask me why I did not kill the Master who was responsible for killing Kotomine Kirei" he stated.

Tokiomi nodded "It seems that you can read me like a book" he complimented Archer for his natural ability in insight as to people and their character. "I am going to ask you why you did not kill the Master who killed my student." Tokiomi thought he imagined it but for a moment, no even less than a moment there was a flicker of something akin to amusement in Archer's azure yes but that was barely there so Tokiomi couldn't make heads or tails of it. That and no one save one who was a Heroic Spirit themselves could look the Servant of the Bow in the eyes even though he did not possess any mystic eyes of any sort.

"That answer is easy" Archer replied "do you really want to know why I did not kill the one who incinerated the Master of Assassin?" Archer asked his Master.

Tokiomi nodded "I would be most grateful if you do" he replied believing that he was ready for the Servant's answered.

"Just a moment" Archer stated. "Did you know last night one girl named Rin Tohsaka along with many other children were taken into police custody after escaping the Master of Caster who had hisServant aiding him in his activities?" he asked.

Tokiomi's eyes widened "Rin" he breathed "What was she doing in Fuyuki at night?" he demanded not knowing how Archer knew any of this but desiring the know the answer as his daughter was involved.

"She went looking for one of her friends who had gone missing" the Servant of the Bo explained. "She had given your wife Aoi the slip and had taken a train into Fuyuki, luckily I was there."

"You helped her rescue the other children" Tokiomi stated "and you protected her from Caster's Master fas her father I cannot thank you enough" he informed the Servant.

"She wouldn't have needed my help for the first part, when the Master of Caster had got a hold of her and was using the item the Cater had made for hi on her, se would have been able to overcome it by breaking the band" Archer explained. "However the y would have needed my help when Caster sent his abominations to attack them" the Servant of the informed Tokiomi.

"I take it that the children saw these abominations Cast is fond of using?" Tokiomi asked though it could sound more like a statement. The Magus was partially glad that the children had escaped the clutches of the Insane Servant that was Caster and his equally insane Master (especially so because Rin was among those who had escaped) however he was also concerned about the secret of Magic existing being revealed. Something Magi kept under lock and key, for good reason.

"If you are concerned over the existence of magic being revealed I might remind you that most adults do not listen to children say" Archer replied. "They will most probably write off what the children are saying as their childish imagination also because they will have claimed about my existence and one of them called me a Super Sentai something that I believe is popular in modern culture here." the Servant of the Bow explained.

Tokiomi perceived the slight jab in Archer's words aimed at him and his strict adherence to Magus tradition. Mainly his refusal to use modern technology despite how useful it was. Deciding that he had imagined it Tokiom went on to say "What does this have anything to do with the one who killed Kotomine Kirei?" he asked attempting to get back on track.

"You will understand once you here what I am about to say" Archer replied. "You see it wasn't the Master of Berserker who killed the Master of Assassin named Kotomine Kirei" the Servant of the Bow explained. "Now it was a girl who he had rescued from the clutches of an old withered man over the age of five hundred who had infested her body with his familiars so much that they had infused with her Magic Circuits and nerves, to avoid killing her someone who knew how to purge such infestations was required. But back on track she had been rescued by the only one who didn't abandon her" Archer narrated. "Now you see the Master of Berserker was going to be killed by the Maser of Assassin when she got between them trying to protect the one who had always cared for her, she was also holding one of the catalyst he was using for his magecraft" Archer explained "The Master of Assassin refused and told her that if she got in his way he would kill her to but if she let him kill the Master of Berserker he would take her and place her in an orphanage." Tokiomi seemed to see where this was going "in desperation she unknowingly activated the catalyst and incinerated the Master of Assassin causing the Fire last night." Archer explained "She was a girl a year or two younger than your daughter Rin, she had purple hair and her purple eyes lack pupils" the Servant of the Ow described her "Also her name was Sakura Matour" Archer informed his Master and Tokiomi realised why the Servant had said that he would understand.

* * *

 **So yeah Archer has told Rider, Saber, Waver and Irisviel about the truth in the Grail War. Also FateLover as you can see he does not know of the existence of Avenger/Angra Mainyu so your feeling was right, but at the moment the existence of Avenger is not too important at this point, it will be later one so no worries on that part. Also as you noticed the Servant of the Bow did indeed notice that something was Wrong with Irisviel also Saber should have known that when Archer is offering you aid you cannot say no as he will proceed to do so anyway. So yeah that last bit was a way for Archer to get back at Tokiomi by telling the Magus what happened to the Daughter he abandoned and that she was the one who killed Kotomine Kirei, I rather enjoyed writing that last part. As to why he has not killed Tokiomi is because he can see that despite being an arrogant prick at time, Tokiomi is not a bad person just a little out of it and an extremely poor judge of character (Fate/Stay night wouldn't have occurred if it were not for his fuck ups), also because Archer hates betrayals and the killing Tokiomi before he betrays him will make Archer in his own opinion the Traitor, something he would rather not see himself as.**

 **Also as you can see Rider was not being that hostile to Saber because Archer did reprimand him for it and he respects what the Servant of the Bow requested of him.**

 **So yeah if you have any ideas or feedback you would like to share please leave a review or PM me. Though as always I would prefer it if you left a review as it is easier to sort and reference that way. But if you really do not want anyone else besides me to see your ideas and comment on it then by all means then PM me as I can understand that sentiment.**

 **Also Sorry Duskrider but Archer did not reveal more of his legend (I don't want him fighting at full power just yet as that would make things too easy as you could imagine)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this until next time.**


	11. Act X: Preparation for the fourth night

**Finally this one took me a little longer to write than usual but that was due t real life getting in the way as it usually does, still I was able to complete this Chapter, thanks again to your Review FateLover really appreciate those. Anyway I had fun writing this Chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The scene changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _We - the warriors, go now to the field of battle! Believe that our blades will not shatter! Believe that our spirits will not break! Even if we walk separate paths, our iron resolve shall remain united! Swear! That even if the ground beneath us crumbles, we shall return here, alive, again!_ " -Abarai Renji , Bleach

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka dropped the wine glass he was holding when he realised what Archer meant. The wine glass with the red wine still in it shattered on the stone floor spilling the red wine onto it. Normally Tokiomi would have chided himself harshly for such an inelegant he was frozen with horror at the ramifications of what Archer had said as it registered in the Magus's mind. "Sakura" he breathed the name of the child he had given to the Matou's. In truth Tokiomi had been rather frustrated with the Magus tradition of having a single heir as it would mean one of his daughters would lack the importance of the other, and having two children in a small family like his own would leave one with the Crest and one without. Not only was this in his mind unacceptable as both of his daughters should be as significant as the other, it would also induce jealousy in the one that did not receive the Magic Crest. Tokiomi was a Magus so he knew that murdering one's siblings to advance ones own stature and gain the Crest was something any Magi who was always treated as second best to their sibling would do, he would not wish either of those fates on his daughters.

It had been when he was still musing on what he could do that the head of the Matou family Zouken had approached him. The Aged Magus's family and his had been allied since the start of the Grail Wars so when Zouken offered to take Sakura as the heir of his Family Tokiomi had readily accepted as he saw it as a way of having both his daughter's remain significant even though it meant he had to lose one of them. And now Archer had gone and told him about what happened to Sakura in less that a few sentences in an offhand manner as if it was a something that you could see happening if you looked to the side as one would take a stroll. "Familiars?" Tokiomi managed to ask.

"They were worm like creatures, the old decrepit man's body was made up of them and he was using them to generate Prana and Mana for her, I do believe she was deflowered by them as there seemed to be a pit of them in the mansion that was deep enough for one to be thrown into, I suspect that is the first thing that happened to her when she came of age or started living there." Archer answered. "Also I believe they were made to crawl into the body and would squirm or move around every now and again, from what I discovered is that for males the familiars devour the cells of the host and generate additional Mana and Prana" Archer explained. "Now for female hosts it is slightly different, you see the Crest Worms as I have head they are called force the host to seek out pleasures of the sexual kind to give the exact same result." Archer said all of this in his same cold and sharp voice with his unreadable expression fixed on his features.

Tokiomi for his part was greatly disturbed by what Archer had just told him, he suspected that what Zouken had been doing was bordering on getting the old man labelled as a Dead Apostle. The Master of Archer was also ashamed of himself and enraged at what he had just heard. Ashamed of himself because he was the one who had given Sakura to Zouken, enraged because again he had given his daughter to a monster like that.

"If you desire to kill the other part responsible there is no point" Archer interrupted Tokiomi from his musings with those words. Seeing that his Master had not fully heard him the Servant of the Bow repeated himself "there is no point in desiring the other party that was also responsible for this affair concerning the girl" Archer informed the head of the Tohsaka family "there is no real value in it."

Managing to quickly compose himself Tokiomi replied "and what makes a Heroic Spirit such as yourself say something akin to that?" the Magus asked Archer in his usual elegant manner.

"Because those who you would seek to punish are already in whatever passes for an afterlife that they they believed in" the Servant of the Bow replied in his cold and sharp tone, his expression neutral.

Tokiomi often wondered if Archer was capable of making any other form of expression, but the Magus did not really care too much to delve into that subject any time soon. That and the fact that what his servant was speaking of took top priority. "I take it you know of the person or persons who were responsible for the destruction of the Matou Manor then?" Tokiomi asked his Servant who nodded and offered nothing else on the subject, clearly Archer knew something but the Heroic Spirit was not willing to share it just yet. "Are you sure it was the girl you described who killed Kotomine Kirei?" If what Archer was saying was true and Tokiomi definitely did not believe the Servant of the Bow was lying then this situation had begun to develop in a very complicated way. Something that he and Risei had not planned for and Tokiomi despite being a Magus did not desire to kill the girl who he had sired even though he had been the one to give her away to another family.

"Yes, I know it was her, the catalyst was in her hands and it showed active signs of being activated by her" Archer informed Tokiomi confirming the Magus's fears "When I asked her why she did it she stated that she didn't desire to abandon the only person who did not abandon her and that she did not desire to lose him either." Archer explained. "To never abandon those you care about, I can condone something like that." the Servant of the Bow commented.

Tokiomi saw it again the slight flicker of amusement in the azure eyes that Archer possessed, he was also unsure whether those words were a barb at him for being the one to give Sakura to the Matous. But Archer didn't know that he couldn't. The Servant of the Bow to Tokiomi seemed like a person who would not go out of his way for stranger nor would he actually bother looking into their backgrounds so the Magus ignored this. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

Archer shook his head not bothering with a Verbal response. "Caster is planning something big but that is already known" the Servant of the Bow informed the Magus. Archer then entered his astral form disappearing into aquamarine motes of light.

Tokiomi was left to his musing, While planning out his next course of action in the Grail War was important he should have also been more paying attention to what his Servant had said. In fact he did not even know that ti was his Servant who had supplied Kariya Matou with the _catalyst_ and several others along with him being the one to purge Sakura of Zouken's Crest Worms, then again how could he? Nor could he know that Servant had just helped himself to at proportion of his wealth either.

* * *

Irisviel looked cheerfully at the residence in front of her. It was an old fashioned Japanese themed residence so it was quite accommodating and spacious. "This is yet another strange building" Irisviel stated in a cheerful manner, in truth she was feeling extremely energetic after whatever Archer had done, though she still hadn't figured out why exactly the Servant of the Bow had decided to aid her. Archer's explanation was reasonable but the homunculus felt that there was more to it.

There was the sound of a card door being closed and footsteps walking up to them "From now on this will be your base of operations" Hisau Maiya explained in a gentle tone as she handed the keys to Irisviel.

"Ah thank you" the white haired and red eyed Woman replied as she took hold of the keys, If Archer had not done whatever it was that he had done with that orb she would not even be able to hold these keys. Reviewing them in her hand Irisviel saw that one of the keys looked out of place as it was old and rather rusted in appearance not possessing the modern appearance of the other four. "Maiya" she addressed the black haired woman "what is this key meant for?" the homunculus asked holding the rusted old key to show which was the Key that she was asking about. "It looks quite different from the others" Irisviel commented on it's appearance.

"It the key to the storehouse in the yard" Maiya replied with a smile "it's old, but I have personally confirmed that it's solidly built" she explained to Saber and Irisviel. "No prior preparations were made, so it might be rather lacking as a residence" Maiya apologised in advance to them, more so to Irisviel than to Saber but that didn't really matter all too much.

"That's fine" Irisviel replied in a kind tone "I have no complaints as long as it shelters us from the rain and the wind" she stated in a cheerful manner.

Her work done there Maiya got into her black car and drove off most probable to rendezvous with Kiritsugu so that the two of them could carry out their plans in the Grail War.

"Well then, Saber" Irisviel addressed the King of Knights in an excited voice "let's explore our new home!" she declared. The Servant of the Sword agreed without complaint.

As the two of them opened the gate to the residence Irisviel decided to speak "I think this is supposed to be like on of Japans haunted houses" she commented as they walked towards it a little ahead of Saber. "I'm sure all the hallways have wooden floors, while the rooms are floored with woven grass and have partitions made of paper" she continued as she walked up to the front door. Irisviel giggled and spun around facing Saber with a sideways look and a happy smile on her face "I did always say that I wanted to see a Japanese mansion." Now Irisviel spun to face Saber front on so that they were face to face leaning forward she spoke "maybe Kiritsugu remembered" she said straightening up before smiling and closing her eyes.

Saber was a little confused as to how she should react but Irisviel's cheerfulness was infectious so the King of Knights couldn't help but smile and follow after the homunculus.

After the two of them had finished seeing the house Saber joined Irisviel who had gone outside to the backyard first. The homunculus had a rather thoughtful expression on her face "was it not what you expected?" the King of Knights asked.

"Irisviel noticed that Saber was speaking to her "Uh, no" she replied after a moment's hesitation, but that was not caused because she had to consider her answer. "I rather enjoyed touring it" Irisviel explained. "But it really isn't the ideal base for a Magus" she admitted. "The Bounded fields are well laid" she explained "but to establish an atelier here" Irisviel trailed off before she found the correct way to convey what she was meaning "the design is too open to the outside so Mana can be readily lost" she explained. "I would have preferred a room walled off with stone or clay" the homunculus admitted. It was true the Residence was made out of wood

Saber blinked as the two of them realised the same thing and looked at the Key to the Storehouse. Both of them Walked into it after Irisviel had opened the door using the key.

As Irisviel walked in she let out a wordless noise of excitement before she spoke. "This is ideal" the homunculus stated" it's a little small" she admitted "but I can craft my spells here just as well as I did back at the castle." Irisviel walked further into the darkness of the store house "simply inscribing a magic circle should be enough to make this place mine" she stated. "Saber could you get the things we left in the trunk" she asked the King of Knights who nodded and left. " _I'll need to draw a circle here six feet in diameter_ " Irisviel thought to herself as she gently opened and clenched her fist " _I'll need to be careful when I'm placing the mercury,_ _even_ _though whatever Archer did gave me back my strength, I'm really grateful to him even though he is supposed to be an enemy, now I can feel things again._ " Irisviel thought before she recalled what Archer had said the night before and the earlier this morning.

" _I myself never knew what the sun or_ _s_ _tars really looked like_ " the Servant of the Bow had stated the previous night. " _I myself cannot stand to see things made only to die._ " that was what he had said earlier in the morning.

Irisviel suddenly felt extremely sympathetic for the Servant of the Bow. "Archer" she whispered sadly "if only you knew" the Lesser Grail that was required for the Greater Grail to appear whispered to herself sadly "if only you knew."

Waver Velvet woke up to the snores of the King of Conquerors, he was tired so from all that had happened in the previous night so the young Magus had yet to discover that it was not early in the morning and rather late, Waver himself was a little tired and confused by the dream he had experienced during the night. Waver turned and looked at Rider who was sleeping on the futon with his arms and legs spread wide, snoring loudly. The Servant was bereft for any clothing save the small the short almost underwear sized boxers that he wore, they were Ancient Greek so it was natural that even these needed a belt to stay on the mountain of a man. Thankfully it was loose enough that is masked any more of he King of Conquerors features as everything else was on display. Waver silently thanked whatever higher power had granted him this small act of mercy. Rider was exhausting to deal with not to mention the Servant was impossible to control.

Waver thought back on the dream he had had while and noted that it was probably something from Rider's legend that he had seen, the Master and Servant bond could work that way, as it was a way for the Master to properly utilise the HeroicSpirit after seeing how they fought in life. Still it had been short but and the young Magus still didn't understand what it was he needed to know from that but waver could definitely remember it in clear and precise detail. The place had been misty but Waver could see the silhouettes of a Massive man on a horse and that of an army behind him. There was the sound of waves gently crashing on the shore, the horse grunted and walked forward to reveal Rider riding his famous horse Bucephalus, finally the two stopped as rider looked out to the horizon surveying that which was before him, suddenly a wind blew and Rider looked forward "Ōkeanós" the King of Conquerors stated as he looked to the ocean before him and smiled.

The young Magus did not fully understand what he was meant to see, but Waver did feel that he was overlooking something important, at least important to Rider and that by extension made it important to him. Still was if the King of Conquerors was referring to the Greek Primordial called Ōkeanós or just the see in general when he had spoken, it was difficult for Waver to tell. But now the young Magus had more important matters to attend to, Assassin had been killed last night, most probably by Berserker and his Master. Waver hoped that Assassin's master had perished in the fire but if Berserker's Master was alive then there was a high Chance that Assassin's master would be as well.

Waver also remembered that the Master of Archer, the Master of Assassin and the Referee of this Grail War were all in league together meaning that the situation for him has only gotten more dangerous, now that assassin is truly dead. Waver needed to wake up Rider from his slumber so they could plan their next move, that or the young Magus would wake the Servant up just so he could here the man stop his snoring. How could anyone sleep with a noise like that?

* * *

"But what's with this change of heart?" Rider asked as the two of them walked through Fuyuki city together "We're heading to town" Rider stated "Waver had been avoiding going anywhere during the day, and had tried to avoid letting Iskander leave the Mackenzie's residence as well so they would not draw any attention to the fact that they resided there. Waver hoped that none of the other Master's had found the residence because of the fact that he had been travelling with Rider on the Servants Noble Phantasm. So the fact they were now heading out to during the day made Rider suspect that something was up, most probably it may have had something to do with Assassin's demise the previous night.

"Nothing" Waver answered the Servant of the Saddle "I just wanted a change of pace" he explained as the two of them continued walking. Waver had a backpack for some reason or the other, clearly he meant to do something productive. Turning his head to look at the King of Conquerors who was behind him Waver asked "weren't you the one who was whining about wanting to visit the busy areas?"

Rider then leaned Over Waver as his massive stature allowed "The Joy of visiting the markets of foreign lands" the Servant began "is as every bit as great as the joys of battle" he stated.

Waver was tired because he hadn't gotten much sleep in the night but needless to say he was not impressed "I feel really bad for any nations that got invaded for a reason like that" he replied in a tired manner as he turned and faced Rider.

"What's up boy?" Rider asked his Master in a confused manner "You sound as if you have actually seen something like that happen" the Servant stated. He was a little bit confused with what Waver had just said.

The young Magus for his part turned around to face away from Rider "It's nothing, don't worry about it" he assured Rider as the two of them resumed walking further into Fuyuki, they were still in the suburban area so no excessive tall buildings could be seen, they were also in the genuinely peaceful districts with less commotion going on in them so the two of them would have a ways to walk before they entered Fuyuki city proper. Waver silently prayed that nothing would go wrong, or that a Master would not attack them, while apparently his lecturer Lord El-Melloi was supposedly indisposed at least according to Archer, he wouldn't put it past the heir to the Archibald Family to be so spiteful as to attack him during the day, that or since he was indisposed, send someone like Lancer or have contacted someone else unrelated to the Grail to perform his vengeance. While waver knew Rider would not let anything happen to him, he also knew that he shouldn't overestimate his Servant's capabilities, while Rider may have not revealed his Trump Card Waver certainly believed that the other Masters would have something up their sleeves that could possibly counter what Rider had planned.

* * *

For Ryuunosuke Uryuu his personal opinion of his current Situation had gone from bad to worse. First there was a strange man with glowing blue eyes cut off his arm with a sword rescued the Children he and Casteror Bluebeard Sama as the deranged killer called him were gathering. Ryuunosuke despite the pain did enjoy the sight of his own blood that had spilled forth, Caster had been able to make him a replacement arm but the Servant of Spells noted that it wasn't functioning properly, due to the Servants own lack of knowledge on replacing boy parts, that explanation had flown right over the serial killers head but he didn't really mind. Still the tentacled abomination that had been used in the creation of Ryuunosuke's new hand had left quite the work of art as a final result and the serial killer was enjoying trying to get it to move in conjunction with his commands, so far Ryuunosuke was unable to keep it still as the fanged tentacles kept writhing and squirming.

But now but now someone had gone and ruined Ryuunosuke's works of art. For the serial killer this was heartbreaking as he collapsed to his knees a moan of despair escaping his lips as he stared at the bare place that had once housed his art "This" Ryuunosuke began as he fell onto his hands as well "This is horrible" the serial killer sobbed as if he had been robbed of all the joy in his life. "We worked so hard to create this work of art" the Master of caster stated "How could they?" he asked "How could anyone who could do something like this call themselves human?" he cried out weeping for what he had lost. Not many would pity him, in fact many would simply 'kick that son of a bitch' by hurting the serial killer or downright killing him, because they would be sickened and enraged at his actions. The Caster of this Grail War however was not one of the many.

The Servant of Spells walked to Ryuunosuke and knelt down placing his hands on the shoulder of his Master to comfort him. "Ryuunosuke" he addressed his master in a serious and solemn tone."Only a select few can comprehend true beauty and harmony" he explained. "To the vast majority of philistines, beauty is simply something to destroy" the insane Servant informed him. Caster then took both of Ryuunosuke's hands in his own "that is why we should not become excessively attached to our creations" caster explained. "All things that are given form are fated to break one day." Caster's tone was comforting to Ryuunosuke at least. "Instead, We creators should find joy in the process of creations itself" the Insane Servant stated.

"So we just create as much as they break?" Ryuunosuke asked caster his eyes flowing with tears, his eyes were reddened by how much he had been weeping.

"Precisely!" Caster exclaimed excitedly and gave Ryuunosuke a big smile "As always, Ryuunosuke your frank understanding is your virtue" Caster stated.

Ryuunosuke rubbed his face of the tears "Maybe we had too much fun" the serial killer reasoned "so God punished us" he stated. This was not something you would expect to hear from a deranged serial killer.

Caster as visibly displeased upon hearing this and grabbed his master buy the shoulders causing Ryuunosuke to flinch, despite being the weakest Servant, Caster was many times stronger than the serial killer "I'll tell you this Ryuunosuke" the Insane Servant began, his tone dangerous and stern. Caster then closed his eyes before he opened them and roared "God never punishes human, he only toys with them" the Insane Servant ranted. Ryuunosuke was confused with Caster's sudden mood change and couldn't form a coherent reply. "I once committed greater atrocities and blasphemies, than had ever been done on this earth" Caster declared. "But no matter how much I murdered and defiled, no Divine punishment came" it seemed that caster actually lamented that he had not received any form of Divine punishment. "The next thing I knew, my quest for evil had been ignored for eight whole years, In the end it was not god who destroyed me, but the self interest of human just like me" the Insane Servant explained to his dumbstruck Master. "The Church and the King only convicted and executed me because they coveted my wealth and land" it was clear that Caster was extremely vexed by this fact. "what brought an end to my evil deeds wasn't judgement or anything like that" Caster whispered "it was Simply" theft insane Servant roared.

Ryuunosuke finally managed to speak "but Mister" he began addressing Caster "God still exists right?" he asked. Again this was not something that anyone would expected the self proclaimed demon of Fuyuki City to say.

It seemed that As they were speaking the Sun started to shine through a hole in the sealing. "You are faithless and never witnessed a miracle" Caster stated "Why would you think that?" the Insane Servant asked.

"Because the world appears boring" Ryuunosuke answered truthfully as he stood up and raised his arms in a cheerful manner, it seemed he had gotten over that small form of depression he had just suffered from. "But you just have to look to find all kinds of crazy stuff" he explained cheerfully doing a full three sixty in his mood. Well like Master like Servant. "I've always thought this" Ryuunosuke began "a world filled with so many wonderful things never came around by chance" the serial killer continued walking around as if doing a little dance, a bad one if it was any. "Once you decide to enjoy it for real, you'll find no better entertainment than this world" he explained. Now Ryuunosuke's voice became a little more devious and cheerful but the feeling of mirth was genuine "there's got to be an entertainer out there whose writing a Saga for Five billion people" he stated. "If you want to describe somebody like that" the serial killer began "God is the only thing you could call him" Ryuunosuke stated with his arms spread widely and a cheerful grin on his face.

Casster was visibly disturbed by this "then Ryuunosuke" the Insane Servant began "do you think that God loves humans?" he asked clearly this was an important question to the Servant.

"He's head over heel" Ryuunosuke replied as he turned around to face Caster. "He couldn't write the Saga of the world continuously and restlessly without love" the serial killer explained. "I'm sure he his loads of fun writing it" Ryuunosuke explained "having lots of fun enjoying his own work all the while" if anyone else heard this it would be clear why the man was a deranged serial killer. "God loves human virtues like courage and hope, but he loves screams, blood and despair just as much! If he didn't there would be no reason why fresh intestines would be so colourful" Ryuunosuke explained. "Which is why I am sure the world is filled with God's love."

"In an era where people no longer believe and the state has abandoned God's will" Caster began emotionally "I had no idea a faith as invigorating as yours could result" the Insane Servant stated with delight. Caster then bowed "you have my admiration Ryuunosuke, my master" he stated.

Ryuunosuke for his part flushed a little and scratched the back of his head "Oh comeon now, don't make me blush" he stated rubbing the back of his head with his hand -the one that didn't need to be replaced-..

"But wouldn't my blasphemies simply be a farce according your religious viewpoint?" Caster asked worriedly as he now had only just considered that.

"Nah" the serial killer replied. "It takes the best entertainers to get a smile out of playing the villain" he explained. "If you ask me, I bet God just love playing along with your antics."

Caster started to clutch his sides as he began to laugh in an insane manner, the Insane Servant was also laughing extremely hard "So you are saying that both blasphemy and praise are forms of worship to you?" he asked. "Ryuunosuke" Caster almost squealed "you truly are the bearer of a deep and profound philosophy" her declared. "a God who makes puppets of men for his sport and is just another clown himself" Caster declared. "I see" Caster stated "suddenly his vicous ways make sense" the Servant informed his Master "Very well, we'll just have to stain the garden of God with brilliant colours of despair and terror" Caster declared. "We'll show the director of Heaven that he's not the only one who know's what entertainment is!" Caster roared in an insane manner and disturbing manner, fortunately for the Insane Servant and no one else his Master was not disturbed by this behaviour in the least

"Are we going to do something awesome again mister?" Ryuunosuke asked eagerly clearly he was excited at the prospect of what they had been doing before. "Cool" the serial killer shouted as he realised this and spun around in joy "cool."

* * *

Rider and Waver stood facing each other in one of the Buildings designed as a mall "I'll be in this bookstore fore a while" Waver said as he faced the King of Conquerors with his back to said bookstore. Rider nodded and grunted showing that he had heard Waver despite the fact that he was looking around at everything he could lay his eyes one. "You can do anything you want except leave this arcade" Waver instructed again receiving a grunt of confirmation from the Servant. "In the even that I'm attacked, it's over for you too" he stated "got it?" Again Rider grunted in acceptance even though his attention was elsewhere. Waver recognised the look on his Servant's face "no conquering" he stated "also no plundering."

Now this got Rider's undivided attention as looked directly at Waver "Huh?" he asked, though whether it was because Waver had told him that he couldn't perform his namesake or the fact that the young Magus had just mentioned it was debatable.

"huh?" Waver replied before he got a little panicky "what do you mean 'huh'?" he asked. Reaching into his back pocket the youth took out his wallet and placed it into Rider's hand. "No Shoplifting" he instructed "and no eating without paying." It seemed Waver was taking this and the nature of his Servant seriously "if you want something, pay for it with money" he explained pointing towards the wallet. "I don't want to use the Command Seals to make you listen?" the young Magus stated.

Rider laughed deeply in reply "No need to be so worried" the King of Conquerors assured him, or at least attempted to. "Macedonian etiquette passed for civility in places everywhere" he explained closing his eyes giving a serious expression. Now Rider opened his closed eyes grinned "Well I'll see you later, boy" the King of Conquerors stated and with that the Servant of the Saddle departed, with Waver's Wallet in hand.

Waver could only sigh at the Servant's behaviour before he entered the bookstore. As the youth made his way through it he went to the historical section and saw something that caught his eye. The book was called 'Alexander the Great' deciding that perhaps this could provide some clue as to what he saw in his dream Waver took it and began reading.

" _The King's power gave dominion and tax to the local nobles while he took his armies further east._ " Waver read. It was then that Waver recalled the earlier part of his dream " _this is just like what I saw in my dream_ " he thought. " _He just wanted to reach the sea at the worlds edge._ " Waver then pondered what he had learnt " _did he continue his campaign so he could see Ōkeanós?_ " Waver asked himself. The Magus continued reading until he heard a shout interrupt him.

"Hey boy where are you?" the King of Conquerors asked as he searched for Waver. On his own part Waver fumbled and nearly dropped the book and attempted to hid it in case seeing him read it offended the Heroic Spirit. "There you are" Iskander stated loudly as he towered over the bookshelves. "You're so small it's impossible to see you between the bookshelves" Rider explained. "Finding you was tough."

"People are usually smaller than bookshelves" Waver replied still a little tired. It was then that waver noticed the bag in the Servants hand "so what did you buy?" he asked.

Rider pulled out a small package that a was a housed a game "Check it out" the Servant stated "admirable War and tactics came out today and I got the limited press edition" Rider explained for some reason the King of Conquerors was extremely pleased with himself, Waver had no doubts as to why. He just got a game that had something to do with taking over the world. "My luck must be pretty high" Rider said with a happy grin.

"I've heard that you cannot play the games if you don't have the consoles" a new voice that set Waver on edge spoke. It was cold and sharp but the young Magus was praying that it belonged to somebody else.

While Waver remained frozen in place Rider also noticed the newcomer "Oh Archer" the Servant of the Saddle greeted the Servant of the Bow "I did not expect to see you here" Iskander admitted.

"Nor did I expect to meet you" Archer replied "But perhaps you can consider it another sign of your luck as you would call it because I have it on good authority that Caster and his Master are planning something that is bigger than before for tonight, consider yourself warned" Archer stated in his normal fashion. Rider was surprised to see that he had only lost his shoulder pads and sword and no one question his appearance, that and the Servant of the Bow was wearing Sunglasses.

"On the note of the console there is no problem there" Rider informed Archer holding up the bag he possessed. "Perhaps we could set it up here and play VS mode as we plan for Caster Archer?" rider suggested. "I bought two controllers" Rider informed him. It was then that the King of Conquerors saw the books that Archer held in his hands. "Children's Classic poetry" the Servant of the Saddle read one of the books title "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, The Enchanted Wood, True Adventure Stories for girls, Famous Five, Fabulous Four, Triumphant Two, Secret Seven, The Secret Island, Seven Military Classics of China, The Five Rings" Archer Are you intending to read all of these books?" Rider asked not realising that these books were for children.

Archer shook his head "These books are not for me" the servant of the Bow explained "There's this little girl I met who has been rescued from her abusive foster family, I intend to give them to her to read."

"Ah such a noble sentiment" Rider commented "Still it is a shame we cannot chat here" Archer and Rider nodded curtly in respect to the other as the Servant of the Bow departed. "How about you Waver?" Rider asked his Master.

Waver turned to look away from the Servant. "I am not interested in low class entertainment like that" the Magus replied. "Shouldn't we be focusing on how to deal with Caster? I mean we would get and extra Command Seal from it."

"You know we can plan as we play" Rider informed him before the King of Conquerors sighed "why must you keep restricting your view of the world like that?" he asked. "Don't you want to try anything fun?"

"Oh come on" Waver whined "If I had spare time like that I would rather spend in on a search for the truth." he stated.

"Is that so?" Rider replied "So what were you looking for here, then?" he asked rummaging through the books before he found the one Waver had been reading before "this book?" he asked. Waver was flushing with embarrassment and shame not that rider was noticing or more like he was choosing to not notice. "Whoa" the Servant stated "this is a book about me" the way Rider said it was as if he didn't believe anyone would have documented his accomplishments, or more like he was surprised that documented accounts of his accomplishments were in this era. Rider turned to face Waver "you're a weird guy" the Servant said "you could have just asked me if you wanted to know something" he stated.

For Waver this was too much "Sure I'll ask you" he almost shouted "I'll ask you then" he stated as he grabbed the book and flipped through it landing on his desired page. History says you were really short" the young Magus stated showing Rider the page. "So why have you materialised with such a huge form?" he asked Rider.

Rider himself was really surprised "It says I'm short?" he asked confused "I guess you can't trust books written by someone you don't know" he replied to Waver's question before he broke out into deep laughter.

Waver was confused with Rider's behaviour "Your not mad that its wrong?" he asked the still laughing Servant of the saddle.

Again rider was a little confused himself, though he was confused with Waver's behaviour "no it doesn't bother me, no" the King of Conquerors answered. "Is that strange?" he asked.

"Aren't people in power desperate to leave their mark on history?" Waver asked or more like challenged.

Rider took in a deep breathe as he contemplated this "I suppose having your name in the historical books is a form of immortality" the Servant mused. "But if it's just my name and nothing else that got passed down for two thousand years, I'd rather have even a hundredth of that added to my life" Rider finished pausing briefly before he finished the sentence with a smile.

"Then it's true that you died in your early thirties?" Waver asked eager to learn more but not wanting to offend the Heroic Spirit.

"Yes, that Right" Rider replied "I didn't know you were interested in learning more about me, I'm rather touched" he admitted.

Waver was unsure of how he should respond to that so he decided to turn his face away from Riders and remain silent.

* * *

Kariya looked in shock and surprise at Archer who had just given him the books that Servant had bought They were in a building near the Police Station and Archer had recommended that he keep Berserker at the Ready in case Caster and his Master decided to come to kidnap the kids under the police protection there. He had also given Kariya something to do while he waited in case that happened. Mainly reading Sakura one of those books as he put her to sleep. Also the fact that Archer had used Tokiomi's money to but these for Sakura without his Master knowing made Kariya feel slightly vindicated, for some strange reason or another.

"Onii-san" the voice of Sakura rang out as she saw the Servant of the Bow "did you come to visit Ojisan and me?" she asked.

Archer's azure yes gazed into Sakura's purple ones before he replied Yes" he answered "tonight you will need to stick close to you Ojisan" he told Sakura in as gentle a tone as his voice could get -It was still cold and impossibly sharp-.

"Are you going to fight?" Sakura asked "Are you going to fight Like Ojisan?" she asked.

"Not like him, but yes all the same" Archer answered gently stroking her head "Ojisan is not going to fight tonight so it will be safer with him" the Servant of the Bow explained.

"Do you have to go?" Sakura asked "I feel safe whenever you are around" she stated "well safer, Ojisan also makes me feel safe."

"Sometimes if you do not take action another will have to pay the price for that inaction" Archer informed her "there will always be a difference between what you desire and what you need" he explained. "Now how about a story before I go?" Archer asked Sakura holding up one of the books he had procured for her with Tokiomi's money.

At first Sakura did not know what to say but eventually she nodded and Archer began reading to her, his voice was not a good one to be used for reading to children but the girl enjoyed it anyway.

* * *

 **So As you can Imagine caster and his Master are going to die real soon, Yeah I figured Archer would do something like that to Tokiomi by using the Magus's wealth to buy the daughter he had abandoned a stack of books. Some classics in there as he was not above asking the staff for recommendations. Had fun with writing the scenes with Waver and Rider I rather enjoy it, I did have some trouble with writing Caster's and Ryuunosuke's part that is mainly due to the religious content that was added in, having non religious Killers is always easier cause their doing for the heck of it and don't go into their justification. Still that doesn't matter too much because real soon they are all going to die (Caster and Ryuunosuke that is). Also as you can See Irisviel is a lot better than before (healthier) also Archer does not know but he has researched the Grail War enough to know that the Einzberns made the original Lesser Grial so he has put two and two together to get four, still he suspects because he hasn't confirmed. While archer would be the type to go and ask someone that, he also respects privacy enough to not perform such an action. Also Archer is waiting for a better opportunity to ask and he knew that Maiya would report everything that just happened to Kiritsugu, so he refrained from asking while Irisviel was being monitored**

 **Still if you have any feedback you want to give or any ideas you want to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Though I would prefer it if you left a review as it is easier to sort and to reference that way.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, until next time.**


	12. Act XI: The Forbidden Banquet

**So yeah I managed another chapter. To tell you the truth I was still pumped from writing me Yugioh GX and Fate Extra crossover where I had the Hound of Ulster face of against Achilles so I guess that energy carried over so I started on this one straight away. Still am pumped and perhaps I can do another one of my fics chapters before the week is out. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. Also again thank you Fate Lover your your Review I appreciate and enjoy reading them as I like it when someone has feedback that they give.**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The scene changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _Death no longer terrifies man, the smell of blood is as common as the smell of white plums. So, he creates slavery and savagery... which surpasses the horror of dying._ " -Seijuro Hiko, Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

"Onii san" Sakura addressed Archer "I was wondering if you knew any lullabies that you could sing to me?" the purple haired girl asked the Servant of the Bow. Archer had just finished reading to her one chapter of Secret Seven.

Archer looked at Sakura attempting to make his gaze less intimidating "it is not yet dark" the Servant of the Bow stated "are you tired already?" Archer was confused with Sakura's behaviour, "do you just wish for me to sing you one?" he asked.

The Little girl shyly nodded, while she found the Servant of the Bow intimidating he had also been the one with her Ojisan to come and save her from her Ojiisan and his family. She had known that Archer had gained anything from it and had done it just for the sake of saving her and Kariya. As such he wanted to at least get to know him better but Archer was cold and distant, though Sakura suspected that he was always like that and didn't know any different.

Archer gave the impression of a sigh his glowing eyes flickering to Sakura before he nodded "I know a poem or was it a song that isn't too mature for you" he stated seeing the little Girl nod Archer began.

" _You will find me outside Midgar, on the edge of cliff._ " Archer recited the first verse for her not able to get the melody right but he was able to get the feeling right for the girl.

" _When the winds are peaceful and slow, where flowers grow to mark the Hero's passing._ " He was able to make to get it's delivery off with the second verse but the Heroic Spirit knew he was't doing it any credit, the opposite in fact.

" _As he gazed up at the liberating sky, look for_ _his legacy_ _at at nightfall._ " Archer knew who the poem was about or had a vague idea of whose lives had similar events as he ha met one of them.

" _As the world awakes, till each grain of dust is touched by it's_ _light._ " That spoke of the awakening of the Lifestream as it was freed from the clutches of SHINRA. Archer grudgingly admitted the AVALANCHE was good for something, well it's second incarnation at any rate. As he had seen from records that its first incarnation was led by a man who idolised Hojo above all people making him a person that needed to be killed in Archer's book

" _Follow the_ _L_ _onesome_ _W_ _anderer, the Heroes oath he'll keep, each moment that_ _Hero is away._ " Archer had faced the one who was the Heroes legacy before and knew that the Lonesome Wanderer had surpassed the Hero and Prisoner.

" _Gaia gently turns as the life returns slowly, all the flowers and trees now in bloom_ " Archer had desired to return the planet to what it was before SHINRA had been stealing it's life. Archer suspected that this may be a subtle influence by Gaia due to the high concentration of pure Mako in his veins and arteries but the Planet would have hindered him when Cerberus was sounding it's dirge because they were awakening Omega which would have ended the planet.

" _Here this song from me like the wind soft and lowly, and come back Gaia again_ " Archer finished the final verse that called all of Gaia's Children human or not back to it. He himself felt the urge briefly but didn't show it

Archer looked at Sakura not needing to speak "It was sad and lonely" the purple haired girl stated to the Servant of the Bow. "Why did the Hero have to die?" Sakura asked "Didn't he have any family what about his kids."

The Knight of the Bow looked at Sakura and saw that while he could just refuse to answer her or give her a simple one, it would be of betterment to her condition if the Servant gave an acceptable explanation. "The one I know to be the Hero it speaks of was in his early twenties when this occurred to him" Archer answered. "He and his friend who was almost completely paralysed had escaped from the facility that had held them and had been on the run for almost a year." he stated

"What's paralysed" was the first Sakura asked confused as she had never heard of that word or more likely it's meaning had never been explained to her. "Why was he running? Why didn't his friend help him? What happened to his friend."

"Being Paralysed is akin to being unable to move, Specimen C or as he was named Cloud strife was suffering from Mako poisoning due to the experiments" Archer caught himself as if he had explained that Cloud Strife was being turned Sephiroth Clone would lead her to ask what or more correctly who Sephiroth was and how they were turning people into his clones. "The experiments done on him" Archer finished "Mako addiction you can recover from. but he was Mako poisoned so there was supposed to be no hope, yet somehow he was recovering albeit at a painful and slow rate." Archer knew that Cloud's recovery was due to the S Cells in him and something that Sephiroth had done.

"Zack Fair was trying to reach someone who was important to him in Midgar" Archer explained "she was also the last ancient though that is irrelevant as he didn't know." the Servant of the bow stated. "Zack made almost made it to Midgar where he made his last stand taking down a small army without retreating or so much as flinching. Eventually he was exhausted but by then only three infantrymen and a helicopter remained to gun him down. "His friend Cloud was spared because they recognised the symptoms of Mako poisoning and left the former Infantry Men there to die, however Cloud was able to crawl over to where Zack was were Zack passed on his legacy and Sword to Cloud entrusting his friend with his dreams"

"So that place is where a Hero dies" Sakura asked sadly, it seemed she was sad about what Archer had told her. This was a good thing showing that she could empathise with people, though Archer suspected that Sakura thought it was all a story."

"It was a place where a Hero died" Archer agreed "it is also the place of where a new Hero began his Journey, Cloud Strife Survived and avenged his friend Zack" the Servant of the Bow explained.

"I guess that's to be expected as it is a story" Sakura said. "As one ends another one begins" she commented "though I wish it could be like that in real life."

"I think you are misunderstanding something" Archer informed her "Zack Fair and Cloud Strife are very real people who lived, I myself have fought against the latter" he explained.

Sakura looked surprised and then sad as she realised that it was not 'just a story' and that something that tragic had happened to a person, though she had also experienced something tragic, so the girl should not have been that sad.

Archer was not one who understood why people shed tears but he knew that they did so when they were hurt. Perhaps Sakura had started to feel hurt again so she was looking for a Reason to cry. Musing on this Archer decided to ask her "Are you wanting a reason to let it all out?" he asked. Seeing the girl nod he asked "then why are you keeping it up inside? if it doesn't make you stronger remove it."

"It's just that I stopped feeling after the third day in the worm pit, that I stopped screaming and crying for someone to save me" she explained as she began to sob. "I didn't think even Ojisan would be able to save me." Sakura surprised Archer by latching onto him in what Archer had recalled was called a hug. "Thank you" the girl whispered through sobs to him. "Thank you for helping Ojisan and me."

Archer was unsure on how to reply as the words were too foreign to him so the Knight of the Bow remained silent until Sakura calmed down. Getting up Archer looked at Kariya who had come to see what was going on before he nodded and left, disappearing into aquamarine motes of light. Caster was going to be making his move very soon and the insane Servant hadn't come to try and collect the children who were in police custody, meaning that he had found other's to use.

* * *

"Mister" Ryuunosuke shouted as he waved to Caster who was standing on top of the water of the river while Ryuunosuke waved to him from the bridge "Show us something that will shock even God!" the Serial Killer yelled to the Insane Servant.

"Look forward to it Ryuunosuke" Caster replied in an even more deranged manner. "I'll give you the greatest 'cool' you've ever seen!" the Servant of Spell declared referring to Ryuunosuke's preferences.

"Seriously?" the serial killer asked as he perked up standing straighter than before. Ryuunosuke then began to wave again "I can't wait" Ryuunosuke shouted happily to the Insane Servant.

Caster smiled at his Master's behaviour and then hummed in satisfaction. The Servant of Spells then took out his Noble Phantasm and began to read aloud some indecipherable words " _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn_ " Caster chanted and his Noble Phantasm made of human flesh began to glow with a dangerous purple aura. Soon the water around Caster began to ripple violently as it began to swirl due to the spell that the Insane Servant had invoked.

"Something awesome is going to happen" Ryuunosuke whispered excitedly as he blushed in happiness barely able to contain his unique type of happiness his entire body trembling with barely contained excitement and anticipation.

* * *

Waver and Rider walked back to the Mackenzie residence on foot. The King of Conquerors stood tall and proudly as he walked carrying he console and the games he bought. Waver in contrast walked with his head downward facing the path, his eyes flicking between the ground and Iskander frequently. Seeing that his Master was Trouble Iskander turned around "Why are you so quiet?" he asked with a cheerful look on his face.

Waver tried to look at the Servant but averted his eyes and head to the side in embarrassment shame "Nothing" he replied. "I was just thinking about how boring you are" the young Magus lied.

"What?" Iskander asked confused before he understood "So you were bored after all" the King of Conquerors stated more than accused, though that didn't make it any worse in Waver's opinion, not that the Servant of the saddle knew that. "Then stop Whining and play this game with me" Rider suggested holding up the bag he had 'Admirable World' and it's console in. The King of Conquerors was rather interested to see what the multiplayer options in the game were like.

"That's not it" Waver found himself snapping but managed to catch himself "It's just that even if I get the Grail with a Servant like you who is practically guaranteed to win, I couldn't take pride in it at all" the young Magus admitted. "It would have been way more rewarding if I had been contracted with Assassin" Waver stated. It seemed that he viewed that having Rider win the Grail War was simply letting Rider win it without having to put any input of his own.

The King of Conquerors seemed to consider this before he spoke "I'm not sure that would have worked" Rider stated scratching his beard. "I think you'd be dead" he explained.

"That's fine" Waver replied "I have no problems with dying in my own battle" he informed Rider. "That's why I joined the Grail War in the first place" the young Magus explained. "But I" Waver found that he couldn't finish the last sentence.

"I don't know what to tell you" Rider admitted scratching the back of his head. "If you had a wish for the Grail and it impressed me I wouldn't mind obeying you" Rider informed him. "But since you said that you didn't have a wish I thought it would be best if I didn't let you endanger yourself too much" Rider explained. "After all as Archer told us all Seven Servants need to be defeated before the Grail can grant you this Third Magic or a wish so I would be entrusting you with my wish" Rider explained it seemed that even though what Archer had revealed to them and Saber had been grim Rider was nonetheless convinced that they could overcome this.

Waver found that he was too ashamed of himself to apologise and could only avert his gaze "What if I received the Third Magic instead of the wish?" the young Magus asked.

Rider only laughed loudly at this "boy, have you forgotten what you modern Magi classify as Third Magic, you could bring me back and my entire army." It seemed it took a lot more than that to faze the King of Conquerors. Rider then patted Waver on the head encouragingly 'Besides there's no need to worry" he informed the young Magus "It's not as if the Grail War is the most important thing in your life" he informed Waver. "When you someday find a way of life that you are proud of, you'll be forced into your own battle whether your like it or not." Rider explained. "You can search your battle field until then" the Servant of the Saddle told Waver.

"I can't be the only one whose not satisfied with this contract" Waver stated causing Iskander to grunt in confusion. "I'm sure you don't like it Either" Waver told Rider. "Having a Master as pathetic as me" Waver informed Rider "you'd be able to win a lot more easily if you made a contract with a much more competent Master" the young Magus explained. "Right?" he asked.

Rider stood up to his full height and looked at the stars that were now outside "I wonder about that" The Servant of the Saddle said, then the King of Conquerors used his height to lean over Haver and unzip the Magus's backpack. Rider rummaged in in until he found a the book he was looking for before he let Waver go. The King of Conquerors then skimmed through the book he had taken out of Waver's bag until he found the page he was looking for. "Look at this boy" Rider instructed as he shows a map of the world to Waver. "This is the enemy I'm fighting" Iskander explained. "Try to draw the two of us next to the enemy" Rider asked waver knowing it was impossible "so that we can compare you and me" the Servant explained. Waver looked at it and knew it was impossible "Impossible isn't it" Rider stated. "Against the enemy you and I are about to fight you and I are the same" the King of Conquerors informed the young Magus "Just tiny little dots that can't be seen on a map" Rider stated. "What point is there in comparing how big we are?" the Servant of the Saddle challenged. Seeing that Waver couldn't answer Rider continued "But that is why I am so excited" he explained. "It doesn't matter how weak or small you are" with this Rider got up and slammed his fist agains his chest "with the body not even the size of a dot I will someday surpass the world" Iskander Declared. "The excitement in my chest is what causes the King of Conquerors's heart to beat" he explained to Waver who was still very downcast in terms of his mood.

"So you're saying that your master doesn't matter, right?" he asked. "No matter how weak I am it won't pose any problems to you" it was clear that Waver hadn't understood what Rider was talking.

"Where id that come from?" Rider asked as he walked up and Slapped waver on his back eliciting from a yelp from the boy. "The inferiority you feel is actually the quality of a king" the Servant of the Saddle explained. "You may Grumble a lot but you know how small you are and still you'll struggle to reach heights greater than you can imagine" the King of Conquerors stated.

"That's not a compliment" Waver informed him in a tired voice "you're making fun of me" the young Magus accused more than stated.

"That's right, boy" Rider agreed with a smile "you're a hopeless idiot" he informed the young Magus. "Your desires lie beyond yourself. 'Glory lies beyond the horizon' after all. In the world that I lived in that was the most basic rule of life"

"Is that why you kept heading east like an idiot?" Waver asked genuinely interested and being a little sarcastic at the same time, Iskander himself did not even notice.

"Yes" the King of Conquerors answered not even a little bit ashamed of himself "that's right." he stated. "I wanter to see _Ōkeanós_ _with my own eyes" Rider explained. Turning to Waver he gave a grin "but my dream didn't come true."_

Waver was visibly surprised by this admission by Rider " _ _So he didn't see that see?__ " the young Magus asked himself recalling the dream he had had with Rider and his army in it.

"Ōkeanós remains the place I strive for" Rider informed Waver with a look of nostalgia as he closed his eyes. "It is an endless dream" the King of Conquerors explained.

" _ _That scene is an imagined scenery that Rider holds in his heart__ " Waver realised as his Servant had been speaking. Knowing what he had been seeing helped him understand just a tiny bit more of his Servant but that was it.

"Laugh if you want" Iskander informed Waver "I'm just another idiot who has dreamed the same dream even after two thousand year" he explained. "so boy" he addressed Waver "a contract with an idiot like you is perfectly fine by me." Anything else Waver and Rider could have said was cut loose as they sensed a malicious energy in the area. Rider's face grew Serious as he looked out into the distance "the river'" the Servant of the Saddle noted.

* * *

Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri stood on top of a Skyscraper the Servant of the Lance standing next to her, Kayneth was nowhere in sight. "Lancer" Sola-Ui addressed the Heroic Spirit "can you see what is happening over there?" she asked him.

Lancer nodded his beatific face in a concentrated and stern expression. "Yes" he replied "that is Caster, he has taken position on the river and is doing something" the Servant of the Lance stated. "I cannot make out the detail however" he admitted.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to defeat him" Sola-Ui noted seeing Lancer agree with her by nodded. The Red haired Magus now looked at her hand witch only bore a single Command Seal with the rest of the intricate patter partially faded leaving only a vague outline. " _If we defeat Caster I can regain on of the bonds with Lancer that I had lost due to Kayneth wasting them_ " she thought.

"I will go engage him" Lancer told her coldly. "Sola-Ui, stay here because Lord Kayneth wished for your safety" the Knight of the Lance made it clear that he was asking this on behalf of her fiance.

"What?" Sola-ui exclaimed, clearly she didn't understand much to Lancer's irritation. "I'm your Master now" she explained in a desperate and frightened voice "I'll assist you by your side" she pleaded her tone different that it was before.

"You mustn't" Lancer replied coldly. "Unlike Lord Kayneth you don't understand the matters of battle like he did, that and my Lord wished for your safety." he informed her. "That river will become a land of death" Lancer explained. Sola-Ui looked ready to argue but Lancer gave the Magus a look that silenced her. "Doubt shrouds the tip of my spear" the First Spear of the Knights of Fianna admitted to her "yet would I will not selfishly fool around in this battle?"

Sola-Ui blinked at him before shaking her head "Lancer" she addressed him regaining her usual tone "I leave all field decisions to you" she informed him. "May you fight without any regrets. Lancer nodded at this before he leap off the top of the skyscraper down into Fuyuki City bellowing vanishing "Should you return victorious" Sola-Ui requested of the now absent Lancer "please show me your smile."

* * *

Saber got the Card to Grind to a halt before she leapt out of it and ran to the riverbank Through the fog she spied a familiar figure, it was Caster. His Noble Phantasm was leaking out mana and a malicious energy as he stood with his face raised to the sky his eyes closed and a calm look on the usually excitable Servants face. "Caster" Irisviel breathed as she caught up with Saber.

"It is clear from this incredible outpouring of prana that Caster is performing thaumaturgy of a massive scale" Saber commented bidding Irisviel to stand behind and not beside her.

At this point Caster seemed to notice them. Opening his eyes he turned to face the Master and Servant as he politely bowed. "Welcome Holy Virgin" he greeted Saber. "I am overjoyed that we can meet again." while the Servant was clearly Insane and was mistaking Saber for another Heroic Spirit at least the madman was being genuine when he spoke to the two of them, even if it was in a twisted way.

Saber was visibly angered by Caster "you never learn" she replied hostilely at him "you fiend" the King of Knights labelled the Insane Servant. "What are you trying to do tonight?"

"I'm terribly sorry Jeanne" Caster apologised to her with his mad grin reaching from ear to ear. "Your'e not the guest of honour tonight" the man who had once fought alongside the Maid of Orleans informed Saber. "But if you would like to join as well I would have no greater happiness" the Insane Servant said "at this banquet of death and decadence that I, the humble Gilles de Rais, everyone may eat their fill!" he shouted. With this said Caster was covered in the tentacle like muscles of the abomination he had summoned. "Now let us raise the flag of salvation" Caster declared in his insane manner. Now a suddenly the Insane Servant was raised from where he stood.

To Saber's and Irisviel's horror Caster was held in the mouth of a giant abomination that the Servant of Spells had summoned. "Caster is being absorbed" Irisviel commented in horror at what she was seeing.

"Gather here o'abandoned ones" Caster proclaimed as he was eaten, his voice still sounding as the abomination rose out from the River "I shall lead you, I shall commanded you!" the Insane Servant declared. "The deep resentment that we, the oppressed hold shall reach God himself!" Caster ranted. "O God in Heaven" Caster began as the abomination rose even further "with words of condemnation I praise your name." It was clear how insane the Insane Servant really was. "Arrogant God! Cruel God! We shall pull you down from your throne!" Caster declared as the abomination rose to it's full height.

Saber and Irisviel turned around as they heard the buzzing of electricity and the sound of Oxen as Rider appeared Landed in his chariot behind them with his Master alongside him. "Hey King of Knights" Rider greeted the Servant of the Sword.

"King of Conquerors" Saber returned the Servant of the Saddle's greetin, going through the possibilities of what Rider was doing here.

Seeing the expression on his fellow heroic Spirit's face Rider said "Don't even start" he requested "It's a truce tonight" the King of Conquerors informed her. "We cannot fight each other in peace unless we deal with that big thing first" Rider explained. "I've been going around and telling everyone, Lancer agreed, he should be here soon" the Servant of the Saddle informed her.

Saber looked at Irisviel who nodded in reply to the unasked question, the King of Knights then put her left arm across her chest "understood, we agree to fighting with you as well" Saber said. "King of Conquerors, it will be a short alliance, but I swear loyalty to are common cause." the Servant of the Sword informed Rider. It was then a thought struck Saber "Where is Archer?" she asked. The Knight of the Bow had already had foiled the Servant of Spell twice in her knowledge.

"I'm right here" the cold and sharp voice of Archer spoke as the Servant of the Bow materialised in aquamarine motes of light. "I take it one of you has a plan" he stated.

"We need to defeat him as soon as we can" Irisviel replied. The Einzbern homunculus then looked to where the abomination that Caster had merged himself with was. "That monster is still maintaining itself in this world with caster mana" she explained. "But it will be too late once it gets its own food source and becomes self sufficient" Irisviel stated leaving the rest unsaid as there was no need to voice it. "We need to stop Caster before that."

"I see" Rider replied a thoughtful expression on his face "so we need to settle this before it reaches the coast and starts eating. But Caster himself is deep within those thick walls of flesh." the King of Conquerors noted "What do we do?" he asked.

"I believe we know someone who has an answer to that" Archer replied in his consistent tone "isn't that right Lancer?" he asked or more akin to stated.

"Drag him out" the First Spear of the Knights of Fianna replied as he materialised from the fog "that is the only way" he stated. "If we expose his Noble Phantasm my Gáe Dearg can destroy his spell in one blow" Lancer informed them.

"Lancer will you be able to hurl your spear and hit his Noble Phantasm from the Coast?" the Knight of the asked, Saber was wondering if the knight of the Lance could manage it.

"It'll be no trouble if I can just see it" Lancer replied Archer who had read up the Servant legend noted that this was a reference to where he had struck down a flying witch while he was in great pain due to being hit with poisonous darts.

"Rider, Archer and I will take the rearguard then" Saber stated "Is that fine King of Conquerors, Archer?" she asked. Archer simply nodded.

"I don't mind" the Servant of the Saddle replied "but while my chariot need no roads" Rider then trailed off before asking "Saber, Archer how will you two attack the enemy in the river?"

"I am under the protection of the Lady of the Lake" Saber explained with a confident smirk. "No body of water can stop me no matter how wide or deep" she informed them.

"That is another interesting ability indeed" Rider admitted "Archer what of you?" the King of Conquerors asked the Servant of the bow turning to his red eyes to look into Archer's glowing azure ones. "How will you be able to attack Caster?"

Archer closed his eyes in what could be seen as contemplation as he took his sword off of his back. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and two ivory wings sprouted from the left side of his back. "The wings of an Angel" Irisviel whispered in shock at what she was seeing as she looked at the Servant of the Bow, almost unable to believe what she was seeing.

"I need not walk" Archer replied to Rider's question as the Servant of the Bow opening azure his eyes "I have only chosen to so far because I prefer to have a connection to the planet" he explained. "But if the situation requires it of me then I Suchīru the Tsviet of Steel is capable of flight." he informed the other Servants who found the title he had just said oddly fitting though they did not know why he was named steel and called 'the Steel' at the same time nor did they know that Archer had meant when he had said 'Tsviet' though they guessed it was a title that held some rank. Still nothing came up for them in the Throne of Heroes meaning that knowing this Servant's name wasn't enough to learn his identity which was strange.

"Now this was beyond unexpected" Rider said. "Alright It's imperative that we drag Caster out from that monster, inside that monster" he explained. "Tsviet of Steel will you do the honours?" he asked Archer using the title that the Servant of the Bow had provided them with. The winged Servant of the Bow nodded in reply and with a single beat of his wings took to the air leaving a few ivory feathers that fell to the ground.

While the Servants and Waver's attention were on Archer as he departed Irisviel managed to bend down and pick up a few of Archer's feathers, though the homunculus didn't understand it herself she was doing it on an impulse.

"I will be nest to strike" Iskander declared as his electricity began to crackle around his chariot and he took off heading towards Caster like Archer was. Waver's screams could be heard as the two took off.

"Good Luck Saber" Irisviel wished the King of Knights as she moved to follow the two other Heroic Spirits. Saber nodded in thanks ad gave the homunculus a reassuring smile as she leapt to charge at Caster. Leaving Irisviel and Lancer behind.

Before she even reached the end of the riverbank Saber had summoned her armour and then leapt before she continued running on the water. In response the abomination let out a massive tentacle like appendage to stop the King of Knights leapt off the water's surface to face this new obstacle "Let's finish this Caster" she stated as she held her sword sheathed in a cloak of air that completely concealed it's appearance.

* * *

 **So yeah not as long as a usual Chapter here but I decided to cut it short where the Episode shad cut it because that is a good effect, any more and I will be stuck here forever, however the next Chapter will have a lot more action in it. AS you can see Archer revealed to them his name and title but as you can also see they didn't get anything from it, Also he is going to be ignoring his Uncrowned Arms Mastery Skill in order help to defeat Caster. So if One of the Other Servants sees and realises this he can go all out. While they know that Archer is holding back they don't know if it is only he is only holding back a little bit or a whole lot. Also I am all motivated up to write the next Chapter.**

 **Anyways if you have any feedback that you are willing to share or any ideas that you would like to show me please leave a review as I appreciate all of them. Though you can PM me I would prefer it if you left a review as it is easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter until next time.**


	13. Act XII: A Steely Resolve

**Alright here I go another update I was so worked up about the battle with Caster that I decided to go and write this next Chapter even though it hasn't even been a week. Yeah it will be different than in cannon but then again Gilgamesh isn't here to lend a Token effort with this Archer providing actual support. Also just to let you know I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, Tank you Fate Lover for your reviews I really appreciate it when I get feedback of that kind. Also Sorry RoyalTwinFangs but Archer cannot summon or transform in to the Omega Weapon, If he was his brother Weiss he most probably could but sadly he can't so I apologise for that part. Anyway I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Another heaven Fate Heaven's Feel Opening

The Music starts with black silhouettes walking around a busy district on a cloudy day.

" _nani wo dakishimeru_ " The scene show's Lancer standing in on top of shallow water gripping Gáe Dearg in his left hand at his side holding his right hand in front of him which he seems unable to clench.

" _yokubou no kage de_ " The scene blackenes out quickly and then lights up to reveal Iskander staring up at the sky as his cape flaps in the wind.

" _itami ni mamireta_ " The scene once agains blackens but this time it does not light up as a red slit in the shape of a Visor is that is glowing is the only thing seen of Berserker

" _Risou wo sutete_ " The scene changes showing the three remaining Assassin look up and to the side

" _maru de betsusekai_ " It shows Irisviel holding her hand to her chest as the wind blows her hair in a wild manner

" _soredemo shinjitsu_ " It flashes to show Kiritsugu looking back with a remorseful look on his features before turning away.

" _yogoreta kono te de_ " It shows Kariya's back as he stands facing a white background

" _kimi wo mamoru yo_ " The scene shows Caster laughing with Ryuunosuke Uryuu as they claim their next victim blood staining both of them

" _tskuamenai hoshi wo_ " It shows Rider drawing his sword while the other Servants who have already been seen in the background as the view goes past them

" _mitsumenagara_ " At this the scene blanks out and then shows one of Archer's glowing Azure eyes

" _Senkou no yume wo ima_ " It shows Lancer and Berserker leaping at each other from across a street clashing by only only passing by each other as the two only do not connect fully.

" _yami ni furikazasu yo_ " It shows Berserker landing creating small crater as the black fog around him grows larger and his glowing red visor flashes

" _Kasaneau inochi wo"_ It shows Krie running through the forest while being pursued by creatures that are mainly made of tentacles.

" _terasu you ni_ " as the summoned creatures of Caster are about to get Kiriei he takes out his black keys and fends them off as the three remaining bodies of Assassin appear and kill several more of the abominations

" _eranda tsuyosa de_ " Caster is seen merging with a giant monstrosity that he has summoned as the water around him is sent flying up in the air.

" _itsuka tadoritsuku_ " Saber stands facing Caster as she leaps up high into the are unsheathing Excalibur from Invisible Air. revealing it's golden light.

" _sono basho wo_ " It shows Saber making servaral slashes at Caster though only showing her from the front. A look of righteous Anger on Saber's face as she makes each strike.

" _Rakuen to shinjite_ " the scene flashes out showing a a young Sakura holding onto Kariya as they witness some scene one of the ongoing battles.

" _kizuna to io kibou ga_ " It Shows Archer standing still while something passes him as he parries it each time lighting left in the wake of each attack that gradually grow fast as Archer keeps parrying them.

" _tsunaideku ashita e_ " It shows Rider bellowing his war cry as he rides the Gordius Wheel and charges Archer

" _Mienai kanashimi wo koeteyukou_ " As the smoke and dust clears Archer looks in the direction Rider is coming from with a blank expression before raising his sword as an aquamarine energy begins to emit from it blinding everything in the scene.

" _michiteku inori wa keteyuku koto wo_ " Kiritsugu is shown with his Thompson Contender and machine gun firing into the abominations summoned by Caster as they attempt to swarm him and Irisviel along with Maiya.

" _osorezu ni_ " The scenw flashes between a concentrated and injured Tokiomi, then to a nervous but determined Waver before showing Rider making one final charge at Archer who swings his sword down unleashing a torrent of aquamarine energy at Rider.

" _tada yoake wo matteiru_ " The scene flashes to a smiling Sakura who is with Kariya. It then changes to a show aquamarine beam, lighting up the night sky.

The Music closes playing showing the light dying as the enormous light fades away leaving the night dark once more and the stars visible again

* * *

" _You aren't wrong. You fought to protect your world. What's wrong with that? In the end, "justice" is just an official line taken by those in power to serve their own ends. No one's looking out for others. If you're careless, you'll be robbed. There are only two kinds of people in this world. Those who steal, and those who are stolen from. And today, I steal your futures. That's all this is._ " -Ciel Phantomhive, Black Butler

* * *

Two F-15, all weather, tactical fighter Jets were flying over the clouds en route to the lake of Fuyuki city. "If a monster is really attacking Japan will they really give us permission to engage?" of of the pilots asked his fellow pilot as they flew closer and closer to Fuyuki City. They were responding to an unknown threat that had just appeared and had covered the entire of the river in Fuyuki city in a purple mist.

"If this was a monster movie we'd be goners" his fellow pilot replied informing the first of the situation. "We're just here to kill whatever it is before the Giant of Light shows up" he explained making a reference to a popular anime and to Godzilla.

"That's not funny" his fellow stated clearly not impressed with the others antics. This was something serious and could very well be genuine.

"Well" the second one began "we'll know for sure soon" he stated as the two of them flew towards Fuyuki City along the coastline "However if it really is a monster, we may need backup." That was all that needed to be said despite the advances in technology the Japanese Military had still only sent two fighters as a response to this, perhaps they needed a few more just to be on the safe side "well we'll now when we get there" the pilot said wondering if by then it might be too late.

Tentacled abominations were sliced into ribbons as Saber cut her way through them charging at to get closer to Caster from across the lake. Before she leapt with a roar and sliced down on the one of the massive tentacles of the abomination. The tentacle for it's art when it split seemed to sow itself back together much to Saber's annoyance as the King of Knight's leapt away.

From above Rider on his chariot roared in challenge "Take this!" he roared as he rammed one of the tentacles with his chariot frying it with electricity, sending the offending appendage to the ground..

Much to Waver's dismay the damaged appendage collapsed only to restructure itself back together before getting up "It's no use" the young Magus murmured seeing how their attacks were not having any effect at all "it's reforming itself."

* * *

From the shore line Irisviel and Lancer watched the battle as it unfolded. "It's regenerative power is unbelievable" the Einzbern homunculus noted in horror "it's taking all of our efforts just to keep it from coming ashore."

Lancer who was standing a little of to the side clenched his hand firmly on Gáe Dearg the Crimson Rose of Exorcism "I can't reach Caster like this" Diarmuid noted much to his ire. "The fact that I am helpless to intervene only shames me further" the Fist Spear of the knights of Fianna said "to have an enemy that is needs to be destroyed because of it's very nature and yet being unable to makes me feel lower than low" he stated.

It was then that the Servant of the Lance's keen eyesight noted something that was on the bridge. A young man with brown hair stood, unlike everyone else present who was watching in horror from what Lancer could make out this young man had a huge and insane grin on his face "this is amazing, amazing" the young man said "seriously amazing mister" the young man shouted at the abomination. "God is with us" the Young man shouted "God is with us!"

"Caster's Master" the Servant of the lanced breathed the two words with undisguised hatred "I see him, I can see Caster's Master." Lancer desired that he move to confront the Insane Servants Master but knew better if he left now by some miracle the other Servants would be able to give him the chance he needed to put down the abomination that was Caster and Lancer would be unable to as he would be taking down the Master.

"Where?" asked a cultured and rich voice from behind him. This was not one Lancer had heard before but this person definitely did not feel like a Servant, so another Master then. Lancer and Irisviel turned around and saw a man in a red suit. The man had blue eyes and brown hair along with a goatee. In the mans hand was a type of staff that both of those present instinctively knew had something to do with the man's thaumaturgy.

"Who are you?" Lancer asked raising his crimson spear at the Magus who put his hands up in submission "and what do you want?"

"To answer your first question my name is Tokiomi Tohsaka" the man said with a polite bow "I am the Master of Archer" the now named Tokiomi introduced himself. "What I want is to reach root and use the grails a means to do so, however that right now is not my primary concern. My primary concern right now is to put an end to this disaster, as the owner of the City as Magus I myself cannot let something like what Caster is doing left unchallenged" the Master of Archer explained.

"You mean to confront the Master of the Insane Servant" Lancer stated more than asked. Unlike Irisviel he did not know of the alliance Tokiomi had had with the Master of Assassin nor did he know of the alliance with the referee Kirei's father.

Tokiomi nodded "In the history of the grail war nothing like this has ever occurred, now with Caster, the Servant of Spells is threatening to reveal the existence of Magecraft and magic to everyone inside Fuyuki city."

"Don't act all righteous about it" Lancer scowled "You Magi are more worried about preventing other's from discovering it so that your own magic does not weaken as a result." Clearly time with El-Melloi had shown the Servant of the Lance that.

"There is that also, but if this is seen the Mage Association will not hesitate to remove everyone in Fuyuki City as they will find hypnotising that many people in such high numbers too much effort and they would rather not risk there being anyone who they missed on the off chance, so none would be spared" Tohsaka informed Lancer. "Also all present would be held accountable and punished accordingly" Tokiomi explained.

Lancer was hesitant to answer but the prospect of innocents being put to death for this swayed the Knight of Fianna to pointing out where Caster's Master was. "He is over there on the bridge" Lancer stated directing Tokiomi to Caster's Master.

* * *

"What a disaster" Risei Kotomine said as he collapsed into the couch in the basement of the Church, resting his hands on his knees and staring at the floor. "in the long history of the Holy Grail War there has never been a failure like this" he stated. The building was empty save for himself so the aged Church Executioner was more or less just talking to himself more than anything or anyone else, though there was no doubt at least one familiar watching the Church, Risei knew he had a good idea of who that familiar belonged to as well. It would have helped if his son was alive but this was the Grail War so casualties were expected. That didn't stop the sting of his loss any less thought

"According to eyewitness reports, the Mion river area is enveloped with a thick fog" Risei noted from what he had learned. Now that his son was no longer among the living he had to go and gather information himself. "But a large number of bystanders are gathering in the area" he noted. "This is now beyond the Church's ability to control" he regretfully admitted. "I'll have to request aid from the Mage's Association" Risei murmured not enjoying the prospect at all.

Risei sighed and shook his head "Tokiomi kun seems to have gone to confront and take down Caster's Master, leaving himself exposed to someone like Emiya Kiritsugu" the old man noted. "I would go assist Tokiomi kun but that would risk being exposed and no one will be left to handle the cover up" Risei sighed in frustration "sorry Tokiomi kun but it seems that for now you are on your own." It was very clear that Risei was satisfied or pleased with this decision. Then again why should he be pleased?

* * *

Saber cut and destroyed more tentacle-like appendages with red blood spraying over her as she did it. They were making slow progress but at least they were making some. It was then that she looked up and heard the sound akin to the rumble of thunder. Above her Archer had just slammed into the monstrosity sending it tumbling down wards onto the surface of the water. Saber leapt back to avoid being caught in the waves caused by the creatures fall. "How did he?" Saber asked. But was cut off due to the abomination that Caster had merged himself to sending tentacled appendages at the Servant of the Sword and the Servant of the Bow.

"You!" Caster shouted at the top of his lungs able to see Archer and his wings, it was clear that the Insane Servant was enraged at what he was seeing. "You are the dog of that cruel Gd that abandoned Jeanne" he roared. It was most likely that Caster was mistaking Archer for an Angel due to the two wings that had sprouted form the left side of the Servant of the Bow's back. "You finally came to punish me" Caster went from enraged to cackling with glee. Archer it seemed had no time to listen to Casters antic and had cast a powerful spell that none present knew of that took the form of several blast that smashed into the abomination burning it with an azure form of energy it. Caster howled in pain as he seemed to also be damaged. "You" Caster roared again his voice filled with rage and pain "You have been holding back this entire time, you monster!" he accused Archer who didn't reply and simply sliced through more of the Servant of the Spell's abomination's flesh.

"He can hurt it" Saber realised noting that Archer was now faster and stronger than he had been before. "Archer is somehow able to push back this monstrosity that Caster has bound to himself." Saber no looked to Archer who had slashed into Caster's abomination as the creature attempted to rise sending it further away from the bridge and the river ban where people had begun to gather. The Servant of the Bow's sword was wreathed in an azure form of energy that seemed to burn the abomination's flesh, what was more surprising was that the abomination was not regeneration from the blow the parts that Archer had struck stayed the way they were, how was that possible? "Archer has been holding back this entire time" Saber had known this thanks to rider but she never imagined that the Servant of the bow was strong enough to physically push a monstrosity like this back with sheer force alone. " _What kind of Life did Archer live_ _that would make him that strong_ _?_ " Saber asked herself in this brief respite she and Rider had been provided with by Archer's now relentless and unyielding assault. While Saber was grateful she knew that she would have to face Archer soon and this didn't help.

"King of knights" Rider addressed her as his chariot "surely you are not intending to let Archer do all the work for us?" the King of Conquerors asked "I for one will use this new found momentum" Then the Servant of the Saddle was gone charging at the Servant of Spells, his chariot crackling with electricity ad the man who had conquered most of the known world in his day and age let loose his war cry, the man as large as life charged into Caster taking advantage of the momentum that Archer had bought with the Servant of the Bow's subsequient revealing of his true strength. as the King of Conquers did not wish for any he fought beside to fight alone.

Saber was left behind watching as Rider and Archer took the fight to Caster, the boisterous Servant matched by the silence and reserved nature of Archer as the Servant of the Bow reigned blow of after blow on the abomination that had managed to raise itself back up. Saber saw that due to his ability in flying Archer was able to constantly strike at Caster wearing and dominating the Servant of spells with his unbelievable strength " _I knew that Archer was holding back_ " Saber thought to herself " _But I never imagined that the Servant of the Bow was this strong and fast_ " the Servant of the Sword admitted before she realised that she had been standing still. Saber found her hands grip firmly around her Noble Phantasm as she charged after them a cry of her own on he lips. Running up to where the together two other Servants were doing battle against Caster, The once and future King leapt up and brought her own strength into the fight once more slicing through Caster's abomination.

* * *

Lancer and Irisviel watched in shock as Archer drove back the abomination that Caster had summoned "This is Archer's true strength?" Lancer said as he struggled to keep up with what he was seeing. The Servant of the Bow was no moving so fast that the could barely keep up with him. Each swing of the Servants sword made Caster howl even louder than the last. Lancer himself also realised that he would have to move to keep up with the pace Archer was setting. It was clear that Archer was wearing the abomination down for Lancer so that he may get his chance to strike at the Servant of Spells. "If he had gone all out in our first confrontation neither Berserker or I would be here" Lancer noted grimly.

Irisviel despite not being a master was able see the Archer's parameter when she tried and gasped attracting Lancer's attention at what she saw since it had caused her to gasp.

While the Knight of the Lance knew better than to ask an enemy for information, Diarmuid was still concerned for the woman even if she was an enemy Master, his code demanding it "what do you see that disturbs you?" Lancer asked.

Irisviel looked at Lancer before she let out a breath that the homunculus didn't even know she was holding." Archer's parameter's" she admitted "I saw what Archer's Parameter's really looked like" she informed Lancer.

"Parameters?" Diarmuid questioned. Lord El-Melloi had said that Archer had high parameters with only his luck being low as of such all of the Servant of the Bow's other parameters were B rank and above. That would leave Archer in the top tier of Servant s that could be summoned in this Grail was and any other's in general with that high ranking parameters. Still the Magus had stated that he would never be foolish enough to summon a Servant with that high a rank in the Independent Action skill. "I take it that their disturbing" Diarmuid stated seeing Irisviel nod, the Servant of the Lance's grip on his his Noble Phantasm Gáe Dearg tightened. Now he really was dreading the moment when he would have to face Archer.

"His stats except Luck are all higher than what they were before" Irisviel stated making Lancer's eyes widen in shock, though the Servant of the Lance still kept his eyes on the abomination that Caster had summoned.

" _Higher than before?_ " the question ran through the First Spear of the Knights of Fianna. Given the homunculus's reaction the Knight of the Lance knew that it was a big jump making Archer even more deadly than the Servant of the Bow had been before. " _How does someone keep a Servant that powerful active without draining themselves dry?_ " Lancer found himself asking himself as he looked to where Tokiomi had gone " _He does not seem in the least bit impaired by his Servant_ " the Servant of the Lance noted and he believed that he could tell if someone was acting or not. " _Just where is Archer gaining all this energy from if his Master isn't supplying him with it?_ " Lancer asked. While Diarmuid knew that Archer's Master was a Magus he could did not believe that this Tokiomi as the Magus had called himself had been able to find a loophole in the Servant and Master contract like Lord El-Melloi had done. All the Servant of the Lance could do was was grit his teeth as he waited helplessly for the moment to strike at Caster when it presented itself itself. For now all he could do was spectate. But it seemed that he would not have to do so for long.

* * *

Tokiomi noticed that Caster's Master had moved across the bridge to follow where the abomination that his Servant had summoned had been sent by Archer's assault. Tokiomi was both relieved and nervous at the Servant of the Bow's true strength being shown as it would give the other master's incentive to form an alliance to end him. But that was secondary what was primary stopping Caster, to do that Tokiomi knew that Caster's supply of Prana and Mana needed to be severed. " _That monster must be eliminated before more witnesses see it_ " Tokiomi thought desperately " _The Tohsaka family name is at stake_ " Tokiomi noted firming his resolve that he needed to be here. " _Risei and I devised this entire plan as a way of me getting an extra command seal so that I would be able to command Archer to kill himself once all the other Servants had been defeated, Why did everything have to backfire?_ " he asked himself.

It was then that the sound of engines soaring through the air could be heard and Tokiomi looked up to see that two f-15 fighter jets were arriving "damn it" Tokiomi hissed. This was the last thing he needed right now. Picking up where Caster's Master had run off to Tokiomi abandoned all need for elegance and sprinted in his suit after the man " _I need to end this before anything else occurs_ " Tokiomi noted as he hurried towards the Master of Caster who was spouting about how everything they were witnessing was amazing and how everyone should be amazed with what they were seeing. The abomination of a hand that the man now had only made it worse as he terrified people into running away, but that was also a good thing so there would be less witnesses when Tokiomi came there to deal with him, killing the Master of Caster was on the forefront of the Magus's mind. So he didn't notice the boat that came and took position just a little under the bridge.

* * *

The Jet pilots could not believe what they were seeing. The Mion river was covered in pink fog that was clearly unnatural more importantly there "What's" the first pilot began "that?" he asked as they saw some commotion on one of the sides. Of the river furthers from where they were. Also there seemed to be something that they could barely see in the fog and it didn't look like anything a normal human being would see in real life. Clearly the had not been expecting this.

"There's something strange light at six o'clock too" the pilot of the other jet informed the pilot of the first one. It seemed that he was a very much unnerved at what they were seeing, but was able to keep it under control.

"That is no helicopter" the Pilot of the First jet stated, while he was calmer than his fellow pilot he was also greatly disturbed at what they were seeing.

"Is it a UFO or something?" his fellow pilot suggested. Considering whatever they were seeing from afar did not look in the least bit like it had originated from mother earth this was a good guess.

"This is control to Diablo-1" a voice said over the first pilot's radio "what is your situation?" the officer on the other end at command asked.

"My" the First pilot began "situation" he was unsure of what was going on down there as he couldn't see properly. It seemed that his fellow Diablo-2 also noticed this

"I'll drop my altitude and get a little closer" the Second Pilot stated before a new commanding, stern, cold and impossibly sharp voice spoke over the radio force the pilot to restrain himself from taking such an action.

"Negative soldier, do not drop your altitude" this new voice ordered "You will be within range of it's appendages and risk being taken down, I repeat do not lower your altitude."

Both Pilots were surprised by this development but the this new voice seemed to be leaving them no arguments. It seemed that the pilot of Diablo one tried to take the initiative "This is first Lieutenant Ougi" we said down the radio "the pilot of the F-15 fighter jet Diablo-1, we read you" The man named Ougi stated "identify yourself?" he asked down the radio.

"I am one of four already engaging this creature, soldier" the voice answered back "you do not possess the mobility or fire power to effectively damage this thing" the voice explained. "We succeeded in preventing it from making it to either of the riverbanks but we have only just started being able to damage it effectively," the mysterious voice informed the two pilots. "If you don't desire to die a pointless death then do not engage" the voice instructed.

"This is command, Diablo-1 and 2 who just contacted you?" their operator asked, clearly they had also heard at least part of the conversation.

"This is Lieutenant Kobayashi" the pilot of Diablo-2 stated "We are receiving updates from some unidentified personnel on the ground who is engaging it and keeping it away from the civilians" he explained.

"Who is this unidentified personnel Lieutenant?" the operator asked "We don't have any people on the ground?" the operator stated.

"I" Kobayashi began "I don't know" he finished, "he warned us not to drop altitude or we would be in in it's striking range" the Lieutenant informed them "he also warned us that we do not possess the fire power to effectively damage it."

"Lieutenant, did you say that this unidentified personnel was engaging this unknown?" the operator asked "What is happening here?" it seemed that desired to know what was going on as well.

"If we could get past this pink fog we would be able to see, but that would bring us within whatever creature this is striking range" Ougi answered as he saw that the mist had began to clear a bit and could effectively see more of the threat they were facing. "Whatever this thin is, it certainly isn't man made" he informed command "and it is being attacked by some figures, the details are too small to mack out but they are pushing it back." he explained "Orders?"

"We can't risk ignoring what the that unidentified individual said in case it is true" the operator answered. "Circle round until you can get a good image of what is going on but do not engage unless you are certain you are out of it's range."

both Ougi and Kobayashi understood their orders "roger" both of them replied not needing any further instructions.

* * *

Everyone on the shore was watched in amazement and horror at the battle going on ahead of them. They did not have a full understanding of what was really transpiring here but none the less each one of them knew the importance of what they were seeing and how the fate of their lives and of Fuyuki City rested on the outcome of this battle. They hoped on a subconscious level that the outcome was favourable and lead to their survival.

Ryuunosuke looked around at their expressions and sniggered to himself cheerfully "I can say goodbye to boredom" he said to himself cheerfully as the abomination that Caster had summoned began thrashing violently. "I don't have to go out of my way to kill people anymore" he stated "I can just sit back and watch people die" he explained. "Crushed" he added "torn apart, smashed, eaten!" he exclaimed never before feeling such joy as his hand began to squirm violently out of control with the serial killers emotions "they'll die and die and die" Ryuunosuke stated. "Ive seen all kinds of guts and gore, yet I've never seen this before" the serial killer rhymed waving hi body around like a madman "every day, every day" now Ryuunosuke threw his head back and shouted with delight. "Around the world! Everywhere" he exclaimed laughing to his hearts content "forever never ending."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" came a new voice and Ryuunosuke found himself looking to the side and leaping out of the was as a blast of fire burnt the ground where the madman had stood. Standing in front of him was a man in a red formal suit with brown hair and blue eyes "Master of Caster" Tokiomi Tohsaka began "Do not think that you can go around _my_ city and do as you please" the owner of Fuyuki city stated as he levelled a jewelled staff at the serial killer.

"Oh yeah" Ryuunosuke challenged "what makes you think you can stop me?" he asked as he showed his replaced hand that began to thrash violently as the tentacles that were far too many to be just fingers extended and shot at the Magus with murderous intent "I'll do some killing of my own with this new hand" Ryuunosuke stated with mad glee in his voice and eyes, everyone else present had run away. "And I'll start with" the Serial killer declared.

Tokiomi stood still as he used his staff to create a fire spell that rushed to meet Ryuunosuke's hand and engulfed it. The serial killer screamed in pain but Tokiomi narrowed him eyes as he saw that the hand that Caster had replaced was regenerating.

"It hurts" Ryuunosuke complained as he clutched his arm that on it's own resumed attacking with more much more ferocity Tokiomi. The Mhead of the Tohsaka family erected a barrier that covered him and caused Ryuunosuke's arms to slammed into it uselessly. "Dammit, dammit dammit" the Serial killer howled as Tokiomi to the opportunity to set hiss arm on fire again "You just won't die for me will you!" Ryunosuke shouted in anger at Tokiomi as the Magus continued burned him.

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu watched the exchange through the scope of his sniper rifle " _at this range I could take one out right after the other_ " the Magus killer noted shifting his aim from Ryuunosuke to Tokiomi " _However killing Archer's Master will do next to nothing, as the Servant does not need a Master to continue to fight due to his rank in the Independent Action skill, that said it would mean that the Servant could still fight to optimum performance against Caster_."

Kiritsugu then again shifted his rifle's aim back to the Serial Killer " _However if I take out one I will alert the other to my presence, despite not being a magus the Master of Caster would not stand still and attempt to flee increasing the odds of his escape_ " the Magus Killer reasoned as he took his eyes away from the scope of his rifle and contemplated on which of the two he should shoot as he had already noted shooting one meant alerting the other, while Tokiomi was a more difficult obstacle that Kiritsgu could remove the Master of Caster was a more immediate one that needed to be overcome as soon as possible which in reality meant immediately.

Sighing Kiritsugu repeated words he had lived by the majority of his life "kill one to save ten, kill ten to save a hundred, kill a hundred to save a thousand" it went on so on and so forth. These were the words that Kiritsgu had lived by since childhood, so in reality there was only one real course of action that the Magus Killer had to take. Picking up his rifle Kiritsugu took aim and fired.

Tokiomi heard the sound of a rifle being fired and the Magus's eyes widened as he saw the Master of Caster fall to the ground. A second shot was heard and the had that had been replaced by Caster was shot and then a third and a fourth. Tokiomi while did not hold any love for modern day technology capitalised on it and burnt the Serial Killer's hand to cinders before he hurriedly made his leave expecting the killer of Caster's Master to to take a few shots at him "Emiya Kiritsugu" Tokiomi whispered the name of the Magus Killer like a curse as he made his retreat. He had a long walk ahead of him and Archer certainly did not intend to help him.

* * *

Behind the fleeing Magus it seemed that the Monster it self stopped it's supply of mana suddenly being cut making it's movements far more sluggish and clumsy until it came to a dead stop.

"It stopped" Waver noted as he and Rider flew through the air on the Servant of the Saddle's chariot. Archer did notice this but continued with his assault anyway not giving Caster respite even to grieve.

"What, why did I fall over?" Ryunosuke asked as he tried to get up but only managed to make himself stand upright. It was clear the serial killer did not realise that he had been shot. "Hey what was that?" Ryuunosuke asked no one in particular. The Serial Killer looked in surprise at his hand because it felt warm, Ryuunosuke was generally surprised at seeing his hands covered in his own blood. Instead of reaction in horror the serial killer did something that was even more insane he smiled like a child would if they had just received the best present in their entire life "its so pretty" Ryuunosuke noted looking at his own blood. "I see" he said to himself "I guess that is why I never noticed it before. "Sometimes you can't see what's right in front of you" he noted weakly but happily pressing his palm to his forehead. "The thing I was searching for was" Ryuunosuke paused "my own guts, this whole time" the deranged man stated. "I finally found you, I've been looking for you forever" he stated. "What the hell?" the serial killer asked "if you were inside of me this entire time, you could have just told me?" the madman said with a smile. Another shot has heard and Ryuunosuke was sent flying a bullet wound through his skull. The Command Seal on his hand lingering before it faded from sight. The serial killer had a delighted and insane smile on his face.

Even as the outsider that he had bound himself to was being battered Caster lamented "Ryuunosuke" he spoke "You have died and left me all alone" the Insane Servant stated sadly, whatever the man who was once known as Gilles de Rais was rocked violently as a glowing aquamarine light that burned everything it touched _pierced_ through to where into the part of the outsider where he was. It was Archer glowing with that light as he grabbed Caster and flung him out of the abomination  
Lancer" while the Servant of the Bow's voice was not loud as he had not shouted Archer's cold and sharp voice cut across all other sounds so that the Knight of the Lance could here him.

Caster who was had gripped thoroughly onto his Noble Phantasm screamed as the place where Archer had held onto the Insane Servant had as if they had been burned could only scream harder as he was skewered as Lancer with perfect Precision through his spear as it was a javelin passing through the Insane Servant disrupting Caster's Spell. Lacking it's anchor to this dimension the outsider that Caster had bound himself too fell apart dematerialising into blood as it fell into the Mion river.

Seeing that the Insane Servant was still drew breath Saber leapt up as the King of Knights brought her invisible blade down slicing the Insane neatly in half, vertically an angered and determined expression of Saber's face.

Somehow despite what just transpired and being cut in half Caster managed to croak out a final word before he vanished "Jeanne" the man who was once know as Gilles de Rais murmured as he faded into oblivion. Glimpsing a golden gleam for a single instance between the sheath of invisible air that coated Saber's Noble Phantasm. Saber fell to the water managing to keep her balance as the water shook with the massive amount of blood that had just been spilt falling into it like a downpour of rain. Panting heavily, despite the advantage they had gotten by Archer deciding to bring his full might to the battle, they had struggle to keep up with the pace that the Servant of the Bow had set.

The Knight of the sword decided not to tarry and made a for the Shore where Irisviel and Lancer awaited her. "That was a most impressive final blow, King of Knights" Lancer congratulated her "I for one am glad that Caster can do no more harm."

"My thanks Lancer" Saber replied. "Though it was your timely strike that dispelled the abomination, enabling me to put down the Caster for good."

"Still the final blow was yours, I only made it possible" Lancer stated "Now I must return to my Master to see how he fares" the Knight of the Lance stated "It was an honour fighting alongside you King of Knights" the First Spear of the Knights of Fianna stated before he gave a polite as the Servant of the Lance entered Astral form and vanished from sight.

Irisviel let out a sigh of relief "Saber I'm glad that that is over" she stated "I was worried that Caster might succeed" she said tiredly

"I myself am glad that the fiend was put down" Saber agreed. "I have a feeling that the night is not over" the Servant of the Sword noted Archer's and Rider's absence.

* * *

From across the river the boat that Kiritsugu had been on had been beached "A bizarre sight is it not?" a cold sharp voice. "You do not seem to take any form of satisfaction in the events of tonight" the voice stated "Isn't that right Magus Killer?"

"I did what merely what was needed to be done" Kiritsugu stated as he finished the cigarette he was smoking "as did you, Archer" the Magus Killer stated looking to see the Servant of the Bow standing on top of the boat's roof. "You are even more non feeling about this than I am, ripping Caster with all the passion of simply tacking out one's trash" Kiritsugu informed the Servant.

"Caster was the type of person that reminded me of a human I could not stand" Archer admitted. "always willing to make sacrifices but never make them himself, unlike you Magus Killer, though I guess you have already given much to make it this far" the Servant of the Bow noted. "You are one who would sacrifice his own" Archer paused "I believe the word is happiness for the sake of strangers" Suchīru the Steel as he had named himself finished. "Though I am more interested in why you didn't kill Tokiomi" he admitted. "It could save you the trouble of having to face him on his home ground Magus Killer, if you had shot him first it would have been easier to deal with the disoriented Master of Caster."

"That could be said in hindsight but at the moment I did not know how the Master of Caster would react, though I did not imagine him being excited at the sight of his own blood." Kiritsugu admitted. It was then that the Magus Killer looked down as he felt the warmth from his body exiting as a sharp and cold object entered him and was then wrenched out. Turning around the Magus Killer saw Archer sword held in hand standing behind him as he knew he would be. Before he began to fall the Magus Killer managed to focus his thoughts on two things his wife and his daughter "I'm sorry" he whispered to them.

"You already knew the result of this small conversation" Archer stated understanding who the Kiritsugu was actually talking to as the man fell to the ground, the Magus Killer expiring before he even hit the ground. "Kill a few to save many" Archer spoke as he looked at the lifeless corpse that had been Emiya Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer "while it is flawed I will not say that you were wrong, however I have a _former_ Master to kill before someone like him can regain a Command Seal" the Servant of the Bow stated as he entered Astral form and disappeared into motes of aquamarine light.

* * *

Saber collapsed to one knee as she felt Kiritsugu's passing and the loss from her supply of Mana. "Saber" Irisviel called out to her "what happened are you injured?" the homunculus asked worried for the Servant.

"Kiritsugu" Saber began making Irisviel even more worried "Emiya Kiritsugu is no longer among the living" the King of Knights finished. "We need to form a Contract now before I lose too much Mana" Saber informed a mortified Irisviel.

"Kiritsugu" Irisviel began "Kiritsugu is dead?" she asked before she collapsed in horror falling unconscious with shock.

"Irisviel!" Saber shouted in shock as she reached out and managed to catch the homunculus before she landed badly.

"Well King of Knights" the voice of Rider spoke with a grave tone. "It seems tat you are defenceless at the moment" the King of Conquerors spoke. As he approached Saber on his chariot.

"Have you come to finish me off King of Conquerors?" Saber asked him icily.

"No" Rider replied shaking his head. "I said that it was a truce tonight" he stated "Besides both of us are exhausted from that fight with, however in your current condition you are in no position to go anywhere with your master slain" the King of Conquerors explained. "Boy" he addressed Waver in a serious tone "See what you can do for that Lady over there, we need to wake her up before Saber runs out of Mana" Waver nodded and bent down getting to work to try and wake up the Irisviel and help her.

"King of Conquerors" Saber began "Thank you" she finished leaving it at that.

* * *

 **So it was not as Long as cannon but then again Archer was able to go all out and pounded the hell out of Caster and that eldritch abomination, I enjoyed writing that and imagining that bastard (Caster) howl in pain as he was speared by Lancer.**

 **I had the Tsviet of Steel take down the Magus Killer, just so you know Archer knows what type of person Kiritsugu is from when they had first met, also I was trying to show his side as the duel alignment with Lawful Evil and Lawful Good. As you can see Archer has no problems with the way Kiritsugu lived his life but viewed him as a legitimate threat due to the Magus Killer's nature. By the Way Kiritsugu also knew that Archer was there to kill him.**

 **Yeah you can imagine Kayneth's fate but I will be writing it as one of the first things in the next Chapter**

 **Yeah I had originally intended and had made to make an Omake but I thought a story that was based of Fate Zero should be more serious so sorry about.**

 **Anyway if you have any feedback you would like to give or Ideas you would like to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me. As usual I would prefer it if you would leave a review rather than Pm me as it is easier to sort and reference that way. But please review I like it when people have feedback.**

 **Yeah not over a a hundred thousand words but getting there, so hopefully next chapter this will be my second fic with over a hundred thousand words.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time.**


	14. Act XIII: The Night is Still Young

**Finally the next chapter. This actually took me a lot longer to write than the other ones. It was not that I was having difficulty writing it (I kind of was) but It physically took me a longer amount of time to write this chapter than the others did, though I guess I kind of wanted it to be a bit more thought into it that what I usually did but I guess this was because with this Chapter this fic is now over a hundred thousand words long making it my second fic to go over that mark just a little after Yu-Gi-OH Extra CCC Path to the King that has ove on hundred and twenty eight thousand words. Still I hope you have fun reading this Chapter.** **Also thanks to all of youwho review and give feedback especially Fate Love I enjoy it when other people have things to say and feedback to share. Also a thank you G. S phoenix for your aid in my Yu-Gi-Oh crossover.**

* * *

Gundam AGE Opening Sharp #

Music opens with the knight sky been seen lit by the luminous glow of a full moon that is seen over o lake that reflects it's glow. A white figure is seen in the distance tinier than a speck. The speck becomes larger until you can see Archer as he flies with his two wings spread. Archer then flies past and the scene freezes with two ivory feathers that were in the motion of falling as they are about to touch the surface of the water.

 _ai ja nai sawarenai (it's not love; I can't touch you) -_ The scene still shows the previous one though it starts to move in an extremely slow motion.

 _tada hakanai negai deshita (I just had harboured some fleeting wishes) -_ The scene resumes as the two feathers touch the surface of the water causing some ripples, the wind then blows strongly scattering to two feathers as they are blown away.

 _kimi dake sore dake (wishes about you, no more) -_ Sakura is show with her purple hair blowing in the wind a sad smile on her face her her face is shown on a sideways angle and she is looking upwards, the scene changes showing a man with neatly combed black hair facing the opposite direction. Only his face is shown and holds a stern expression. The man looks to be in his early twenties and his one eye that is seen is a glowing blue in colour.

 _mitsumeteita hikari deshita (I stated at the light that was you)_ -Archer is now shown his passive expression seen on his face as his sword glows with an aquamarine glow as tentacle like appendages of the abomination Caster summoned strike at him, Archer cuts these with no effort as the sliced appendages burn up with the aquamarine energy seeming like it is eating away at them.

 _ima unmei wo hamidashite (now we break free of fate) -_ Rider and Waver pass Irisviel and Saber during daytime both Heroic Spirits are not in their battle attire. The King of Conquerors and the King of Knights gaze at each other locking eyes as they pass by continuing to walk in opposite directions, Waver and Irisviel also glance at each other as they continue towards their separate destinations

 _sutorobo no toki ga kimi wo sarau mae ni sa (before a time of uncertainty blows you far away)_ -Risei Kotomine can be seen standing in the Church frowning at the events happening, Hisau Maiya preparing her rifles and other firearms. She now seen in the process of loading his Thompson Contender with a single bullet, Tokiomi is next scene sitting in his study watching something that displeases him as the Magus's hand tightens around the jewellery staff. Kariya is seen with Sakura as he stand protectively in front of the child, finally Saber is seen raising a glowing golden sword above her head before swinging it down extending it's reach in the form of a golden beam

 _motto kayaku kakenuketeyuku (we will go faster than ever before)_ -Lancer and Berserker are seen flashing by each other creating tremors when each of the Servants clash before they jump back. Now Rider and is seen with his chariot surrounded by crackling electricity as he charges forward, speeding towards Archer increasing his speed and the amount of energy being produced by the second, while the King of Conquerors roars in challenge, Archer for his pat steps forward putting weight on his front leg as his blade opens sideways and am aquamarine blast emits from the blade consuming everything that can be seen.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star) -_ Saber and Irisviel are send watching this with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces, Maiya elsewhere also watching this exchange is shocked with it visibly shown on his face breaking the womans calm and stoic demeanour revealing that this is indeed something that people should be genuinely shocked by, Waver is seen crying out his hand outstretched as he was in some vain hope trying to aid or save Rider as a silhouette of the King of Conquerors can be seen behind the young Magus, his cape flapping in the wind.

 _maboroshi demo ii (I don't mind if I never become it)_ -Again the scene with the lake is shown it's water's now peaceful and giving a perfect reflection of the full moon mirroring the glow of the moon.

 _oikakete chiri ni naru made (its my goal until I turn to dust)_ The scenery is now lit up with two pillars of light that looks as if they were colliding with one another one is golden in colour the other is aquamarine. The water on the lake is no longer peaceful as an immense wind blows sending earth and broken pieces of buildings everywhere along with the water.

 _ima ginga wo mataite (now I shine onto the Galaxy)_ -A man with neatly combed black hair and glowing blue eyes, sporting a similar uniform as Archer is seen plunging downwards from the sky. His hand hold the hilt of the massive sword on his back while he has two whit wings protruding from the left side of his back, As he fades a similar figure in the same uniform is seen replacing the first one. This one also had black hair and blue eyes that glow yet while the previous one's expression was stern this one has a confident and good nature smirk on his face, this figure also is slightly shorter than the first and has spiky black hair, this figures also carries a sword identical to the first one on his back, unlike the figure before it this figure does not have any wings A third figure is seen taking over the second as its fades out. This one is shorter than both of thee previous ones, he wears a different uniform sporting only one shoulder pad and has spiky blonde hair instead, unlike the first to figures the third one carries a new sword that looks like it is a fusion of several from in his hand rather than on his back, like the one before it this figure does not possess any wings. Finally Archer with his two wings spread on the left side of his back as he is seen overtaking the third figure as it fades out before a close up of his face and his glowing azure eyes flash brilliantly for a moment.

 _monokuro no yume ga boku wo sasou mai mi sa (before despair sneaks into my dreams and hopes)_ -Saber is now seen transforming from her modern day attire which is a black business like suit into her armour. Holding Excalibur in both hands as it shines brilliantly she takes a step forward and charges forward a silent battle cry on her lips.

 _konya mayowazu ni mune wo sake (tonight we act without any hesitation, without regard for others)_ -Archer and Saber are shown leaping towards each other the Servants respective Swords glowing their respective colours as they clash in a creating a blinding whit light as their swords connect. Unlike Saber who is wielding her sword in both hands Archer is only using his left arm as the blow connects.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star)_ -Sakura is seen standing up with Kariya behind her placing an arm on the girls shoulder as they watch the events of that battle, Kariya's right arm no longer possesses any Command Seals.

* * *

" _If another me was born somewhere else, and had led a different life, how would he feel? If there was another version of myself somewhere on the other side of the ocean, what would happen if I were able to meet him? Would I be able to be his friend? Or would the differences in our upbringing be something that I couldn't overcome? Can I understand him because he is me? Or will he be impossible to understand because he's me?_ " -Tooru Kazasumi, Gunslinger Stratos: The Animation

* * *

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald also known as Lord El-Melloi waited in the Church as Rissei Kotomine came and sat down on the chairs set up in the Church. "My apologies for the wait" Risei apologised to the Magus "I have found that my good self has been kept rather busy as of this evening" the aged Executioner explained. In truth with the incident with Caster as the mediator and referee he had been extremely busy in the last few hours alone and he had not even fully begun the cover up.

Kayneth chuckled "I would imagine so" he replied "Given the situation I don't blame you, it must be a lot of work to cover up" the crippled Magus stated referring to the incident with Caster earlier in the night. Whether or not Kayneth was being snide was yet to be seen or not was yet to be seen, but it was clear that the Magus looked down on the Executioner. "Covering all that up will be extremely difficult" Lord El-Melloi stated in his usual arrogant and nerve grating manner.

"Well" Rissei began "the work this time has been too much for the Church to handle" the aged Executioner admitted. "We are using any help we can get" he informed Kayneth turning his head to the side to look at the Magus face to face.

Lord El-Melloi turned his head to look make eye contact with Rissei, his triumphant smirk fixed in place "now then Priest" the Magus stated "What will your answer to my request be" the crippled heir of the prestigious Archibald family asked "regarding the reward offered for the defat of Caster" Kayneth Archibald asked. Kayneth seemed to believe that it was Lancer who had put down caster even though Saber was the one who had dealt the final blow to the insane Servant.

Risei was worried at this as he knew that Archer had avoided making the final blow on purpose but the aged priest did not let it show. Instead the aged Executioner prepared to answer Kayenth's question. "It is true that Lancer played a pivotal role in the defeat of Caster, as verified by eyewitness reports" Risei replied carefully, while he was hesitant to give Lord El-Melloi the Command Seal he also knew that the man was no longer a master, he could use that to his advantage to stall for time.

"I have the right to receive the one of the Command Seals, then?" Kayneth asked to Risei who had already looked away before the Magus had even begun speaking, the man seemed to be eager to get them back.

"Well" Risei started "Lord Kayneth Archibald" he addressed the Magus as he looked at the man's hand that was bereft of the Command Seals. "I don't know if I can consider you a Master at this point" he admitted. None of the other Master's did.

Kayneth closed his eyes and smiled in a friendly manner, Risei was by no means fooled at all "Lancer is jointly bound by contract to me and Sola-ui my fiancee" he admitted, revealing this much was needed to try and convince the Executioner.

"And isn't Lady Sola-Ui the one who's currently providing theMana _and_ holding the Command Seals?" Risei challenged revealing that he had known of Kayneth's abuse of the system.

"That's true" Lord El-Melloi "I have temporarily given her the Command Seals" he admitted, not an outright lie but a lie nonetheless. Since Kayneth's eyes were closed he did not see Risie's eyes widen as he saw through this lie. "However" Kayneth continued "the rights of the contract still lie with me" Kayneth stated with a confident grin on his face "to begin with the declaration of being a Master in this War was submitted to the Church in my own name" he did have a valid point.

Rissei waited a few moments before he looked to his own arm that held the spare command Seals including the one's he had received from the deceased Master of Caster and came to his decision, Kayneth had made some very good arguments and it was thanks to Lancer that Caster's abomination was put down. "Very well" the aged Executioner spoke in a resigned tone "I recognise your right to the reward" he informed the Magus. Getting up from the seat Rissei walked up to directly in front of Kayneth as he pulled his own sleeve back revealing the spare command Seals "now lord Kayneth hold out you hand" he instructed. The Magus smirked victoriously as he did as he was told. "Take this all of you, and drink from it" Rissei quoted the words of the Jesus Christ at the Last Supper. "This Cup is my Blood, shed for all of you so that your sins may drink from it" Rissei continued to quoted "do this in memory of me" Rissei finished.

As the Aged man of the clothe finished the rites of the Last Supper the Command Seals on Rissei's arm began to glow. Before the transfer could be completed it was ended abruptly as a strong gloved hand grabbed Kayneth by his skull and hoisted him out of the wheel chair away from Rissei. "Think not to defile what is considered Sacred with your treachery weakling" Archer stated in his cold and sharp as he materialised in aquamarine motes of light. "This place is considered Holy and as a place of worship" the Servant of the Bow informed the Magus as he dragged the now screaming and helpless Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald out of the Church without any resistance from the crippled man.

Rissei didn't wince as he felt the slight breeze of heated air and the smell of ash the drifted in, though needless to say the Executioner was very grateful for Tokiomi's Servant's intervention and grateful for the fact that Archer had not killed Kayneth in the Church recognising it's importance as a place of worship and peace. Rissei also noticed the pistol that had fallen from Lord El-Melloi's hand when Archer had grabbed the man and taken the Magus away.

"I take it you just saved my life" the aged priest stated "I am grateful for that and that you disposed of him outside of the Church" he informed the Knight of the Bow with a polite inclining of his head as a show of thanks and respect. It was then Rissei noticed something about Archer that he had only heard of and not confirmed. "Two white ivory wings" he noted the two wings on the left side of Archer's body "Most would mistake you for an Angel, though some would know better and say so all the same" the aged Executioner commented. "I take it you are not a real Angel, but that may also have something to do with your two wings coming out from only one side of your back. Still none of this were in your Noble Phantasm."

"I may sprout my wings if I wished to, now that my Personal Skill Uncrowned Arms Masters is no longer in effect I see no reason to hide it" Archer explained. "Though I never saw a real reason to use it other than to gain and advantage over some of the other Servants, but you should never underestimate your opponent" he informed Rissei. As he was leaving the Servant turned gazed back at Rissei "the Master of Saber is dead" the Servant of the Bow stated "but his wish lives one."

With that Archer took on his Astral form vanishing into motes of aquamarine light as he disappeared, leaving Rissei behind to puzzle out what he had just been told. "That does explain why I have six additional Command Seals instead of the three that Caster's Master provided me with" the aged Executioner reasoned. "Though that does beg one to ask why Archer would kill the Magus Killer now of all times." Risei sighed "there is also the fact that Lancer and his new Master may be coming to get an additional Command Seal as well aS Saber and whoever she contracted with as the Servant of the Sword was the one to actually kill Caster." The aged Priest shook his head "I still can't shake the feeling that if Tokiomi had summoned the Servant he had desired this would have been an even bigger issue to deal with. Though perhaps Kirei would have been alive if that were case."

* * *

"Mam" a young and youthful if not a little frantic voice called out to Irisviel von Einzbern. "Mam, please wake up?" the voice asked as the homunculus felt something warm and wet placed against her forehead and she felt a little trickle of liquid run down the side of he face. Similarly, the homunculus realised that this was not coming from what she suspected was the damp clothe on her forehead. This liquid was running down from a little lower where her eyes were. Why was she crying?

"She's waking up" a deep baritone stated. This voice despite the rough edges to it had a note of concern and regal feel to it. "That is good Saber, perhaps you can sort things out now." the deep baritone suggested to a third or possible the first voice.

"Irisviel" a firm but also concerned voice spoke to her "Irisviel" the new voice spoke again, the Einzbern homunculus found it strange that this voice also sounded regal. "You need to wake up" the new voice urged and there was a note of pleading to it.

Irisviel opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Saber leaning over her, she also noted that Rider and his Master Waver were in the background "Saber?" She asked as she sat up "what happened?" It was then that the full weight of what happened crashed down on the Einzbern homunculus and she she needed to steady herself not to topple over even though she wavered for a bit. "Kiritsugu" she began "Kiritsugu, is dead" the Lesser Grail managed placing on hand on her face as she tried to deny it, yet it was true. The only way Saber's supply of Prana could have been cut off was is Kiritsugu died, you can't annul contracts with Servants like you can with such things like business agreements, this bond was binding.

"Irisviel von Einzbern" Rider addressed her in a serious tone, one that she had rarely heard him use "You have my condolences about the fate of your husband" the King of Conquerors informed her. Irisviel was still a little out of it but not too much not to appreciate exactly _who_ was talking to her. "But as you see every moment that passes is a moment not wasted but more akin to lost, your husband Kiritsugu as I believe you called him was Saber's Master and her anchor to remain in this world" he informed her. "If the King of Knights does not make a contract soon she will fade" it was clear that the King of Conquerors was asking her to form a contract with Saber.

Irisviel was conflicted at first, mainly she didn't want to have anything more to do with the grail war and simply wanted to lie down and expire, if it were not for Archer she would be degrading very fast due to her nature as the Lesser Grail.

"Do not think lightly of the chance you were given by Archer" Saber stated realising where the Einzbern homunculi's thoughts were heading "Kiritsugu though we never saw eye to eye would not desire for you to simply give up" she stated.

This shocked Irisviel out of her thoughts as she realised that Kiritsugu had been hurting because he knew she was going to have to sacrifice herself to bring out the greater Grail. If she did make a contract with Saber and win the Grail War she would be able to bring Kiritsugu back. It was then that the words of Archer Echoed in her head making Irisviel remember the Grail War's true purpose. " _The Grail war as you call it is really an attempt by the Einzberns to recover_ _the Third Magic which they had lost_ " she remembered " _If one does not receive the Third Magic they get the wish instead_ " Irisviel reasoned. " _Even if I did get the Third Magic, Kiritsugu would have needed to have died recently like within an hour for it to bring him back._ " she realised The Fifth Magic would have been of more use in the current situation. " _However I should get the wish I could wish for him to live again, but would Kiritsugu want that?_ " the Einzbern homunculus asked, realising that the answer was no. While He would be happy to see her again he would have preferred it if she had wished for world peace like he would have. Finally Irisviel realised that even if she should compete she would not win as she herself was required to summon the Greater Grail.

"If it is for the world that Kiritsugu desired" Irisviel began speaking aloud "then" she hesitated for a fraction of a moment. "Then there is nothing I can't do to see it realised" she declared a bit shakily.

Rider got a big grin on his face and he laughed loudly, deeply and richly "Ah" he said "that's the spirit" the King of Conquerors stated liking what the Einzbernn homunculus had just declared. "challenge the horizon because it is unreachable" he said.

"Mam" Waver addressed Irisviel "To for a Contract with Saber all you need to do is repeat the latter part of summon chant and for Saber to accept" he explained. "Do you know the chant? " It was clear Waver was offering to help.

Irisviel smiled kindly and sadly at the youth "thank you for the offer" she informed him "but I was with Kiritsugu when he summoned Saber I remember the chant" she explained. Waver nodded and walked a little distance away. Raising her right hand Irisviel began " _I hereby propose_ " she chanted. " _Thou shalt come under my command_ " Irisviel continued into the next verse. " _And thy sword shall be my fate (doom)_ " it was not really the chant that mattered by the feel of it and the Servant that did. " _Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou accedes to this will and reason, answer me_ " Irisviel chanted. " _I contract hereby that I will become all that is good in the eternal realm, That I will dispose all of the Evil in the eternal realm._ " Irisiviel the continued " _come forth from the circle of constraint, guardian of the heavenly scales, accede to men and my fate will become thy sword!_ " Irisviel's hand then glowed and a set of command seals similar to a sword in appearance appeared on her hand.

"I accept this contract under the name of Saber" The King of Knights replied "I recognise you as my master Irisviel" she stated as the contract was formed between the Master and Servant.

Rider nodded in approval "boy" he addressed Waver "it's time to leave" he stated. Waver nodded walking with Rider to where to Gordius Wheel was as the two prepared to depart, since Saber and her Master were longer was in any immediate danger.

"King of Conquerors" Saber addressed Iskander. Seeing that Rider had glanced back the King of knights continued "You have my gratitude" she informed the mountain of a man.

"Think nothing of it, I myself would never wish such a position onto anyone" Rider replied as he and his Master walked up to his Noble Phantasm. It was when the two of them had reached it that called out Irisviel called out to them.

"Wait" she asked earning the two's attention "You need to be warned about Archer's actual Parameters" she informed the,. Seeing Rider give a slight nod that meant for her to continue the Eiznbern homunculus did. Rider and Waver had both been present when the Archer had informed them that he had been holding back. "All of Archer's Perameters are one full rank higher than what we saw originally" Irisviel explained. "Except for his strength rank that is not a whole rank up" she stated.

"Oh" Rider replied, he was genuinely surprised at this as Waver had stated to him before that archer was a top end Servant when it came to his Parameters "What of his strength Parameter then?" he asked noting that this must have been important.

"Archer's Strength Parameter cannot be classified by the Grail System" Irisviel answered "In short it is one that falls under the EX rank." she explained as Waver, Rider and the Servant of the Sword's eyes widened at this.

"Master are you sure that you saw this correctly?" Saber asked concern and worry were etched into the King of Knight's voice. If what Irisviel said was true then Archer was a most formidable foe indeed and he could very well be the last Servant standing as he had said he would be at the king of Conquerors's banquet the previous night. Saber had knownn that archer was not the kind to boast, but to possess this much power was frustrating and frightening for even one such as her.

"That is indeed grave tidings" Iskander agreed scratching his chin thoughtfully, While I do still have my own trump card like you still have yet to reveal your own, I am unsure if Archer has something to counter it or not" the King of Conquerors noted "in truth that worries me" Rider admitted without a moment's hesitation. "What is your opinion on this revelation King of Knights?" the Servant of the Saddle asked Saber for her opinion most likely looking for another's besides that of his Master.

Saber closed her emerald eyes for a moment before she spoke. "From what I have just heard and what I have seen of Archer, he is strongest when he is fighting where he would normally have a disadvantage if he were a lesser warrior" the Servant of the Sword explained. "As it stands no single Servant or Master can defeat him alone from what we have just heard, that and he can easily overwhelm two Servants who have teamed up to face him head on, like he did to Lancer and Berserker."

"Ah" the Servant of the Saddle began "I see what you mean" he informed her. "No Servant _alone_ can match Archer in combat in one on one combat" Rider stated. "However if two or more were to focus their combined attention and devise a plan on how to deal with the Servant of a Bow then they might stand a chance" the King of Conquerors deduced. "Though was that you requesting an alliance to take down Archer, King of Knights?" he asked.

Saber looked to Irisviel who gave her a small nod before she answered "It appears so King of Conquerors" she answered. "I would request that we have a truce between us until Archer is defeated." the Servant of the Sword stated.

The King of Conquerors laughed but he did not refuse "Very well Saber" Iskander replied "I accept, your offer." Rider replied. "When do we start?" he asked.

* * *

Maiya Hisau hurried as she drove to where Irisviel and Saber were the memory of what Kiritsugu's message still clear in her mind and on repeat on her phone. The urgency of the situation had made her abandon taking out Lancer's new Master to draw out the Servants previous one as this took Priority over it, Kiritsgugu was dead. " _Maiya_ " the message had said " _Caster has been defeated but it appears that I am about to be killed_ " only Kiritsugu could be so calm when talking about something like that " _If you have not removed the Command Seal's from Lancer's new Master, then abandon it, When I die my contract with Saber will be severed_ " the Magus killer had explained. " _The King of Knights will be able to tell what happened immediately and tel_ _l_ _Irisviel_ " Maiya didn't need to listen to any more of what was being said but did so anyway " _if she desires to win the Grail War in my stead she will need to make a contract with Saber, those two are more compatible than I could ever be._ "

Maiya's was unsure of whether she should go and collect Kiritsugu's body for his Magic Crest as instructed or go and check up on Irisviel. In the Distance across the bridge Maiya saw to other figures with Saber, it was Rider and his master, since it would not be in character for either of those two to take advantage of this situation Maiya decided that for the moment Irisviel was in safe hands and that She should Collect Kiritsugu's body without interference.

"I'm Sorry Kiritsugu" she apologised to the man who had taken her from her war torn country and given her purpose. Maiya had been raised in an environment that had a specific lack of humanity to it. As such she possessed a lack of self to her and considered her being as entirely belonging to Kiritsugu. If one were to ask her if she loved Kiritsugu it would be akin to asking if the innards if they loved the brain. The question itself would be completely meaningless.

Maiya found the beached Ship that Kiritsugu had acquired and found lying down in a pool of his own blood the Magus Killer "As she got the equipment to transport the body to the residence a voice that was both cold and sharp spoke to her causing the woman to freeze up. "Like him you are still human at heart but even less so" the voice that could only belong to the Servant who had been summoned as Archer stated. "You shared a relationship of I believe is called a sexual one that contained no real emotions" The Servant informed her of their actions together. "It was mainly used by the former Master of Saber as practice for betraying his wife in allowing her to sacrifice herself to complete the Grail as well as a form of Self abuse to Emiya Kiritsugu" Maiya was surprised that Archer didn't comment on how it was a very poor excuse to have an affair but the servant seemed not even to consider that, then again from what they knew of Archer he seemed to not care for such things or even understand them in general. "Despite this you treasured every second of it" Archer finished. "you don't really need to ask to do you" the Servant of the Bow stated and he was not referring to what he had just said before.

"You killed him" Maiya stated instead of accused. "You did not kill him because he was a Master in the Grail War but mainly because that was something his own ideals demanded" she said in a calm and collected tone.

Archer nodded "the path he walked led him straight into oblivion" the Servant of the Bow explained referring to Kiritsugu's way of living before he looked Maiya in the eye rooting the woman to the spot with his azure gaze "as does your own." Archer then rose up from where he had been sitting, now fully looking down on Maiya from his s perch, though whether the Servant of the Bow was was looking down on her in the metaphorical sense or the literal was unknown to the partner of the Magus Killer, still Maiya suspected it was the latter more than the former. "The truth of the matter was that, Emiya Kiritsugu would not have perished if he had also taken out my own master when the Magus Killer sniped the Master of Caster" Archer explained. "I would not have been obliged to take his life, that and Lancer deserves better" the Servant stated in an almost casual manner revealing that he knew of Kiritsugu's scheme on how to deal with with the Knight of the Lance and the two who held his contract. "But it is only Lancer out of them who deserves better" Archer informed Maiya "his Master and the Magus's fiancee deserve whatever fate you had in mind." It seemed that the Servant of the Bow was able to tell that Maiya had yet to deal with Sola-Ui. "However if you have not already checked I left what you call the Magical Crest intact" Archer informed as he turned away and began to walk from the scene. "his last words were apologies to his partner and offspring" Archer said

Maiya watched as the Heroic Spirit that had taken Kiritsugu's life turned to glance at her once last time and gave a polite nod before he entered his Astral form disappearing into aquamarine motes of light. She then turned and resumed work with transporting the body of the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu had left instructions in regard to what should be done with Magical Crest should it have been salvageable much less intact but that was for Irisviel to hear not her as the Einzbern homunculus was far more talented in Thaumaturgy than Maiya was. This was due to the fact like the Magus Killer himself Maiya was not a normal Magus more akin to a Magic user as Kiritsugu had only taught his assistant what was required to complete her duties. Maiya made Sure to close Kiritsugu's eyes as she managed to get his body in the bag and bit it into her car. She would head back to the residence to be there before Saber and Irisviel returned.

* * *

Tokiomi had run most of the way back to the Tohska mansion. He did not wait to see the result of the battle the head of the Tohsaka family didn't stop until he was a good ways home. Where he finally caught his breathe, despite the way that Tokiomi had dismissed how Kiritsugu, the man was still labelled as the Magus Killer for a reason. As such, Tokiomi had no intention of staying on the riverbank if Kiritsugu was really there or not. Also the Magus was not sure that his Servant would prevent his demise as Archer may accidentally forget to protect him or divert his attention to something more immediate like Caster leaving Tokiomi wide open. Of course this would was also justifiable as he had already expressed his desire to see Tokiomi actually take part in the Grail War or Heaven's Feel as the Servant called. it. That did make the Tohsaka wonder how Archer knew of it and more importantly how much Archer knew in general. Tokiomi was pretty sure that the Servant of the Bow would not hesitate in killing him if he betrayed the Servant, meaning that Tokiomi had to time everything perfectly if he was going to order Archer to kill himself once he defeated the last enemy Servant and Master for the Magus.

As Tokiomi made it back to the Tohsaka mansion he noticed that Archer was waiting for him there "You stopped to catch your breath" the Servant noted "it would have been wiser to continue to flee on the odd chance of a Master or one of their allies catching up to you" the servant of the Bow informed Tokiomi reminding that Magus of why he had fled in the first place. Archer continued to stare at Tokiomi "I believe the word I am looking for here is disgraceful" he said after a brief paused. "Yes the word seems to fit well as it is one that is similar to the words you use in your vocabulary "I believe that one you are fond of is called 'elegant'" Archer stated in his usual manner which made it difficult to tell if the he was being snide or just blunt.

Perhaps it was a bit of both as Tokiomi reasoned that he did not fully understand the Knight of the Bow and his behaviour and had neglected the need to sleep to avoid having to see the Servants memories, what the Magus had seen so far would stay with him to his dying day, not even Magi would go that far, or be able to create anything remotely as strong as that yet these individuals who Archer only knew the name of the man who authorised it so far in the memories. SHINRA the words were never spoken by anyone -save the masked robed men who were called the Restrictors- with anything less than absolute hatred, anger and a desire so murderous that it gave birth to actions of the most cruel kind. Tokiomi shrugged off any more thoughts that he was having as he needed to rest. Dragging himself inside the mansion unassisted by his Servant, which was due to the fact the magus had not requested didn't as for Tokiomi made it to his Workshop before he collapsed into his chair and sleep and exhaustion finally claimed him. Let it be said that the dreams of Tokiomi Tohsaka were not ones that offered the head of the Tohsaka family any form of respite.

* * *

 _The two blades descended again clashing raising sparks that flew across the battle field. In a duel between two individuals both highly experienced and inhumanly skilled swordplay one would assume that the two would appear to be standing still as their blades moved in-between the other as each blow was made and countered faster than the human eye could follow. This battle followed no such rules because while swords were the weapon of choice of the two individuals facing off against each other that was not the only weapon the had mastered in their arsenal. The blonde haired warrior who wielded a sword that seemed to be a combination of what seemed to be a six piece sword set met the singular large blade of his 'steel' haired opponent. Glowing azure eyes met each other as the constantly moved ascending and descending constantly moving as their blades met each other, were one would draw back the other would advance, where one would strike the other would counter, just the force of their blows colliding sent the debris through the air and shook all the objects around them, not to mention the spike of energy that would flash. That balance of power ever shifting as the two exchanged slashes, parries and thrusts._

 _Sometimes the two would break apart only to leap at each other only to speed back in a clash with an even greater amount of force as the two's clashes tore through the battlefield. There was a noticeable lack of anyone else present to witness this battle. That only served too make it all the more purer, there were no eyes willing you to lose or hoping for you to succeed, meaning that the two combatants could fight without any distractions holding nothing back as they both sought the other's demise. One fought to defend and to preserve, the other sought to kill and destroy, both of the warriors fought for the exact same reason; for that which they cherished the most. Each one knew this of themselves and their opponent._

 _As the two continued to fight their battle tearing through the ruins of the once mighty city they fought in a grudging respect for their opponent had been kindled in both the of the combatants. Too many had perished too much had been sacrificed for the confrontation that was not just occurring between these two, too much had occurred as both of them could feel the cold sting of pride that belonged to SOLDIER. But that didn't mean that they were intent on letting the other obtained victory, no it was because both sides had come this far that neither of the two could or to be more exact would back down. They had both chosen their path that led to the other being and obstruction so both of them continued their battle._

 _The blonde seemed to have a slight edge when it came down to skill and speed, being just a tiny bit quicker and more experienced in fighting powerful foes than his opponent. The other one the youth with the 'steel' coloured hair outclassed the blonde in terms of sheer strength and endurance as even though the two's engagement had lasted a little over one and a half hours the fighting between the two had gotten even more intense and deadly the minute. Now the blonde was starting to show signs of exhaustion as this fight had really zapped the strength and energy from him. His opponent seemed to not to be even showing hints of being tired and still looked and behaved as if he was fresh as if they had not been fighting for this last hour and a half._

 _As the two broke apart from their clash the blonde uttered the first words spoken since the two of them had had exchanged their names "Fighting you is like fighting Sephiroth without the advantage of having him waste time to mock you" he panted._

" _I am unsure if that is what is called a compliment or an insult" was the 'steel' haired one's reply, he was being perfectly honest. "Are you referring to before or after the incident that resulted in the first burning of Nibelheim?" he queried. The Steel haired individual looked at the blonde one "you are catching your breathe" he stated. "So this is your limit" with this said the two of the Mako enhanced SOLDEIRS leapt high into the air as they clashed._

 _Before the clashed the blonde haired one spun hiss sword a few times before it was wreathed in a blue energy as the two of them clashed creating and explosion of Mako. It was then the blond one's fusion sword came apart into all it's separate swords in an explosion of energy. The Blonde himself was wreathed in it as he leapt up and grabbed one of the other floating swords and came down with at n incredible speed at his foe. Unseen but felt to the blonde was that the blonde's foe managed to parry the blow. The blonde did not stop there instead moving almost faster than his opponent could see he grabbed another sword and was again parried. This did not stop him as he continued attacking by changing to another blade until he was moving at such inhumane speeds that it seemed he was striking at over five different places at the same time. Now it seemed like blonde was everywhere as he continued attacking dealing three more strikes until he held a sword similar to his foes but a little smaller._

 _The blonde then dived at his foe along with four of his energy silhouettes, This time instead of parrying the 'steel' haired individual swung his sword arm back as his own sword was wreathed in an aquamarine glow that soon covered his whole person as he rocketed to meet the oncoming blonde. The two of them struck together at the same time the blonde's and his silhouettes swords striking the 'steel' haired one's one blades. Time seemed to stop a moment as if the whole universe was frozen in place. If one were to look past the silhouettes of energy one would see the two individuals as they clashed in mirroring posses as their blades struck, like a reflection on the water's surface effected by the colour of the reflection. This only lasted a moment then everything was filled with the bright and harsh glow of Mako energy as it exploded with a blinding light. With this the fourth act was finally coming to it's conclusion, but it would not be these two who concluded it nor would it be them who started the fifth act._

* * *

Sakura Matou awoke to the moon's reflected light. Getting up the young purple haired girl found herself stretching and giving a yawn before she made her way to where Kariya was "Ojisan" she said softly but the white haired man was able to hear her nonetheless. "I had trouble sleeping last night" she informed him tiredly. "It was as if something had been going on somewhere hereby and it was keeping me from falling asleep" she explained.

Kariya had not slept a wink and was very much concerned that Sakura had been able to sense the ordeal that had occurred with Caster during the night. Kariya himself had not been present and without the Crest Worms he had no familiars through which he could see through. However he didn't need to as even though from where they were in Fuyuki city made it impossible for them to see what Caster was doing. Kariya could feel the dark energy in massive amounts, he would have been surprised if anyone had gotten any sleep that night as even though he was sure that the Magi had handled preventing other's from seeing it Kariya was quite sure that many had actually seen the battle as it occurred. The Battle did occur at the River "do you want to sleep a little bit more?" Kariya asked Sakura as while he was not going to lie to her about the events, he wanted to at least let the girl recover a bit more first before she was informed of them. "It is still night time, it was not even three o clock at night yet."

"No thank you Ojisan" Sakura replied "I am fine as it is, whatever Oniisan did it helps me to feel better much faster" she informed Kariya who had suspected that what Archer had given them was responsible for the lack of fatigue he would usually have.

"Sakura" he spoke to the girl who he treated like his own daughter "would you like to go to the park today, the other kids may be there later once there is daylight." In truth they would be as the one who was responsible for the kidnappings had been reported killed. Someone had shot the serial killer. Kariya suspected that since the man was killed near the river one of the other masters must have put him down. " _So Assassin and Caster are gone within one night of each other_ " Kariya noted. " _I better play this more carefully as even though Archer has giv_ _e_ _n me the means to defend myself he also instructed that I should stay low since the other Master's are far more experienced than me._ "

"The Magus Killer is no more, but his assistant still lives and his wife has now formed a contract with Saber" a familiar cold and sharp voice addressed the two of them as the room was flooded with an aquamarine light.

"Archer" Kariya whispered wondering what the Servant was doing here, but then again the Knight of the Bow did check up on them to ensure that they were as he put it 'in a reasonable functioning condition'. It seemed Archer did not know how to say that he was worried and actually wanted them to survive only able to say that he was concerned for their status and things of the like. Kariya had noticed that sometimes when Archer spoke he paused before he continued. "At first Kariya had believed that the Servant of the Bow was simply a little hesitant at what he he was about to say, Now Kariya suspected that Archer in fact was searching for the word that he believed was most appropriate to use for the situation while taking into account who he was talking to.

"Oniisan" Sakura greeted as she sleepily trudged up to the Servant of the Bow and gave him a hug much to the confusion of the Servant. This was another thing the Kariya had noticed, Archer was not used to regular human interaction.

For a moment Archer just stared at Sakura before he slowly put one of his gloved hands down on her head and gently patted and stoked it as if he was being careful not to break something delicate. Considering that Archer was a Servant it was understandable.

"AS you already most liekly have felt, Caster is no more and the Innsane Servant's Master has perished as well."Archer informed Kariya "The Magus Killer who was the true Master of Saber also met his end tonight, but his assistant still lives and so does his wife the Eiznbern homunculus who is now the new Master of Saber" Archer warned. "If you seek to grant Berserker's wish you will have be patient and tell him to be as well. Otherwise it will only result in the Servant of Madness failing to achieve his wish and losing this chance" The Servant of the Bow explained as he stepped away from Sakura and vanished into aquamarine motes of light as he entered his astral form. However before he vanished he addressed Kariya "master of Berserker" he said "If you so desire you could send your Servant to the second highest building in this city that is where the new Master of Lancer is. Don't worry just give her make her summon Lancer and that will be enough."

Sakura looked at Kariya as she walked back up to him "Ojisan" she asked "Are you going to help Oniisan?" Kariya himself looked back into the girls eyes that lacked pupils before he came to his decision.

* * *

"Lancer" A cold and Sharp voice called out to the First Spear of the Knights of Fianna halting the Servant of the Lance in his tracks. As Archer materialised from his Astral form to confront the other Servant.

"Archer" Lancer replied noting that the Servant of the Bow had appeared in front of him stopping him from reaching where his Master's fiancee was. "Why are you preventing me from returning?" he asked his fellow Servant.

"If you must know it is because you Master Kayneth El-Melloi Arhcibald is no longer alive" Archer informed him. "He was caught violating the rules of the neutral ground and was disposed of" Archer explained.

"Why do I feel as if you are here not just to do that?" the Servant of the Lance asked Archer who shrugged in response leaving it up to the First Spear of the Knights Fianna's imagination

Before anything more between the Two could be said Lancer vanished summoned by his Master with the use of a Command Seal, the last one in fact.

* * *

to the skyscraper that Lancer had left Sola-Ui on where she awaited him. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri awaited Lancer as she gazed at her commands Seals a looking of longing on the Red haired Magus's face. "Thank goodness" Sola-Ui said with a relieved relieved that Lancer had survived the battle with Caster and that the insane Servant had been put down, there also was another reason. "Now once I get a Command Seal for defeating caster Diarmuid and I will be one step closer to being wholly connected" she stated looking at the single command Seal on her hand as she held onto the wired fence.

" _▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!_ " a wordless or to be more exact an indecipherable cry rang out filled with rage and madness as Berserker leapt at Sola-Ui who managed by some miracle managed to duck and avoid the Servant of Madness's leap.

"What's Berserker doing here?" she asked aloud "he's come here to kill me because I'm a Master" Sola-Ui reasoned her eyes wide with fright and horror. "Grabbing her right and in her left she began chanting as her last Command Seal glowed Brightly "By the power of the Command Seal" she ordered "Lancer I command you return to me". The light on her Seal vanished along with all other traces of it's existence as the Knight of Lancer manifested in front of Sola-Ui. What was strange for her was that Berserker was nowhere in sight and that Diarmuid had a dangerous look in his eye as he saw her hand lacking the Command Seals. "Lancer" Sola-Ui began but was cut off as something red and long pierced her through the Chest.

Taking out his spea from the now dead body of Sola-Ui Lancer looked to the fence where he saw a familiar figure sitting there staring at him with glowing Azure eyes "I suppose I have you to thank for this" Lancer spoke to the figure "Archer."

* * *

 **So as I stated before this fic is now over the hundred thousand words mark making it my second fic to be as such and in a shorter time frame than the last, I think. Anyway I kind of was setting Sola-Ui and Kayneth up to be killed having the latter killed at the Start of the Chapter and the Former killed at the end. As you most probably have read in the previous one's Lancer despises both of them in this fic so it really isn't surprising. Given what he was forced to do in his legend because of Grainne it isn'ttoo surprising that he would killed Sola-Ui before she had the chance to force him to return her affection.**

 **So yeah Saber and Irisviel formed a contract and they are allying with Rider and Waver against Archer since Irisviel revealed the Servant of the Bows parameters to them. Just as a note Irisviel has not made a recovery from Kiritsugu's death she is only trying to push herself forward because she wanted his wish of world peace to come through.**

 **Just to let you know that was not the end of the fight in the flashback I just cut it there because the chapter would drag on too long if I simply continued it.**

 **Also new opening I decided that since I killed Caster and Assassin and that I had use that one now for several chapters that I should make a new one. Seeing as Caster had many scenes in the last one.**

 **As always please review or PM me if you have any ideas or feedback that you would like to share, I will ask that you leave a reivew rather than PM me as it is easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next Chapter.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Until next time.**


	15. ACT XIV: End of the Fourth Night

**Sorry guys for the lack of updates truth was that I just got Fate Grand Order and then I got sick with a cold so I was unable to write any of my fics. I alo got a job on firday so my updates will come a little slower than usual. Don't worry I will still be writing them as I rather enjoy it. Still sorry to all of you who read this fic about the late update. Thanks again FateLover for your review really enjoy and appreciate them. Anways here is chapter fourteen I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Gundam AGE Opening Sharp #

Music opens with the knight sky been seen lit by the luminous glow of a full moon that is seen over o lake that reflects it's glow. A white figure is seen in the distance tinier than a speck. The speck becomes larger until you can see Archer as he flies with his two wings spread. Archer then flies past and the scene freezes with two ivory feathers that were in the motion of falling as they are about to touch the surface of the water.

 _ai ja nai sawarenai (it's not love; I can't touch you) -_ The scene still shows the previous one though it starts to move in an extremely slow motion.

 _tada hakanai negai deshita (I just had harboured some fleeting wishes) -_ The scene resumes as the two feathers touch the surface of the water causing some ripples, the wind then blows strongly scattering to two feathers as they are blown away.

 _kimi dake sore dake (wishes about you, no more) -_ Sakura is show with her purple hair blowing in the wind a sad smile on her face her her face is shown on a sideways angle and she is looking upwards, the scene changes showing a man with neatly combed black hair facing the opposite direction. Only his face is shown and holds a stern expression. The man looks to be in his early twenties and his one eye that is seen is a glowing blue in colour.

 _mitsumeteita hikari deshita (I stated at the light that was you)_ -Archer is now shown his passive expression seen on his face as his sword glows with an aquamarine glow as tentacle like appendages of the abomination Caster summoned strike at him, Archer cuts these with no effort as the sliced appendages burn up with the aquamarine energy seeming like it is eating away at them.

 _ima unmei wo hamidashite (now we break free of fate) -_ Rider and Waver pass Irisviel and Saber during daytime both Heroic Spirits are not in their battle attire. The King of Conquerors and the King of Knights gaze at each other locking eyes as they pass by continuing to walk in opposite directions, Waver and Irisviel also glance at each other as they continue towards their separate destinations

 _sutorobo no toki ga kimi wo sarau mae ni sa (before a time of uncertainty blows you far away)_ -Risei Kotomine can be seen standing in the Church frowning at the events happening, Hisau Maiya preparing her rifles and other firearms. She now seen in the process of loading his Thompson Contender with a single bullet, Tokiomi is next scene sitting in his study watching something that displeases him as the Magus's hand tightens around the jewellery staff. Kariya is seen with Sakura as he stand protectively in front of the child, finally Saber is seen raising a glowing golden sword above her head before swinging it down extending it's reach in the form of a golden beam

 _motto kayaku kakenuketeyuku (we will go faster than ever before)_ -Lancer and Berserker are seen flashing by each other creating tremors when each of the Servants clash before they jump back. Now Rider and is seen with his chariot surrounded by crackling electricity as he charges forward, speeding towards Archer increasing his speed and the amount of energy being produced by the second, while the King of Conquerors roars in challenge, Archer for his pat steps forward putting weight on his front leg as his blade opens sideways and am aquamarine blast emits from the blade consuming everything that can be seen.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star) -_ Saber and Irisviel are send watching this with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces, Maiya elsewhere also watching this exchange is shocked with it visibly shown on his face breaking the womans calm and stoic demeanour revealing that this is indeed something that people should be genuinely shocked by, Waver is seen crying out his hand outstretched as he was in some vain hope trying to aid or save Rider as a silhouette of the King of Conquerors can be seen behind the young Magus, his cape flapping in the wind.

 _maboroshi demo ii (I don't mind if I never become it)_ -Again the scene with the lake is shown it's water's now peaceful and giving a perfect reflection of the full moon mirroring the glow of the moon.

 _oikakete chiri ni naru made (its my goal until I turn to dust)_ The scenery is now lit up with two pillars of light that looks as if they were colliding with one another one is golden in colour the other is aquamarine. The water on the lake is no longer peaceful as an immense wind blows sending earth and broken pieces of buildings everywhere along with the water.

 _ima ginga wo mataite (now I shine onto the Galaxy)_ -A man with neatly combed black hair and glowing blue eyes, sporting a similar uniform as Archer is seen plunging downwards from the sky. His hand hold the hilt of the massive sword on his back while he has two whit wings protruding from the left side of his back, As he fades a similar figure in the same uniform is seen replacing the first one. This one also had black hair and blue eyes that glow yet while the previous one's expression was stern this one has a confident and good nature smirk on his face, this figure also is slightly shorter than the first and has spiky black hair, this figures also carries a sword identical to the first one on his back, unlike the figure before it this figure does not have any wings A third figure is seen taking over the second as its fades out. This one is shorter than both of thee previous ones, he wears a different uniform sporting only one shoulder pad and has spiky blonde hair instead, unlike the first to figures the third one carries a new sword that looks like it is a fusion of several from in his hand rather than on his back, like the one before it this figure does not possess any wings. Finally Archer with his two wings spread on the left side of his back as he is seen overtaking the third figure as it fades out before a close up of his face and his glowing azure eyes flash brilliantly for a moment.

 _monokuro no yume ga boku wo sasou mai mi sa (before despair sneaks into my dreams and hopes)_ -Saber is now seen transforming from her modern day attire which is a black business like suit into her armour. Holding Excalibur in both hands as it shines brilliantly she takes a step forward and charges forward a silent battle cry on her lips.

 _konya mayowazu ni mune wo sake (tonight we act without any hesitation, without regard for others)_ -Archer and Saber are shown leaping towards each other the Servants respective Swords glowing their respective colours as they clash in a creating a blinding whit light as their swords connect. Unlike Saber who is wielding her sword in both hands Archer is only using his left arm as the blow connects.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star)_ -Sakura is seen standing up with Kariya behind her placing an arm on the girls shoulder as they watch the events of that battle, Kariya's right arm no longer possesses any Command Seals.

* * *

" _It took me 13 years to return to these grounds. Please forgive me, Father. There's been much bloodshed along the way and I've only been able to live a lifestyle that counters your pacifist teachings. My hands are too stained with blood. I'm completely unfit to head the Peacecraft monarchy. But I'm sure she would be able to head the country as you'd intended. I'll fight to make that happen. I've failed you._ " —Zechs Merquise/ Milliardo Peacecraft, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing

* * *

Lancer gazed at Archer a slightly hostile glare in the Knight of Fianna's eye as he surveyed the Knight of the Bow. "Do I have you to thank for this?" Lancer asked Archer still waiting for the Servant of the Bow's answer. From where Diarmuid stood it seemed as if Archer had orchestrated this entire event. Though Lancer did admit he had wanted to kill the Woman who had disregarded his honour and would have had used a Command Seal on him to force the Knight of the Lance to return her affection.

"I merely did what was required" Archer replied in his usual cold and sharp tone. "Your Master like my own abused the Rules that had been set in the Heaven's Feel, but they did so in different ways." The Servant of the Bow now locked eyes with Lancer and the Knight of the Lance found himself transfixed by Archer's Azure gaze. "Your Master had another supply the Mana for you while he possessed the Command Seals while mine allied with the referee and the Master of Assassin in hopes of using the Grail to reach root" the Servant of the Bow explained. "Still it was Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald who planned to kill the Referee to prevent any of the other Master's from obtaining Command Seals for the defeat of Caster, and was ready to do so on the neutral ground."

"So you killed him not because he was a Master but because of who he was" Lancer stated understanding what Archer had not been saying. "You do not tolerated people like him who never learn and who will always act as if they are better than everyone else around them even if there is no solid ground to back up any of their claims or arrogance. Those who disregard other's simply because they only view them as tools" The First Spear of the Knights of Fianna understood this because he too felt this way about his Master. Still when Diarmuid had been summoned he had sworn an oath to serve Kayneth Archibald and deliver the Grail to him. Archer had killed that his Lord and Diarmuid knew that it would shame hi name if he did not at least attempt to confront the Servant of the Bow for what he had done even if the Master Lancer had been serving was not one who was even in the least bit worthy of his service. Still Lancer's code did dictate that he make some attempt to confront his Master's killer.

"I knew of a certain individual who once said that honour can be quite a burden at times" Archer spoke as if reading what was on the Knight of the Lance's mind. "I would never be able to tolerate with him though, perhaps you could have" he informed Lancer.

"Whoever that man was he was indeed wise" the Knight of the Lance agreed as he rested against a wall as his mana reserve was depleting. Without a source of Mana he would no longer be able to maintain his presence on this plain of existence.

"Are you satisfied?" the Knight of the bow asked catching the Servant of the Lance by surprise. "Are you content with the result?" the Tsviet of Steel's words had an undercurrent of power to them as if he was asking something that bore the weight of the world.

Diarmuid looked at Archer as he understood what the Knight of the Bow was asking of him. "If I had to be honest, I would say no" the First Spear of the Knights of Fianna confessed. "I was summoned by someone who I would not have even looked at in life and almost had my final adventure repeat itself" he stated. Lancer then gave a sigh "I guess the one thing that was redeemable was that I wasn't betrayed by my Lord and died for his betrayal. That is something at least" he admitted.

Archer nodded "Well you are being honest about it so it is natural for one to feel unsatisfied" the Servant of the Bow informed him. "From what I know is that most highly sentient living beings can never truly be content as it is in their natural instincts and desire to maximise their satisfaction, their entire lives revolve around such acts." Archer then stood up from where he was seated "The thing about humans is that they attempt to take such actions in different ways due to diversity of their nature as individuals."

Lancer sighed again "do you always see things in the intellectual way Archer?" he asked. While the Knight of the Fianna wouldn't deny Archer's statement because he knew it to be true in a vague sense the Knight of the Lance wondered why Archer was never understanding in the motional sense, it seemed that because he excelled in so many places, there were other areas there were places where his growth had been stunted or in some cases it may have never even been even given the chance to develop. Lancer did not desire to know of what type of place could birth a person such as Archer, but knew that it could be likened to one of the darkest places where you could see the darkest parts of humanity, that made the Knight of Fianna shudder. While the Servant of the Bow was not plainly evil or monstrous the Knight of Lance had suspected that Archer's nature was not one defined by the terms good or evil, nor did Servant of the Bow ever actually refer to things as such. This Diarmuid had noted in their short time working together and in their earlier encounters. Though suffice to Say Lancer knew that Archer despised Kayneth and Caster, though he suspected it may have been for similar reasons.

"I was never taught it so I never learned about it" Archer replied "I can read people and know how their feeling or what type of person they are, what I can't comprehend is how they let it effect them" the Knight of the Bow explained

The Knight of the Bow then suddenly appeared to be different for a moment. Lancer saw for just the fraction of a moment not the stoic powerful warrior who seemed to have no limits as Archer had been in the Grail War but a child that had grown up without the understanding of human weakness, finally Lancer finally understood. Archer had been denied knowledge of Human weakness having it replaced with strength, power and intellect to make up for this lack of character, now while Lancer did curse his own weaknesses at times he did know better than most it was his flaws as well as his merits that made him who he was. The Servant before him was one who had been denied those flaws to increase his own strength. Diarmuid could see this lead to what others would see as a flaw as Archer was not understanding of human emotion but was still capable of sympathising with others to an extent, it still meant that the Servant of the Bow didn't understand why he sympathising with them or if he was at all. "You know Archer" Diarmuid Ua Duibhne addressed Suchīru the Steel taking in the Servant of the Bow's full appearance "to know that a person like you actually exist is kind of terrifying, I can help but pity you" the Knight admitted with sympathy as he faded out.

"And I you Lancer" Archer replied to where Lancer had once stood "I can't help but feel enraged that a person like yourself was betrayed because of something as foolish as being forced to" Archer then paused "I believe the word I am looking for is 'love'" he stated in his regular and constant tone. "I never did understand how that word effected people when it came to those of the opposite gender and choosing a partner for life, isn't loyalty and devotion enough?" the Servant of the Bow asked no one in particular. Finally after several more minutes of simply staring at where the knight of the Fianna had once stood Archer finally turned around and departed vanishing into aquamarine motes of light as he walked away.

* * *

"So from what we know that sword on Archer's Back may be one of his Noble Phantasms" Waver said as himself and Rider sat in the residence with Irisviel and Saber who had taken them there. While Waver could criticise the place that Emiya Kiritsugu had chosen for a base after abandoning the Einzbern castle he did not because the man had recently departed and because Emiya Kiritsugu was the Magus Killer, a heretic Magus renowned for taking down even the most accomplished of Magi with little to no effort. If such a man had chosen this place as a base of operations for his wife and Servant then Waver would accept it because the man clearly knew what he was doing. Everything else was on a need to know basis and no one else needed to know.

"He is Archer Class so it could be some form f ranged attack" Rider reasoned scratching his beard "Archer is very much a mystery I never expected him to sprout wings when we were going to confront Caster" the Servant of the Saddle admitted.

"Indeed" Saber agreed "While he may have the appearance I suspect that he is not an Angel or believes himself not to be one at least" the King of Knights stated. "Still he possess the higher versatility than both of us given from the engagement he was in, Archer is very dangerous if one were to face him alone." Saber sighed "that said he is a very difficult foe as he is quick of mind and can adapt well given the circumstances, along with being able to face multiple opponents without any difficulty." Everyone present could quite effectively recall how Archer had effortlessly subdued both Lancer and berserker on the first night with only a few blows. "He is quite the challenge to overcome" Saber admitted. "I never suspected that Heroic Spirit like hims could exist."

"He did say that he played the part of the Villain in his legend" Rider reminded her of what the Servant of the Bow had told them at the banquet on the previous night where he had revealed to them the true nature of the Holy Grail War "the Dirge of Cerberus" the King of Conquerors referred to it by the name that Archer had given them "while it definitely sounds Greek or Roman I doubt that they are related" the Servant of the Saddle stated. "I get the feeling that his attire is slightly modern or even futuristic."

"A heroic Spirit from the Future" Saber began "While that may be possible I am not so sure, wouldn't a Heroic Spirit that is not known in this day and age be very negatively effected by the world?" the King of Knights asked.

"That is possible as Archer did have the Uncrowned Arms Mastery Personal Skill" Waver commented before his eyes widened "That's it Archer must have a Noble Phantasm or Personal Skill that prevents hist Parameters from being lowered." Waver then let out a sigh "Still even if this is true I am not sure how that would help us, As from what you told us Archer's Parameters are very much over a full Rank higher except for his luck." Waver then proceeded to massage his forehead "perhaps we could use that against him" the young Magus reasoned "but I have a bad feeling that while Archer's luck s that low he would be very much capable of overcoming such a disadvantage because of who he is, a pity we don't know anything about him or his Legend other than the Names." Waver found that he was getting agitated and managed to calm himself down. "Still we can't say his Master is his weakness because of his Rank in Independent Action, meaning that Killing Archer's Master won't give us any advantage/"

"There must be some requirements to discover everything about his legend to fully access it from the Throne of Heroes" Irisviel spoke up for the first time since they had started that meeting. "That and he did say that he would allow the wish of the last Master left Standing if they were worthy, he may even allow us access to the Third Magic if we are luck enough, but that would require Sabe and rider to perish" Irisviel explained before she suddenly felt unnerved.

It appeared that Rider and Saber had felt it as well "did you feel that Saber or am I imagining things?" the King of Conquerors asked the King of Knights. As the Servant of the Saddle stood up and looked around as if he were searching for something.

Saber Shook her head as she did the same "it is as you believe King of Conquerors" the Servant of the Sword began "The Grail War has just seen the death of a third Servant, main two within the fourth night itself" She stated. This meant that the Grail War was picking up with only four Servants remaining. Two of which were in the same room "Archer, Berserker or Lancer" Saber stated "It is too much to hope that the Servant of the Bow was taken out so it will have to be either Lancer or Berserker" she said.

"Indeed" Rider nodded. "We have not seen much of Berserker since the first night however I get the feeling it is due to his Master's actions less than the Mad Servants own desires." the King of Conquerors stated. "Still if I had to take an educated Guess It must be Lancer who has bitten the dust tonight alongside Caster" Rider stated. It was True the Knight of the Fianna had lacked one of his Noble Phantasms since the First night and had been beaten by Rider on the second. Berserker on the other hand seemed to have an immeasurable amount of force to combat Lancer with and a fight between those two would have resulted in probably Berserker's win though it would have been a close call with the Servant of the Lance's skill set.

Though there was one question that needed to be asked "If either of those two were fighting how did we not notice?" Saber asked. Archer had hinted if not outright told her who the Mad Servant really was and the thought that she had to face him chilled Artoria's bones. Stil those Two Lancer and Berserker would have attracted their attention with the mount of energy being used as the two fought at least on Berserker's half.

"Either Someone killed Lancer's or Berserker's Masters or this is a lot more complicated than we thought" Rider noted noticing that the Grail War's pace was picking up. In truth it had started with the death of Assassin, but Caster and Lancer's demise tonight signified that the Grail War had begun in earnest and that each Master and Servant should be playing for keeps.

* * *

Archer looked at the creatures he had abducted, they was three police dogs. They were healthy and loyal, that is why he had taken them. While Archer like Angeal and Genesis was able to make copies of himself he was able to do so without use of the copy technology like Angeal. Unlike the SOLDIER First Class Archer had to actively will the change to occur. Still he did not need to draw blood to make this occur but since he had chosen a remote place and had ensured that no one was present he could perform it through the transfer of his essence. Archer had never really used copies for anything other than information gathering and that was only when he was tied down to a dingle place and could not communicate with the planet.

Still he was not making these copies because he wanted them to fight, no he was making them to watch over the two lives he had chosen to save. While Archer knew his Ranking in the Independent Action guaranteed that he did not really need a Master for the Grail War or after it, the Servant of the Bow had no real intention of staying lest he attract the attention of other's who he could not tolerate. That and he may gain the attention of Alaya, the prospect of having the will of humanities attention was not one that appealed to the Servant of the Bow as Archer could claim without a shred of doubt or arrogance in him that he had seen the darkest side that humanity had to offer. Needless to say the Tsviet was extremely unimpressed from the experience and had a very negative view of humans because of this. After all what darkness could the collective will of humanity hold if just a single human held enough of that _darkness_ as some would put it to destroy an entire world for the sake of his ego and lust for knowledge?

The Servant of the Bow pushed his finger into the Skin of the three canines and there was a small aquamarine glow that occurred. After he had finished this process with the third one they all shone magnificently. After the light had died down the three Dogs were now a metallic colour possessing two silver coloured wings on their backs. They also had a small version of Archer's face grafted onto the back of their heads. All three stood at attention waiting to receive his commands because they were now slaved to his will for lack of a better term, like most copies. Even those who were made of humans are very much influenced by the desires and traits of the donor, still all of them kept their intelligence and instincts which in Archer's eyes were a good thing.

The Tsviet of Steel bent down to each of them before placing three materia into each of the copies he made, that would allow them to live for several more years. While all of of the copies Archer had made were never around long enough to suffer from degradation the Servant of the Bow did not desire to risk it. Without a word between the four of them Archer's copies leapt away heading towards Fuyuki City as the copies did not need a verbal command to know what Archer had made them for.

* * *

 _Two figures stood in an abandoned building both wore a similar uniform, both had black hair and glowing blue eyes The first had neatly combed black hair and was a little taller than his spiky haired companion and stood a little in front of the younger one. The one at the front stood holding a massive blade that seemed to be too long and too wide to be practical. He held this sword in his right hand as he stared at something only he could see on the right side of his body were two white wings. The other figure had a more conventional great sword which he somehow managed to have placed on his back even if it was not strapped anywhere that could be visibly seen. Like the first figure this person had black hair though as told before his was wild and spiky a nice contrast to the first. While the first had a serious and stern look to him, the younger one had a short of laid back roguish charm. One could almost mistake the two of them for brothers. But that was only almost, there were a plenty of differences if one just saw casually._

 _As the Second figure walked up to the first, his fellow looked at him "It should have been me" the older looking of the two figures stated something akin to guilt in his voice. "I should have been the one to deal with Genesis" he stated._

" _Yeah" the other one replied looking to the side "Then why did you send me?" he asked a there was a silent pain in his voice that one could hear but only barely as he returned to looking at the first figure._

 _The first figure turned to face the second and raised his sword arm pointing the massive blade at the second figure "for your next fight" he explained his tone serious without a hint of doubt to be seen heard of felt._

 _The other figure gasped at this clearly shocked b the formers actions "have you lost it?" he asked partially refusing to believe what was going on. The first Figures reply was to strike at him with the sword which the second figure avoided. "Stop it!" the second figure pleaded raising his hand out trying to appeal to the first figure. His words did not belong to one pleading for their life but one pleading not to fight and kill someone who they held dear, the second figure had yet to draw his own sword._

" _Someone's waiting for you, no?" the First figure asked trying to convince the latter to draw his sword to defend himself. It was still unclear as to why they were fighting in the first place._

 _The Second figure gasped as he looked shocked at what the former had just said. It seemed the First figure was right. "Angeal" the second figure pleaded naming the first the two circled each other as he began to draw his sword "don't do this" he begged._

 _His pleas fell upon deaf ears as the one named Angeal swung again the two grunting with effort and irritation as their swords clashed. Causing sparks to fly as the blades connected._

 _It was obvious that the one named Angeal was more experienced and stronger. As he managed to pin the younger figure's blade beneath his own huge one a new voice spoke out. "Very good, Angeal!" a man with grey hair and a beard walked in. he an orange shirt with the words Banora written on it and over that he loosely wore a white lab coat. "It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering" he informed Angeal with an approving grin._

 _The Second figure looked at Angeal shocked and horrified. "Family?" he asked. It was clear that being related to this person was not something the youth would think of as a fortunate._

" _No" Angeal roared as the new figure visibly angered "My father is dead" he proclaimed breaking off from his fight from the second figure sending the younger person spinning back. As he faced the new figure._

" _fine" the lab coated individual replied not even bothered about the reaction he had received from both combatants."Then do it for your mother" he instructed the man named Angeal._

" _My mother' shame" Angeal began as he looked the other way "made her take her own life" she shouted in anger surprising the second figure who like the third had still to be named by anyone present._

" _Shame?" the lab coated man who could have only been a scientist said. "How terribly misguided" he said with some sort of disenchantment in his voice. "She should have been proud" the scientist explained as he turned to face to two "proud that she was the namesake of our experiment" he informed them. The Scientist then smiled "'Project G' or should I say 'Project Gillian'" he began. But before he could speak any further he was grabbed by Angeal who held him by the collar with his left hand._

" _Don't say her name" Angeal said in an irritated tone meaning that he had a very low opinion of the man who had been talking, very low if he didn't wan the scientist to even say the name of his mother._

 _The scientist sighed as he took Angeal's hand and pushed it down slowly "Gillian" he began "the woman implanted with Jenova cells." the scientist had finally got Angeal to let go of him "Genesis who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage" he continued. "Yes" he said "Genesis was a failure" he explained "I'll admit it." The scientist then turned around to face Angeal as he had walked a little during the explanation "but you Angeal" he began "you were actually bred inside Gillian's body" the scientist informed them. Looking to the sky the scientist raised his arms and said "You, you are perfection!" he declared only to be pushed to the ground by the one whom he had declared as perfect._

" _Zack" the one named Angeal addressed the second figure naming him "I am perfect" he stated. "A perfect monster monster" he informed Zack. Turning around to face his fellow Angeal continued "My cells can absorb genetic traits and pass them along to others" he explained. It seemed the one named Zakc had experienced or had suspected this as he wasn't surprised by the explanation he had been given, more like it was something that had just been verified by the source._

" _A two way conduit" the scientist stated as he rose to his feet "Jenova's power has passed onto you completely" he explained pointing at Angeal as he backed away slightly._

 _Angeal looked at the scientist with a face of disgust before turning away. Looking ashamed of himself, given what had just been said it was more akin to he was ashamed of what he was more than who he was._

" _Zack" he addressed his fellow again "Do you remember what I said?" he asked as he walked by Zack. "About our enemy being all that creates suffering?" he questioned_

" _Yeah" Zack answered as he hesitated "but you're not one of them" he informed Angeal. IT seemed that this did not have any effect on Angeal as the man continued._

" _But I created my own suffering" Angeal informed Zack. Turning around he looked at his fellows back. Zack" he spoke "let me show you" Angeal stated as Zack turned around slowly to face him._

" _Stop it!" the scientist shouted "you don't know what you're doing he informed both of them finding his demands and pleas to fall only on deaf ears, neither of the two present would listen to him or pay him any heed._

 _Before anything else could happen Angeal raised his arms and suddenly a manner of bizarre different creatures appeared. There were four in total each one of them seemed to be from a different species. Though all of them seemed to have the same colour design and if one looked close enough they could see a small face that looked like Angeal's grafted into their bodies meaning that they were creatures he had used his genetic trait on._

" _Damn" the scientist cursed as he ran at Angeal and desperately clawed at the taller and more well built man "at least one Sample" he pleaded before he was shoved off by his 'perfect' creation._

 _Zack stood there preparing to face these 'Agneal copies' as all of them to his surprise ran past him. "Angeal" he cried as he saw the copies surround his fellow. Angeal's reply was and agonising cry of torment as the copies crowed him and he assimilated them before the huddle of bodies shone with a blinding golden light that shook the very building they stood on. Zack had to shield his eyes from it while the scientist ran away in fear._

 _As the light died down Zack saw a metallic looking monstrosity in the place where his fellow had been. It had four legs and four arms. Two of which were human size and were folded across it's chest. The other two in the left held onto a shield and in the right held a massive trident. Angeal's Skin was now a pale grey and his hair was a metallic grey and had grown wilder, longer and spiky. Where the torso met the hip at the front was a fanged mouth that led who knows where. On its rear it had three bright blue tails with metallic spiked at the end of them. The monstrosity struck Zack with it's trident drawing blood across the left side of the youth's face leaving a red wound there. "Angeal" Zack whispered "What happened to honour?"he cried as he readied his blade._

 _The fight that followed was vicious both combatants neither side seemed to be backing down. While it was clear that the monstrosity Angeal had made himself into was stronger Zack was able to avoid many of it's blows as he blasted it with what could only be spells as well as calling down a miniature meteor shower onto it. Finally Zack ended it as he jumped to a vantage point above Angeal as a red runic circle glowed beneath the monstrosity. Zack's left hand glowed with a yellow energy as he raised his clenched fist to the sky and the runic circle activated glowing brightly and blasting Angeal with an immense amount of Energy. When the light faded Angeal as he was before could be seen lying on the ground. His skin was now the pale grey as it had been when he assimilated all those creatures but now he had streaks of whit running though his hair. In his left hand he clutched his sword as white feathers could be seen lying about him. Walked up and looked at him with an expression of grief on his face._

" _Zack" Angeal addressed his fellow "you have my thanks" he informed the youth with a sincere smile. Zack kneeled fdown to get closer to Angeal to better hear what the dying man was saying and was horrified by the condition his friend was in. Angeal without any real effort despite his predicament raised his sword to Zack. "This" he stated "is for you" with that he gave Zack a smile as the youth looked at the sword as it held some special symbolism to both of them. Fighting back tears zack was finally able to tack the sword from Angeal though he did so with firm hands despite the fact that he shook because of his sorrow. "Protect you honour" Angeal instructed him "always" with those final words of wisdom the dying man expired not as a monster but as a man._

* * *

Tokiomi woke up in his workshop covered in cold sweat. He had no idea what heh ad just dreamed but the first he had seen was definitely something to do with Archer's legend. The second scene did not have Archer in it at all though given from Archer's appearance he did resemble the two named Zack and Angeal though it was just the uniform he shared in common with the youth Zack. Tokiomi reflected that the youth during the battle displayed a variety of unrelated magic without so much as even acknowledging the system that was required in thaumaturgy. "He seemed to even be able to use a unique type of Rune Magic as well as being able to create meteors out of nothing or summon them at least" Tokiomi said to himself.

But the brand of Magic that had been fused with science despite how heretical it seemed was not what held most of Tokiomi's attention. No the head of the Tohsaka Family was drawn to the one named Angeal that had turned himself into a monster forcing Zaack to kill him. From the way they interacted Tokiomi reasoned that they were close possessing something akin to a father and son relationship or mentor and pupil seeing how the vision had turned out. Still the Magus while he was recalling remembered one of the lines Angeal had spoken " _I am Perfect, a perfect Monster, My cells can absorb genetic traits and pass them along to others_ " Angeal had informed Zack. This had gotten the gears in Tokioi's head turning if not outright spinning at a very fast pace.

There were similarities to the way Archer and Angeal held themselves and if one looked carefully there were a few minuscule similarities. "A two way conduit" Tokiomi muttered the exact words that the scientist had spoken. "Could it be Archer was one of those this man named Angeal passed his traits onto?" Tokiomi asked rhetorically, he still had his doubts as the man named Angeal seemed to despise himself. The Magus did not expect and answer so he was surprised when he received one.

"It is to be expected since I carry some of Angeal's cells in me that you would see some of his memories" the Servant of the Bow spoke in his usual manner. Archer stopped and looked Tokiomi in the eye transfixing the Magus "since you are wondering I will inform you of the facts so you will not reach an incorrect assumption" Archer explained "I am not an Angeal copy, there was only one humanoid who became one" he informed the head of the Tohsaka Family.

"You said you carried his cells inside of you yet you are not his copy" Tokiomi stated "I am of little knowledge in this area, so may you kindly enlighten me as to how it is possible?" he requested of Archer.

"I believe you know better than that" the Servant of the Bow replied. "Needless compliments and flattery will not endear you to me and only result in lowering my opinion of your person" Archer informed the Magus in a matter of fact way. "In Deepground all Tsviets or those who have always been there would have had Genesis's DNA spliced into them." Seeing the recognition in the Magus's eye then the Knight of the Bow then said said "I take it you saw Genesis in Angeal's Memory or had someone refer to him in some manner making him relevant" this was not a question and Tokiomi knew that his Servant would know immediately if he attempted to lie to him. It seemed little escaped Archer's azure penetrating gaze.

"Yes he was mentioned" Tokiomi admitted, he did not want the Servant to know which memory of the man named Angeal he had seen, the head of the Tohsaka family had gotten the impression that there may be a slight chance that Archer was not especially fond of Angeal. But the Magus was unsure if he was just imagining things or if the Servant of the Bow who was now fighting at full strength actually disliked the man. Though that did bring yp questions as to the two's relationship.

"You saw penance didn't you" Archer stated. "You saw him forcing his pupil and younger brother like figure to kill him" the Servant of the Bow informed him "The one who mentioned Genesis was a scientist, if that was all you saw of it then you are unaware of the man's name" Archer explained. "It was Hollander, Professor Hollander and as you could have seen Angeal found his presence unbearable, almost everyone did, the only one more insufferable was his rival."

Tokiomi had been expecting Archer to name this scientist's rival but realised that Archer was not going speak any further on the subject. "I take it you had Angeal's DNA spliced into yours?" the Magus queried hoping he was right.

"Yes" Archer replied "The Heart of SOLDIER was much more stable than Genesis and had many more positive traits lacking many vices." the Knight of the Bow explained. "But like my fellow Tsviets who are not Genesis copies I am not an Angeal copy" Archer stated. The servant of the Bow left out the part where he could see Angeal behind him everywhere he went all the time pushing him to do the more _humane_ thing as a normal person would have put it "that is all there is to it."

"Is there anything else that happened while I was asleep?" Tokiomi asked the Servant of the Bow wanting to kept informed by his Servant since he no longer had Kirei and Assassin and Rissei would be busy with the cover up of last night's fiasco.

"The original Master of Lancer is dead" Archer stated "Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald met his end after he attempted to claim the reward for aiding in the defeat of Caster and then attempted to kill the referee" Archer explained.

Tokiomi didn't need to be told of who had killed Kayneth, while Risei was perfectly capable of tearing any mage to pieces he would not have suspected that of Kayneth, Tokiomi admitted that he wouldn't have either as it would have been something the Magus Killer would have done. A heretic like Emiya Kiritsugu would be inclined to do something like that to prevent any of the other Masters from receiving additional Command Seals. Well it seemed Archer's nature to distrust people seemed to be paying off. "You have my thanks" Tokiomi replied. He did not want to lose his sole remaining advantage in the Grail War due to someone killing the Executioner, losing Kirei had been a blow to both of them. Tokiomi looked down as he recalled Lord El-Melloi's condition and his unique situation with using a loophole in the Servant and Master Contract. "Is his Fiancee and Servant still alive?" Tokiomi asked looking back up to only see that Archer had vanished in the time he had been contemplating. It was then that Tokiomi realised that there was a question he should have asked. "Can he make copies like this Genesis or Angeal could?" Tokiomi mused. Though if his servant was capable of such a feat then it may help him in watching the other masters, and in combat against them. The head of the Tohsaka family let out a sigh "I am starting to believe that he may be doing this vanishing act on purpose" he told himself as his Servant had been rather elusive when answering any questions as to his abilities that weren't listed in his parameters.

* * *

 **So yeah Truth was I had most of this done by Wednesday and then got caught up in many more things. I thre in one of the Scenes from Crisis Core because Archer was Spliced with Angeal's DNA it would make some sense if Tokiomi saw some of the things Archer would have seen from Angeal's memory. So yeah it was a vision of a Memory and Tokiomi was quick to suspect that he was an Angeal Clone due to Archer possessing the same wings as the SOLDIER First Class. I kinda toned down Lancer's Death making it more bearable for the guy as he didn't deserve what happened to him in Fate/Zero and I found that to be rather saddening. Sorry that this Chapter is rather Short I was just trying to get at least one fic updated this week so sorry about that.**

 **So yeah if there is anything you wish to comment or any ideas or feedback you want to give feel free to PM me or leave a review. As always I will ask that you leave a review as it is easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next chapter. Also Sorry Super Guest-chan I had already planned for Lancer to die so sorry about that and how Archer did not attempt to make a contract with him or at least give him a supply of mana until he was killed.**


	16. Act XV: Begining of the Final Night

**Yeah first things first My boss had me come in all week so I had barely any time to write and I had finished most of this chapter about a little less than a week ago and then with Work during Week I didn't have much time and sometimes only managed five hundred words in a day. Still Iwas able to get this Chapter out before the Week ended so I am quite pleased with that at least. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gundam AGE Opening Sharp #

Music opens with the knight sky been seen lit by the luminous glow of a full moon that is seen over o lake that reflects it's glow. A white figure is seen in the distance tinier than a speck. The speck becomes larger until you can see Archer as he flies with his two wings spread. Archer then flies past and the scene freezes with two ivory feathers that were in the motion of falling as they are about to touch the surface of the water.

 _ai ja nai sawarenai (it's not love; I can't touch you) -_ The scene still shows the previous one though it starts to move in an extremely slow motion.

 _tada hakanai negai deshita (I just had harboured some fleeting wishes) -_ The scene resumes as the two feathers touch the surface of the water causing some ripples, the wind then blows strongly scattering to two feathers as they are blown away.

 _kimi dake sore dake (wishes about you, no more) -_ Sakura is show with her purple hair blowing in the wind a sad smile on her face her her face is shown on a sideways angle and she is looking upwards, the scene changes showing a man with neatly combed black hair facing the opposite direction. Only his face is shown and holds a stern expression. The man looks to be in his early twenties and his one eye that is seen is a glowing blue in colour.

 _mitsumeteita hikari deshita (I stated at the light that was you)_ -Archer is now shown his passive expression seen on his face as his sword glows with an aquamarine glow as tentacle like appendages of the abomination Caster summoned strike at him, Archer cuts these with no effort as the sliced appendages burn up with the aquamarine energy seeming like it is eating away at them.

 _ima unmei wo hamidashite (now we break free of fate) -_ Rider and Waver pass Irisviel and Saber during daytime both Heroic Spirits are not in their battle attire. The King of Conquerors and the King of Knights gaze at each other locking eyes as they pass by continuing to walk in opposite directions, Waver and Irisviel also glance at each other as they continue towards their separate destinations

 _sutorobo no toki ga kimi wo sarau mae ni sa (before a time of uncertainty blows you far away)_ -Risei Kotomine can be seen standing in the Church frowning at the events happening, Hisau Maiya preparing her rifles and other firearms. She now seen in the process of loading his Thompson Contender with a single bullet, Tokiomi is next scene sitting in his study watching something that displeases him as the Magus's hand tightens around the jewellery staff. Kariya is seen with Sakura as he stand protectively in front of the child, finally Saber is seen raising a glowing golden sword above her head before swinging it down extending it's reach in the form of a golden beam

 _motto kayaku kakenuketeyuku (we will go faster than ever before)_ -Lancer and Berserker are seen flashing by each other creating tremors when each of the Servants clash before they jump back. Now Rider and is seen with his chariot surrounded by crackling electricity as he charges forward, speeding towards Archer increasing his speed and the amount of energy being produced by the second, while the King of Conquerors roars in challenge, Archer for his pat steps forward putting weight on his front leg as his blade opens sideways and am aquamarine blast emits from the blade consuming everything that can be seen.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star) -_ Saber and Irisviel are send watching this with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces, Maiya elsewhere also watching this exchange is shocked with it visibly shown on his face breaking the womans calm and stoic demeanour revealing that this is indeed something that people should be genuinely shocked by, Waver is seen crying out his hand outstretched as he was in some vain hope trying to aid or save Rider as a silhouette of the King of Conquerors can be seen behind the young Magus, his cape flapping in the wind.

 _maboroshi demo ii (I don't mind if I never become it)_ -Again the scene with the lake is shown it's water's now peaceful and giving a perfect reflection of the full moon mirroring the glow of the moon.

 _oikakete chiri ni naru made (its my goal until I turn to dust)_ The scenery is now lit up with two pillars of light that looks as if they were colliding with one another one is golden in colour the other is aquamarine. The water on the lake is no longer peaceful as an immense wind blows sending earth and broken pieces of buildings everywhere along with the water.

 _ima ginga wo mataite (now I shine onto the Galaxy)_ -A man with neatly combed black hair and glowing blue eyes, sporting a similar uniform as Archer is seen plunging downwards from the sky. His hand hold the hilt of the massive sword on his back while he has two whit wings protruding from the left side of his back, As he fades a similar figure in the same uniform is seen replacing the first one. This one also had black hair and blue eyes that glow yet while the previous one's expression was stern this one has a confident and good nature smirk on his face, this figure also is slightly shorter than the first and has spiky black hair, this figures also carries a sword identical to the first one on his back, unlike the figure before it this figure does not have any wings A third figure is seen taking over the second as its fades out. This one is shorter than both of thee previous ones, he wears a different uniform sporting only one shoulder pad and has spiky blonde hair instead, unlike the first to figures the third one carries a new sword that looks like it is a fusion of several from in his hand rather than on his back, like the one before it this figure does not possess any wings. Finally Archer with his two wings spread on the left side of his back as he is seen overtaking the third figure as it fades out before a close up of his face and his glowing azure eyes flash brilliantly for a moment.

 _monokuro no yume ga boku wo sasou mai mi sa (before despair sneaks into my dreams and hopes)_ -Saber is now seen transforming from her modern day attire which is a black business like suit into her armour. Holding Excalibur in both hands as it shines brilliantly she takes a step forward and charges forward a silent battle cry on her lips.

 _konya mayowazu ni mune wo sake (tonight we act without any hesitation, without regard for others)_ -Archer and Saber are shown leaping towards each other the Servants respective Swords glowing their respective colours as they clash in a creating a blinding whit light as their swords connect. Unlike Saber who is wielding her sword in both hands Archer is only using his left arm as the blow connects.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star)_ -Sakura is seen standing up with Kariya behind her placing an arm on the girls shoulder as they watch the events of that battle, Kariya's right arm no longer possesses any Command Seals.

* * *

" _The world lies! Thou shalt not commit murder, thou shalt not bear false witness, thou shalt not cheat, thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife. All of these are lies! Mere illusions and nothing more! They don't want to be killed, they don't want to be robbed, using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak are endeavoring to protect themselves. But the first truth is that the strong devour the weak, so let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power! We, at Britannia, shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself! We will crush this deception and bring forth the truth! All Hail Britannia!_ " -Challes Zi Britannia, Code GEASS

* * *

Aoi Tohsaka heaved a sigh of relief as she and her daughter Rin drove away from the police station early in the morning. While there had been no more kidnappings the children who had been rescued were kept in police custody for their own protection only today after some apparent incident that had occurred confirmed that the man who was suspected of being the serial killer was dead, the man in his twenties matching Rin's description had been shot at lake during the height of the commotion last night dying from the wound in his stomach. Aoi was the wife of Tokiomi she knew of the Grail War her husband was participating in and had no doubt in her mind that the serial killer of Fuyuki had been a Magus or at least of a Magus's bloodline. He may have also been a Master which would have made him extremely dangerous. Once again Aoi Tohsaka hough this time it was one that showed how very tired she was, still Aoi's maternal instincts (weak as they were) drifted to a girl she had abandoned, shaking her head Aoi attempted to cast such thoughts from her mind.

" _I was prepared for something like that when I decided to marry into the Tohsaka family, when I decided to become the wife of a Magus. When you enter the bloodline of a Magus, it is a mistake to seek for the normal happiness of a family_ " she said to herself trying to wash away the guilt that she felt for abandoning her daughter but ultimately failing. After all what right did she have to complain? Aoi Tohsaka did not even voice any protests against Tokiomi's decision to give Sakura away to the Matou even though her friend Kariya had fled from them because of their Magecraft. Kariya was by no means a coward so if that did not send alarms off in her head tthen what would. In truth as a child Kariya had once told her that his official father Zouken was not even _human_ as a slip of the tongue. Aoi had always believed that this was a reference to the old and decrepit man being a Magus but when she had laid eyes on him Aoi had instinctively known that there was nothing human about the man and yet she had let Tokiomi still have that being walk off with Sakura.

"Mother" Rin's voice asked from the back seat of the car she was driving "is something wrong" the twin tailed girl asked no doubt sensing her mother's discomfort and wanting to know what was causing it. Rin was truly a caring girl despite the way she acted in public.

Aoi sighed as she smiled at her daughter despite the fact that Rin could not see it "No, nothing's wrong" Aoi lied to her daughter for both of their sakes. "I'm am just tired from this whole ordeal" she admitted, this was true but not the reason of what was bothering her.

"Did you know the serial killer was a Magus?" Rin asked. The girl no doubt had seen some form of evidence though she was probably asking her mother as Rin wanting to tell Aoi something that she had seen when she had seen the deranged man named Ryuunosuke.

While Aoi could have told Rin that the Ryuunosuke Uryuu was a Master in the ritual Tokiomi was competing in with Kotomine Kirei as his ally. Then again Rin's description of her saviour and that of the other children's may have been another Master though there was the possibility that the man who Rin had described was a Servant who had been summoned that was looking for Caster since he did not attempt to hide the secret of magic when he rescued them nor did he make any attempt to wipe their memoires of the incident. The individual who could have either been a Magus or a Servant due to his glowing blue eyes had according to Rin said some things only a Magus who was dedicated to their research would say, then again if he was dedicated to his research he would have at least erased the memories of the children who had been kidnapped before he disappeared or had been expecting Rin to do that since he could probably tell that she was of a Magus's lineage or could have even misteaken her for a Magus, though he probably didn't know or more like care.

Aoi then noticed that Rin was still waiting for an answer and that her own thoughts had trailed off in another direction. "No" she spoke telling her daughter a half truth "I really only suspected that the serial killer may have possessed limited knowledge in thaumaturgy."

"He did have some sort of charm that allowed him to control the people he touched" Rin noted "but it didn't work on me" she said triumphantly. "nope that and that scum was sent running away while me and the other's escaped" the girl stated rather pleased with herself."Rin" Aoi spoke with as firm and as stern a voice a person who lacked a spine like her could managed. The best Aoi came off was sounding extremely worried and concerned "never forget that you might have been caught under the effects of his Magecraft if it were not for that other man who was with you and his intervention" she reminded her daughter, who hadn't forgot but needed to be reminded of the situation, when it came down to it an Adult can easily subdue a child, Magus or not there was still the difference in strength.

As the Two were driving so focused on this part was Aoi and Rin they didn't notice the figure that had been keeping pace with the car since the two of them left the police station, then again how could they notice a Heroic Spirit that did not wish to be seen, even if they were not in Astral Form. The one who owned the same azure eyes that Rin found so memorable the same individual who had saved her now debated whether or not to take the life of the mother that was driving the car as he shadowed them out of Fuyuki City in to forest.

* * *

Archer took note of the Woman that had born both Rin _and_ Sakura into this world and found himself feeling the urge to kill her. The Servant of the Bow rarely felt the need to kill someone unless he saw certain individuals that were an affront to his beliefs and his own existence in general, this was something generally hard to achieve on it's own, though let it be said Archer would kill you without a moments hesitation if you insulted his brothers or harmed them in any shape or form. There was only one word that could describe Aoi Tohsaka as a whole and that word in the Heroic Spirit's vocabulary was referred to as weak. She lacked a spine and any real will of her own, this was from the Archer simply looking at her. For the Servant of the Bow it was rather easy to picture this woman simply acceding to his Master's decision to abandon the girl and give her to the being that's body was constructed of the familiars that he had infested Sakura with. This thoroughly disgusted and enraged Archer, not that he didn't control and squash those emotions easily.

While the Servant of the Bow did admit killing the woman would leave the world off for the better without her weakness in it, was that something Sakura and Kariya would actually want. Archer was not one to care for other''s opinions save his brother's but he knew that at least Sakura had been the once who had been wronged by this woman and Archer knew that killing her mother, even though it was the one who abandoned here without any form of protest against Tokiomi would not benefit her health in the long run or the short term.

Archer did not often save other's and would only do so if he could 'empathise' with them for lack of a better word though 'understand there situation' would be better phrase to use in regards to the Servant of the Bow. Still Archer did not take the lives of those he saved likely as saving them meant that he was now responsible for their continued survival as letting them die would be something that was akin to giving up, in Deepground if one gave up they died and the Tsviet who's colour was steel was the ideal Deepground SOLDIER even more that the Tsviet that had been dubbed 'the Cerulean', this was much to the latter's ire but to the Servant of the Bow such things held little meaning and were as good as meaningless. Dissent amongst your own is the cause of failure and that in was a weakness.

Finally before the mother and daughter reached the other town Archer broke of his shadowing of them and decided to go elsewhere, the Servant of the Bow had finally come to his decision after observing the two. Besides without Tokiomi, Aoi wouldn't last too long. If she did not receive the proper support. Though Archer did also rationalise that the she would not last long or she would finally grow a spine, wither option didn't matter to him, though if Archer were to have a preference her growing in strength would be his choice.

* * *

Kotomine Rissei the father of the late Master of Assassin Kotomine Kirei delved through the records he had of any sightings of beings that could be mistaken for Angels. The Executioner of the Church was sure that Archer was not an Angel but he also knew that the Servant of the Bow could be easily mistaken for one. Archer had stated that he wasn't an Angel, and as far as Rissei was aware it was not in the messenger's of the Lord to be deceitful, still despite it there were no records of an Angel like figure in the recent history since Rissei assumed that due to the Servant's attire that Archer was a relatively modern Heroic Spirit in that sense given the choice of clothing he wore and the sword he wielded despite it being a sword had a scientific and almost futuristic feel to it that belonged in science fiction novels.

Still he had been pouring over the records all night and still had not found anything, it was then that a thought the aged Executioner "What if Archer is not a Heroic Spirit from the Past but is one from the future?" Rissei asked himself despite how ludicrous it sounded. Despite this he doubted that Tokiomi would believe him, Heroic Spirits are effected by the era they were summoned in and the place where they were summoned, if Rider had been summoned in Europe where his legend was set he would be far more powerful than he was now. That worked in the opposite effect as well. If a Heroic Spirit was summoned into a place where they were genuinely unknown then their parameters would suffer greatly. If Archer was from the future like Rissei suspected then his parameters would have been downsized by a considerable amount. That was unless this was the Servant of the Bow being downsized meaning that Archer himself was immensely powerful as a Heroic Spirit to still hold and extremely high set of Parameters even when he was summoned before his legend began.

Now this did make the old man concerned, very concerned for a matter of fact. While Rissei was unsure if Archer himself was the focus of his legend the aging Executioner did know that whatever Legend Archer was from it didn't bode well for the world if it required someone as powerful as the Servant of the Bow In it. Still Archer's actions where hardly heroic or to be more exact the Servant himself was less than Heroic sure he was strong and powerful but Archer was extremely pragmatic and willing to use questionable methods to achieve his goals. What those goals were Kotomine Rissei knew not only that Archer was waiting for Tokiomi to betray him with as if he knew that it was coming. Then again Archer did possess the Personal Skill Discernment of the Poor, which would explain how he knew.

With all of this going on in the Executioner's head his thoughts also strayed to Caster and how alike he and Avenger were when the two Servants were summoned. The Avenger of the Third Grail War and the Caster of the Fourth Grail War had some things in common, what Rissei noticed that to the overseer of the Grail War would have been the most prominent was that these two Servants were not True Heroes from the Throne but rather Anti Heroes. Avenger had been summoned by a Loophole but the Master of Caster did not even know that he was of a Magus's lineage. So to Rissei it didn't make much sense as Caster would have been definitely been summoned without a reagent. "Has the act of the Einzberns abuse of the loophole allowed done something to the Grail system that has allowed Anti Heroes to be summoned?" Rissei asked himself remembering how weak the Servant the Einzberns had worked so hard to summon in the previous Grail War had been. "There is a connection between Avenger and this I am sure of it" the aging Executioner stated "I am just nor sure were."

It was then that for Rissei part of the puzzle of Archer clicked or the aged Executioner Rissei eyes widened "Archer is an Anti Hero" he breathed. While fame and deeds were what got an individual into the Throne of Heroes, infamy worked just as well, as both were renown. It was then that some of Archer's actions made more sense to the Rissei as they were something an Anti Hero would definitely do. "I am not sure if I should tell Tokiomi of this" Rissei muttered to himself partly because the Magus would not listen to his explanation or perhaps Tokiomi would after all even the head of the Tohsaka family knew Archer was dangerous. Still Rissei decided to mention it when he reported to Tokiomi the events of the night more importantly Lord El-Melloi's attempted Murder of him and Archer's intervention.

Kariya knew that the Grail War was entering its final stages with only four Servants remained, that now made him a target. While he was confident that Berserker could take on Rider or Saber and win Kariya also knew that Berserker wanted to be slain by Saber due to Archer informing him of this. The white haired man who had rejected his families heritage and fled because he couldn't stand the being Zouken was, had also been informed of the Magus killer's death and his assistant's continued survival which meant that he should be on his guard.

Yet the master of Berserker found himself fulfilling his promise to Sakura and taking her out to the park now that caster had died, where the girl who he loved as if she were his own daughter now played again with other children including the orange haired boy who had invited her to play with them earlier in the week. However Kariya could not help but feel as though he was being watched, the Master of Berserker knew that it was not the malign type of presence he could detect but he knew instinctively that whatever was watching him was certainly not human due to the sensation the Matou was feeling. However Kariya knew it wasn't the Magus Killer's assistant due to the fact that someone like him would have never been able to detect whoever they were in the first place. This left only a few possibilities, the first was that whatever was shadowing him or watching him was not as good as it thought it was at escaping detection or that whatever it was wanted the Master of Berserker to know it was watching him. The latter did send a shiver down Kariya's spine at the prospect of it.

The Master of Berserker allowed himself a tired smile as he saw Sakura enjoying herself with the other kids, for Kariya it was all that he could have hoped for to see the girl smiling and laughing once more even though it would take some time yet for her to fully recover. Archer usually came up to check on them during the day and so far he hadn't which disturbed Kariya somewhat as it made him wonder if something had happened to the Servant of the Bow. While Archer was probably the strongest Servant in the Grail War Kariya knew that Tokiomi's downfall would be believing that his Servant was invincible. While the Matou would relish seeing the Magus who had abandoned his daughter to Zouken suffer for it, Sakura had grown rather attached to Archer whenever the Servant was around and Kariya admitted that the entire reason that the girl had been freed from Zouken's clutches in the first place was because of Archer's decision to rescue her even though Kariya himself had failed to kill off Kotomine Kirei with Sakura being the one to do the deed a few nights later.

For Kariya that part stung as in that instance Sakura was the one protecting him when it would have been the other way around, yet another reason for him to attempt to get stronger as he was still learning how to use the materia Archer had given him so he wouldn't have Sakura in a situation where she may be forced to take a life. The prospect of taking a life did remind of his Berserker and the Servant of Madness's wish to die on the Servant of the Swords blade. While he had to take care of Sakura Kariya knew he also owed Berserker since the Heroic Spirit had been the one to answer his summons and had been given the mad enhancement to fight in this Grail War despite Kariya himself not being much of a Master and most probably one of he easiest to take down when he had summoned the Heroic Spirit.

"Sakura will be safe" a voice that was as cold as steel and jut as sharp spoke softly so that only he could here. "Feel free to attempt to fulfil Berserker's wish" Archer said as from behind the Master of Berserker. "I will watch over her in a sense" the Servant said cryptically.

Kariya clenched his fist "You know where Saber and her Master stay?" he asked the Servant of the Bow. It was reasonable as it seemed that Archer knew a great many things that he shouldn't know or anyone should know for that matter.

Archer nodded as he disclosed the location of the King of Knights and her Master's new base of operation "I followed the Magus Killer's assistant to it a few days ago" he stated not offering any more information. Seeing this and knowing Kariya did not pry any further into how Archer was following this individual. "Rider and his Master may be with them from what I saw last night the two may have called a truce until one of us is defeated" Archer commented. "After Berserker dies don't go to the Church to seek refuge, the overseer of the Grail War was Kirei Kotomine's father and is still aligned with Tokiomi" the Servant of the Bow warned KAriya before the Servant took on his Astral form vanishing into aquamarine motes of light as he the Master of Berserker with a lot to think on.

"If Rider is with Saber then there is a chance that Berserker will lose" Kariya noted "then again Saber could not really beat Berserker and the Servant's only real weakness was that I could not supply him with enough mana." While Kariya had noticed it before he now voiced it "I can now support Berserker without so many ill side effects so he is not all together hindered. Meaning that if Rider is there Saber may stand a chance against my Servant and he might get his wish" the Master of Berserker noted still what did Archer mean when he spoke.

* * *

Waver Velvet gave a yawn as he entered the Mackenzie residence where he greeted both Martha and Glen before he laid down on the bed in his room as he had a tiring night with having to defeat Caster due to the Insane Servant's actions at the start and the planning to defeat Archer. Still dealing with the abomination that Caster had bound himself to had been the easy part, when Saber had collapsed due to her real Master, Emiya Kiritsugu the Magus Killer had been killed shortly after the defeat of Caster. Most probably by a Master Waver reasoned as all the Servants aside from Berserker were present and even though the outsider was there all the Servants if not some of the Master's or Magi in general would have been able to feel Berserker's presence if the Mad Servant had taken action, at least that is what the young Magus believed. His Servant, the King of Conquerors however thought otherwise and believed that the man known and feared as the Magus killer had been killed himself by a Servant perhaps one who had participated in the defeat of Caster, though that left only two.

Lancer the chivalrous Knight of the Fianna and the enigmatic Archer whose identity they had yet to fully know (even though he had named himself) as the Servant of the Bow may very well be a Heroic Spirit from the future. Still the fact that the Legend Archer had referred to his as was called the Dirge of Cerberus left a rather ominous feeling in the young Magus's stomach, that and the fact that Waver was by all rights a coward in his own mind, Rider seemed to have other ideas but the young Magus viewed that as the King of Conquerors boisterous personality more than anything else. More importantly Archer stated that he was the villain or villain in that legend so perhaps that did explain why he was powerful as if the villain was weak the Hero would not have a legend. "Wait" Waver said Gaining Rider's attention as he looked up from his game at Waver.

"Is something the matter boy?" the Servant of the Saddle asked the young Magus as he continued to play admirable world the game he had bought the day prior. As of yet Iskander had yet to convince Waver to play VS mode with him as the latter declined for no real reason.

"Didn't Archer say he was the villain of the Dirge of Cerberus " Waver said as Rider nodded prompting the young Maugs to continue. "When we were at the banquet two nights ago Archer said he was the 'supposed Villain's loyal younger brother'" Waver informed the Rider.

Rider did not fully understand and then he remembered what Waver had told him when they had first viewed the Servant of the Bow's Parameter's on the first night "You are referring to his dual alignment" Rider stated more than asked. "I don't remember what they were only that they were on opposite ends in the terms of alignment, though he did know that one of the parameters in that regard was the same" the King of Conquerors admitted "though perhaps this does shed some light on why he had one in the first place." To Iskander it was clear that one most probably the less favourable one was the one Archer possessed when he was working for his brother or his actions came across as this due to his loyalty while when left to his own devices Archer's real nature and actions would show more clearly as his more unredeemable actions may have been down out of devotion to his brother. Now while it was clear as night and day to the Servant of the Saddle one thing still remained unanswered. "How is this relevant to the plan?" the Servant of the saddle asked his Master a little confused.

"What!" Waver exclaimed almost hysterically "the entire plan revolved around the fact that we were counting on Archer being somewhat villainous or at least self-centred in order for it to work" he explained. "Now we are going to have to relay this message to Saber and her Master either by going there tonight and risking detection or messaging her through thaumaturgy which also risks detection if it is not already easier to trace or intercept" the Magus explained very hysterically as he ranted for a little. Rider waited patiently for Waver to finish.

"Boy" the man who had conquered most of the known world in his lifetime spoke addressing Waver "you are tired" Iskander stated. "The scheme we have conducted will work even with this knowledge, you are just a little stressed from your lack of sleep" The servant of the Saddle explained patiently. "If you get some rest you will be able to think things over clearly without so much interference" the Rider informed Waver "show some faith in the Servant you summoned" the Servants informed him "after all I am Iskander the King of Conquerors" he stated. "I do have a reputation to protect and my pride to maintain, if you have so little faith in me it is almost insulting and I feel that it may be a failure on my part" the Servant explained. "Also I still haven't revealed my trump card" Rider informed Waver.

While waver looked like he was ready to argue he realised that Rider did have a point and the Young Magus did feel the tendrils of sleep clawing away into his mind "fine" Waver muttered "I guess I can do that he stated as he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Rider shrugged as he returned to playing Admirable World as practice for when he actually conquered the whole world "If Waver does get this Third Magic perhaps he could bring not only me but my _whole army_ back as well" Rider thought. After all it was in a sense true incarnation and it could not only be used on Iskander himself making it all the more valuable. "That is if Waver gets the Third Magic, this Heaven's feel as it is called" Rider reminded himself as there was always the chance that Waver would get the wish but that would do.

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka sighed as he finished his conversation with Rissei, while the aged Executioner had been giving his report some it it mainly the important parts had already been given to him by Archer, though Rissei did bring up an important pint that the Servant of the Bow himself may be an Anti Hero that had been summoned like Casster. While Rissei's reasoning for the summoning of the Anti Heroes was sketchy at best it was the only possible one Tokiomi could thing of as well. As always Tokiomi suspected his Servant's motives given the fact that while the Knight of the Bow was very much capable of concealing his activities from him. Still the head of the Tohsaka family did suspect that his summoning of his intended Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh the King of Herores would have been more difficult especially if said Heroic Spirit was summoned as the Archer as well. While it was clear that Archer would not betray him just yet Tohsaka knew that the Servant of the Bow was waiting for something and it wasn't a sign from an enemy Master, given the Servant's rank in the Independent Action Personal Skill Archer did not even require to contract with another Master and could wait the entire Grail War out before killing the final pair. That was what Tokiomi had been planning on doing but it seemed that the Knight of the Bow did not approve of his method.

"Speaking of Archer" Tokiomi voiced his thought aloud "Where is he now?" the Magus asked himself more than anyone else wondering what Archer was up to. Tokiomi had given the Servant free reign to do as he desired leaving Archer unattended. Now while it was dangerous for a Servant to be revealing themselves during the day, no other Master save for the Magus Killer who was now reported to be dead would have made a move like that. That and the fact that Archer was fully capable of dealing with whatever came his way.

So imagine Tokiomi's surprise when his Servant materialised behind him from aquamarine motes of light. Tokiomi suspected that perhaps his Servant secretly enjoyed sneaking up on him or that it was habitual and left it at that. "I am here" Archer informed Tokiomi in his cold and sharp voice. "I was just escorting your wife and daughter out of the cities limits since your daughter was just released from police custody" the Servant of the Bow explained. Tokiomi always found his expression to be unreadable, that did disturbed the Magus.

"Ah, they've been let out" Tokiomi stated wondering how the police and authorities knew who Master of Caster was since he was the serial killer. It irked Tokiomi's professional pride that there was a descendent of Magus's bloodline in _his_ city that he did not know about.

"Perhaps you should go visit them" Archer surprised the Magus by suggesting this. "While the Heaven's Feel is entering it's final stages victory is not assured, wouldn't you regret not seeing them if you had the chance" what Archer had just said was far from being a question.

Tokiomi paused as he considered this, it was definitely out of Character to suggest this but then again the Servant of the Bow had a valid point, though Archer was suggesting that either of them or at least Tokiomi himself may perish in the Grail War in the battles to come. The head of the Tohsaka family knew that Archer would not survive the Grail War as all Seven Servants would have to be defeated for the Greater Grail to manifest, however the Magus was wholly unaware that the Servant of the Bow knew this as well. "Are you doubting our chances of emerging victorious?" Tokiomi settled for trying to probe Archer for why the Heoric Spirit believed that he should visit his family, it was a weak attempt but it was an attempt nonetheless and it was all Tokiomi could do at this point short of a Command Seal.

"Having the true rankings of my Parameter's revealed some of the master's will have definitely seen it" Archer replied. "I may have rarely if at all experienced failure or defeat yet as a Master you do not posses anything that allows you to benefit from my power and strength leaving yourself vulnerable" the Servant of the Bow explained his azure eyes transfixing Tokiomi in place as the clod and sharp voice of Archer's sounded like a blade been drawn from it's sheathe that had been down slowly and deliberately, it was unnerving to say the least. "That" the Heroic spirit stated "and it is natural for even you to regret something since the Grail War is entering it's final stages with only four Servants remaining likely at least two of them will call a truce until either you or I have been removed from the equation. If you didn't survive this night, wouldn't' you regret not seeing your choice of mate and offspring when you had the chance" Archer informed him more than asked. The Servant of the Bow's logic was undeniable since it made sense though his choice of words at the end could have been better. Since he had referred to Aoi Tokiomi's wife as 'mate' a rather crude term and had also referred to Rin the man's daughter as 'offspring' another crude term usually used in reference to animals just like the first. This was as it was in Tokiomi's opinion at least.

The Magus also reasoned that Archer lacked the emotional understanding to know what mhuan relationships were in the terms of family or anything other than fraternal relationships from what the Magus had seen in the Servant of the Bow's legend or part of it. Once again Tokiomi paused in thought giving a good deal of it to Archer's suggestion before he finally had made his decision "Archer" Tokiomi addressed his Servant though his Servant's name had been revealed to him through the Dream Cycle the Magus believed that it would be a little too informal given the nature of their relationship to refer to Archer by his name, than and the Magus desired to at least attempt to hold an advantage over the other Master's like the Master of Berserker did. "can you drive a Car?" Tokiomi asked the Knight of the Bow.

* * *

Maiya Hisau decided to keep the fact that Archer had been the one to kill Kiritsugu from Irisviel she had requested that Saber do the same. Thankfully for her the King of Knights had been understanding as having something like this revealed to her might break Irisviel completely and that would not be healthy for her or their position in the Grail War given that it had entered its final stages. Having Irisviel conflicted due to her interaction with Archer and now his subsequent killing of her husband Kiritsugu would complicate matters for the Einzbern homunculus and the vessel of the Lesser Grail. Complications were not something any of the three needed right now though while Saber did agree not to inform Irisviel it had taken some very exhaustive persuading on Maiya's part to convince the King of Knights.

While he Einzbern homunculus and the Servant of the Sword rested since the battle with Caster and the abomination that the Insane Servant had summoned Maiya Hisau worked preparing for the night, unlike the Einzbern mansion this place was not as heavily fortified it al all so Saber and Irisviel would need to depart from here before nightfall if they were to avoid having any of the other Two Master's attack them here. That and the fact that their plan relied on them finding Archer when Rider engaged him. The only unaccounted factor in this plan was that there were four Servants instead of three remaining so the Master of Berserker was a variable that could interfere and jeopardise it without much effort simply by being appearing when it was the least convenient. Also it seemed that Saber thanks to Archer's information at the banquet had an inkling to the identity of Berserker even though the Mad Servant's Noble Phantasm of Skill prevented Master's from viewing the Servants Parameters. The King of Knights refused to share this knowledge for some reason though the thought of having to face Berserker seemed to horrify Artoria Pendragon who was not a person nor a Hero to know fear so it was more akin to shock and perhaps or rage since berserker was clearly a knight, perhaps that made him one of Saber's Knights which would explain things.

Still if the Insane Servant and his Master were going to intervene with their own agenda it was her job to remove them. From the information that Kiritsugu had gathered previouslt Maiya was able to make out that the Master of Berserker was a Matou though he did not stay in the Estate that had burnt down during the first knight of the Grail War, perhaps he was not there due to the attack. Either way Kariya Matou's whereabouts were currently unknown leaving Maiya to search for the man, it would be an easier job since he was not a Magus but that was no reason for the Maiya to let her guard down. As the man would have some form of defence against the other Master's. Still Maiya knew that to ensure the Irisviel would be victorious she would need to remove the Master of Berserker to get rid of his Mad Servant.

* * *

Archer watched as Tokiomi greeted his wife outside of the mansion he had Aoi and Reside in for the duration of the Grail War and found that the Magus genuinely cared for them. Archer already suspected this because while Tokiomi could have ordered or requested him to kill Sakura for killing Kirei the Magus hadn't even though he seemed to have gone over it a lot and given the decision a lot of thought as well. Archer could not empathise with the emotion Aoi was feeling towards Tokiomi nor did he understand it. The Magus had given her child away to someone as sick if not more than the scientists in Deepground without o much as checking what her fate would be yet her eyes were filled with what the Servant of the Bow identified as affection. Still perhaps she suffered from some mental illness of some sort and needed to see a doctor about it as that would explain her temperament. Still the Tsviet did admit he saw that she was loyal and devoted to Tohsaka which was the two words he would use to define the word love for that is what the Servant had felt towards his brothers

The fact that neither had to spend energy or time conversing with words showed how close the two were, Archer could respect a bond that was like that even though he did not fully understand it, while he knew no fear there were other things he would never know either.

"Father" the voice of Rin rang out as she saw Tokiomi from one of the windows on the house. The girl seemed to be genuinely excited to see her father as at top speed she hurried from where she was, Rin seemed to be elated, most probably thinking that Tokiomi had won, then the girl looked at Aoi who failed to meet her eyes at first then slowly turned to look at Rin as she walked back to the estate. Rin realised then that Tokiomi was not yet the victor of the Grail war and was saddened slightly at this point.

As her mother got to Rin she crouched down so that the girl's eye s and here were level "Rin" Aoi said "your father would like to speak with you now she informed the her daughter in a gentle tone, Archer doubted that she could make any other tone that wasn't submissive.

Rin looked a little disappoint and then looked past her mother at Tokiomi who was still there smiling kindly in a father like fashion to the girl. Putting on a determined look on her face Rin ran up to Tokiomi who was outside the estate. Aoi smiled kindly after her.

Rin looked up now to Tokiomi as she took in an excited and happy breather. Tokiomi himself bent down, not as much as Aoi had buy enough that the little girl did not have to crane her neck to look at him. "Rin" Tokiomi said as he placed his hand on her head comfortingly. "As you grow up keep the association in your debt" he instructed and advised her, referring to the Magus Association. "Beyond that I'll leave the rest up to your judgement" he said while stroking her head.."You''l be fine on your own" Tokiomi stated. "One day the Holy grail will appear" he said her. "It is the responsibility of the Tohsaka family to obtain it and prevent the abuse of it's power" the head of the Tohsaka family explained to his offspring "more importantly "if you wish to become a Magus, that is the path that you must follow" Tokiomi informed Rin. Tokiomi now looked at his daughter and closed his eyes "Rin" he addressed her "Take this" he stated passing the young Tohsaka girl a book that delighted her. Tokiomi gave a larger smile as Rin hugged the book close to her chest. "

Well" Tokiomi began "I'll be going now" he explained "you know what to do from now on" Tokiomi stated as he rose to his feet" Rin nodded and took this as he cue to leave. As she turned her back Tokiomi called out to her once more "Rin" he said in a different tone.

Rin turned aorund still smiling and answered "Yes Father, is there anything else?" she asked sincerely.

"Rin" Tokiomi began "If you ever see" the Magus stopped before he took in a deep breath "If you ever see _your sister_ again tell her that 'I'm sorry for what I did to her and what she had to go through'" Tokiomi finished as he walked away leaving a confused and saddened Rin as the Magus and the Servant drove off in the Car. Archer made no comment though his opinion would have been helpful opting to drive in silence.

* * *

Saber and Irisviel drove the rendezvous point with Rider and his Master " _▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!_ " a wordless roar echoed as Saber and Irisviel turned to see a Knight wreathed in Shadow descended upon them with the King of Knights barely being able to out manoeuvre the Mad Servant and save Irisviel and the car before both of them leapt out with Saber donning her armour. "Why are you doing this?" Saber asked the Knight dressed in black. "You were never wrong so why do desire this so much?" she demanded of the Mad Servant whose only reaction was to thrust his head back towards the sky and let loose a blood curdling roar. Saber's fears were realised when the smog around the Mad Servant disappeared revealing his armour that was familiar to Saber's whose' eyes widened "Archer said but I didn't want to believe it" a horrified Saber admitted as she saw the smog move into Berserker's hand and materialise in a sword that was the sister to the one she held wreathed in Invisible Air.

"Arthur" a gabled voice that sounded as if it came from a man that was drowning gurgled as the helm fell off into to pieces revealing a twisted visage of one Saber had known "Arthur!" the Servant of Madness roared at her his teeth razor sharp as if the belonged to a shark.

"Arondight" breathed still while Archer had hinted at who it was she had prayed that it was Mordred or one of her foes, not him who stood before her. "Why, did this happen to you" the King of Knights asked her knight "Sir Lancelot?"

* * *

Rider's eyes widened as he sensed what was going on "Boy" the King of Conquerors addressed Waver "Saber is in trouble" he stated looking to where he sensed the clashing of Servant "We should aid her otherwise we won't be able to take down Archer together" Iskander explained as he turned the Gordius Wheel around to where Saber was most likely fighting Berserker, If it was Archer they would have been over by now, with the Servant of the Sword defeated by the Servant of the Bow.

What?" Waver asked as he felt them skid to a stop and banged his head "Why did we stop?" he asked Rider "didn't you say that we needed Saber and her Master if we were to defeat Archer" he whined.

"Boy" Iskander addressed him in the tone that he had used when he had warned Waver not to look in the Master of Caster's lair. "While I don't think you should look we currently have bigger problems" Iskander stated.

What?" Waver snapped back as he got up and then wished he hadn't. Standing in front of where rider had just stopped stood Archer. The Servant of the Bow's azure eyes glowing brilliantly in the night. "Oh" Waver said "shit" he swore uncharacteristically at the sight.

"Entering an alliance with Saber to defeat me" Archer said in his usual cold and sharp tone. "A smart move on your part" he stated "however you forgot to make in Berserker into the variable or just prayed that neither he nor his Master would interfere."

"I will admit I was hoping with my luck that we would be able to manage it" Iskander stated as he got off the Gordius Wheel much to Waver's surprise. "I guess I am going to have to use my trump card on you if I hope to emerge victorious" Rider stated as he raised his sword into the air "Gather my Comrades" the Servant of the Saddle roared "tonight we claim our place as the greatest Legend in history" he declared as currents of air began to swirl violently around him and then the world was filled with a blinding type of light.

When Waver opened his eyes he found that they were now in the middle of a flat desert with the sun beating down harshly on them. It was then that Waver realised what this was "A reality Marble" he stammered not believing it "impossible" he stated despite evidence to the contrary in front of him. If Iskander possessed a Reality Marble the power to project one's own imagined Gaia over the actual one then it would have been recorded.

"Here, my armies once marched across the land" Rider stated "a scenery every single one of my heroes who shared in my joys and sorrows will never forget" the King of Conquerors explained. It was at this point when Waver heard the thudding of footsteps marching in unison "I can make this world real because it exists in the hearts of us all. Behind them seemed to be an endless army "I can make this world real because it exists in the hearts of us _all_ " the King of Conquerors declared as it seemed Archer was content to wait for the Servant of the saddle to finish speaking. If the Servant of the Bow was surprised he didn't show it still levelling a neutral gaze at them.

"Behold my peerless Army!" Iskander introduced them "Though their bodies may have been destroyed and their souls offered up to the worlds as Heroic Spirits, yet these legendary heroes remain loyal to me!" Iskander informed the other's present. "My bond with them is my greatest treasure, My path of Kingship!" the King of Conquerors declared."The ultimate Noble Phantasm that I Iskander possess Ionian Hetairoi!" Rider's roar was joined by that of his soldiers who lifted their spears up in salute to him.

In front of the Army a black horse galloped up to Iskander who greeted it "It's been a long time partner he greeted the Horse that was also a Heroic Spirit and mounted on it. As Rider and his army faced down Archer who stood unfazed by the sight before him.

"Every one of them is a Heroic Spirit" Archer commented and even the Servant of the Bow sounded impressed. "A bond so strong that they answer his call even in death" now Archer closed his eyes for the first time a true smile gracing his lips "King of Conquerors you have my admiration and my respect" he stated drawing his sword and taking up a position the had him leaning forward putting weight on his legs to spring forward like a missile "Iskander" he addressed Rider who could hear Archer despite the distance between them and how Archer's voice was not raised. "I will acknowledge you as my equal" the Servant of the Bow stated as he opened his eyes, that reflected the sight of Iskander's endless army before him.

"To unite dreams under the banner of conquest, that is praiseworthy" the Servant of the Bow commented "If it was any other opponent they would surely be doomed to defeat, however I was made to gain victory in any situation, defeating an army was among the first things I learnt in Deepground" he stated as his eyes flashed shining brilliant with an azure colour. Without another word between them Rider's and his army charged Archer while the Servant of the bow leaped like a rocket clashing into the army.

* * *

 **So Yeah as you can guess the Grail War is coming to a close Why saber isn't as horrified with Berserker being Lancelot as Archer had already been hinting that it was someone she knew in life. So while Saber is horrified she had prepared herself for it to be someone she knew, though as stated she had hoped it would have been a fore she had faced in life.**

 **I did the scene with Tokiomi so not all of you will be cheering when he dies (Yes he is going to, I thought it was obvious). By the Way Arhcer is not having second thoughts. So yeah Maiya is going to try and kill Kariya to get rid of Berserker, and Rider and Archer are facing off against each other. I originally intended for Archer to sue his Noble Phantasm to beat Rider's reality Marble but decided against it just yet.**

 **So anyways I hope you enjoyed this Chapter sorry that it's kind of late but I will inform you that I am at work all week next week probably for a month until business calms down so my updates will be infrequent at best.**

 **If you have any feedback or idea's you would like to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me as always I would prefer if you left a review as it is easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	17. Act XVI: Kings, Soldiers and SOLDIER

**Yeah finally I know some of you feel that it is about godamm time with all the shit that has been going on, I have to say that I am sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter and finish it on that I am sincere, even though I have work and it is pretty hectic for me at the moment. Still finally after almost six months of silence Chapter sixteen has finally arrived, thank god, but I hope the next one won't take as long to write, but I was able to get the groove back into it so hopefully it will be up soon but I am not making any promises here as I keep on getting PM from some users to update my other fics (which I am also similarly suffering writers block with, if you can call this writers block I just call it a pain in the fucking Ass with Real Life getting in the Way far too much) should have stayed unemployed if I knew I would not be able to get into the mood for writing after work forcing me to wake up at ungodly hours so I can get in the mood before work and then being plagued with idea after idea at work leaving me feeling sometimes of what the fuck am I doing with my life, but I have always asked that question though the first time I did it without the 'fuck' being in there. (Hey I was six and my parents were very strict as hell e.i no such thing as fun on week days.)**

 **Anyway enough of this ranting of mmine, I just needed to let some of it out and who knows I really needed it as writing this chapter has been annoying me that I haven't finished it since March (Yeah I was writing it then) finally here it is I hope you enjoy. Oh yes and a big thank you to Fatee Lover for your review o my Yugioh Crossover and on this one I rather appreciate them your feedback is amazing and I rather enjoyed how much you usually have to say. Also a Thank you to the film-makers of Zulu 1964 film listening to the Men of Harlech sung in that was rather soothing as I finished this chapter ad prevented me from murdering someone who interrupted me.**

* * *

Gundam AGE Opening Sharp #

Music opens with the knight sky been seen lit by the luminous glow of a full moon that is seen over o lake that reflects it's glow. A white figure is seen in the distance tinier than a speck. The speck becomes larger until you can see Archer as he flies with his two wings spread. Archer then flies past and the scene freezes with two ivory feathers that were in the motion of falling as they are about to touch the surface of the water.

 _ai ja nai sawarenai (it's not love; I can't touch you) -_ The scene still shows the previous one though it starts to move in an extremely slow motion.

 _tada hakanai negai deshita (I just had harboured some fleeting wishes) -_ The scene resumes as the two feathers touch the surface of the water causing some ripples, the wind then blows strongly scattering to two feathers as they are blown away.

 _kimi dake sore dake (wishes about you, no more) -_ Sakura is show with her purple hair blowing in the wind a sad smile on her face her her face is shown on a sideways angle and she is looking upwards, the scene changes showing a man with neatly combed black hair facing the opposite direction. Only his face is shown and holds a stern expression. The man looks to be in his early twenties and his one eye that is seen is a glowing blue in colour.

 _mitsumeteita hikari deshita (I stated at the light that was you)_ -Archer is now shown his passive expression seen on his face as his sword glows with an aquamarine glow as tentacle like appendages of the abomination Caster summoned strike at him, Archer cuts these with no effort as the sliced appendages burn up with the aquamarine energy seeming like it is eating away at them.

 _ima unmei wo hamidashite (now we break free of fate) -_ Rider and Waver pass Irisviel and Saber during daytime both Heroic Spirits are not in their battle attire. The King of Conquerors and the King of Knights gaze at each other locking eyes as they pass by continuing to walk in opposite directions, Waver and Irisviel also glance at each other as they continue towards their separate destinations

 _sutorobo no toki ga kimi wo sarau mae ni sa (before a time of uncertainty blows you far away)_ -Risei Kotomine can be seen standing in the Church frowning at the events happening, Hisau Maiya preparing her rifles and other firearms. She now seen in the process of loading his Thompson Contender with a single bullet, Tokiomi is next scene sitting in his study watching something that displeases him as the Magus's hand tightens around the jewellery staff. Kariya is seen with Sakura as he stand protectively in front of the child, finally Saber is seen raising a glowing golden sword above her head before swinging it down extending it's reach in the form of a golden beam

 _motto kayaku kakenuketeyuku (we will go faster than ever before)_ -Lancer and Berserker are seen flashing by each other creating tremors when each of the Servants clash before they jump back. Now Rider and is seen with his chariot surrounded by crackling electricity as he charges forward, speeding towards Archer increasing his speed and the amount of energy being produced by the second, while the King of Conquerors roars in challenge, Archer for his pat steps forward putting weight on his front leg as his blade opens sideways and am aquamarine blast emits from the blade consuming everything that can be seen.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star) -_ Saber and Irisviel are send watching this with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces, Maiya elsewhere also watching this exchange is shocked with it visibly shown on his face breaking the womans calm and stoic demeanour revealing that this is indeed something that people should be genuinely shocked by, Waver is seen crying out his hand outstretched as he was in some vain hope trying to aid or save Rider as a silhouette of the King of Conquerors can be seen behind the young Magus, his cape flapping in the wind.

 _maboroshi demo ii (I don't mind if I never become it)_ -Again the scene with the lake is shown it's water's now peaceful and giving a perfect reflection of the full moon mirroring the glow of the moon.

 _oikakete chiri ni naru made (its my goal until I turn to dust)_ The scenery is now lit up with two pillars of light that looks as if they were colliding with one another one is golden in colour the other is aquamarine. The water on the lake is no longer peaceful as an immense wind blows sending earth and broken pieces of buildings everywhere along with the water.

 _ima ginga wo mataite (now I shine onto the Galaxy)_ -A man with neatly combed black hair and glowing blue eyes, sporting a similar uniform as Archer is seen plunging downwards from the sky. His hand hold the hilt of the massive sword on his back while he has two whit wings protruding from the left side of his back, As he fades a similar figure in the same uniform is seen replacing the first one. This one also had black hair and blue eyes that glow yet while the previous one's expression was stern this one has a confident and good nature smirk on his face, this figure also is slightly shorter than the first and has spiky black hair, this figures also carries a sword identical to the first one on his back, unlike the figure before it this figure does not have any wings A third figure is seen taking over the second as its fades out. This one is shorter than both of thee previous ones, he wears a different uniform sporting only one shoulder pad and has spiky blonde hair instead, unlike the first to figures the third one carries a new sword that looks like it is a fusion of several from in his hand rather than on his back, like the one before it this figure does not possess any wings. Finally Archer with his two wings spread on the left side of his back as he is seen overtaking the third figure as it fades out before a close up of his face and his glowing azure eyes flash brilliantly for a moment.

 _monokuro no yume ga boku wo sasou mai mi sa (before despair sneaks into my dreams and hopes)_ -Saber is now seen transforming from her modern day attire which is a black business like suit into her armour. Holding Excalibur in both hands as it shines brilliantly she takes a step forward and charges forward a silent battle cry on her lips.

 _konya mayowazu ni mune wo sake (tonight we act without any hesitation, without regard for others)_ -Archer and Saber are shown leaping towards each other the Servants respective Swords glowing their respective colours as they clash in a creating a blinding whit light as their swords connect. Unlike Saber who is wielding her sword in both hands Archer is only using his left arm as the blow connects.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star)_ -Sakura is seen standing up with Kariya behind her placing an arm on the girls shoulder as they watch the events of that battle, Kariya's right arm no longer possesses any Command Seals.

* * *

" _I'm not sure what you're talking about, but to atone for that you got mad and decided to do this alone? Rem... Super slap! For starters, are you dumb? No, you are dumb! Listen, where I'm from there's a saying, "3 heads are better than 1." Wait, is it 2 heads? Whatever, the point is, 3 heads, thinking together are harder to break than only 1 arrow. It means you should rely on those around you instead of thinking about stuff alone!_ " -Subaru Natsuki, Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu

* * *

Waver's eye widened as he saw Rider and Bucephalus sent flying tumbling to the ground and struggling to get up as Archer rocketed past the Servant of the Saddle and impacted like a hammer on rider's seemingly endless Army of Heroes. Those within a twenty five meter radius of where the Servant of the Bow landed were also sent flying into or away from their comrades As Archer now amongst them slashed through them with his sword in his left hand as he cut down the Heroic Spirits that charged him with little to no effort in slaying them as they attempted to swarm him. Surprisingly the Servant of the Bow was not employing his skills in projectiles so Iskander's Army were able to get in range of their swords and spears before they were taken down. This did intrigue Waver though Archer did seem excited as the young Magus new that he was not imagining things when he saw Archer close his eyes and smile, this was the first time that Waver or anyone in general had seen the Servant of the Bow show anything but an unreadable expression that was blank. Truly it was disturbing.

However not one of them had yet to land a blow on the Servant of the Bow. Archer unlike most who were confident in their victory moved amongst them darting in-between slashes of swords and thrust of spears where his sword moved life ended. Leaving a trail of vanishing Heroic Spirits in his wake, not one strike he made on another Heroic Spirit did not end that one's life, only the ones fortunate enough to b left in the wake of his attacks managed to scramble back up though they too were injured. Waver likened it to a dance that Archer performed not once stopping and not once resting, his moves elegant yet not flashy, moving smoothly not even once breaking his set pace. "Rider" Waver called look for his Servant to see the King of Conquerors and his black steed managing to pick themselves up.

"What a monster" Iskander commented extremely impressed by Arhcer's performance as he limped up to Waver before mounting once again. "If I had him but for one week in my service, then I could conquer the whole world" Rider marvelled to himself chuckling before he let loose his wordless war cry and charged after Archer who seemed to be more interested in defeating everyone of Rider's warriors who had been summoned in the Rider's Noble Phantasm and Reality Marble more than defeating the Servant of the Saddle himself strangely.

Waver believed that the reason for this was that Archer most likely wanted to defeat all of them individually before he defeated Rider as if the King of Conquerors was defeated then the Noble Phantasm would disperse. Gulping Wave wondered if he should at least try to help. While the young Magus doubted that he could be of any use to Rider as so far during the whole Grail War or as Archer had called it Heaven's Feel he had been only a Burden. Still Waver knew that he would not be able to live with himself if he did not at least try something.

* * *

 _The scene depicted a wasteland filled with various rock formations. Driving through it was a rather large truck for lack of a better word with an inbuilt trailer on its rear. On the trailer rested two figures dressed in a similar uniform. One of them had spiky blonde hair and lay motionless save from the various jolts he received from the truck going over uneven ground, the other was taller and more well built with spiky black hair, they both wore the same sleeveless uniform with the shoulder pads also both of them had glowing blue eyes. It may have seemed that the two were in a conversation, but on closer observation the black haired one was the only one doing the talking as his companion lay their motionless like a human vegetable. If one did not know of their circumstances it would make them wonder why the black haired one bothered to even talk to his blonde haired companion who laid their motionless only upright because he had been propped up again the side of the trailer much earlier. "I'm just kidding" the black haired one spoke to his fellow "I wouldn't do that to you." he said. For the blonde's part he just lay their motionless until a bump on the dirt track that the truck drove on jolted him causing his head to loll to the side. As if his motionless companion had given him a reply the black haired one continued "we're friends right?" he asked._

 _There was something in thee way that the cheerful and seemingly carefree way that the black haired one had said this that made it seem as if these two had shared a lot of trials and challenging experiences together, that or the black haired one had gone insane to something._

 _The Truck drove for a bit until what could be described as a massive city could be seen in the distance, perhaps it was close by or perhaps it was just that large that it appeared close to them, none of this mattered, the sound of a gunshot was heard and the black haired youth ducked making sure to drag his motionless friend as he had referred to the blonde as with him. "It seems our free ride is over" the black haired one commented a little concern in his voice. The truck slowed down to one of the rock formations as the black haired one picked up his companion and hopped off it, the truck and it's driver who had yet to be seen drove off without looking back once. The black haired one for his part grunted as he carefully laid his friend against the rocks they were taking cover bend. On his back was a massive blade._

 _Once he ha made sure that his companion was not going to roll of to the side, the black haired one took a moment to look at him, smirking with a sigh he ruffled his friends limp head before rising to his feet from the kneeling position that he was in and going out in the open._

 _As the black haired one turned his back and left the blonde spiky haired youth with what must have been immense will power was able to lift his head to gaze after his friend raising his raising his hand as if to try and reach the shrinking back of the black haired one._

 _The Black haired one walked forward before stopping in front of what could be seen as a small army, all of them wearing a matching uniform and helmets with red lenses, in the background were two helicopters in the distance. As the Black one approached those with guns raised their rifles as the ones with swords gripped them tightly. The black haired youth looked at the army and shook his head "boy oh boy" he said to himself "the price of freedom is steep." after saying this he reached over to the sword on his back and slowly lifted it off. One he had it in front of him the black haired youth held it before his face as he closed his eyes in some sort of oath of moment, it appeared that the youth had no illusions as to his survival. "Embrace your dreams" the youth said to himself, readying himself for the fight to come."And, whatever happens" the youth continued as he began to lower his blade "protect your honour" with this the youth looked at the army before him "as SOLDIER! Come and get it!" he roared. raising his blade charging the army as if he was invincible._

* * *

" _Honour_ " Archer said internally it sounding both foreign and familiar to him at the same time, when he looked at the bare basics of it all the word honour had been used by many individuals to justify their otherwise unjustifiable actions throughout the course of history. This world had this aplenty, Archer did not pity them for it, though Archer did find it ironic that humans no matter who they were or were went were the same, one could never classify them as a whole, this was the only real constant that Tsviet of Steel saw among all of them. Suchīru the Steel knew this was neither the time nor place to remember the last stand of Zack Fair. While he could find the similarities between his current battle and Fair's final one the coloured Tsviet knew that there were also plenty of differences that were in them as well.

As he dodged the blow of a spatha aimed for his throat Archer delivered a kick to his closest assailants chest pulping it as well as sending them flying, no Heroic Spirit he struck rose again so Rider should feel fortunate that it was his steed that was struck down and not him. Archer himself had yet to draw his sword at the moment simply fighting through Rider's Ionian Hetairoi's endless lines showing no signs of slowing in his attack any time soon. The Servant of the Bow mentally noted what he knew was different between this fight and Zack's.

Archer himself had come here of his own volition, this fight he instigated so Berserker and Saber would not be interrupted, he had planned to divide and conquer, separating Saber and Rider made the two easier to deal with, not that Archer would actually have trouble with defeating both of them together. The Tsviet did note that it was more of a choice of making them feel like they could win, that they were fighting him on even ground despite the fact that the only advantage they could hold against him was his low ranking in luck as a Hero.

Archer was by no means arrogant, the opposite could actually be said as the Servant of the Bow knew quite well that no one was invincible despite how much they claimed they were. Instead of avoiding the blow aimed for his head archer stood there and took it, his foes sword recoiling off of his skin as if it had just hit a hard and unyielding surface. Before any of Iskander's men could realise what had happened Archer in an instant drew his sword, cleanly bisecting those who were within reach of its blade. Staring at them shining azure eyes, they all could have sworn that they saw them flash brightly as he griped his sword in his left hand tightly. For a moment they all stood their frozen as still as statues, to the other Heroic Spirits credit they were not withdrawing as some would like to believe but had merely braced themselves on their back leg when they had taken a step back. This sort of thing Archer could respect and he almost smirked, not visible but the strange sensation that almost twisted on side of his mouth upwards was there. Then he began his slaughter of them anew.

* * *

Berserker stared at Saber his visage more befitting a blood thirsty beast than the knight Saber had known in life "Arthur" the maddened voice of Lancelot du Lac the Knight of the Grail called out as he glared at his king. The hand which he held Arondight shook with the Heroic Spirits barely chained fury. "Arthur" the Servant of Madness roared as he charged the Servant of the Sword swinging his sword with wanton abandon, and yet despite the fact that he was Berserker the Knight of the Lake fought with the same skill he had in as a knight.

Saber herself was skilled with the sword but the sheer force and ferocity of Berserker's assault forced the King of Knights on the defensive as she parried the blows not yet risking a counter attack lest she leave herself open. "Lancelot" Saber breathed the name of her friend. Like before it was said in horror at what had occurred to him "what happened to you?" she wondered, what had indeed happened to the formerly noble Knight of the Lake that would turn him into the creature she saw before her. An animal that was hell bent on taking her life.

Berserker's only reply was to roar his kings name as he charged, it was now clear that all the wordless roars he had been giving were only so because his helmet and possibly Noble Phantasm had been making them seem like he was a drowned man talking. Arondight swung down and clashed with it's sister that was sheathed in Invisible Air sending Saber skidding backwards with the force of the blow. Lancelot was panting heavily though he was far from being tired, his eyes bore into Saber and the madness in them was all to for her clear to see.

The lump of lead in Saber's stomach had gotten extremely heavy and questions kept o plaguing the King of Knights, could she do it, could she bring herself to kill her knight and friend? Arturia already knew the answer to that. As King she had ordered the Death of her spouse whom Lancelot had saved and in doing so tainted Arondight with the blood of his fellow knights who where Gawain's brothers that in turn brought about the Knight of the Sun's downfall when he faced Mordred. Saber knew that all of this was from her own failings as a king. Saber's grip on the Sword of Promised Victory grew tighter " _I wish I was never king at all_ " the Servant of the Sword said to herself as she took the offensive forcing the Servant of Madness to rear back to try and regain control of the battle. Now that She thought about it Saber saw that while Berserker had indeed kept most of his skill in swordplay as Berserker there was something lacking in them now that it was her who was attacking. It seemed that even being Sir Lancelot you couldn't shake off the effects of being a the Berserker totally. As such while his strokes possessed the skill they had used to when he was on the attack Saber noticed that even so the King of the Lake had left himself with too many openings that in life he would have never had. Also his response to her counter attack was sloppy and slow flailing a little wildly as he blocked her invisible sword with Arondight as he leapt back to create some distance between the two of them. Saber was not sure but it seemed that with the use of Arondight his other Noble Phantasms seemed to have been sealed as an effect of it.

* * *

Irisviel watched the battle concerned for Saber's welfare and if she would win, it she and her husband had suspected that Berserker my have been a person with a grudge against King Arthur but for Saber to learn who her foe really was made Iri's heart bleed for the Servant. "Why?" Irisviel found herself asking "Why is he the one to fight her?" Since the Einzbern had not truly known of the details of the Legend of King Arthur she did not know that Lancleot had been aware of the Arturia's true gender and identity as had the queen Guinevere.

"Because of his wish" a new voice answered. Turning around Irisviel saw a man with white hair and a disfigured face. From what she had gone over Maiya the man in front of was the Matou Master and the Master of Berserker, though he was no true Magus, like her husband. "I suspect that he either desires to fight Saber or die by her hand" Kariya informed her. Looking at the Master of Saber who seemed ready to engage their own hostilities he sighed "I didn't come here to fight" he explained "I came here so my Servant could fulfil his wish."

Still not letting her guard down Irisviel's red eyes narrowed in interest "his wish?" she asked earning a nod from Kariya "Why would someone as noble as Sir Lancelot du Lac wish to kill, fight or be killed by Saber, his king?" she challenged, trying to his his true motives.

Kariya gave a shrug "until a few moments ago when Saber named him I did not know who Berserker was" he replied sitting down on a bench. "Though there are many answers to your question, if he was indeed noble like the legends portray him as, the I can easily believe that he wishes for Saber to kill him" Kariya stated. Seeing that Irisviel did not fully comprehend what he was talking about, the Matou decided to explain a little more into the details "you should be better at this than me as I have only a few stories O heard and read as a child and basic knowledge to go off" Kariya informed Irisiviel with a tired shake of his head. "That and unlike me you are a traditional Magus and you are from Europe" he added. Looking the homunculus in the eye Kariya asked "who was the one that the Knight of the Lake is the most famous for committing adultery with?" Kariya chose this specific way to ask it as Lancelot had once been duped into sleeping with Elaine of Corbenic, which the union of the two resulted in Galahad. This had been done with Elaine under the disguise of Guinevere.

It seemed that Irisviel had reached the same conclusion as her eyes widened "you don't mean, that he intends to pay for the crime he feels that he committed against Saber by forcing her to kill him?" Knowing Saber well enough the results would not be good for her mentally.

Kariya nodded "I think this is the grief and guilt that drove him to madness at the end of his life, being summoned as the Berserker class has only made it worse" he said looking out to where Saber and his Servant were/ "It seems in the insanity he really is trying to kill her."

Irisviel noted that perhaps Kariya's intentions were true as it seemed that the man had a command seal ready and slightly tensed up every time it seemed like his Servant was going to gain more ground on Saber and defeat her " _Perhaps this man really is telling me the truth_ "

* * *

Maiya Hisau didn't know why Irisviel and the other Master were not engaging, though she suspected that it may have been due to the fact that both of the Masters needed to supply their servants with prana for this battle, and a confrontation between the two of them may have left even the victor in a precarious position if the Heroic Spirit they were contracted to took too much prana from them. That is why the Magus Killer had held an advantage over most of other Masters in this Grail War as he readily employed modern technology to aid him. Since Kiritsugu was dead and Irisviel herself had little to no training in handling any sort of firearms as far as she knew, it had fallen to Maiya to fill that role. While she had been the one to continue Kiritsugu's work for the last ten years she knew that Emiya could do better.

Lining up the Matou Master's head in her scope Maiya was about to adjust it to get a cleaner shot when she heard a soft noise from behind her. It was akin to a growl that a dog gave but was far softer and held an undercurrent to it that spoke of a higher level of sentience. As such there was a clear meaning to the growl something that could be mistaken for ' _shoot and you are dead._ " Now if this was indeed true Maiya a human being whose whole identity was forged by Kritisugu Emiya and who had grown up in an environment so depraved of any humanity that she lacked any sense of self that were she believed that she belonged to the Magus Killer the way a hand is considered part of a body. She would have shot and killed Bersker's Master if the Growl had truly meant that, however Maiya was able to tell the distinct details of what had been conveyed through that growl, along with the difference between a threat and a promise. The message was not " _shoot and you die_ " that left he the option of shooting and then dying as a result of the action. But as always this was not the real case as the growl was very different. No the message was more akin to " _you are not going to shoot_ " the way it was said promised something more than death if she were to try and take the shot, that and the paw the was now firmly pressed against her back would ensure the she misfired.

Still willing to at least make try to the attempt to test the waters Maiya began to slowly move her trigger finger as she started this the paw resting on her stopped being just firm and was now applying pressure to the woman spinal cord. Maiya felt the hot breathe of the animal or most likely familiar next to her ear as it growled again making sure that the magic user knew the entirety of the situation and her place within it. It was rather clear that she wouldn't get the chance to fire, it would snap her spine and then her neck in it's jaws. This left her at an impasse though whoever was controlling this creature it could not be the Matous Master this she knew. While Maiya couldn't see the familiar the behaviour suggested a canine origin similar to that of a dog or wolf, the Matou didn't specialise with that sort of animal?

Even if Maiya had been able to look behind her she would not truly recognise the creature behind her. It resembled a dog or to be more exact it was a dog originally, now the metallic sheen of it's fur that was similar to steel in colour along with it's folded two wings on it's left side of it's back made it see more like a phantasmal beast than a natural animal. However if any had looked close at the back of it's neck they would have seen a face grafted onto it. The eyes and mouth where shut, but anyone who had seen him would recognise Archer's face.

Tokiomi found himself frowning. It was not that Archer was losing in his battle against Rider and the army that the other Servant had revealed, in fact it seemed despite their superior numbers and the fact that all of those present where Heroic Spirits, they were of little to no effect against Archer who was simply wading through them with a grace that defied logic. The Magus had seen some of Archer's memories that as a child the Servant did take down fully and army grown adults who were well trained with his only his bare hands as a weapon.

The fact that he had done so in a minute meant that this would not take particularly long for the Servant of the Bow. No What was troubling Tokiomi was the fact that Archer seemed to be stalling, taking his own time by killing them with their own weapons or his sword, not choosing to employ the magics he had seen were at his disposal, this left the Master concerned that his Servant was indeed plotting something. Tokiomi knew that he had to be careful with Archer as the Heroic Spirit did not seem to look down too kindly on such things like betrayal, something that he was planning on when Archer was the only Servant left otherwise the Grail would not fully manifest. The Problem that the Magus faced was if Archer knew of his plan or not. The Servant seemed capable of finding out the plot as he had in place, so it was a question that was getting Tokiomi's skin leaving the normally composed Magus rather distraught about the whole affair. If did indeed Archer know about the truth behind the Grail War then Tokiomi was not sure as to why the Servant had yet to kill him for it. The Heroic Spirit was not a prideful person at all, in fact he was rather pragmatic in taking out the Magus Killer in the aftermath of the battle against Caster. Tokiomi was rather grateful that he was not shot soon after Caster's Master was and that he was not shot before that either.

* * *

Needless to say Tokiomi was also rather confused as to why he saw memories that were not from Archer's past but from the world he was in. the Magus's mind kept on playing the words of the one named Angeal in his head " _I can copy genetic traits and pass them along to others._ " The only conclusion that Tokiomi could reach was that his Servant had some of these genetic traits passed along to him as his mannerism in the way he held himself was similar though Archer did not seem to hold any of the values that Angeal seemed to have held. "The Grail War will end tonight" Tokiomi said to himself looking at the three Command Seals in his possession. "It will end and I will reach route" the Magus assured himself, knowing that if he didn't get out there Archer would be inclined to let any of the others kill him.

" _But what will you do once you have reached there?_ " the thought came unbidden and sounded akin to the cold and sharp voice that Archer had, it was something that he could see the Servant of the Bow saying, meaning that he had not planned far enough ahead for his goal. Still the head of the Tohsaka family put it down to the Servant not being a Magus and his magic being different to others, as such the Magus believed that one such as Archer could not understand the importance of reaching to to Magi around the world, and why they should.

In truth Archer knew why Magi were searching for the root of all creation, he knew most of their motives and he was not amused, though he was rarely amused. Also if Tokiomi had actually bothered to engage in this topic Archer may have dropped some hints as to why he shouldn't be trying to reach Akasha, which would have lead to Tokiomi trying to find out more about what Archer was hinting at and discovering the truth for himself, albeit with a little help. But Tokiomi did not and So Archer kept his silence on the matter leaving it entirely.

Rider coughed as he managed to get up, the Servant of the Saddle felt as if he had just been hit by an elephant yet that comparison didn't fully explain the force that he had been swatted -since that was exactly what Archer had done to him- aside with. Looking at Bucephalus the King of conquerors found that his famous mount was a little worse for wear. The sound of flesh being carved attracted his attention as he was able to focus the battle taking place between his men and Archer. "It seems that Archer is more interested in fighting my men than he is facing me" Rider commented not knowing whether he should feel honoured or insulted by such a thing, insulted since he a king was being passed over in favour of facing those who fought for him, the other because Archer had taken the effort to fight his men.

Still to call this a battle even in Rider's eyes would be too charitable, Archer was dancing more or less through the Ionian Hetairoi, for all of his men's courage and vigour they were like waved upon the sand breaking upon him, like a flower that bloomed captivating the whole world and then dying. Archer himself seemed to fight with restraint, Iskander knew that the weapons his men had were not their Noble Phantasms, if it were so he would have been the one to defeat what Caster had bound himself to. As such the weapons in their use would not be able to harm one such as Archer yet the Servant of the Bow ducked, dodged and weaved to the side, perhaps Archer in life had always done so if only to never let himself get complacent. Shaking himself Iskander picked up his spatha the Sword of the Kupriotes given to him by the king of Cypriots Iskander briefly wondered if he could have been summoned as Saber with his kopis instead as he had used that type f sword in his conquests rarely if ever using a spatha. But that was truly a question for another time, if he came out of this alive.

It was then that King of Conquerors noticed something at the rate Archer was going, taking his own time to kill each man in Rider's army the Reality Marble would not be able to hold as Waver didn't have enough Prana to supply Rider with to hold it for more than fifteen minutes "Waver won' be able to hold it for too long" the Servant of the Saddle said to himself as Bucephalus managed to stand as he mounted on the black horse ready to charge one more. Then suddenly an explosion occurred almost sending Rider off of his horse while the sand in the dessert was kicked up. At the centre Archer stood his massive sword in his left hand while his right shone with blue energy, that may have caused the explosion. It seemed that Archer had heard Rider speak and intended to get dangerous to defeat all of them taking to the air for the first time and using his two wings to fly as he began to cut down the members of Rider's Ionian Hetairoi at a very increased rate. "At this rate the reality marble will fall apart before Waver is put in danger" Rider noted, knowing the nature of Ionian Hetairoi.

* * *

Rissei was concerned, the recent revelation that Archer may be an anti hero and not a true Heroic Spirit, meaning that he was not a hero and more akin to a villain, though after reviewing some of the Servants actions it still didn't make sense. If he was an anti hero in the sense the Throne of Heroes viewed the term then he could have been as depraved if not more so that Caster was. Scratching his chin Rissei trued to make sense of this dilemma "perhaps he is a more toned down type of villain?"the aged Executioner reasoned "that or perhaps he is akin to one of these noble demons that modern pop culture is so fond of using?" Since from the bizarre gear that Archer wore not to mention the design of his sword it was possible that he was a hero from the future, though Tokiomi had already suspected this and brushed off the old man's concerns but Rissei knew that Tokiomi was only trying to put on a strong front, in case Archer had been listening through some means the two did not know of, since he would not put it past the Servant who still held a distaste for the alliance the of them had.

"Perhaps he was part of an experiment were man tried to make Angels or even Gods in their own image?" Rissei asked, though he quickly dismissed the notion as the Church would not let a thing like that occur, not to mention nor would Clocktower or quite a few famous Dead Apostles." The aged Priest's eyes did widen "Dead Apostles perhaps he was made by them? A thing on that level would be something many of them would not pass on. Though they would all seek to control said being they had made or steal it's power for their own ends. Rissei had stopped looking through the records his church had of heroes and now had gone to the part where they kept reports on all he incidents with Dead Apostles. The old man had found there had been incidents with the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors that had tried to create beings that rivalled the True Ancestors power or even eclipse them, Rissei had also found that they had all failed in total, with none of the subjects even making to being remotely strong or if they did they were little better than a rabid animal that degraded at a very fast rate.

"He seems to distrusts humans" Rissei recalled that the Archer was not fond of him, Kirei or his Master at all and seemed to prefer not interacting with others. "He did go out of his way to prevent Caster from killing the children when that Servant confronted Saber" the old man said, seeing as the Servant of the Bow did indeed despise the Servant of Spells. "A child who was tortured on" Rissei concluded "one who knows what he went through at the hands of others." While er was not getting the exact details of Archer's legend the old man was getting a basic grasp of his origins. "I can see now why he could be considered an anti hero by the Throne of Heroes and not a real hero, a person who went through whatever happened to him, will no doubt have taken actions that are morally questionable" Rissei stated.

"Perhaps this is part of the dilemma with his dual alignment" he commented as the fact that Archer's alignment had him as both good and evil was something that left a person like Rissei confused as he had not believed that such a thing was in fact possible in general. Even though those of the 8th Sacrament knew that the world was not a shade of black and white but shades of grey, left him with a rather bitter taste in his mouth as even though that was true you could not be both, it was like being just and arbitrary at the same time to another. Yet Archer's actions had indeed proven it that he was heroic and villainous, no true hero would burn a man while he was still alive to cinders that there is not even a corpse left of him, yet Archer had. But he could have waited for Kayneth to have shot Rissei first before he did so yet he had stepped in before that for reasons that he had yet to share, that was if Archer ever intended on sharing his reasoning with anyone. As it seemed Archer was a man who did not open up to people at all, if he did it would not be easily. Still the Servant was dangerous.

"To be a Magus is to walk with death" Rissei stated the first rule of being a Magus "Tokiomi, boy I don't think that you know how close death is walking beside you, in fact I suspect that he has been holding your hand since this war started" Rissei said as he closed the book. He had not approved of the Situation with Sakura saying that it would have been better not to send her away even if she had no future or at least let her stay with him as his granddaughter as the head of the Matou was someone whom he did not know well due to the man in question avoiding Rissei at every turn, this meant that Zouken had something to hid, and it was big enough that he didn't want someone who worked for the burial agency like Rissei to see it. Thinking back to to his ally the aged Executioner let out a tired sigh "Tokiomi when death finally shows you that he has been already holding your hand all this time while he has been leading you to the after life, may God have mercy on your soul for what you have done." With this he then turned his attention to the two battle that were occurring in the city.

* * *

" _This world is collapsing with each of the Heroic Spirits I defeat_ " Archer noted as he flew above Rider's army cutting them down in droves. Archer had indeed heard Rider when he had said that Waver would not be able to provide prana for him to use the Reality Marble much longer. Archer's reasoning was quite simple yet not easily understood. He was a person who had grown strong on his own, his power was entirely his own, it belonged to him and no one else, not those whom he called comrade or ally nor even his brothers. The Noble Phantasm Rider used here was the opposite of that, it was the culmination of the power of those under Iskander's command, each of those who swore loyalty and who would defy the laws of nature to fight for him once more. Now while most who tried to walk the path that Archer had been forced to would scorn this or attempt to decry it, the Servant of the Bow was different. Archer was rather impressed, something that did not occur often. He held a new found respect for Rider and more importantly the warriors who had come to fight for their Kings once more. So along that line of thinking Archer had decided that since all of them had defied the law of the world to face him he would respond by facing and defeating them all, as it would only be right by his standards to have each of them come here to die for Rider.

Flying through them Archer could note that none of them hesitated in launching their spears at him if they believed that they could reach or hit, despite their best efforts Archer was unharmed as though he could take and weather most blows like he could in life Archer was a Deepground SOLDIER which meant that he never let his person slack off in any form always keeping fit and at the top of the food chain by always acting like every blow could be crippling or worse fatal. This sort of mindset and behaviour had allowed his skills to develop.

Archer flew out of the group of bodies before turning to face him. Raising his sword in hi left hand the Tsviet of Steel brought it down in a slicing motion creating several blade beams like he did on the first night against Lancer and Berserker. The slashes cut through the army and did not seem to show any intention of stopping, in truth none of the users had really ever put much thought into how far such attacks could go if one used enough energy in them. In his right hand he used the materia heh ad in his possession to cast Hell Thungada, now while this spell would normally induce poison, silence, stop and the last one of which was instant death with the materia mastered at the level Archer had it compared to the Heroic Spirits who did not receive any of the benefits from the Class system it was child's play as bolts of lighting flashed and struck the Heroic Spirits within the spells range they fell down spent and broken, not to mention burnt as their bodies disintegrated into tiny motes of light and Rider's Reality Marble grew ever so smaller with less of his men left here to hold it together.

Deciding to finally to show the Heroic Spirits that fought against him the difference between the them Archer flew high above them, unlike most people the Servant of the Bow had known in life he did not need to fight for a period of time to perform a Limit Break. This was discovered while he was still in Deepground and was one of the many factors that had the Restrictors lock him away in the Omega Vault as he could have been a serious threat to them, like in most cases they were not wrong. Reaching up in the sky so that he was barely seen Archer raised his sword and them performed meteorain on them, choosing his spot so he could call out the most meteorites to hurl into the army while they picked up even more speed as they fell. The result was as he desired as the explosions caused by the impacts were great and almost blinding as Archer did not relent and sent not only a second but a third group down just to ensure that none of Rider's men survived, the Servant of the Bow briefly contemplated that Rider had been destroyed as the blinding light of the explosions died down to reveal that they were no longer in the desert that Rider had conjured up and once again were in Fuyuki City, a quick glance at the positioning of the moon told Archer that it was near midnight, which meant he still had some time left if he really wanted to perform that action.

The Servant of the Bow turned to see snorting Oxen with glowing red eyes that pulled a chariot it was Rider's, While it was clear that the Servant would survive Archer's attack by some means what was more impressive was that he had been able to save his Master Waver too.

"Your Army has been defeated" Archer informed his fellow Servant, his azure eyes fixed upon the mountain of a man. "All that remains is you and your Master" the Tsviet of Steel stated pointing hi sword at the two of them at the other end of the street. "What will you do?"

Rider snorted butt more in amusement than in any thing else "What else do you expect?" he replied his voice a challenge as he picked up Waver and removed him from the Gordius Wheel. It was rather clear that the King of Conquerors intended to Archer in one last attempt to seize victory. In reply Archer brought his sword so that his was parallel with his body his head inclined as in in prayer or meditation. "Light is at the other end of the world -conquer!" Rider declared as he raised his own sword in the air "Via Expugnatio: Distant Trampling Domination!" the man who had conquered most of the known world in his life roared as he yanked on the reigns of his chariot resulting in braying from the oxen as lighting crackled around them. He roared as his war cry as he charged ready to trample Archer beneath him.

Archer's sword, his Noble Phantasm named the Last Tsurugi because Argento had died before she could have made him any more blades separated in to as the two halves pulled back as the Servant opened his and leant forward in a stance as if his sword was not like it now was. "Usually I would only use this if I despise the existence of one that greatly or if I were forced via Command Seal" the Servant explained as aquamarine light "but you have earned it" Archer stated as the energy built up quickly as Rider approached roaring at the Servant. "Look and observe" Archer all but whispered his cold and sharp voice cutting through the noise "The Final Phantasm; Limitless Limit Breaker" he intoned the name of his Noble Phantasm as Rider reached him and then everything was blinded by a shining Aquamarine light.

* * *

 **And cut I was going to write more unfortunately I seem to have a habit of making scenes where I feel writing any more story in it would ruin the chapter so Sorry about that. Now for those of you who remember what Final Phantasm does look forward to the next Chapter with Tokiomi ;) and to those of you who have forgotten or just skimmed over it, just look through it again and you'll understand, also that thing about it being just before midnight is very relevant to the story and will pope up in the next chapter or two. Hopefully two as I don't want next Chapter to be the last with me writing the epilogue after that but hey I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. As for why the Scene with Cloud and Zack I was drawing a contrast between the two similar yet different scenarios with Archer facing off against Rider's army.**

 **If you have any feedback you would like to give or any ideas you would like to share feel free to leave a review or PM me. Though as I always have said I would rather much prefer a review to a Pm as it is easier for me to sort and reference it when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long, I hope the week goes well for you until next time.**


	18. Act XVII: Revelation I

**Alright guys I'm back for the moment anyway, truth is I have no idea what happened, it's not that my drive went away, it's just that I have found myself unable to get my ideas onto paper properly, making it rather difficult to write my fics, good news is after four months of painfully (literal and mental) I have been able to get this chapter out, to be honest I have re-written several of it's scenes multiple times with the first version being completed on the 1st of December. Hopefully I will be able to get another fic in and get back on a roll, I really missed writing.**

 **Also once again I would like to thank FateLover for their review it helped me get this up in the last few days also Thunder Dragon (Guest) you repeated one of your reviews as you have already put that challenge up, also I would prefer it if you got an actual account to request such things as being unable to discuss it is rather frustrating, when some of the ideas are interesting.**

 **Anyway think of this as a Christmas treat I busted out so I didn't leave you guys wanting I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Gundam AGE Opening Sharp #

Music opens with the knight sky been seen lit by the luminous glow of a full moon that is seen over o lake that reflects it's glow. A white figure is seen in the distance tinier than a speck. The speck becomes larger until you can see Archer as he flies with his two wings spread. Archer then flies past and the scene freezes with two ivory feathers that were in the motion of falling as they are about to touch the surface of the water.

 _ai ja nai sawarenai (it's not love; I can't touch you) -_ The scene still shows the previous one though it starts to move in an extremely slow motion.

 _tada hakanai negai deshita (I just had harboured some fleeting wishes) -_ The scene resumes as the two feathers touch the surface of the water causing some ripples, the wind then blows strongly scattering to two feathers as they are blown away.

 _kimi dake sore dake (wishes about you, no more) -_ Sakura is show with her purple hair blowing in the wind a sad smile on her face her her face is shown on a sideways angle and she is looking upwards, the scene changes showing a man with neatly combed black hair facing the opposite direction. Only his face is shown and holds a stern expression. The man looks to be in his early twenties and his one eye that is seen is a glowing blue in colour.

 _mitsumeteita hikari deshita (I stated at the light that was you)_ -Archer is now shown his passive expression seen on his face as his sword glows with an aquamarine glow as tentacle like appendages of the abomination Caster summoned strike at him, Archer cuts these with no effort as the sliced appendages burn up with the aquamarine energy seeming like it is eating away at them.

 _ima unmei wo hamidashite (now we break free of fate) -_ Rider and Waver pass Irisviel and Saber during daytime both Heroic Spirits are not in their battle attire. The King of Conquerors and the King of Knights gaze at each other locking eyes as they pass by continuing to walk in opposite directions, Waver and Irisviel also glance at each other as they continue towards their separate destinations

 _sutorobo no toki ga kimi wo sarau mae ni sa (before a time of uncertainty blows you far away)_ -Risei Kotomine can be seen standing in the Church frowning at the events happening, Hisau Maiya preparing her rifles and other firearms. She now seen in the process of loading his Thompson Contender with a single bullet, Tokiomi is next scene sitting in his study watching something that displeases him as the Magus's hand tightens around the jewellery staff. Kariya is seen with Sakura as he stand protectively in front of the child, finally Saber is seen raising a glowing golden sword above her head before swinging it down extending it's reach in the form of a golden beam

 _motto kayaku kakenuketeyuku (we will go faster than ever before)_ -Lancer and Berserker are seen flashing by each other creating tremors when each of the Servants clash before they jump back. Now Rider and is seen with his chariot surrounded by crackling electricity as he charges forward, speeding towards Archer increasing his speed and the amount of energy being produced by the second, while the King of Conquerors roars in challenge, Archer for his pat steps forward putting weight on his front leg as his blade opens sideways and am aquamarine blast emits from the blade consuming everything that can be seen.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star) -_ Saber and Irisviel are send watching this with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces, Maiya elsewhere also watching this exchange is shocked with it visibly shown on his face breaking the womans calm and stoic demeanour revealing that this is indeed something that people should be genuinely shocked by, Waver is seen crying out his hand outstretched as he was in some vain hope trying to aid or save Rider as a silhouette of the King of Conquerors can be seen behind the young Magus, his cape flapping in the wind.

 _maboroshi demo ii (I don't mind if I never become it)_ -Again the scene with the lake is shown it's water's now peaceful and giving a perfect reflection of the full moon mirroring the glow of the moon.

 _oikakete chiri ni naru made (its my goal until I turn to dust)_ The scenery is now lit up with two pillars of light that looks as if they were colliding with one another one is golden in colour the other is aquamarine. The water on the lake is no longer peaceful as an immense wind blows sending earth and broken pieces of buildings everywhere along with the water.

 _ima ginga wo mataite (now I shine onto the Galaxy)_ -A man with neatly combed black hair and glowing blue eyes, sporting a similar uniform as Archer is seen plunging downwards from the sky. His hand hold the hilt of the massive sword on his back while he has two whit wings protruding from the left side of his back, As he fades a similar figure in the same uniform is seen replacing the first one. This one also had black hair and blue eyes that glow yet while the previous one's expression was stern this one has a confident and good nature smirk on his face, this figure also is slightly shorter than the first and has spiky black hair, this figures also carries a sword identical to the first one on his back, unlike the figure before it this figure does not have any wings A third figure is seen taking over the second as its fades out. This one is shorter than both of thee previous ones, he wears a different uniform sporting only one shoulder pad and has spiky blonde hair instead, unlike the first to figures the third one carries a new sword that looks like it is a fusion of several from in his hand rather than on his back, like the one before it this figure does not possess any wings. Finally Archer with his two wings spread on the left side of his back as he is seen overtaking the third figure as it fades out before a close up of his face and his glowing azure eyes flash brilliantly for a moment.

 _monokuro no yume ga boku wo sasou mai mi sa (before despair sneaks into my dreams and hopes)_ -Saber is now seen transforming from her modern day attire which is a black business like suit into her armour. Holding Excalibur in both hands as it shines brilliantly she takes a step forward and charges forward a silent battle cry on her lips.

 _konya mayowazu ni mune wo sake (tonight we act without any hesitation, without regard for others)_ -Archer and Saber are shown leaping towards each other the Servants respective Swords glowing their respective colours as they clash in a creating a blinding whit light as their swords connect. Unlike Saber who is wielding her sword in both hands Archer is only using his left arm as the blow connects.

 _ano hoshi ni naritai (I want to be your star)_ -Sakura is seen standing up with Kariya behind her placing an arm on the girls shoulder as they watch the events of that battle, Kariya's right arm no longer possesses any Command Seals.

* * *

" _All the people I saw from my cage...All the things I saw from my cage, that was the whole world to me. At first, all I could sense was the hostility of the people looking at me from outside...And their feelings of fear. Piercing gazes, hurled stones, whips, sticks...Everything outside the cage was frightening, a source of pain...But eventually I began to realize something. I began to see their other emotions, not just their hostility and fear of me. They were the emotions of families, lovers, and friends who came to the sideshow...Emotions meant for each other._ " Kuklo ,Shingeki no Kyojin: Before the Fall

* * *

Saber grunted as Excalibur parried it's sister Arondight sending her skidding several meter's back. In relation as a Servant, Berserker had Arturia outclassed, then again some of his feats in life were greater than hers and the Mad Enhancement only added to the most skilled of the Knights of the Round Table's strength and speed. The fact that Saber was near heartbroken over the identity of Berserker was only adding advantages in favour of the Knight of the Lake. "Arthur" Lancelot hissed his teeth closer to resembling as sharks more than it would be a human -yet another effect of his being summoned as the Servant of Madness had upon the once noble knight- Berserker then leaped forward to where Saber was but the Servant of Blades was able to dart to the side quick enough that Lancelot missed and went tumbling with his own force down the street before he came to a halt.

Saber's grip upon the Sword of Promised Victory tightened as finally she had managed to harden herself for what she was about to do "I, I wish I had never become King" the King of Knights voiced her thoughts aloud this time instead as Arturia readied herself for Berserker's next charge at her.

While it would not be apparent to the casual observer, not even ones like Kariya and Irisviel who actually were paying attention to the battle between the two Servant, it was apparent to Saber that even in the depths of the artificial insanity upon him the Knight of the Lake had heard what she had just said. And even though it was seemingly impossible the Servant of Madness took offence to that declaration as instead of hissing out his kings name he roar it leaping at the Servant of Blades with such ferocity that it made all of his previous encounters tame by comparison. His blows clearly rattle Arturia's as each one left her arms ringing with the force and ferocity behind each stroke, it was the best she could do just to slowly give ground as Berserker unleashed his fury upon her, as a Servant he would not tire out, however what Saber needed was for Lancelot to over exert himself.

What Berserker lacked in good blade work he made up for with the savagery and ferocity he attacked with not the mention the speed, however even if he had been one of the most skilled Knights under her service Arturia knew that someone of Lancelot's skill would not do well if he attacked without a clear mind. In fact Saber was sure that if the Knight of the Lake had been summoned as Saber or even Lancer he would have been able to defeat this animal the Mad Enhancement had turned him into with relative ease, even without said Class Skill granting him more strength for it.

Finally there it was an opening in his rather poor guard she could exploit without leaving herself open to him. Saber brought Excalibur down with tremendous force as Berserker in the corners of his madness realised what was going on and moved to block the blow with Arondight. Due to his ranking in the agility parameter Berserker was able to bring Arondight up in time to angle the blow away from him but Lancelot was not fast enough to avoid being stuck back due to the sheer force of the blow and Invisible Air. Sending the Knight of the Lake a few meter's backwards due to Saber briefly unleashing that Noble Phantasm for a moment to put some distance between the two of them. Then like she had done with Lancer in their first encounter she used it to propel herself forwards to Berserker to avoid giving him time to recover. As The King of Knights flew towards flew towards her maddened Knight of the Lake, said Knight managed to recover his bearings and saw his king speeding towards him. Acting on instinct Berserker leapt forward and struck at her with his own sword. The two sister blades clashed as Excalibur now unsheathed from Invisible Air shone brightly as it grated against Arondight that seemed to exude darkness in comparison. As the two struggled the battle between King and Knight beginning in earnest it was interrupted by a wave of force that knocked even the two Servents backwards as it shook the whole of Fuyuki as it occurred.

The cause of this disturbance was a single beam of Aquamarine light, it was not large nor was it small but it was bright enough to be seen as it shot through the knight sky at an angle almost as if it were trying to pierce the heavens itself. Saber having seen only one Servant with that kind of colour related to them breathed a single word "Archer" then she leapt towards Berserker who held no interest in the beam of energy and was recovering himself as the King of Knights set upon him, their battle renewing as Berserker was placed on the defensive, which due to his class was not his forte.

* * *

Waver finally managed to open his eyes and then was horrified by what he saw. Rider was on the street before Archer with a massive slit in his torso "are you still with us King of Conquerors?" Archer asked his face and tone impassive as he looked down upon the defeated form of Rider at his feet.

It seemed that Rider was still concious as he coughed up some blood before he replied "Yes, this campaign" he breathed it was ragged and painful "this campaign has been a most enjoyable one. I never imagined there would be warriors like you who existed in this living or dead" Iskander said.

Archer's glowing azure eyes flickered over to Waver for a moment before he looked back down at the Servant of Saddles "as I have told you before at your banquet" the Servant of Bows began "feel free to come as often as you like, I will humour you each and every time" he informed the King of Conquers, his usual tone that was akin to a sword be drawn or swung almost sounded as if it held a degree of respect in it Waver assumed that Archer may not be able to fully express such emotions or he didn't know how to, given that those with power usually get isolated from those around them.

Another found that he was on the verge of tears as Rider began to fade away, however he froze when Archer fixed him with his look pinning the young Magus to where he stood. Whatever words Waver was thinking of saying died in his throat as he realised that he didn't have a Servant any more and an enemy Servant was in front of him meaning that his life span could be measured in mere moment. From what little Archer had said about and alluded to of his Master the young Magus wouldn't put it past the Master of Archer to have him killed off, just in case he came back at some point.

"Is there a reason you are just standing there?" the Servant of the Bow asked Waver causing the young Magus to flinch at the coldness and sharpness in his tone. "Are you under some illusion that your part in this has finished, just because Rider is no longer here?" Archer challenged the Young Magus as he advanced upon him. Waver for his part felt to the ground and then tried to scramble backwards but even he knew this was futile "are you simply going to lie down and die now that the King of Conquerors has been defeated?" Archer asked him as he reached Waver and knelt down so that they were faced to face. Waver for his part was silent as he trembled in fear, but the boy was able to keep his wits together. However this was something Archer was intent on finishing "if that is the case then the one you killed the dream of the King of Conquerors was none other than you."

Finally for Waver it clicked, up until this point he had been in shock and fear, but it took Archer's indirect method of informing him that reminded Waver of the discussion two nights before. "I" he began as the young Magus glanced at his hand and noted that he still had all three of his command seals "the grail still recognises me as a master" Waver managed earning a nod from Archer, whether this was approval or confirmation only Archer knew and as usual he was not going to tell anyone. "Which means I can still obtain either the wish or if it is possible the Third Magic." Again another nod. "Therefore my part in the Grail War or as you refer to it as the Heaven's Feel is not over as I can still am a Master, albeit it one without a Servant or to be more exact one whose Servant is already being used to fill the lesser Grail with so that we may be able to reach the Greater Grail."

"You are stating the obvious" Archer informed Waver his tone neutral as always also still giving the cold and sharp feeling it elicited "but you are not wrong, as such the real question is are you going to forfeit and go to the Church where the proctor and mediator is or are you going to still fight?" Waver didn't answer, but the look in his eyes told the Tsviet all he needed to know "working hard for something is not wrong, being born without power or strength is also not wrong" Archer informed Waver, who noticed he did not say that it was right either "what can be viewed as wrong is for one to choose not to take action and grow." Waver flinched under Archer's azure gaze "I too was once weak and only a burden to other's. Always holding my sibling back, always needing to be taken care of needing protection, in the end that is what was used against the first person who cared for me, I was the only weakness, only thing that could be used against them and I was helpless." the Servants' tone almost held a melancholy edge to it but only almost "Now look at where I stand, while the path I was forced to walk is not one you can follow, I will inform that you have potential."

"What about your Master?" Waver asked "why would he even let the two of us have this conversation?" To Waver who did not know why Archer was allowed to talk to him about such things was unaware of the full scope of Archer's and Tokiomi's relationship it did seem to be a little odd to him.

"My Master is not in the stated to be doing anything right now" Archer replied "or do you think a Noble Phantasm as powerful as mine does not have at least one drawback due to the nature of the Servant system?" he challenged. "Right now he is rather close to helpless, an easy target as it were." Seeing that Waver did not understand Archer decided to inform him of what had happened "the energy that I used against Rider in my Noble Phantasm can be toxic to humans even in small amounts" The Servant of the Bow paused to let Waver show that he had gotten all of that. "You are aware of how the Master provides Prana to the Servant, with my Noble Phantasm I am flooding my weapon with such energy" he explained to the young Magus whose eyes widened as what was being said began to dawn upon him and the implications of what the Servant of the Bow was saying to him.

"You mean" Waver began "that when you use generate that much energy which you say you place into your Noble Phantasm that you are generating so much of it that some of it leaks through the Master and Servant bond into your Master?" the Young Magus asked earning a nod from Archer.

"Precisely" Archer replied "while that was only a small amount by comparison to what I can do with it so, right now my Master will only be disorientated and feeling rather ill" he explained to Waver "I will be waiting" the Servant of the Bow stated as he vanished into motes of aquamarine light.

* * *

Tokiomi found himself struggling to his feat with a rather sickening sensation in his stomach. It felt like all the strength had been sapped from his body after Archer had used his Noble Phantasm, it seemed that he had been rather badly effected by it as if he were intoxicated by some substance of unknown origin. " _What happened?_ " Tokiomi wondered to himself. " _While Archer is a powerful Servant for someone with mana reserves like my own it is not_ _hard_ _to maintain him_ " the head of the Tohsaka family noted. " _In fact even a weak Magus could maintain_ _Archer_ _with no difficulty due to his rather small_ _cost_ " the Magus reasoned. " _I know his Noble Phantasms despite how powerful they are, are not taxing on the Master due to his high_ _ranking in the Independent Action skill that all those of the Archer class possess, So what happened?_ " Tokiomi asked himself. " _This is not mana exhaustion I know what that feels like and I tend to do my utmost avoid it._ " Tokiomi didn't realise that what he was suffering from was a very, very mild form of Mako poisoning, type those who fail the mako infusion process might suffer if they got that far in the process most wouldn't get that far.

" _I will need to ask Archer what just happened_ " Tokiomi finally reasoned, his wits slowed by the effects he was under " _Archer will know what is happening or at least he will have a vague idea, the only problem is that will he tell me?_ " the Magus wondered as the relationship between the Servant of the bow and him was rather poor. " _I know that Archer does not care for my existence he may even take advantage of my condition_ " Tokiomi reasoned in his current condition forgetting that Archer had a distaste for such a thing as betrayal. Then again not many could blame him as his head was swimming and he could barely stand. "Rissei" the Magus spoke his thoughts allowed not realising that he was doing so "I will need to contact Rissei ad inform him of this" Tokiomi stated as he shakily made his way to his feet and then hobbled as if her were drunk to his seat where his desk was. Finally after a lot of effort Tokiomi managed to sit down in the chair and realised how tired he felt "I need to stay awake" he told himself fighting off the shadows clawing it's way into his sight as he breathed heavily. It was no use as the shadows only grew and covered his vision in darkness.

"I guess I can rest for a least an hour or two" Tokiomi said to himself as he drifted off into sleep "Two Servants have been defeated tonight, Saber and her Master will need to rest." It seemed that Tokiomi had forgotten about how he was the one who had said that the Grail War would end tonight.

* * *

 _The blonde spiky haired figured fell to one knee in front of the figure that had just sent him tumbling back. His face was cut and there were other wounds that bled across his torso and limbs. It was amazing that he was still able to hold onto his fusion off of swords in one had though he seemed to be faltering as while his grip was not loose it was slackening in his grip as the blonde's resolve seemed to be vanishing. "SOLDIER Cloud Strife" Archer's cold sharp and surprisingly this time enraged voice spoke out, it was clear that Cloud was the only one who could hear him. "How dare you give up" the Servant to Bows chided the blonde warrior "You are SOLDIER, take pride in that fact." It was clear that Cloud had heard Archer's words and was surprised to hear them if his the expression that only showed in his glowing sky blue eyes were anything one could go by for that part._

 _The blonde shook his head the action was filled with lament and remorse "I never was SOLDIER" he replied to Archer his voice was soft so that only he could hear the words that he himself had spoken. "I was only in my head, I cannot be like you or any of the others" Cloud informed Archer._

 _Archers cold unforgiving ire could be heard by the blonde at this statement "Who are you trying to fool with that nonsense?" the Servant of Bows asked rhetorically "You can't deny that which is infused into your very cells themselves, that and you personify most of what SOLDIER aspired to be."_

" _Even if all of us fought together we could not defeat him" Cloud replied before he gasped as from his perspective he watched as a younger version of him laid a girl into a pool as she sunk, The scene changed to where he crawled up to another who wore the same uniform as him when that other person was riddled with bullet holes lying on the ground bleeding in the rain as his life drained from him. "What?" Cloud asked as he saw this scene of his past rein acted before his very eyes, the words that passed between the two of them and the promise he had made his dying comrade that day._

 _The vision cleared to show that they were now in a blue to aquamarine space with Cloud looking around to see where he was. Behind him facing away from the blonde another unfamiliar figure manifested, he wore a red leather jacket with a red and intricate rapier in his right hand, he also had red gloves and auburn hair. "The gift of the goddess, is one's pride as SOLDIER" he said as Cloud spun around to see him. "That blue shine of Mako energy, the unassailable sense of duty to protect others, there is no denying it, you are SOLDIER" this red figure stated "I implore you to reach down deep within yourself" he instructed "Can you feel the pain and frustration of all of us who failed?"he asked. "Does it not enrage you to stand in front of the one who took everything from you, the little that you had left?" the red SOLDIER sounded both enraged and remorseful at this "Midgar, Edge, Wutai even Gaia itself" he listed names of what were to the two of them important things. "All of them gone, not even being given the grace of turning to dust, just erased, Are you not enraged by standing in front of the one who is responsible for our extinction?" he asked Cloud._

" _He is correct Strife" a new voice said, this one belonged to another figure, unlike the last he wore no shirt only white trousers with glowing lines running along them, he had white and long spiky hair with azure eyes just like the other figure, in his hands he wielded to two katanas that had been fused with guns at the hilt. "There is no life stream for them to return to he destroyed that first, there is no one left but you, you are the last us. Everything that SOLDIER represented could have been and desired to be all of it now only exists within you" he explained to the blonde warrior sadly. The white haired figures sky blue eyes now burned with anger "and for what did he commit such an atrocity?" he asked though it was rhetorical. "not even for a valid reason" the figured stated it "merely because he could and that it would help as a warm up for what he had planned for later." The truth was shocking and enraging even though it was clear both already knew this prior. "He is wiping out every last one of us just for sport, Heroes such as yourself and the rest, monsters of the likes of Sephiroth not even worth him pausing or even considering what he is doing by his actions"_

 _The white haired figure now balled his pal into a fist as it shook with fury "I dreamt" he began as the red Jacketed figure appeared beside him "I yearned to be the one to avenge us, to avenge gaia, to avenge everyone" the two of them declared in perfect unison unison. Now Archer finally appeared his usual blank and neutral face a slightly creased with anger and frustration, he too looked at Cloud as he joined in with the other two "But I was broken by our enemy, just as he did the others" the emotion that was in all their voices was visible to be heard. It also seemed to motivate the one named Cloud as his grip on his sword was no longer slack with his face set in an expression of grim determination. "You could not even comprehend the amount of torment that I died in" all three of them stated as they faded away to reveal no time had passed since thee vision had begun._

" _It seems that we are out of time" Archer noted his voice now cold and emotionless again having most likely regained his composure in those scant few fractions of a moment. "Unless you are the one to finish this" Archer informed Cloud "we will all be lost" the Servant of Bows stated "lost forever to the passage of time." Archer's voice was growing fainter but the message he and the other two had given Cloud was etched firmly into the blondes mind. "I beg of you could" the Servants faint voice spoke "avenge us, avenge Gaia the world that cherished us so much and that you cherished in return, defeat him for the pride of SOLDIER for the honour of SOLDIER and for Gaia, please he must die by the hands of SOLDIER." If the Tsviet of Steel was saying anything else he could not be heard any more his voice had grown to faint for even the blonde to hear him now._

 _Cloud now stood straight and tall "Suchīru" he murmured Archer's name "or Ichika whoever you truly were" he added, unsure that the latter even existed though perhaps given what he had known of the Tsviet of Steel the blonde did suspect that the former would have been the latter at some point in his early life. "For you to come with both Weiss and Genesis to encourage me without the aid of the lifestream, and for the Tsviet like yourself to beg me, it must have been beyond frustrating for you." As he squared off against his foe who was seemingly not bothered in the Cloud continued "I understand, more than anyone, having your pride ground into the dirt like that and losing the only things left that you cherished, I don't want imagine what you suffered" he stated. "To be honest you and I never saw eye to eye and I thought we never would" the blonde explained with a soft chuckle as he circled around his foe "but I always respected you for proudly protecting that which you cherished never ashamed to state what it was you fought for and how it wass that granted you your immense strength."These words were spoken with respect, though it was given blandly.._

 _He now stood up straight once more as Cloud held his blade before and rested his forehead against his forehead in some sort of contemplative ritual or habit "please all of you lend me your SOLDIER pride and strength" he implored more than just the three who had just spoken to him before. Opening his eyes that shone brightly in the dimly lit world they fought Cloud raised his blade at the foe who had taken everything from him. "for SOLDIER and for all that I cherished you will fall here" he stated in his own quiet way before he leapt closing the distance between the two of them._

* * *

Saber never hated herself more than she dis now, her blade Excalibur the /sword of Promised Victory had been run through one of her knights and friends Lancelot du Lac. On the outside she was barely able to suppress the tears and openly despairing, inwardly she was weeping and wailing her sorrow. What hurt her the most was the moment she had managed to finally pierce Berserker through his chest, all the rage induced by the Maddening enhancement vanished and he looked as she remembered him, what stabbed the King of Knight's the most was that Lancelot looked calm and at peace with himself, as if he had been wanting this outcome all along. It was the look of a man who was at last after a long time been granted salvation. Berserker slumped forward his legs no longer being able to support hi,, rested on Saber who was still frozen with the act she had just committed.

"I could not stop myself loving Guinevere" Lancelot's deep and noble voice could be heard by Saber for the first time, his words clear and coherent. "So I was never able to forgive myself" the Servant of Madness explained as he fell to the ground with a metallic clang. "However King Arthur" he told his liege and friend "you never questioned me for my crimes, you never sought recompense" Lancelot informed Saber. "You just simply continued to stand before us in your righteousness" now Berserker's body began to fade away into purple motes of light the as if his body was made of glass and had been shattered. "But I desired judgement at your hand" the Knight of the Lake stated "even as this happened to him "had you in Anger judged me, perhaps I would not have fallen into the path of madness in my quest for atonement" Lancelot explained to Saber who inwardly was breaking down in tears. "But I can say this much with certainty, King Arthur" Berserker said as he vanished "You were the greatest of among all kings. All of those who served you felt the same way" and with that, Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake was gone defeated in the Grail war leaving Saber alone.

The King of Knights collapsed to the ground soon after, not out of weariness but, the battle had been far too emotional for her. Archer had warned here of Berserker, she had suspected who he was and had feared the confrontation because of this very reason "I am not worthy" she said quietly to herself as the clock struck midnight "I was not worthy of their service" Saber repeated again her mailed hands balling into fists. "I was never worthy of their service to begin with" the once and future king said to herself as she struggled to her feat. "I" she began "I wish I had never become King."

"The weak will always complain about what could have been" a voice devoid of emotion with traces of coldness and sharpness to it spoke making Saber leap back as she readied the Sword of Promised Victory to do battle once more "The Strong make do with what they have never breathe a word of it" Archer stated as he descended down from his flight to just in front of Saber "While I will admit the standards that were set for me and that I adopted were high, most Heroic Spirits are able to pass with flying colours" Saber noticed that he did not have his sword with him, which she suspected was kept astralised for some reason or the other. The King of Knights was not one who knew the minds of other people well, less so one like Archer whose motivations and actions only made sense to him or those who knew him well. "I have never seen any figure spit in the face of one who was devoted to them in such a manner disregarding their followers feelings for their own and simply wishing to erase everything including the time they spent with others over something akin to a sword in a stone" Archer, was not making light of Aturia's legend but he was in his own way informing the Servant of Swords that was found what she was doing insulting. Though whether it was insulting to the ideals that he stood for or if it was insulting to her knight and friend that she had just been forced to slay remained unknown to all save Archer and those who were akin to him.

What was known was that he was here in front of her. "Archer" Saber said as she took a step forward "Servant of Bows, Tsviet of Steel" she named the few titles she knew of them "Suchīru" she said his name yet knowing it did not grant her any of the usual benefits she would have been given from the Throne of Heroes which made Saber doubt that it was his real name and more like the only one he could remember "Prepare yourself" the King of Knights informed him as she leapt at him Excalibur revealed without Invisible air sheathing it poised to slash Archer diagonally in half.

Just then the clock struck midnight and Archer's Last Tsurugi manifested and Saber realised that she would have to adjust the angle of her strike not to be sliced through herself. While she was able to adjust in time, Saber felt the blow through her arms as she was sent flying across the street trashing several of the parked cars there. "EX rank strength" Arturia panted as she got up to find Archer on top of her sending her flying once more. This time Saber felt the entire blow throughout her entire body, a Heroic Spirit of her level being swatted about like a fly, it was the best she could do to avoid being killed Archer was fast and was not making a show of it, every blow he made, was there to kill the Servant of Swords. Finally Saber was able to put some distance between them as she panted unable to catch her breathe "indeed" Arturia spoke in admiration, respect and fear "If you had gone all out on the first night the War would have ended then and there save for Caster" the Knight Class Servant stated "I should consider it fortunate that you were not allowed to" the once and future king stated "as I should be grateful now that you are giving me the chance to recover."

Archer sighed and placed his sword upon his back, all but two Servants are defeated" he stated "the homunculus that you have with you is supposed to be the lesser grail" the Servant of Bows informed his fellow Knight Class Servant "it seems that my assistance is required for her survival again."

"What do you mean?" Saber asked wary of the Servant of Bow's motives. Archer had done much to aid her master and herself without gaining anything in return. That was what made her the King of Knights suspect him "no human will help another simply because they can you want something."

"That is where you are considering that I or any from DEEPGROUND can consider ourselves human any more, or be considered humans by others" Archer replied as he looked at his two gloved hands. "Am I a human being?" Archer asked though Saber realised that he was asking himself more than her or anyone else who could have listened to the two of them. "The cells that I possess can absorb genetic traits and are capable of passing them on to others no matter what species it its or what traits I possess they can be enforced over the genetic make up of other beings" Saber's eyes began to widen in horror as the full scope of Archer's words reached her. "Yes" Archer continued "it is even easier to enforce it on the dna of human beings, even the incomplete specimen of project G was able to do that." Archer now looked the Servant in the eye "So, am I a human being?" he asked her.

Saber found that she had no answer to the Servant of Bow's question. In her time he would have been denounced as a spawn of the devil himself or proclaimed an angel of the Biblical God that Sir Ector had taught her about when she was being raised by him. So why was this question so difficult?

Archer's gaze was unrelenting as he seemed to have a good grasp of the conflict he had created within Saber "your silence is just as much an answer as any other" Archer stated "Come the requirement for the grail to manifest is that the heart of the lesser grail must be within the body of a Magus"

"Irisveil" Saber whispered as she realised what Archer had spoken about the day prior when he had thrown that orb into her new Master which had enabled the homunculus to drive again. "But there are still the two of us here, it shouldn't need to manifest just yet if what you say is true" Saber said.

Archer did not pause as he strode away and Saber realise that she would need to follow him to ensure her master's safety. "A servant like Rider or myself is worth more than one" the Tsviet of Steel told her "Rider is worth a least two an a half, so the lesser grail will be manifesting soon enough." The tone used by the Servant of Bows did not indicate any of the disgust that Saber herself felt at what she was realising. "There are only four places that have the latent potential to be where the lesser grail manifests and out of them only once has not been used so far" Archer explained. "I will just let you know this, I theorise that the reason why the Einzberns have continuously been defeated in the heaven's feel was due to the fact that they used the lesser grail as a master each time." It made some sort of sense to the King of Knights. "The materia within her will keep her functioning even after all seven Servants have been defeated" the Tsviet of Steel continued. "However my instincts our telling me that having your Master as the grail will result in her death or at the very least cause irreparable damage to her that will require her to create a knew vessel to house herself within."

Saber's eyes narrowed as she heard how he used such words, creating a new vessel was something not easily done in modern times nor in ancient times, it did raise several questions about what the era he lived in was like where one could say such words as if they were not impossible and simple. It might have seemed like a technological wonder perhaps if his words were any clue as to it, but what Archer had spoken of two night's prior meant that while it may have been just that it was also not an era that she would have desired to live in, not with how easily human life was disregarded there. Without a Word the King of Knight's decided to follow the Servant of Bows, in case he was going to try anything. While Saber knew from her first clash with him that Archer could easily trounce her with little or in fact no effort at all, Saber still had it, the Sword of Promised Victory left with her in reserve. While the Servant of Swords had a suspicion that once she had invoked her holy sword's Noble Phantasm, Archer would find a way to counter it, the King of Knights firmly held on to the belief that she only need use it once, the problem would be striking Archer with the blade and the blast of power if would create. As even though the time it took her to gather the energy was not that long, for a Servant of the likes of him would no doubt easily avoid her or strike her down in that short time frame. Still she was not deterred at least willing to try it once before she gave up.

* * *

Tokiomi awoke on the stone cold floor of his workshop, the Magus realised that he in his own drool and vomit which was in his opinion rather undignified. While that was indeed a situation the head of the Tohsaka family found appalling he was more concerned with what he had seen while he was unconscious. Trying to grasp what he had seen Tokiomi sat himself up on rather weak limbs and rested against the wall for support as the Magus took in deep breathes of the cold air. "What did I see?" he asked himself. Tokiomi knew he had seen the first vision of Archer's past rather clearly.

Archer had not been there in person in that one Tokiomi was sure of it and his Servant was encouraging the blonde spiky haired warrior whom Tokiomi had seen in Archer face previously. There was the spiky white haired one whom Tokiomi had seen in a previous vision of Archer's memories though this time there was new figure in red with him, Tokiomi while he didn't fully see the figure he could appreciate the finesse with what the red figure's taste in fashion had, the sword itself the Magus noted as intricate and almost crysta like with many, many runes intricately caved into it waiting to be activated at a moments notice. What rankled Tokiomi about this vision was that while Archer was dead he was able to communicate to Cloud as the warrior or SOLDIER as they referred to him through some means Tokiomi could not grasp. It was not the highly prized third magic no it was not even related to bringing the dead back to life. Archer and all those other figures had been talking to this Cloud through some unknown means that should not have been possible even in the moonlit world and Tokiomi the head of the Tohsaka family knew it. Despite how hard he tried the Magus found that he was unable to recall the figure the one named Cloud Strife had been facing, it was as if his memories were unwilling to look at whatever it was. Given that Archer had hinted that whatever this was had stated that it had killed him and the others, making it rather powerful.

Yet all of them had somehow though some use of the magic or was it possible to even conceive such an idea science had managed to motivate the Cloud Strife from beyond the grave. Despite the impossibility of it all this was not what had the Magus the most confused, no that was something else.

What Tokiomi couldn't grasp was the other images that he had seen after that, they were faded, like they were notes taken down in a book that had faded from the passage of time or due to some other type of natural occurrence. What disturbed Tokiomi was that he could not see much if anything at all in that vision. Unlike all the other's which had been so clear, this was barely visible, yet was par of it all in fact it may have been even more important than everything else combined. "there was a boy and a girl" Tokiomi began speaking to himself to try and help recall the vague images. "the boy was younger than Rin is, I think about the age of five or six and he had dark blue hair" the Magus then shifted his focus to the girl "the girl with him seemed to be in her mid teens, she had black hair, she seemed to be saying something to the boy and smiled after that." Tokiomi recalled the two of them and came to a conclusion "they were siblings or cousins, she was training him in kendo I think." Tokiomi then tried to recall what the boy did "he gave a cheerful smile and said something" Tokiomi had not heard what was said but he could lip read well enough to confirm that the boy had referred to the teen as if she were his older sister. It was then that the Magus realised something that he had previously overlooked. "that boy" he breathed "he was the spitting image of Archer if my Servant was a child" Tokiomi stated. "Was that Archer's past?" he asked himself confused at it.

"If it was then why did Archer have blue hair instead of his steel colour?" Tokiomi mused "his eyes also do not seem to glow or shine blue, in fact only his hair is blue" he noted. Then finally as if a missing piece of the puzzle had been added it clicked for Tokiomi, that is Archer before he was in that place" the Magus reasoned "it must have been traumatising for him so Archer forgot his past before it." Tokiomi then shouted that's it "That's it" and he felt his lungs burn at this, meaning that he was still weakened. "that's why I can't view clearly it Archer himself does not remember it either but through his own connection to the throne of heroes I am allowed to glimpse who he was before he became Archer." This revelation did help Tokiomi or at least he thought it did just that the Magus was not sure how it helped but at least he had learned more about his rather mysterious Servant.

Struggling to his feat Tokiomi managed to pick up his jeweled staff "I will need this" he said to himself. Archer may have done something by invoking his Noble Phantasm but Tokiomi just needed him to defeat Saber and Berserker which would be easy before he ordered Archer to take his own life. Now all that was required of the Tohsaka family head was for him to find where the lesser grail would manifest so that he would reach route. Victory was so close he could almost taste it. "Soon the Grail War will be over" Tokiomi stated "I need Archer to defeat the remaining Servants. Left."

It seemed that in his haste Tokiomi had made a mistake that would cost him greatly, he had overlooked the second name that Archer had been by in his vision. Also perhaps he should have spent more time trying to understand what type of person his Servant was, then he may have realised what he would be walking into.

* * *

Omake: How Deepground understands Christmas

"What?" Suchīru asked looking at the IS pilot in his expressionless fashion.

"It is as I said nii san" Madoka Orimura told her twin brother turned super soldier and living nuclear powerplant "tomorrows Christmas and we have to go shopping to buy presents for everyone" she informed him with her own stoic face, just that this one did not elicit feelings of dread like Archers did.

While Archer knew he could simply use his implants to hack a network and gain information on what exactly this 'Christmas' was he decided not to and asked the girl who claimed to be his twin sister what Christmas was.

"Do you want the commercial or the religious description?" Madoka asked him.

"I thought you didn't follow any religion?" Suchīru noted and accused.

"I don't" Madoka answered nodding her head "However it is a tradition that most of western society celebrates it every year."

Suchīru did not understand "So despite not following this religion I am going to assume it is Christianity, you are more than happy to take the benefits of it?" he asked.

Madoka nodded at this "most of society does" she explained "Christmas is the season of giving so everyone goes and buys their friends and family presents."

"I can't imagine you getting the one named Chifuyu anything other than trying to kill her" Suchīru noted. "So basically you want me to go out and buy you a gift when I have no actual money that works in this system?" Suchīru inquired.

"Well" Madoka began "when you put it like that I understand why you don't want to-" the twin was cut off as she found herself struck with a small orb about bigger than her hand "What is this?" she asked.

"It's called materia" Suchīru explained "it allows you to cast a certain spell" the deepground SOLDIER now paused "think of it as a gift" he replied before walking off leaving Madoka to look at the blue orb in fascination.

* * *

 **Like I said (wrote) I have been having a problem with getting my ideas onto paper, which has been really damaging how often I update, hopefully over my break I will be able to update more often like last year. Still anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter after such a long drought it was painful for me to be unable to get a chapter out so hopefully I will be able to write more in the near (very near) future.**

 **Still I would like to thank you for reading this chapter and wish you a very merry Christmas -if I am not able to update anything before then- and a Happy New Year.**

 **If there was any feedback or ideas you would like to share please PM me or leave a review though I would prefer it if you reviewed first and then PM me afterwords as it is easier to reference when I am writing the next chapter. note: when I say ideas I mean ideas for this fic and how it should go suggestions for other fics, please PM me in that case.**

 **Once again thank you for your loyal support until next time. Also I started several Quests on Sufficient Velocity Forums feel free to look them up there. I won't be too hard to find. Though I will say they aren't any less easy to write, if you do check them out let me know what you think of them, that would be appreciated.**

 **Still once again I wish you a very merry Christmas and hope you will get your family and friends good presents and will get good presents from family and friends.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
